


A King's Touch

by AmbraCeleste



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hope, Language, Loss, Love, Lust, Pain, Romance, Slow Burn, Suffering, Violence, mercifully brief mention of rape/Non-con, surrender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 166,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbraCeleste/pseuds/AmbraCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pulled by a mysterious power from Middle Earth, to modern day earth Thranduil learns much about the coming events in Middle Earth due to the gathering forces of darkness.  He also finds Crystal who, blessed by one of the Valar, is twined into his destiny.  Together they are determined to change events so the future of Middle Earth can unfold in a more advantageous way for the free people of Middle Earth.  This is a tale of loss, love, lust, adventure, friendship, pain, suffering, angst, surrender, comfort, and hope.  Where will their journey end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A King Sees Comic Con

**Author's Note:**

> All of J.R.R. Tolkien's characters belong to him and all of Peter Jackson's characters belong to him. I am merely borrowing them for fun, not profit. To my everlasting dismay, Lee Pace (who is briefly mentioned here) does not belong to me either.  
> This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy ;)

Crystal stood before the full length mirror, and surveyed her image. Her grey blue eyes were outlined in kohl, and her lashes were long and full after the careful application of layers of mascara. Her skin was naturally beautiful and needed neither concealer nor blush. On the spur of the moment, she decided to apply a little of the deep wine stain lipstick she wore on occasion. Her deep gold locks were naturally wavy, but this evening had been tamed to a sleek and shining cascade that reached a few inches past her breasts by use of a flat iron. Next she had braided a section of her hair at her temples and connected the two sides in the back in a single long braid down the back of her head. She must remember to put on the cute little elven ear tips she had procured for this evening.  
Her long gown was cream colored with gold embroidery along the bodice. 

She turned from front to side to view her image. She sucked in her waist and looked at herself critically. Yes, she thought, I could almost pass for an elf in this get-up. But with the ears and the beautiful lightweight satin lined crushed velvet cloak she had splurged on, in a rosy lilac color, she would look almost regal. She smiled at the thought of what the boys would think when they saw her.

She wasn't wearing any jewelry but she would carry a small evening bag that could carry her phone. She checked the time and realized she had less than two hours before she needed to pick up the boys from comic con. 

Her son Matt and his two best friends had taken her up on her offer to pick them up after comic con and be their designated driver so they could imbibe. She had bought a couple tickets so she could bring a friend and enjoy the sights for a couple hours before driving the boys home at the end of the evening. 

She checked the time. After walking swiftly to the kitchen, her high heels making a pleasant clicking sound over the tile, she surveyed the meal she had half prepared. If she told the boys she was making a pan of lasagne, there was almost no doubt she could convince them all to come home for a nice home cooked meal. The bread was freshly baked and cooling on a rack on the counter. A salad had already been tossed and set in the refrigerator. A bottle of wine was sitting in the decanter, breathing and would be ready by the time they all returned home. The lasagne had already been assembled, and she would bake it fresh as soon as they arrived. She was literally crossing her fingers they would come home with her so there would be no need for her to eat a solitary meal.

She went to the hall closet and swung the gorgeous velvet cloak around herself, and then blew herself a kiss in the mirror, for luck. Exiting her apartment, she locked the door and went out to her car. 

After entering the interstate, she realized she needed to gas up. Like pronto. Sighing, she looked for an opening in the traffic to make her way over to the right lanes. After a while she was able to take an exit. 

She drove for a while, looking for a gas station. Nothing appeared, and in fact it looked like she was driving along a small road with little traffic, and even less buildings and amenities. The sun had just gone below the horizon, leaving her in a dark swath of shadow. After about five more minutes her fingers were clenching the steering wheel. She was on empty. With a huge sigh of relief, she saw a gas station and pulled in. It was dimly lit, and there didn't appear to be anyone around. She turned off the engine and exited. After putting her card in she began gassing up.

From the shadows a man appeared. He held out his hands to his sides to seem less threatening, she supposed, and walked near her car. In his hands he held a gas container.

“Hi.” he said. “Listen, I'm sorry to bother you, but ah... my car ran out of gas, and I don't have any cash on me. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me out?” he rushed on. “The car is about a mile away, that way,” he said pointing. “and if you wouldn't mind like spotting me a gallon of gas, I could make it home easy, with no problems.” He smiled.

“Sure.” 

She reached for the empty container and filled it with gas, since her tank was now full, and handed it to the stranger with a small smile.

“Hey lady, thanks a lot!” the man said. 

“No problem” she responded. “I'm glad I could help.”

“So... I was supposed to be home an hour ago to watch my little brother. I'm really late. But you know, only because I had to walk so far to this station.” He looked at her entreatingly. “If you have the time, could you give me a ride to my car?” 

Her skin prickled. She felt ill at ease. Still, he seemed earnest, and he didn't look scary. 

She nodded at him, and unlocked the door and they got in. Following his directions she pointed her car in the direction she had been driving before pulling in to the gas station. In less than a minute she saw what she presumed was his car on the side of the road.

“This is it, thanks a lot” he said as she pulled over just behind his car. 

Once she had her car in park, he lunged at her and gripped her wrists fast in one hand. His other held a knife to her stomach. It happened so swiftly she had just time to inhale a shaky breath before he spoke.

“Easy, lady. Stay quiet and this will be over in just a minute. I'm going to let your hands go and you're going to get out. Any screams and any attempts to run away, and you'll regret it. Do you understand?”

“Y yes.”

“OK. Nice and slow. Open your door and get out.” 

Crystal reached for the handle and opened it. Her legs felt rubbery but she managed to stand just outside the car door. The man smoothly followed her out, keeping the knife pressed against her. 

In the beam of the headlights she saw two men sit up and exit the car in front of her. Her heart sank. 

“Chris, what kinda treat did you bring us?” one called out.

The two came closer and now all three men were looking at her. 

“I gave you gas, and brought you here,” she gasped. “Please just let me go now!” 

“Let you go? That's rich. Lady, we're going to get a whole lot more outta you than gas.” said a large and hairy man. His clothing looked as if he had spilled more than he had eaten at his last meal, and then promptly gone out and rolled in the dirt. He smirked at her. 

“Take her over there, past the ditch into that small thicket of trees. Wait for me. I'm going to check out her car, and see what kind of goodies she is willing to donate to us.” 

“I have a little bit of money in the purse under my seat.” she told him over her shoulder as she was being taken away. The man who she had given gas to, Chris, as he had been identified by the big hairy guy and the other man dragged her through the ditch and into trees. She felt so scared that she was becoming nauseous.

“Please just let me go,” she begged. I swear you can have the money in my purse and I won't tell anyone ever! Just let me go.” 

“She's getting mouthy.” the man on her left said. “Keep her still Chris.” He pulled out a handkerchief and gagged her with it. “She's a cute little thing.” he added. He opened her cloak and ran a finger along the top of her bodice. She wrenched to the side in outrage. “Hold still. We're in charge. You're gonna take whatever we say you're gonna take. Now. Be a good girl.” This time his hand encircled a breast and kneaded. She gasped when he pinched her nipple hard. Tears began to seep out her eyes and she told herself to focus on getting her breathing under control. Now was not the time to panic, but to try to find a way out of this despicable situation.

The fat hairy man joined them. He was holding up a fifty dollar bill. 

“This is it? That's all you got lady? This isn't even worth our time!” He seemed angry. “Chris, I thought you said you knew how to pick 'em? 

“Look at her man! Her car's nice, she looks like she's on her way to the opera or some shit. She should have money.” 

“That all you got lady?” the fat man inquired.

She nodded.

The man who had pinched her breast suddenly pulled her into him and ground his pelvis against her while groping her buttocks. She tried to get away, but he held her tight. “She might not have any more money, but she's got a whole lot more to offer me.” he laughed. 

The others laughed too and Crystal despaired. How was she going to get out of this situation? She quickly pulled the gag out of her mouth and screamed as loud as she could.

They laughed at her. “Out here in the middle of nowhere? Nobody's going to hear you scream.” 

She was sobbing as they placed her on the ground. The big hairy man was on his knees between hers, and fumbling at his zipper, when suddenly he stopped. He looked past her head, and into the trees.

A powerful voice called out.

“Unhand the maiden, you seed of darkness, or I shall feed your livers to an Orc myself.” 

When Crystal felt her hands loosed, she jumped to her feet. She looked in the direction of the voice, and saw a huge man striding to them. He was wearing armor. The fading light glinted off it. In his hand was a massive sword. His stride was swift and in no time he had put himself between her and her assailants. The big guy got up on his feet and made as if to protest.

“Do you dare to defy me?” asked the warrior. His sword tip gently danced and the hairy man's shirt was split. Now the tip of the sword was pressed to his breastbone. 

He raised his arms and replied “We don't want no trouble. We'll just be on our way if you let us.” 

The warrior stared coldly into his eyes for a moment before nodding assent. The three fled to their car and soon the only thing left of them was the fading taillights of their speeding car.

Crystal sank to her knees as the effects of adrenaline hit. She was trembling and inhaling rapidly. Her heart beat rapidly, and she was conscious again of feeling nausea. She forced herself to take deep slow breaths.

She felt a hand cup the top of her head. Then he knelt before her and his hand reached out to lift her chin. His luminous eyes sought her gaze. His expression was kind and a little sad.

“My lady, are you hurt?”

“No. No, I'm fine, I'm just a little freaked out. You saved me!” She reached for him and he held her in his embrace. The cold metal of his breastplate under her cheek made her realize the incongruity of her situation. “I've just been saved from the most horrifying event of my life, by no less than a knight in shining armor.” she said under her breath and began to laugh. He looked at her inquisitively as she began to shake with mirth. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, but. This. Whatever. Is just too wow- I think I may still be in shock.” 

He gave her a little half smile and caressed her hair. Then he took her hands and raised her to her feet. 

“I wish to offer you hospitality little one, but I fear I've lost my way.

“You're lost?” she asked.

He didn't look like he wanted to admit it, but he finally nodded yes.

“Well, you can come with me. It's pretty obvious you were on your way to comic con too, what with your get-up. I'll let you use my phone. Right now I need to hurry up, I definitely don't want my son to worry.”

She grabbed his hand and stepped toward where her car was waiting, but he was immovable. 

“I fail to understand all that you just said my Lady. Do you wish me to accompany you?”

“You are lost, right? Come with me. I will help you.”

He looked back the way he had come. 

“Nothing about this place looks right. The earth feels different. The air is... sick. The trees are not the same. No, we are not in my forest, and I am at a loss as to how I have come here. I will come with you.”

“OK.” she said, and this time when she tugged his hand he came with her.

Crystal was relieved to find her evening bag on the front seat of her car. In it were her cellphone, her I.D., and two comic con tickets. She looked at her knight, and thought it was a stroke of luck after all that her friend couldn't come with her as they had originally planned.

She gathered everything back into her evening bag and checked her reflection in the mirror. Her eye make-up was slightly smudged because of her tears, but that was an easy fix. She grabbed a tissue out of the glove box and fixed it. 

She noticed her knight hadn't gotten in the car yet. She hopped out and came over to where he was standing. 

He was so tall. Well over six feet. Maybe closer to seven! She opened the door and adjusted the passenger seat to be more accommodating for him. 

“Well, have a seat, and we can be on our way.”

“You want me to enter this...”

“You don't like my car? I adjusted the seat, so you should be able to fit.”

He looked at her with a doubtful expression, but sat down anyway. He did fit. Barely.

She shut the door and got in the driver's seat. After she started up the engine and put it in drive, she heard him take a breath sharply. He sat rigidly even when she asked him to fasten his seat-belt. After everything she had just been through, she really didn't want to have to worry about his seat belt, but since they were going to be taking the freeway, she had to insist. She stopped the car and reached across him for the belt and clicked it in place. She smiled at him and continued on.

Forty five minutes later, they were at comic-con. After parking and exiting the car, she finally got a good look at her knight.

He was ridiculously beautiful. His long pale hair hung down his back almost to his waist. He had sheathed his sword and taken her arm and held it clasped firmly to his side. 

My lady, we are here for...?”

“Oh, I need to pick up my son and his friends. Plus I have tickets enough for both of us so we can see the sights. Before I forget, can you tell me your name?”

“I am Thranduil.”

“Oh! Of course you are!” She beamed at him, noticing his pointed ears for the first time, and the elegant circlet over his brow. “I've got to tell you Thranduil, you may be even more gorgeous than Lee Pace, although the likeness is amazing!”

She missed the look of confusion he sent her way, as she pulled out her cell phone. 

“Matt,” she texted. “I'm finally here, and I'm with Thranduil ;)”

A few moments later she got a text back from him.

“Great Mom, see you soon.”

“OK, I'm ready. Here's your ticket Thranduil.”

Once they made their way inside, they caused a minor stir, as many fan girls thought they were seeing Lee Pace.

“Oh look, it's the Elven King and his Queen.” somebody said. Crystal winked at Thranduil. He gripped her hand tighter as they moved through the crowd.

After a few minutes of wandering, Thranduil stopped her.

“We should leave.”

“Already?”

“Yes.”

“Didn't you want to come to comic con? Do you have friends here?”

“My Lady, I regret to tell you that many of the things you say have no meaning to me. I don't know what is a comic con. I don't want to be here unless being here has meaning for you. I believe you are meeting your son here? As for my friends, I am afraid they are back where I come from, wherever that is. I am still lost, unfortunately,”

“Oh.” Crystal looked at him, her brow furrowed in puzzlement. “Here is my phone, call your people.”

He took the small phone in his gauntlet covered hands, and stared at it. He handed it back to her with a sigh. 

“I am not certain what you intended me to do with that... phone.” He turned her until she was facing him and he held her hands in his. 

“My Lady. The things I have seen from the moment I first met you and the feelings I have perceived about this land... I fear very much that I am no longer in Middle Earth.”

She stared at him, with jaw dropped.


	2. First Evening

“No longer in Middle Earth.” she echoed his words in a whisper. Time seemed to crawl as she locked her gaze with his unfathomably deep blue eyes. She was trying to make sense of his words. She pulled a hand free from his hold and reached to trace the delicate filigree designs on his armor. It was strong and heavy feeling armor, that looked real. Her lips parted. She took a half step back and bent a little to see the hilt of his great sword. She felt the cool metal of the hilt. It also had intricate designs and possibly even jewels decorating the grip. She looked up and met his eyes. He stood there patient and still while she appraised him. She looked at the elegant circlet crowning his brow. Stepping close to him again she saw a great jewel in the middle that shone with convincing brilliance. She was pretty sure it was real as well. She began to lift her hand while gazing at one of his ears. 

“May I?” 

He inclined his head and she parted his hair with careful fingers. She traced a finger along his ear, from lobe to delicate tip. Flesh. That was flesh and blood beneath her hand. Nothing artificial. His hand came up and cradled her hand over his ear. With his other hand he drew her into a slow embrace. He held her tight to his body, as he could feel her tensed to flee. 

She did not know he read her every emotion in her eyes. The shock and amazement, the dismay and the first flicker of fear that jolted through her and spilled from her gaze. 

“Look at me.” he commanded in a soft voice, although she was already gazing in his eyes.

“Look at me.” he repeated. “You have nothing to fear from me. I think you know that. You recognize me now. If I may ask, who did you think I was, before this moment?”

“I thought you were a man, dressed in an elf costume. Well, first I thought you were a knight. Er... a man in a knight costume. But when I saw you in the light, and I asked your name you said Thranduil. I saw your ears that I thought were fake. So that's when I put together that you were a man in an elf costume.”

“Hmmm. I can't fathom how you could make such a mistake. I am Thranduil, King of the Great Greenwood. Would you tell me your name my Lady, and the name of this land as well?”

“Oh, I'm Crystal and we're in California.” She tried to extricate herself from his embrace. “ It. It was very nice to meet you Thranduil. I should get going now. I really have no earthly idea what do do with an elf. An elf King. Ahem. Um. I should be going now, you can let me go now. It really was a pleasure. Goodb-”

“Crystal.” 

The way he said her name sent a shiver up her spine.

He cradled the side of her face in one large hand. He stroked her bottom lip with his thumb. A half smile graced his lips and he tilted his head to the side slightly.

“Crystal, be at ease. I remember your words assuring me you would help me. I am still lost. Little one, I ask you to trust me now. I will not harm you. I think I must ask you to honor your words to me, that you will help me. I am a stranger in a strange land, with no one but you to help me navigate my way.”

She sighed. He was right. Assuming he was an elf and King Thranduil and lost, he was right. If he was a man with an elaborate costume and plastic surgery enhanced elf ears and an even more elaborate story, she really couldn't imagine what his motive would be for getting close to her. And if he were really a displaced Elf King that she abandoned at comic con, she didn't think she could live with her conscience. Besides, he really had saved her. When she was at her most vulnerable earlier that evening, he had saved her and treated her with kindness.

“You're right. As much as I don't know what to do with an elf, much less a King... I did promise to help you. I will do my best, and although I know nothing about how to possibly return you to Middle Earth, Thranduil, at least I can feed you and give you a place to sleep while you work on figuring it out.”

His smile was as radiant as the sun breaking free from a bank of storm clouds. He pulled her yet closer and kissed her on her brow.

Nothing prepared her for that kiss. Her body was suffused in a warm glow in an instant. She leaned into him. How could this innocent kiss on her forehead reach her deepest core? She nuzzled her head into the warmth of his neck and her arms came around his chest. In turn, his arms enveloped her. She didn't know how long they stayed in that languorous embrace before a repeated “Mom!” “Mom.... Mom!” reached her consciousness. She raised her head and saw three boys with bemused expressions on their faces.

She laughed as they pulled her from Thranduil's arms and all three of them over six feet tall hugged her, making her feel dwarfed in comparison.

“Hi Joey! Hi Nathan! And Matthew.” She kissed Matthew on his cheek. 

“So this is Thranduil, huh Mom?” asked Matthew. 

They all looked curiously at the elf. Matthew went over to shake his hand but Thranduil made a slight bow instead.

“Thranduil, this is Joey, Nathan and my son Matthew.”

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances. I am Thranduil Oropherion.”

“Listen boys, I'm sorry to cut this short,” Crystal interjected. “but I find I don't have the energy to hang out here much longer. Would you mind coming home now?”

“No problem Mom.” one of them said.

“Will you have dinner with us? I made lasagne.” she coaxed.

Joey and Nathan looked enthusiastic, but Matthew asked: “So is Thranduil going to have lasagne too Mom?”

Crystal smiled and admitted that he was.   
“Hey, about dinner Mom...” Matthew said as they were all walking out to the car.

“Yes?”

“Well I hope you don't mind too much, but we kinda want to get back to the dorm and play video games. We'll just order pizza.”

“Oh, I was certain I could tempt you all with lasagne,”

“Sorry Mom” Matt said.

“I'd rather have Mom's lasagne. Ouch! What did you smack me for Matt? You jerk.” Joey said.

“Shhhh Joey. I want Mom and Thranduil to have a nice quiet dinner without all of us there at her house.” Matt replied in a whisper.

When they all got to the car, the boys tumbled into the back seat.

It was a lot of fun for Crystal to be engaged in their rowdy conversation. They talked most of all about the autographs they had gotten at comic con and the new games they favored. Thranduil was very quiet sitting in the front passenger seat, and Crystal wondered if it was from discomfort from being in the car. His knuckles were white where they gripped his sword and the door.

She dropped the boys off at their dorm and sighed in relief when she pulled into the parking lot of her apartment. 

Thranduil held her arm again as they walked into the foyer and over to the elevators. She pushed the button for the seventh floor. Thraduil was startled when the lift started.

When they entered her apartment, Thranduil looked around in curiosity. Crystal flicked on lights and with the touch of a button, classical music played in the background. She entered the kitchen with Thranduil on her heels. She opened the refrigerator and took out the lasagne, and turned the oven on.

Thranduil had taken the carafe of wine and buried his nose in it. He looked pleased.

“Why don't you take that armor off Thranduil?”

“With pleasure. And I will need your assistance. Come.” 

He strode to the living room and stood with his back facing her. She followed him. This glorious creature was in her living room, and she was going to help remove his armor. She smiled at this strange event.

“Start with the buckles, and then the laces.”

She did as he commanded and the armor came off piece by piece. Thranduil sat on the sofa.

“Grasp the heel of my boot, and pull.” 

Next he stood and pulled a dark grey brocade long over tunic the armor had revealed over his head. Underneath this he wore a fine mesh long tunic that looked like silver.

“Is that mithril?” she asked.

“It is.” 

He smiled at her and pulled it over his head as well.

“Here. You may look at it if you like.” he said and handed it to her.

It felt slippery and cold in her grasp. How could this be protective, she wondered.

“Looks can be deceiving my Lady. It looks fragile but it is strong.”

He stretched and groaned.

“At last. And now it's your turn Crystal.”

He stood before her in lightweight grey leggings and a long cream colored loose tunic. His clothing looked infinitely more comfortable than the armor must have been, she thought. He walked up to her and removed her cloak. His eyes roamed down and back up her body, taking in the sight of her in the long cream colored gown. She felt like his eyes were piercing the fabric, seeing her every curve and shadow. Her cheeks colored. She took the cloak from him and hung it in the hall closet. 

“Come this way. You can sleep in my bed. It's the only one that is large enough for you. Here is my bedroom.” She led the way. She flicked on the light and revealed the king size bed, with many fluffy pillows on it. 

“My walk in closet, and of course the bathroom. Thranduil, make yourself at home. We'll work on getting you some clothes tomorrow.”

Just then the oven beeped. “Excuse me, I'll just go pop the lasagne in. Would you mind pouring the wine?”

Thranduil followed her back into the kitchen and she gave him the glasses.

After pouring the wine, Thranduil raised his glass.

“To the both of us, overcoming the obstacles placed before our feet today, and living through it.”

“Yes.” she agreed with a wry expression. They both drank.

His blue gaze followed her movements as she set the table and lit candles resting in the center of it. He became distracted when she pulled the salad out of the refrigerator. He opened the refrigerator door, and looked inside. He placed his hands along the shelves, feeling the coolness. He opened the other door to it's side. His eyebrows rose as he saw ice in the freezer, and he picked up a packet of frozen vegetables. With a thoughtful look on his face, he put it back and closed the door. When he got to the sink, Crystal demonstrated turning the faucet on and off. She tried her best not to obviously trail him as he wandered through her apartment turning lights on and off and playing with the blinds and the faucets in the bathrooms.

After the lasagne was ready, she called him to the table. She dressed his salad with olive oil and balsamic vinegar, and grated parmesan cheese on top of it, just as she dressed her salad.

“I like this.” he stated, reaching for more balsamic vinegar.

The lasagne was as good as she hoped for. Thranduil admitted tasting nothing like it before in his life. He had two helpings and several slices of bread. They finished the wine and opened another bottle. She served fresh fruit for dessert. After she cleaned up they went into the living room.

“This music is a wonder.” Thranduil said. Crystal turned up the volume a little bit. Thranduil was lounging on the sofa, with a half glass of wine cradled in a hand. Crystal stood up suddenly. It was getting late.

“I'm going to go take a shower before bed, Thranduil. Here's the control for the music volume. This button here. Please don't turn it up past this volume, or our neighbors will not be happy with us.”

“Shower?”

“Yes. Shower, bathe.”

As she entered her bathroom, she heard the classical music bump up a healthy notch. She smiled.

She towel dried her hair and put on her soft lilac night gown. Since she had company she modestly put on the matching robe. Both hit her mid thigh. Her hair was now wavy, and would dry in ringlets if she did nothing about it. It was late and she didn't care to take the time to straighten it.

She padded out of her bedroom and through the living room. She didn't see Thranduil's eyebrows raise at her exposed legs. Nor the predatory expression that crossed his face.

She went in her son's bedroom and came out with a pair of boxer shorts and a robe.

“I hope these will fit you Thranduil. If you wish to shower, I can show you how everything works. Plus it's a good idea to show you the toilet too.” she said over her shoulder as he followed her into her steamy bathroom. 

“First things first. Toilet paper. For wiping. Everything gets flushed, just like this. Voila!” she said as she flushed. 

Thranduil went over to her oversize bathtub. 

“It looks small for our purposes, but yes I wish to bathe.” He pulled his tunic off, and was bare to his waist. “Crystal, I realize you are my hostess, but there is no one else. I require you to attend me.” His hands went to his waist and he quickly stepped out of his leggings.

Thranduil, I- wait. No. What? Attend you?” she said while trying to avert her eyes. 

His hands quickly removed the last of his clothing, and he straightened. “Yes, I require you to attend me while I bathe. You may draw the water, and then you may bathe me.”

Once again,she was staring into his eyes, with her jaw dropped open, this time trying to ignore the fact that he was naked. Gloriously nude. 

“Oh my God. Thranduil. I can't attend you. I can't even see you naked! This goes against my culture. I'll explain it all to you tomorrow. Good night.” 

She fled and as she shut her bedroom door and walked into the living room she heard his soft laughter.


	3. Getting to Know You

“You may bathe me!” Crystal muttered under her breath. “I require you to attend me... Pffffttt!” She slipped into the bedroom that belonged to Matt, and turned down the blankets, crawled in the bed and turned off the bedside lamp. Her body was tired, and she thought she would drift off to sleep. Unfortunate visions of the men who had assaulted her earlier that evening played in her mind like clips of a movie, and she couldn't get them to turn off.

Sighing, Crystal grabbed a comforter, and padded out to the living room. She left the comforter on the sofa and went to the kitchen for another glass of wine. She gulped some down and refilled her glass before returning to the living room. Moving one of the pieces of armor from the sofa to a nearby coffee table stacked with all the rest of the pieces of armor, she clambered onto the sofa and sat down cross legged, with the comforter draping over her shoulders, and stared into her wine. She had been terrified. What those men could have done to her... She shivered. She had been so stupid for taking unnecessary risks. Even giving him gas was a risk. But driving a stranger to an unknown location in the dark? Lunacy. Sipping her wine, her eyes fell on the pile of armor near her. This was a better thing to think about. Instead of icy fear and self recrimination for her carelessness, she would think about the mystery that was Thranduil. How could he be here? How does one cross over from what all here know to be a fictitious world? In time her body's exhaustion won the battle with her troubled mind. She fell into a restless sleep.

Soft cries and whimpers in the night woke Thranduil. He strode to the living room and looked down at Crystal as she writhed with bad dreams. He bent, and cradled her in his arms and brought her to the big bed in her room. He placed her gently on the mattress and soothed her with caresses and whispers until she slept in peace. Through the night, he held her cocooned into his side, safe and warm.

Warm sunlight reached through the windows and spilled across her cheerful yellow bedroom walls. She saw this through narrowed eyes, with alarm at first, until she remembered it was Saturday and she could sleep in. Crystal smiled and closed her eyes to enjoy another few pleasant moments in bed. No rush, no worry. Just a glorious Saturday morning.

She stretched and turned onto her back, and then onto her other side, seeking the warmth she instinctively knew came from over there. Various limbs encountered a warm body. Her eyes snapped open with the shock of it, and she saw the Elvenking gazing at her with a soft expression on his face. His hand held his head propped up as he lay on his side. His eyes, those beautiful blue orbs were tranquil and shuttered nothing. His long silver-gold tresses were falling in disarray around his shoulders. He looked soft and approachable, instead of how he usually made a person feel; like they were flying too close to the sun, thought Crystal.  
“Welcome to this new day, Crystal. I will not ask you how you slept, because I guarded your dreams. I know you slept.”

“Good morning Thranduil,” she breathed. “I don't remember anything beyond falling asleep in the living room.”

“You were crying in your sleep. I took care of the problem.” He smiled at her and made a sweeping gesture with his arm, encompassing the two of them on the bed. 

“Oh. Thanks, I guess. You could have just woken me up. I am sorry for disturbing your sleep. But I guess you must be used to being a gentleman.”

“Your first mistake was to think I am a man. Your second mistake is to think I am a gentleman. What will be your third mistake, Crystal?” With the swiftness of a hunter he was on top of her. Her skin was sensitized, her muscles and bones soaked in the imprint of his flesh on hers. “I am a King.” His eyes stared deep into hers. “And a King takes what he wants.” He lowered his head and breathed in her scent in the delicate crook of her neck. Her pulse jumped and she shivered. He was frightening her, but it was also delicious. 

He rolled them until they were lying on their sides, still facing each other and with limbs intertwined. One of his hands was caressing her over her nightgown, up and down her spine. She looked at his eyes, but he was looking past her face and seemed to be a million miles away. Her mouth was dry.

“Breakfast? I'm famished.” she forced herself to say through parched lips. Her voice wavered a little. 

Thranduil looked at her again. This time he was without expression, and his eyes appeared cold as winter. He breathed a deep breath and disentangled himself from her with grace. He stood up, the bedding falling from his body as he rose. She couldn't look away. His nude form was magnificent bathed in sunlight. He had started to walk away from her, but then he turned back to her and extended an arm to help her raise from the bed. He gave her a half smile as he entwined her arm with his. 

“Oh, Thranduil,” she said in a mournful tone. “I really don't know what I'm going to do with you. But I think you're going to kill me if you don't start wearing some clothes.” 

He laughed as she bent and retrieved the robe she had given him the previous evening and thrust it at him.

Before breakfast, she put Thranduils' tunic and leggings in the washing machine. She found a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants that she thought may fit him from among her son's clothing and gave them to him.

After breakfast she made quick measurements so she could get some proper clothes for him. She changed into yoga pants and a t-shirt. When she came out of her room dressed like that, Thranduil stared. 

“You're not leaving this domicile dressed in such a fashion?” he asked when he saw her grab her purse and keys and head toward the door. 

She crossed her arms and jutted her chin out. “I am. This is proper day attire for women. You'll understand soon. Don't worry about it Thranduil.” she said in answer to the doubt in his eyes. 

“I think the dress you wore yesterday is more suitable.”

“It's not. Trust me, OK?”

He shrugged, but left the subject alone. She left Thranduil perusing her sound system, and promised him she would not take long. 

At the department store, she quickly found a few pairs of jeans, some t-shirts and dress shirts as well as socks and underwear. On a whim, she bought lounging pajamas and a matching robe in a soft silver satin. It was expensive, but if a girl's going to splurge on something, it may as well be on dressing a beautiful Elvenking in style, she thought to herself. Especially if it means said Elf will stay dressed, she snickered. 

When she got back to her apartment, her arms laden with shopping bags, she opened the door to the sounds of Metallica's For Whom the Bell Tolls, resounding through her apartment. Thranduil was sprawled on the sofa. He looked up at her and yelled over the music.

“I like this.”

“Me too.” 

They shared a smile. When the song ended she turned the sound way down and showed him what she bought. 

"This clothing looks strange.” he said, holding up a pair of jeans.

“Everyone wears this kind of clothing Thranduil. You'll probably feel better once you see the styles people wear. We'll go out soon."

They went to a nearby mall, and sat on a bench, sipping coffees. She watched Thranduil watch people. He turned to her. 

“Crystal, how old is your son?” 

“He recently turned eighteen. He was born when I was twenty one.”

“You seem much younger than your age, I mean according to the way humans age.”

“I am blessed with very good genetics, and I do take care of myself.”

“Tell me about Matthew's father.”

“His father and I were young, and in love... we married when we were both nineteen. But fate must not have intended for us to last.”

“My condolences Crystal, on the passing of your husband.”

“Oh, he's no longer my husband, but he's very much alive.”

“What? How can this be?”

“He is a professor at a University. One day he fell in love with one of his young students. She got pregnant, and he divorced me, and married her. Simple as that. This was several years ago. It is no longer painful.” She shrugged. 

Thranduil seemed to consider her words. His expression grew grave and his mouth tightened in a frown. 

“He set you aside for another. I have a dark and dank prison cell in my dungeons I would like to throw him in right before throwing the key in a river.”

He grabbed one of her hands and kissed it. 

“Only a man could be so stupid to have such a treasure and throw it away. Truly your grace in overcoming this astounds me.”

“Oh Thranduil, thank you for your kind words, but I am not the only one to get divorced. It has become a way of life these days.”

It had been so long since she had felt pain over her divorce. Seeing the pity in his eyes made her feel awkward.

“I've picked up the broken shards, and I have created a whole new life for myself. My only regret is the loneliness. No doubt I will adjust to my son growing up and leaving home.”

Thranduil put an arm around her.

“It is time for us to return to your home.”

Later, Thranduil had so many questions for her that she felt exhausted. 

“OK my friend, I'm turning on the computer now, and we'll ask google.” 

She brought up google earth, in which she showed him the street she lived on, and her building, from satellite view. She showed him the different continents, and the different countries. He wanted to know the population of the earth, so she found that answer for him.

“I should teach you to type, so you can search for anything you can think of that you have a question about. See? I type here in the search bar and lots of answers pop up to read.”

“Crystal, I read Elvish tongues, not this common one.”

“Oh.”

She sat and thought for a minute. There was no other way. Who knew how long he would stay here?

“Thranduil, I must teach you to read. Otherwise your search for knowledge will be severely impaired. You are going to know your alphabet and letter sounds, before dinner time.”

“I acquiesce to your desire, my Lady. Teach me.”

“It's just your luck that I am a substitute teacher sometimes Thranduil. I have just the thing to get us started.”

She reached in a drawer and pulled out a pack of flash cards. 

“Here we go. Repeat after me. A says a like apple. B says b like ball...”

During a well deserved break from practicing the ABC's, Thranduil asked: “Crystal, those in my world know nothing about your world. How is it that you recognized my name? What do you or any people here know of me and or of Middle Earth?”

“Saruman, Mithrandir, Legolas, Elrond, Thorin, Bilbo, Galadriel... do any of those names sound familiar?

“Yes. Very.”

“OK. Well... there was a man who wrote fictitious tales about Middle Earth, Mirkwood, the lonely mountain, the shire, Dol Guldur, Lothlorien, Rivendell etc. And in this fictitious earth he wrote about fictitious characters, some of whom I just named to you. In our world, your world does not exist except as fiction. Elves, dwarfs, dragons, orcs, goblins, and magicians... all of these do not exist here. The thing is, the books have become well loved. The movies also have become very popular. Many of us read stories about Middle Earth for entertainment.”

“I can assure you, I am an elf. I am real. And I am here.” 

“I know Thranduil. Try to imagine if you will, how shocking that was, still is for me. If you are real, and Middle Earth is real, and all of the fictional stories we love are real... then it is very exciting. And very odd. And you are here, completely out of your place and time. This whole thing really makes no sense.”


	4. Soul

Thranduil leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers as he considered her words. 

“Fictitious...” 

A few minutes passed. Thranduil appeared deep in thought, and Crystal tried to wait with the burning question she had for him on the tip of her tongue. 

“You're fidgeting. Stop. What more is there that you aren't telling me?”

“It's not that, Thranduil. I want to know how you came to be here. How did you leave Middle Earth?  
He sighed.

“Something happened to me of a sudden, a few weeks past. The first time it happened, I was sitting in my garden enjoying the breeze, the sun, and even the brilliance of the flowers beneath my feet. I was feeling, if not content, accepting. The moment was not anything special. You must understand, this day was like any other of countless days- ordinary. But this day, out in my garden... I looked at the flowers near me and they began to fade. Their brilliant colors receded and their forms became clear, transparent even. As if this was not enough, my fëa, my soul, wished to leave my body. I saw from above myself, my body sitting in that colorless garden, and my soul was soaring higher and higher and further away. It was a great battle of will, for me to pull my soul back. I do not say this lightly. That day I was frightened.”

Crystal reached a hand to him and he grasped it and placed it on his lap, and his eyes stayed fixed on their entwined fingers as he spoke on.

“The next day the captain of my guard was giving me the evening report, when he faded too. Again my spirit tried to leave. In haste I wrote messages and dispatched messengers. One to Lord Elrond, and another to Lady Galadriel. I knew I was in grave danger. Of course, both of them sent messages back to me entreating me to come to them. But Lady Galadriel had more for me to ponder than just an invitation. It was to her I was riding when I came into this world.”

“What did she say?”

“Hmmm... It was cryptic as is her style. She wrote saying I was in great danger. But I knew that. She said my path would diverge. I could be given a significant gift that would in the end benefit all of Middle Earth, but I would receive it at a great price. I would have to make a sacrifice of love. Moreover, my task would be to grasp this gift, and she even said it was so monumental, my task, that it was the reason one of the rings of power did not come to me. But of course, she would say that. Most of all she did not say how she knew any of what she stated, whether she saw my future or she came by this knowledge in another way.” He gave Crystal a half smile. “You can see why I was making a swift journey to her. Things continued fading, all these days, as my restless soul yearned to free itself from my body.”

“Since you have been here, has your soul tried to go?

“Not yet.”

“So what happened to make you come here?”

“You're impatient little one! There is not much to tell. I had been on my horse, when all in my vision faded again, and then I had the subsequent struggle with my soul. I was gasping, and dismounted and waved my companions off when they would have followed me. It is a humbling experience, and I wanted to recover alone. I went off, away from them and spent a quiet moment feeling the trees and the earth and reconnecting to myself. Of a sudden I felt the earth tremble and it sounded as if the sky were ripping to shreds. I heard wind howling and shrieking and deep bone crushing sounds as if great rocks deep in the earth were being pulverized to dust. When I came to my senses, the earth felt different. The trees would not speak to me, and this air felt heavy with disease. I felt wholly wretched. Then I heard a woman scream. You.”

Crystal's eyes widened. She leaned close to him.

“Thranduil, I am so grateful you heard me.”

“Come here you.” he said as he scooped her up and into his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder.

“Do you think you will be able to return to Middle Earth?

“I do not know. I keep pondering Lady Galadriel's words. Is my sacrifice of love to be my son? Will I never see him again? Will my 'gift' encompass never returning to Middle Earth? Does my absence potentially benefit Middle Earth?”

“I can't imagine it is something so drastic!” she said.

“No. I do not want to believe that either. But I feel I had best prepare for anything.”


	5. Dawn

Dim light filtered in through the blinds of her bedroom as the night birthed a new dawn. Crystal woke, surprised at finding herself once again in her room. The previous evening, she had fallen asleep in her son's bedroom. Yet here she was again, in bed with Him. The highborn elf seemed to be using her as a sort of pillow. She was on her side facing away from him, her head was cushioned by one of his arms, and tucked up under his chin. His other arm rested over her side, with his hand coming up under her her nightgown and splayed over her breasts. Her rump was tucked intimately into the concave of his hips and one long leg draped over hers. She couldn't move. She was lying there, wondering how she had slept like this. His breath was even and slow. She wished she could move to see if he was still sleeping. She was very aware of each inch of his body that was touching hers. The smell of him was divine, a subtle sandalwood, sage and musky scent that was all him, and nothing artificial. She wanted to stay in his embrace forever, sated with the feeling of being safe, warm and protected, yet enervated and alive. Erotic thoughts entered her mind, and a sudden realization made her wish to be far away from him. He did not belong in her world, and she couldn't afford to indulge in having a crush on the Elf King.

She reached a hand to the hem of her night gown to pull it up and thus more easily dislodge Thranduil's hand from her breasts. Then she wiggled out from under his leg and scooted until she was at the edge of the bed. He simply reached for her and pulled her back into him.

“Thranduil, what am I doing here again? I didn't have any bad dreams last night.”

“I wanted you here. Mmmm.” He nuzzled her neck, and the feel of his breath made her shiver. He feathered light kisses along her brow and across her cheeks. Their breath mingled and he nibbled and kissed along her jaw line to her ear and sucked in her lobe. She gasped and squirmed. Oh dear God- she thought. He made her burn so quickly and easily. She had never wanted someone as badly as she wanted him, right now. She trembled.

He raised his beautiful head and his eyes shone with victory.

“You desire me.” he stated. She felt the heat of his breath as he spoke upon her lips. His head descended to take her mouth, but she turned her head to the side.

“That's just it, Thranduil. I don't want to desire you.” she said as she broke away from his hold. “You need to go back to Middle Earth. I need to live my life as I always have. No complications. In no way does an ah... intimate relationship between us seem like a good idea.” She left the bed and entered the bathroom.

“Maybe not, but my sweet one, it is inevitable.” Thranduil spoke aloud to no one but himself.

After she was finished in the bathroom, she came out and found Thranduil sitting up against the headboard. He was bare but for the blankets covering him from waist down, and the glory that was his hair flowing down his chest. He opened his arms wide.

“Come.”

She walked to the bed reluctantly. He waggled his eyebrows at her and broke out with an impish grin, at the same time as he patted the bed next to him, again in invitation. She giggled at his theatrics and sat cross legged and facing him.

“Did I not tell you a King always get what he wants?” His easygoing smile was replaced with a wolfish grin.

“Yes, you did say that. But when what you want has something to do with me... well I have a say in that, and a bigger say than you do!”

“I have more patience than you can imagine little one. And when I want you to, you will say yes to me.” He leaned over and pulled her into his lap. “What I find amusing is this: You are urging caution as well as any wise old elf.” He moved a lock of her hair out of her eyes. “And I, the wise old elf, am ready to rush in, as foolhardy and without precaution as any mortal. It's a strange twist.” He caressed her cheek. 

“Thranduil, I have an idea.” she said in an attempt to change the subject.

“Yes?”

“I think we should have breakfast, practice reading, and then go back out to the place where those horrible men- where you rescued me. Where we first met each other.” she stammered. “I think we should have a look around. Maybe there will be some sort of indication of where you came through from Middle Earth.”

“That sounds like a fair way to spend the morning.”

“Ok, I'll get started on breakfast.”

She slid off his lap, and found the elegant silver robe she had gotten him the day before at the foot of the bed. She threw it in his direction before slipping out the door to go make coffee.


	6. Butterflies and Questions

Thranduil had already mastered the alphabet and the sounds of the letters. They sat at the dining table, with heads bent over beginning reader books, and at first his melodic voice faltered over some of the words, but in no time he was reading without hesitation. 

Crystal thought of something and went into her son's room. She came out with a couple of comic books. 

“Thranduil, the language is going to be a little more challenging in these books, but with the illustrations you will learn anyway. As you already speak this language, you won't be building basic vocabulary, but will only have to focus on learning letter patterns. There are many rules for grammar in English. Some rules seem to oppose other rules. And as for spelling, even native speakers have troubles on occasion with spelling. Also some similar spellings will have drastically different sounds. It can be exasperating!”

He sent her an enigmatic smile, and reached for one of the comic books. He moved to the sofa and lounged in a pool of sunlight, while reading. 

Crystal sat still, watching his powerful frame covered by the sinuous fabric of the silver robe he wore. His face and form was so fair. He emanated controlled power, but at times like this, the power was subdued under the overt strength of his beauty. She studied him, trying to put a name to the feeling he engendered in her at that moment. What was it he reminded her of? Ah! Yes, maybe. An angel. Not the soft sweet cherubic ideal of angels, no that was not Thranduil. But the terrible power and beauty and divinity of an Angel of God; she could see that in him. One of those who held flaming swords and proclaimed dire warnings. Not that she had ever seen one. But if she were to imagine one, she would have seen Thranduil in the role, with those eyes, those lips, that perfect face and powerful body. She inwardly laughed at herself in a self deprecating manner over her bemused daydreaming. Angels were pure and good weren't they? But Thranduil, while he may have pure and good qualities, he was made more of power and less of altruism. She had best remember how much more there was hidden deep under that angelic face. 

What did she know of Thranduil? She hadn't read Tolkien's books, but had enjoyed Jackson's Ring Trilogy, as well as the Hobbit movies. Thranduil, if she remembered correctly, only appeared in the Hobbit. The Elvenking, in the first movie he appeared in, seemed only to care about his own kingdom, and not about the affairs of the rest of Middle Earth. In the last battle though, his elves led the charge against the dark forces, and one could argue that was an heroic move that benefited all of Middle Earth. This Thranduil sitting ten feet from her... what was he really like? Did the stories portray him and the other characters and events accurately? She would love to look into his mind and see things from his point of view, but lacking that option, she decided she would try to learn about him through Tolkien's works. She didn't know when she would find time free to pursue this, but she would make it a priority. Again she laughed at herself, when she realized she was going to stalk him through literature. She stifled a giggle.

“Whatever you're planning, remember I am wise, old and ruthless.”

“What?”

“You're planning something concerning me.”

“Thranduil, can you read my mind?”

“Not yet.”

“Wait, what!?”

He grinned at her. “It's only a matter of time, but certain events must occur before I can read your mind.”

“Are you serious?” She didn't believe him, but the idea was annoying to her. 

“Yes, of course.”

“What sort of events?” 

Wicked humor shone in his eyes. “My darling, a wise old elf also knows when to change the course of the conversation. When shall we journey to the place we met in the twilight?”

Sunlight flickered on the leaves of the thicket of Arroyo Willows they walked into. Cotton candy clouds hung in a cerulean sky. Songbirds sang and the faint droning of insects could be heard. The air was full of the smells of summer grasses and other vegetation. Thranduil had taken Crystal's hand in his own at the sight of her wordless agitation once they had reached the site they had met two evenings ago. As they walked further into the woods, Thranduil was careful to hold aside hanging branches and underbrush to make the way easier for her. They walked aimlessly for a while and nothing in particular caught their attention.

When they approached larger trees, Thranduil sat with his back against the shady side of one, and motioned for Crystal to sit next to him. “I'm going to connect with this land, and search for anything that can lead me home.” Crystal nodded, as if she understood, although she really didn't. The great elf leaned his head back against the tree, and closed his eyes. His breathing slowed and his face was a mask of peace. 

Thranduil sent his energy simultaneously down to the depths of the trees roots and up to the tips of it's branches, probing for consciousness and hoping for communication. As before, the tree did not heed his call. He sent his probe further out, feeling for anything that felt of Middle Earth. He pushed out further and further in concentric circles, through air, trees and this strange earth. There was nothing here useful to him. He gathered his power and brought it back, pulling it into him and dimming it's grandeur. There. There was a flicker of something. Time slowed for Thranduil as he saw images appear as if they were memories. Crystal laughed with him and tugged him to run with her through a field of flowers in his gardens. Next he saw himself chasing her up one of the largest trees in his forest, trailing again after the sound of her laughter. The next image was of her, in his bedchamber, locked in his embrace crying wantonly until ecstasy ripped through her. Dark of night and sword upon sword, black speech and death were the next vision. His overriding concern was killing all the orcs before they could get to Crystal. After this, the images faded away, but Thranduil still sat motionless, beneath the tree, sifting through the possible meanings of these visions. One thing seemed certain. This location seemed to have no special significance pertaining to Middle Earth. But Crystal... somehow she did. 

He opened his eyes to find Crystal staring rapt in delight.

“Thranduil, the butterflies! While you were sleeping, or meditating, they came to you.”

He lifted a hand upon which rested one of the insects and peered more closely at the little beauty. Crystal took one from the crown of his head. 

“It's like a moment in a fairy tale!” she said. He smiled at her smile. 

  
[ ](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-y8DJQWtzBp8/VVPg9SuQhyI/AAAAAAAAABU/t25aAAIGt_U/s1600/IMG_1425.JPG)   


  


When they returned home, they found Matthew there, sitting at the dining table, eating leftover lasagne. 

“Hey guys!” he greeted with a happy smile, then shoveled in more food.

Thranduil smiled at him and Crystal went over and hugged him from behind.

“Hi Matthew, are you going to hang out for a while?”

“No, I just came to raid your fridge before I go meet Jovi at the mall. She talked me into shopping with her. We might be there for hours. I might not survive it, so this might be my last meal.” he said. 

“Oh, you poor baby.” she teased. “Tell Jovi hi for me.”

“I will.” He finished the last bite and stood. “Well, later Mom. Love ya! It was nice to see you again Thranduil.”

“Indeed.” Thranduil smiled.

“Not so fast young man. At least rinse your plate! Sheesh!”

Matthew groaned and brought it into the kitchen. Crystal followed him. 

“Do you have classes tomorrow morning?

“Nope. I'm free until later. Why?”

“I have to work. Thranduil will be here, and I was hoping you would keep him company.”

“Sure Mom. So. Are you two uh...”

“No!”

“Because it's OK if you are. I mean, you are an adult Mom.”

“We are not having this conversation. But no, the answer is no.”

“Ok, whatever. Don't get so excited Mom.”

“Matt. I'm letting him stay here for a little while. That's all. It's no big deal.”

“Cool. Look Mom, I gotta go. Jovi's probably there now.”

Ok, Sweety. I'll just walk you down to your car.”

“Later Thranduil” called Matt as he headed to the door.

“I'll be right back.” she added.

“Until tomorrow, Matthew.” said Thranduil.

“So what's up?” Matt asked once they entered the elevator.

“Look. I have to tell you something really really weird. It will help you when you are with Thranduil tomorrow. 

“Yeah?” she had his attention now. 

“Thranduil is his real name. He really is King Thranduil from Middle Earth. That sounds so impossible now I say it out loud, but there it is. His elf ears are real. He is real. Like as if he just walked out of the pages of a book.”

“I don't know what to say Mom.”

“I'm not going to try to convince you. Once you spend some time with him, I think you will understand. I just wanted to forewarn you so tomorrow you understand it when he doesn't get some of the everyday things we take for granted, like cellphones and computers etc.”

Matt rubbed his hands together theatrically. “Oh yeah, I'm taking the Elfking down tomorrow. Let's see if he can play Halo!”

She laughed. The elevator doors opened, and they said bye to each other. 

She entered the door of her apartment and didn't see Thranduil anywhere. Finally she found him out on the balcony affixed to her bedroom. He was leaning against the railing and seemed lost in thought. The hum of the city reached their height. Traffic flowed endlessly. Tall buildings reached the sky as far as the eye could see. 

“I do not belong in this world.” Crystal hadn't realized he was aware of her presence. She stepped to his side.

“I understand it must feel so very strange to you, very foreign.”

“Yes. Crystal, how would you feel if you were suddenly in my world?”

“Well that would depend upon if I were to appear among orcs, heaven forbid, or if I trespassed a certain Elf King's territory and was thrown into the dungeon, or if I found my way to a little hobbit hole where I was entertained by story after story, and breakfasts after breakfasts.” she joked.

He looked surprised, and his eyes pierced through her humor. 

“So you can see yourself there? You would not feel utterly out of place?”

“I was making light of your question Thranduil, but... in all seriousness I might be able to survive there. So much depends upon where I was in Middle Earth, who my companions would be and I don't know. Look, I can't really imagine it.”

“What if you were in Greenwood the Great, and your companion was me?”

“Then I would count myself fortunate.” she smiled at his serious face. “I have seen the movies, and there are some places in Middle Earth I wouldn't wish upon anyone!”

“And if when I return to Middle Earth, I take you with me. Would you go?”

“Thranduil, I belong here. This is my world. What could I possibly do there? How could I leave my son here? How could I live a fulfilling life there, knowing what I would be leaving behind here? I know no one there. I would be alone. Even if I were near you, or in your kingdom, you would be busy doing King things, whatever they are.” She shook her head.

“You did not say yes. But you did not exactly say no either. Do not fret about it, I asked out of curiosity. I am not inclined to believe you could go there, even if I am able to return.”

“Who now rules under the Lonely Mountain, Thranduil?”

“A great serpent, named Smaug.”

“Oh.” She felt thunderstruck. She thought quickly. That meant almost nothing in the Hobbit had happened yet! What would be the implications if he knew the future of his land, before it happened? Would he change history? Should she keep it from him? She considered that for all of about a half a second. No, he knew she had knowledge of his Middle Earth. And of more importance, who was she to try to keep that information from him? To her way of thinking, there was no one in this earth with more of a right to know these stories concerning his land than this Elvenking. “Thranduil, I think we should watch a movie!”


	7. Movie Marathon

Crystal did not watch television often, but she had a large flat screen mounted on the wall in her living room. Thranduil had not taken notice of it before as it had never been turned on in his presence. 

“I'm not sure what kind of a reaction to expect out of you when you see scenes on this screen.” she told him. “Please don't hack it with your sword. The orcs you see will be make-believe.” She gave him an awkward smile and sighed. Thranduil raised his eyebrows at her and walked over to the screen. He rubbed his hand over it, feeling the smooth flat surface with his fingertips. “I think you may enjoy this. It is somewhat similar to listening to someone tell a tale. Except, there is, well... more! Sound, images, music etc., all to help tell the story. Well here goes!” She turned on the power and put the disc in. 

When sounds and images appeared, Thranduil again caressed the screen. He stood there watching. 

“Thranduil, come have a seat.” Crystal said. He came and sat next to her on the sofa. “If you want me to pause the movie, for any reason, I will. I love this show. Every time, it's like seeing dear old friends again.” 

When the music intro to An Unexpected Journey began to play, Crystal smiled. As the first minute of the movie played Thranduil's luminous eyes opened wide in wonder. 

“This is a powerful magic; some wondrous enchantment.” he breathed. He tore his eyes from the screen to give her an incredulous look. Then he stood before the screen, and ran his fingers over it again.

“How?” He asked turning to look at her. She paused the movie.

“Hmmm that's a little too technical for me to answer. I think we should watch some kind of documentary on how they film things. Or we could google it. I can't imagine how to begin explaining it to you. Even explaining what a camera is, is just too much for me.” 

He stared at the still frame on the screen.

After a few more seconds he returned to sit next to her. 

“No, first let's watch this 'movie'. Later we can further my education.”

She pushed play.

Having watched the movie times enough to know well the way the story progressed allowed her to focus all her attention on Thranduil, and see the way certain scenes impacted him. He gasped at the scene between the King under the Mountain and 'himself'. The coming of the dragon also made him jump. When Bilbo took possession of the ring, his eyes narrowed. The magic of the story drew him in and he fell under it's spell. Seeing his childlike pleasure in the tale was delightful to Crystal, especially in light of the way he was portrayed in this tale as a cold King who couldn't be bothered to care about others in Middle Earth besides his own kin and kingdom. He seemed to find the hobbit an endearing character, the dwarfs irascible and as expected, he found the orcs repulsive. 

Nearly three hours later the credits rolled and Crystal yawned and stretched. 

“We skipped lunch. Shall we have an early dinner?”

“Yes.” he replied. “We should watch the story again.”

“We could, but we could also watch the next part of the story. It goes on, for two more movies. Then there's a time skip of sorts in the stories, and these stories are covered in three more movies, although the other three movies came out here first, before the hobbit ones.”

Thranduil's face lit up. 

They had a large salad, and a simple pasta dish with fresh pesto and opened two bottles of wine. Throughout dinner, Thranduil kept talking about the story. He had many comments about the characters and what the land looked like and how very much more beautiful everything was in the real Middle Earth. His eyes glowed with warmth as he spoke to her of his land, and his people. 

“I've not been gone long, but this movie makes me think of Arda and fills my heart with a bittersweet longing. I miss my home.” She smiled at him and felt empathy for him in her heart. He spoke on. “I would show you the eldest trees in Greenwood, the best places in the Forest River for a swim, and” he paused while refilling her glass with wine, “take you to my favorite place in the forest to pick the sweetest, plumpest berries you've ever tasted. We could eat until our bellies were full, then wait for the sun to set, and climb to the tops of the trees to watch the stars. I could get you drunk on my wine, to get you to spill all your deepest darkest secrets to me.” She laughed.

“I don't have any deep dark secrets.” 

“I'll know better, after I get you drunk.” he teased.

“If getting me drunk is your aim, you may just accomplish it tonight, if you keep refilling my glass.” she said dryly while standing to clear their plates. He smirked at her, then removed the dishes from her hands. Thranduil washed the dishes while she put things away and tidied up. Grabbing their glasses and the wine, they returned to the living room to watch the second movie.

As the troop entered Mirkwood, Thranduil stood up. “This is a travesty! My forest is nothing like this. Mirkwood! How can you say you like this movie Crystal? Look at what they've done to my forest.” 

“Um. Thranduil... I knew you would not like everything about this movie, maybe not much of it even, but this represents what we know of Middle Earth. This story is a great adventure set in your world, not ours, so perhaps it is easier for us to accept when lands have been tainted by evil. Try not to take it personally.”

“Not take it personally?” his eyes blazed. “This forest is of me, and I am of this forest. It cannot be sick.” 

“Then I suppose you know now what to guard against.”

He stared at her until she began to feel discomfited. After a few moments the angry elf King towering over her sat on the sofa. He motioned for her to play the movie again. Minutes later he was shaking his head.

“Spiders! In my lands.” he said with derision. 

“Would you like to do something else?” she asked while pausing the movie.

“No. No, I will see it through the end. If this story tells of an old and evil power, like I fear it does, I will have much to think about. This is not a story that I expected. Your high regard for it led me to believe it was going to be more to my liking. Please continue.” 

Not many minutes later his eyes widened. “Legolas.” he said in a soft voice.

At the scene in the throne room, Thranduil began making comments. 

“Interesting crown. And the throne, with the elk antlers, I quite like that.” 

“Ssshhh... the elf king is speaking.” she said. Then it hit her, what she said to him and she giggled. Meanwhile Thranduil was rolling his eyes at her which made her laugh more. Her cheeks turned red with laughter and embarrassment. 

“Yes, your king is speaking and you shush him. Well played Crystal.”

“I'm an American woman, we don't have kings.” she replied. 

“Is that so? And if we were in Middle Earth? Surely you will not deny me there? If you lived in my kingdom, would I not be your king?”

“OK, I suppose you would be my king.”

“And am I not a king here? I am still the same person.”

“Alright Your Majesty, you are still a king. 

“By your own logic, then... I am your king. Say it.

“But what does it matter?”

“I won't give up. Say it.”

“You are my king.”

“Very good.” he said and dragged her into his lap. She started the movie again from where she had shushed him. Thranduil played with tendrils of her hair. This woman had easily changed his whole mood. He had been irritated at seeing his forest portrayed in such a way. Then she shushed him. Him. Inwardly he had been laughing as much as she was. He loved seeing the splash of color on her cheeks. She was a delight. Thranduil felt much more light of heart as he kept Crystal in his lap for the duration of the movie. 

“Who is this Tauriel?” he asked, causing her eyebrows to raise. 

“If I remember right, the director of this movie added her to the story. There are so many males in the stories, and not many females. I think that is why her character was added.”

“Hmmm.” was his reply.

The steady beat of Thranduil's heart under her ear was lulling her to sleep. Crystal was so comfortable. She found it ironic how often she slept near him. She tried to focus on the movie, but her eyes wouldn't stay open. She slept.

Thranduil felt her soften in sleep. He rearranged her in his arms until he could gaze upon her face. At the end of the movie she stretched and woke, and stood. 

“What now? Can you wait until tomorrow, or shall we see the last one?”

“I want to see it.”

Ok, let's just get a bit of ice cream first.

Bowls of ice cream in hand, they started the third movie. Crystal was wide awake again and enjoying the cool sugary confection. Thranduil was focused on the dragon. She took the bowl from his hands and set it on the ottoman in front of them. When the fearsome serpent was finally shot, Thranduil smiled. By this time Crystal had finished her ice cream and placed her bowl next to Thranduil's. 

No matter how many times Crystal had seen the movie, a little “Oh” escaped her mouth at the sight of King Thranduil riding into the ruins of Dale on his Elk. Thranduil saw the awed expression on her face and laughed. 

“You like me.” he said with a dazzling smile.

“Nope, I think your elk is amazing.” she replied.

“Liar.”

He dragged her across him and held her wrists in one hand. The other sought out her ribs. He began to tickle her.

“How shall I punish my subject who lied to me?”

She was laughing and saying something incoherent. His tickling was merciless on her ribs, tummy and hips. She kicked and gasped. 

He let her go. 

“Truth now.”

“Lee Pace. He's so hot!” 

“Who is that?”

“The actor who plays you.”

A glimmer of irritation hit his eyes, then vanished under a smooth gaze. He pulled her into his lap, facing him, and straddling his legs. 

“And I? Am I not … what did you say- 'hot'?” 

He grabbed one of her hands and held it to his face. He stared into her eyes, watching her pupils widen. He brought her palm down from his face, along his neck and held it over his heart.

“Truth now.”

“Yes. You are so fucking hot it's painful. Ugh. So what?”

“I simply wanted to hear the truth from your lips.” he said as he released her. 

She started the movie from where they had left off watching it, and then she left the room. 

She stood on the balcony outside her bedroom and stared out at the city lights. If only Thranduil would stop being so forward physically with her. She couldn't deny desiring him, but she was not ever going to give into that desire. He needed to return to his home, and she needed to stay here. She could not be physical with him without it affecting her emotional well being. Why couldn't he be a friend rather than a dazzlingly sexy elf king bent on enticing her? Why couldn't he stop tempting her?

She came inside and went into the bathroom. She drew a bath and placed scented oil in the water and lit candles. This is just the way she liked it, and just what she needed to let the stress go. She sank into the water and leaned her head back against the tub and closed her eyes. Boundaries. She needed to set rules and boundaries with Thranduil. 

She stayed in the bath long enough the water got cold and she let it out and was replacing it with warm water. She didn't know Thranduil had finished watching the movie and come looking for her. She didn't hear the door open over the sound of the water running into the tub. He came in the room wordless, soundless. She didn't hear him removing his clothes. She opened her eyes to find a naked elf stepping into her bathtub. 

They stared at each other as he sank down in the water, his long legs crowding into her. She decided to take the bull by the horns.

“So Thranduil, I don't know if communal bathing is something one does in Middle Earth. But we don't do that here. I'm just leaving though, so feel free to stay.

“Will you not wash my hair first? It is an easy enough request for you to fulfill, because you are already here.” He turned, moved her legs until one was on each side of him and leaned his head back against her.

“Oh good grief” she muttered under her breath. “You'll need to wet it first.” He drew his legs up and moved to a seated position on the far side of the tub, then leaned his head back. It just rested at the crux of her thighs. She cupped the water in her hands and as fast as she could wet his hair. When he sat up she reached for the shampoo. With trembling hands she reached out and massaged the shampoo into his scalp. She meant to hurry, but the “Mmmmm” sounds he made and the feel of his wet tresses distracted her. She tried hard not to appreciate the way the candlelight shimmered in the droplets on his skin. When she was done, before he could lean back, she got out of the tub and sat on the side of it. She helped him rinse his hair free from suds.

“I can wash yours if you like.” His blue gaze traversed her form. 

“I already washed it. I'm perfectly clean and I'm done in here.”

She grabbed a towel and exited the bathroom.


	8. Bind My Heart With Your Hair

The elf king leaned back in the tub and watched Crystal walk away from him. Her skin was pink from the heat of the water, especially her lovely bottom. Her hair was dripping and little rivulets sparkled in the candlelight down her body. She was not shy, but she rebuffed his every move. If she would have seen the heat in his eyes, she would have run from the room, not simply saunter out of it with her head held high, as she did. He was struck by a sudden instinct to hunt her down and catch her, to show her things he could do with his fingers, his lips and tongue to make her cry out his name, and beg him to do anything he liked with her. 

He gritted his teeth at the strength of his desire. Why this woman? Why now, after centuries of disinterest was his sexual appetite whetted? In the many centuries since his great sorrow, the death of Legolas' mother, many elleth had tried and failed to gain his attention. He had been closed. He had believed that part of himself had died with her. Many long years he lived without feeling passionate about anything. He existed. He performed his duties. He would have been bored if he could have been bothered to feel anything. The only time he came out of his apathy were moments he shared with his son. But now, with Crystal, he was awakened. He let out a deep breath in frustration. He respected her reason for trying to keep him at a distance. He understood weighing the cost. She was afraid of becoming close to him, because one day he would leave her. It would be a kindness if he would leave her alone now. But Thranduil was not kind, not when it came to getting something he desired. He meant to have her. And he meant to bring her with him when he returned to Middle Earth. He had sown seeds of desire in her. One day they would blossom. Of her own free will she would give herself to him. He smiled at the thought.

Now he gave his attention to the hobbit's tale. He found his role in the hobbit story strange and unsatisfying. He could actually imagine things happening the way they did in the movies to some degree. He would feel frustrated if the Elves with their rings of power could protect their own lands from Sauron, while he, Thranduil could only protect his with the very blood of his own people. He could see himself feeling closed, and closing himself and his people off from the rest of Middle Earth. But he was made of greater stuff than to allow history to write him as an embittered king suffering a cold closed heart, uncaring and unwilling to help the rest of Middle Earth in the fight against evil except when it ultimately served his best interest. His love for his land, for Middle Earth was true. He would do his utmost to protect it. One thing was certain. If this was a portent of things to come for Middle Earth, preparing for war against the destructive power of Sauron was paramount. He would see the Dwarves, the Men, and the Elven Lords and Ladies understood the gravity of their shared situation once the signs of evil began to show, or heads would roll! He would not tolerate evil gaining such a stronghold in his land as was portrayed in the movies. It shall be as the stirring of a nest of hornets, he thought.

Thranduil stepped from the bath, and dried himself. He found the bedroom empty, but Crystal had turned the bedding back, and placed the silver night clothes upon the bed for him. He dressed and left the bedroom.

Crystal was sitting at a desk before her computer. She smiled at him. She had a typing program open.

“Here Thranduil, try this.” she beckoned him over. She gave her seat to him and placed his fingers on the home row keys. 

“Follow the prompts. Try for accuracy, not speed.”

In less than an hour his typing was accurate at a moderate 30 plus words per minute. 

“This is great Thranduil!” she exclaimed. “Now try this.” She clicked on the google icon, and brought the search engine up. 

“What would you like to know about?” 

He typed “history of the world” and a page of results came up.

“See? You can click on any, like so, and you can read about whatever you searched for. You will find an amazing amount of resources at your fingertips, including movies, documentaries, and short clips. Youtube is a great resource. So is this. She brought up a dictionary site in another tab. If you ever accidentally close your tabs, you can open up the search engine again by clicking this icon,”

She left to get a sip of water and returned to the living room. With a few touches to her phone, she downloaded “The Silmarillion” and started to read. Thranduil was deep into the world of internet surfing. She smiled. He caught on so quickly, just as he learned to read. She was happy to find a way for him to occupy his inquisitive mind and potent energy, rather than attempt to answer his every question herself. She felt a sense of freedom in giving him the tools he needed to learn of this world. She returned to her book. Let the elf king stalking commence. She smirked.

In less than half an hour she felt her eyelids closing. She stood and then walked over to Thranduil. She placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention, feeling his heat through the satin material under her palm. “Good night Thranduil.” she murmured. His hand closed over hers, like a vise and with his other he reached for her and pulled her onto his lap. 

“Come to bed with me tonight, so I don't have to wait for you to fall asleep, and bring you there regardless.” he entreated. His eyes were warm and his voice low and soft. Their faces were close and she couldn't hold his gaze. His eyes reminded her of the light of stars, pure and beautiful. She had to look away.

“Hey!” she protested. “For once, let me sleep undisturbed.”

“I never disturb you. You sleep deeper with me than you do alone. You do not yet realize how very much you like sleeping with me.”

“I won't let it become a habit, that when you're gone, I miss.”

He sighed. He lifted her chin, to make her meet his eyes. His gaze was penetrating, and she felt exposed to her core. 

“So be it, my Lady. Sleep well, hmm?” 

“Good night Thranduil.” She made haste to extricate herself from his arms. After sliding into the bed in her son's room, she set the alarm on her phone. 

She dreamed of Thranduil that night. He was speaking to her, then holding her close to him. His voice was beautiful when speaking, but spellbinding as he began to sing to her in Elvish. She woke, feeling the beauty and the mystery of the song reverberate in her soul. She felt so alone all the sudden. Tears seeped out of her eyes. She wiped them in annoyance and knew she would not sleep another minute this night unless she went to him.

“Crystal. I knew you would come to me when I called you.” He reached for her and pulled her tight against him. Everything felt right again. The loneliness faded. She fell asleep cradled in the arms of her king.

When she woke, she found his hair bound around one of her wrists and clutched tight in her hand. He could easily have extricated himself at any time, but instead he let her bind him, and keep him close to her, and thus bind herself to him, until she reached consciousness. She made as if to free him, but one of his hands enveloped her and held her still. His face was expressionless, except for those eyes, which bore into her soul. She wanted to look away, but the strength of his will held her there, gazing back deeply into his eyes. Long minutes they looked at each other, until finally Crystal broke away. She felt weepy inside, and wished to blame it upon pms-ing, but it was not that time. What was it then? Intimacy, was the answer she received from within, with shocking clarity. She felt pensive as she swung her legs out of the bed. She left Thranduil without saying a word, to go make coffee. 

She sang a fragment of a song that reached her consciousness as she got ready for work that morning. The words sung in Italian were beautiful:

Legami con i capelli il cuore  
Tu mia onda scendi dentro me  
Stringimi che ormai io sono il mare  
Questo brivido ti sciogliera'

When she stopped to think about the words and their meaning, she stopped singing. 

She wore a summery dress in light blue that reached her mid-thigh. She wore light make-up and her hair was flat-ironed straight and pulled into a high pony tail. She wore strappy heels and she would be bringing a large bag that held a myriad of educational materials. Today she was tutoring a young man whose parents wanted his college entrance exam scores to improve over the summer. They were to meet at a public library near his home. 

She pulled some croissants and strawberry jam out of the refrigerator, and poured coffee for herself and Thranduil. He came into the dining room just as she was about to call him.

“I'm going to work in a few minutes. Matthew should be here soon. I won't be gone more than four or five hours. If you need anything, just let Matthew know, OK?”

“Yes, do not be concerned over me. I will do the internet-surfing again. He smiled and took a sip of coffee.

Thranduil reached over and grabbed her pony tail. “Seeing your hair like this... it makes me want to free it.” he said, before doing just that. It cascaded around her shoulders, and Thranduil toyed with it while eating a croissant. “You are beautiful Crystal. You will put more clothing on before leaving this domicile, hmm?”

“I will not. I'm the expert on women's fashion Thranduil. Not you. I know what's appropriate for me so just... bug off about how I dress!”

His eyes widened. “What does this mean, bug off?” he asked in a scandalized tone.

“I think you probably already have a good idea , but if not, google it.” she replied, while sweeping her hair back into a pony tail. “Have a nice day. Good bye.” She grabbed her bag and car keys and left without looking back, which was just as well as Thranduil was looking with disapproval at the expanse of her lightly tanned legs showing.

The hours passed swiftly and soon she was on her way back home. She thought about her conversation with Thranduil this morning. She felt remorse for telling him to bug off, but it was just one irritation too many on her shot nerves. Really the sexual tension was getting to her. On a whim, she stopped in at her local wireless provider store to inquire about adding another phone to her plan. They had a special, so she splurged. 

It was chaos when she entered her apartment. Matt had brought Joey and Nathan, and they had brought two x-boxes and four controllers and an extra television screen. Popcorn was strewn around, and empty cans of mountain dew and monsters littered her floor. Serious gaming had been done. No, scratch that, they were still gaming. An empty pizza box was on the ottoman and several paper packets from hot-pockets were also strewn around. Holy bleep, she thought. 

“Hi guys! How is everyone?”

“Hey Mom.” somebody answered.

She stowed her bag in a drawer in her desk, and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. Her living room stank of stale food and sweaty testosterone laden teens. They were too obsessed with gaming to even notice they should turn on the air conditioning. 

“So, did you guys play Halo with Thranduil?”

“Yes Mom.”

“Did he like it?”

“Uh... yeah... pretty sure he did. He only rage quit a couple times.”

“Oh yeah? That bad, huh?”

“No, he did alright for a newb. He only went negative three kills.”

“I see.” she said, although she didn't. She had never developed her son's love of gaming.

Thranduil came out of her bedroom. He smiled at her and addressed the boys. “Nathan, Matthew, Joey. I've played your game, and now I invite you to play one of mine. Will you take me somewhere we can run?”

That snapped them out of their trance. 

“Uh... sure!” Joey replied. In minutes, they all cleared out of the apartment. Crystal got out a large trash bag, and her vacuum cleaner, and in no time had her living room tidy again. 

Meanwhile, Thranduil and the boys had arrived at a local park. Thranduil took his shoes off, and motioned for the boys to do the same. Thranduil pointed at the far side of the park. “We run there, touch a tree, and run back here. I will win, let's see which of you comes in second place. Once all their shoes were removed, they took off running. Thranduil ran like the wind. Joey came in second, at least a full minute behind Thranduil. The other two, ran up huffing, trying to catch their breath.

“Now the blood is flowing in our veins, we can fight. First blood wins. You three against me.” The boys raised their eyebrows, and grinned at each other. 

“Hell yeah!” said Matt.

They circled him, while Thranduil held still. He would be easy on the pups, to not injure their pride. When they came at him, fists flying and kicking, Thranduil easily blocked all attacks. They soon figured it was to their advantage to have one attack him from each side, and another from the back. Soon he was flipping through the air to avoid their making contact with him. He laughed when he so deftly avoided being kicked that two of them kicked each other, not being able to pull back their attack in time. He soon realized the boys had no concept of hand to hand combat, no matter their apparent fondness for it with the video games they played. He set about teaching them some basic blocks. 

After they tired of the exercise, they all returned to Crystal's apartment. Two of them had classes soon, and they needed to return to the dorms to shower and get ready. The boys grabbed all their x-box gear and kissed Crystal good bye.

“Bye Kung Fu Master.” said Joey to Thranduil.

“Bye Thranduil.” said the other two.

“Bye young ones.” he said.

They all laughed and were soon out the door.

“How was your day Thranduil?” she asked. She was seated on the sofa. 

“It was educational.” He sank into the sofa beside her. With gentle fingers he removed the hairband from her hair, releasing her pony tail. Then he coaxed her into a reclining position with her head in his lap and her face looking up toward his. “How was your day?” he asked her. His fingers combed through her hair. 

She sighed and closed her eyes. “It was a good day." She smiled at his touch. He was now tracing patterns along her brow, and tickling the skin on her neck and around her ears. She shivered. 

“I learned a great deal about your ancient Greek and Roman cultures today. I learned of some of your great philosophers from these time periods, and some of the things they believed. I saw examples of what these cultures considered to be aesthetic, and what kinds of art they revered. Later... some young boys came and introduced me to a game called Halo. I shot aliens.”

“Did you?” she asked with a big grin on her face.

“What else?”

“I drank something called a monster. It was...an experience. I tasted something called a hot-pockets and it was vile. This cannot be considered food? Most of what the young ones consumed today was only a mockery of food.”

“Yes. What else?”

“I waited for you to come home today, so I could tell you your dress is beautiful. Your legs too, are very beautiful.” As if to make a point, he brushed her thighs with his fingertips at her hemline. 

“Oooh! That tickles!” she said sitting up.

“I got something for you Thranduil.” She got up and went to the drawer where her bag was. She took out the new phone.

“See here? I've programmed my number. Push call. Now put it to your ear.” She dashed into the dining room where her phone was ringing.

“Hello?”

“Crystal?”

“Yes.”

She came back into the living room. “You can call me with this anytime. I could be at work and you could call me, and we could talk. Or I could be hundreds, even thousands of miles away and we could still talk through this.”

“This is a wonder.”

“Now, if for any reason, you didn't want to talk, say you were in a meeting with other people, you could text me. Watch this.” She programmed his number into her phone and texted him. “Hi, Thranduil, This is your first text!”

His eyebrows rose. 

“Now watch this. Siri, what time is it?” she spoke into his phone. “The time is 5:07 pm.” was the response. “Siri, what is the weather?” “Here is the weather between today and Saturday.” was the reply, and on the screen showed the weather for each day. 

“So Thranduil, this is your new toy.” she said as she handed the phone back to him. 

“Who is Siri?” he spoke.

“I am Siri.” the phone replied.

“Hello Siri.” he said next.

“Siri says hi back.”

“Hmmmpfh. This is a strange thing Crystal. I can speak to this little box, and ask questions, and it will answer me back. How?” 

“It's like my computer over there, only much more useful for taking with you.” 

Thranduil started typing on his phone. In a minute Crystal's phone buzzed. She had an incoming text.

“Crystal, come to bed with me tonight.” it said. 

“Maybe getting you a phone was a mistake,” she texted back. Then she smiled up into his eyes and put her phone down. “Let's go make something to eat.” she suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I began writing and posting this story, I didn't imagine that many people would even read it. So, thank you so much to everyone who has left kudos and all your lovely comments! You, my readers, really do make my day! <3
> 
> For those of you who may be curious, I am posting part of the song Crystal was singing in this, chapter 8, both in Italian and translated into English. I didn't post the whole song as it is repetitive, but if you really want to hear it, search for Mille Lune Mille Onde in youtube. 
> 
>  
> 
> Mille Lune Mille Onde..............................................................................A Thousand Moons a Thousand Waves
> 
>  
> 
> Svegliati amore mio, che la notte e' gia' passata.....................................Wake up my love the night’s already over
> 
> Svegliati vieni qua fra le mie mani, nasce il sole.................................... Wake up come here in my arms, the sun is rising
> 
> Non pensare al passato, quanta nebbia c'e' la'.......................................Don’t think of the past, all the mists that lie there
> 
> Stringimi e parlami ancora, e vedrai si rivivra.........................................Hold me tight and talk to me again, and you’ll see we’ll live again
> 
> Legami con i capelli il cuore...................................................................Bind my heart with your hair
> 
> Tu mia onda scendi dentro me...............................................................You’re my wave breaking inside me
> 
> Stringimi che ormai io sono il mare......................................................... Hold me tight for now I’m the sea
> 
> Questo brivido ti sciogliera'......................................................................You’ll feel the thrill right through


	9. Fire and Ice

Bright light of the sun lit up the kitchen, bathing all in a golden light. Thranduil selected a bottle of wine, opened it and poured it in a carafe to breathe. Crystal set the table. She washed broccoli and handed it to Thranduil, along with a cutting board and knife. His deft and long fingered hands made quick work of the broccoli. She took out thinly sliced chicken breasts, and dredged them in flour and salt. Next she poured in a small portion of olive oil and added a large portion of butter in a frying pan. She turned the heat on medium-low, and once the butter was melted, added the chicken breasts. She placed a lid on the frying pan. She grabbed another frying pan and swept the bite size pieces of broccoli into it, and added a drizzle of olive oil and a few garlic cloves. Thranduil stirred occasionally. They stood at the stove companionably not speaking. She removed the lid and placed sage leaves on top of the chicken, before flipping the pieces. Next she drizzled marsala all over the chicken before returning the lid. A delicious scent wafted out of the pans. Once the chicken was golden and glazed in the butter and marsala, she removed the pieces to a serving dish. Thranduil did the same with the broccoli. She brought a fresh loaf of bread to the table on a cutting board. 

Thranduil poured their wine, and they began to eat. 

“If you could be anywhere in Middle Earth,” he asked, breaking the silence, “where would you go?”

She finished chewing while thinking. Then she spoke. “I love the Shire. I would be a hobbit and I would live in a quaint little hobbit hole. I would have a charming little hobbit name. I would have a sincere and honorable hobbit husband.” His brows shot up. “I would have a brood of hobbit babies.” She smiled wide. “I would teach them the beauty of the world and the pleasure of being a family. I would wash our laundry and hang it out to dry fresh in the sunshine. I would grow vegetables and flowers in the garden, working to feed my family with my own hands. I would enjoy the simple life. Surely I was born in the wrong place, because I think I would have made a very happy hobbit.” Thranduil looked surprised at her answer, but made no comment.

“What will you do now your son is grown and not living in your home?” 

She looked into his eyes. “I. I really don't know yet Thranduil. My life feels empty. He hasn't been out of the house long. I simply haven't adjusted yet.”

“Adjusted to what?”

“The loneliness.”

He shifted in his seat to face her, and his fingers drummed against his wine glass. He cocked his head sideways, with a serious expression on his face. 

“If I return to Middle Earth, you can come with me.” He smiled a gentle smile. “You can hang your laundry to dry outside. I will give you as much of the royal gardens as you like to tend your vegetables. I will eat food you provide from your own labor. A brood of babies? That may even be a possibility. I would be most sincere and honorable with you. You can be my little hobbit-ess, and together we can keep loneliness at bay.” 

She swallowed around a lump of emotion that made her throat feel tight. “That sounds like a beautiful dream. But I'm afraid it's impossible.” 

“Why? Why is it impossible in your mind?”

“For so many reasons.” She took a deep breath. “We don't even know if you can go back. I'm sorry to say that but it's true. I think you will, and I want to believe you will. But we just don't know. And if you can go back... what possible reason could there be for God, or the Gods, or fate or enchantment... or whatever brought you here, to allow me to go with you? And even if I could, Thranduil, how could I leave my son here? He may need me again someday.”

“No, you're right.” he said. “There are many unknowns.” He stared into his wine. 

After a moment he stood and left the room. A few moments later, and she heard the front door of her apartment close. She cleaned up the mess from making dinner, and then sat down to read. The words blurred though as she thought of Thranduil's words. 

Thranduil didn't return until after 10 pm that night. He came straight to her and pulled her to her feet. He held her head between his hands, and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her brow, then he swept her into a tight embrace. “Sleep well tonight Crystal.” he said before walking away. 

“You too Thranduil, good night.” she said to his retreating back. He went in her bedroom and shut the door.

That night, she slept without dreaming, in her son's bedroom. She woke still there.

She padded softly into the kitchen to make coffee as the dawn broke. Thranduil joined her in the kitchen soon after the coffee was ready. His hair was sleep tousled and his smile was sweet. 

“May I comb your hair?” she asked him.

“Please do.” he replied taking a sip of coffee. 

Thranduil sat on the floor in front of her sofa, while she combed his hair into it's customary sleek order. He was content with her ministrations, and he thought of all the centuries that had gone by without anyone other than himself combing his hair. Her fingers were light and careful not to pull, and the pleasure of it made him smile. 

Her phone buzzed. She pushed a button “You have a reminder. Here is your reminder. Going out on a date tonight at 7 pm with Simon.”

Thranduil turned to her and asked, “Who is Simon?”

“Oh, somebody I haven't met yet.” she replied. “He's a cousin of my friend Linda's boyfriend. She set us up to go on this date a couple of weeks ago.” She went into the kitchen for a second cup of coffee.

Thranduil turned to his phone. “Siri, what is going out on a date?”

“Hmmmm, let me think about that” replied Siri. On his screen popped up an answer from a wikipedia page. It said. “Dating is a part of human mating process whereby two people meet socially for companionship, beyond the level of friendship, or with the aim of each assessing the other's suitability as a partner in an intimate relationship or marriage. It can be a form of courtship consisting of social activities done by the couple.” Thranduil's jaw dropped. Crystal came back with her coffee. 

“You're going to begin a human mating process with this man Simon, you don't even know?!” Thranduil exclaimed in horror.

“What? No! I'm just meeting him for dinner.” 

Thranduil thrust his phone at her. She read the screen. 

“Well this is a pretty formal definition of dating. Most of us think of it as just meeting somebody. If you really like somebody, it can evolve into this.”

“I forbid you to go. You don't even know him.”

“Thranduil, you can't forbid me. I am a grown woman who makes her own choices.”

“Crystal. You have no man in your family to protect you. But I am here, and I am a king, your king, and this means I am responsible for your protection. You do not even know him, therefore you cannot know if you can trust him. I forbid you to go on this date. This is the end of the discussion.” 

“Fine, agreed. End of discussion. But I will have you know something King Thranduil. I am a grown woman. Look at me. See how many years I lived without need of your protection? I am capable of making my own choices. And I said I would go on this date, and I will.” She had been wishing she could get out of it, but Thranduil's unreasonable response made her decide to go through with it, come hell or high water.

“You needed my protection, not five days past.” he reminded her in a silken tone.

“You're right, but those were extraordinary circumstances... nothing like that has ever happened before in my life. Look. I thank you for your concern, and-”

“Are you refusing my right to protect you? Are you refusing to heed my command?” His pulse beat rapidly. His eyes simultaneously flashed fire and ice. 

She chose her words with care. “I am denying you have a right to command me over this issue, my friend. Wait, hear me out, please. Thranduil, even a king cannot tell someone who they may or may not have romantic interest in, can he? 

His eyes narrowed, his face shuttered and he turned on his heel and stalked to her bedroom.

She let out a shaky breath and sat down. Apparently she had won the argument. But at what cost? 

Thranduil came out of the bedroom dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, just minutes later. He looked calm. He went over to the computer, sat down and turned it on. 

She went into her bedroom to shower and get ready for work. Before she left the apartment, Thranduil stood and went to her. “Crystal,” he gave her a half smile, “I will be waiting here for you. Have a good day.” He placed his palm against her cheek, and looked as if he were about to say more. Crystal grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “You too Thranduil. I will see you later.” Then she left.

She met the same student at the same library today. Time seemed to drag endless hours as she mulled over her argument with Thranduil. Poor Thranduil. She really did feel sorry for him. It was not his fault he felt so strongly about this. She could see his point of view. It was just his bad luck to be thrown into a time and place where women grew up independent and decisive. He was used to his word being treated as law. Her refusal must be galling. She was definitely going to go through with going on the date, but she was already thinking of how she could make it up to him.

Finally she returned to her apartment. She fixed a simple late lunch for her and Thranduil. After lunch, they sat on the sofa, she reading her book and Thranduil listening to music. 

Soon it was time for her to begin getting ready for her date. She put on a simple form fitting black cocktail dress, and black kitten heels. She let her hair fall in riotous curls, and wore light make-up. In the mirror, she saw Thranduil enter the room behind her. He came up to her and buried his face in the crease of her neck and shoulder. He placed light kisses all the way up to her ear. His arms gathered her in a tight embrace before he nipped her ear. She struggled and he nipped her neck. Goosebumps broke out everywhere. She gasped as he continued. She watched his hands come up to her breasts, and cup them. He straightened and met her eyes in the mirror. Her eyes were dark with desire, her cheeks red, her breathing ragged and her neck bore tiny marks in pink where his teeth had been. His face bore no expression but was calm and impassive. He turned her around in his arms. 

“I should not let you go. You look too beautiful.”

“Thranduil. I-”

“Ssshhh.”

He placed something in her hand. “You will wear this. That is a command. It has an enchantment on it, and will afford the wearer some protection.”

She opened her hand and looked down. It was a ring. A large light colored stone was encircled by tiny vines made of Silver. It was too large for her fingers, too large even on a thumb. She reached into her jewelry box and pulled out a white gold chain. She strung the ring on the chain and fastened it around her neck. The ring lay in the crevice between her breasts.

“Is this okay?” she asked him. He nodded.

Her doorbell rang. She grabbed her evening purse, and turned back to Thranduil and reached up to him, and when he lowered his head, she kissed his cheek.

“I will be back before you know it. I will text you. Don't worry!” She smiled at him over her shoulder and stepped out her door to meet Simon.

The date felt endless. The food was nice, and the waiters were attentive. Simon was a bore. To his credit, he tried. Crystal tried to keep focused on his conversation, but everything paled except for the knowledge of who was waiting for her at home. Simon spoke endlessly about himself. His work, his hobbies, his friends. While he was droning on, she texted Thranduil to let him know she was safe unless you counted the fact she may die of boredom. Finally the meal was over and they were pulling up to the curb outside her apartment. 

“So, I think that went well, for a first date, don't you?” Simon asked. Then he went on without giving her a chance to answer, “We obviously have a lot in common.”

“We do?”she asked.

“Sure.” he replied with a smile.

“If you say so.” she replied a little snarkily. She couldn't remember getting a word in edgewise with this man. He was so busy talking about himself.

“You don't have to follow me up to my door.” she said.

“Of course I will, my mother raised me to be a gentleman.”

“Okay,” she said.

“So as I was saying, we seem to have a lot of things in common.”

Crystal was just inserting her key in the lock when her door was opened. Thranduil stood there, in his silver robe, loosely sashed and open to the top of his pajamas so his chest and chiseled abs were visible. He had lit candles, and had background music on. He looked elegant and beautiful, all long limbs and long flowing hair glimmering in the candlelight. 

“My darling,” he said and pulled her through the doorway and into a close embrace. He half turned away from Simon, while saying, “finally you're home. Let me get you a glass of wine so you can relax.” He reached over to her entrance table and picked up a glass and placed it in her hand. Then he slowly reached for her head and kissed the top of it.

“Who is this?” Simon asked through the still open door.

“He's my- my,” Crystal faltered.

“I am her king.” replied Thranduil. “Isn't that right Crystal?” he hooked a finger under her jaw to make her meet his eyes.

“Yes. You are my king.” Now he smiled at her. A feral smile of dark victory. She was momentarily confused.

He waved Simon away. “You are dismissed.” He reached a hand back to shut the door with a resounding thump. Crystal began laughing.

“What a perfect ending to an imperfect evening.” she said 

“Oh it's not over yet.” Thranduil said with a menacing edge to his tone of voice.

“No?”

“No. I have been patient, but it seems it is now time to educate you a little on what kings can and cannot do.” That fire and ice look was back in his eyes. 

“Oh fuck.” Crystal said, her heart rate accelerating.

“Indeed.”


	10. Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written sexy-ish scenes before... I present this to you, and now your author runs away and hides. I'll be peeking later though to see your thoughts.

Why did she feel so much dread, Crystal wondered, looking down at her feet. He was always kind to her. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, regardless of the waves of displeasure she felt emanating from him. He always kept himself under control. She dared to look at his eyes again and wished she hadn't. 

She turned away from him and took a large swallow of the wine he had handed to her moments before. Another gulp and another, and she finished the glass. She would need a whole bottle of liquid courage for it to do her any good. 

The silence stretched. Crystal turned around and saw Thranduil standing there pinching the bridge of his nose. He grunted, then opened those brilliant eyes, still flashing. She decided to get whatever he was going to say to her over with.

“So, educate me already. What is it a king can and cannot do?” His long stride brought him to her in an instant. He towered over her and leaned down until his face was even with hers. 

“You would seek to tame a dragon, is that it Crystal? You think by speaking to me, and inviting me to say what I wish to say, your ordeal will soon be over? No. It will not be so easy for you. To answer your question of earlier today, yes Crystal, there are times a king may dictate whether a subject of his may or may not have a romantic interest in someone. The closer the subject is to the king, the more likely he will be to take an interest in such things.”

“Now answer me with care.” he said slow and smooth as silk. Did you have intentions of assessing Simon's suitability as a partner in an intimate relationship?”

“No, never.”

“Indeed.” his voice drew cold. “You risked your king's wrath, for nothing! Why would you do this?”

“Please Thranduil, don't take it personally. For all of my adult life, I have been responsible for my decisions. I can't be expected to simply bow to all your wishes. You who have been in my life for less than a week. I think you're being unreasonable. ”

“You do not respect me as your king, or even as someone who might like an intimate relationship with you. I had expressed interest mere hours before I learned you may plan to start a human mating process- with a man you didn't even know. And I believe you. I believe that this man and this date meant nothing to you. Yet you defied me over it when you knew I cared deeply about it. You act as if the thought of being intimate with me is something you would never waste a moment of your time to entertain the thought of, yet I know you want me Crystal. Above all, when I forbade you to go, you denied I had any right. I am your king. I have every right! I would be your lover, does that not count for something? 

Crystal's eyes widened even more. “Please Thranduil-” she began. He interrupted, “Yes Crystal, you will say that many times this evening as you learn your lesson. You will beg me.” 

“But Thranduil please, I cannot be intimate with you. I will not.”

He smiled at her and drank his wine to the last drop. 

“Go pour us another glass, will you little one?” She looked around for the bottle. It wasn't in the living room, so she looked in the kitchen. It was there on the counter. She stood for a moment in the kitchen, hands gripping the counter. Her knees felt a little weak. She grabbed the wine and went to Thranduil and refilled his glass. Then she walked over to the entrance table, and refilled hers. She set the bottle next to her glass and walked in through her bedroom to the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face, which caused her make-up to smudge. She washed it all off. 

She went into her closet and found a pajama set, top and bottom that covered from head to toe. Over that she wore a big fluffy robe. She slipped on her big furry bunny slippers that were meant for cold winter mornings. She kept the necklace with his ring on it. Protection. Yes, she would take whatever she could get. Feeling somewhat better she sat on the bed and thought. She wished she could wear his mithril and his armor. What she really needed was a chastity belt made of mithril. She snorted with laughter, but then immediately refocused. What she must do was to find a way to convince him of her sincerity. She did not mean to make him angry over the date. She did not mean to make him feel slighted when she evaded his advances either. How could she make him understand she was afraid of being intimate with him because she knew it wouldn't simply be a physical relationship for her but a matter of the heart. Ugh. And he said he was going to teach her a lesson... what was the lesson exactly? She shook her head. 

She didn't dare stay in the bedroom much longer. She knew he would come looking for her if she did. With soft footfalls she left the room and went to pick up her wine. Thranduil was sitting on the sofa with a faraway look in his eyes. His wine was gone. Maybe she could get him drunk and sleepy? She went back into the kitchen and opened another bottle. She came back and filled his glass. He looked at the wine she poured, then to her covered form and gave a sardonic laugh. She responded with a look of innocence. She took a sip of her own wine.

“Come sit beside me.”

She sat meekly. How to start a conversation with him, one in which he would listen? She pondered and drank her wine. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it, and curled her feet up beside her. She finished her wine and poured another glass. Maybe the secret wasn't in getting him drunk, but in getting herself drunk. Finally she had a workable plan. She drank, and poured another. 

“Thranduil. You are beautiful. You take my breath away. I've never known anyone like you. You should let me apologize and explain why I can't be intimate with you. I can't because I can't take the risk of my heart breaking when you go home.” She was on a roll. He was letting her speak. “I am so sorry I offended you by going on the date tonight. That was never my intention. Please forgive me.” 

He turned his head and his beautiful blue orbs gazed deeply into her eyes. “I will forgive you. But that does not take away the lesson you need to learn.”

“What lesson is that?”

“Respect, and obedience.”

She raised her brows and drank down her wine. She poured the remainder of the bottle into her glass. She was well on her way to getting drunk.

“But I'm getting sleepy.”

“Then we had best get started.”

Fail Crystal, that was a big fail. She needed to think fast.

“Thranduil, how did you learn about uh... respect and obedience?”

“From my father, and a willow tree switch. That is not a method I have in mind for you.”

“Thank goodness for small miracles.”

“Don't be so quick to judge your lesson the easier one.”

Thranduil sprawled with grace on the sofa. “Stand Crystal.” She got to her feet. Thranduil looked her length, down and back up. “Remove those abominations on your feet.”

She slipped the furry bunny slippers off.

“Remove your robe.” She did. “Good.” She stood there. After a while she moved to sit on the sofa. 

“No Crystal. I said stand. Now remove your pajamas.”

“Really?” she asked, her eyes jolting to his in surprise.

“Obedience.”

“Ugh.” she removed the bottoms and then unbuttoned the top.

She stood in nothing but her red lacy underwear, and the necklace with his ring. 

“You know I want you to remove it all.”

She removed her underwear and stood there with cheeks aflame. It felt like he made her stand a long time. He gazed at her.

“You're very beautiful Crystal.” he said lazily.

“Thank you, I guess? Ok, I've been very obedient and respectful too. Now I shall go to sleep.”

“No. Come to me.”

When she was close enough, he pulled her onto his lap facing him. She was grateful at least he was still dressed. 

“Kiss me.” he said and closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the sofa. She leaned forward and feathered kisses on his brow, across his cheekbones and at last the softest kiss of all on his mouth. He sought to catch her lips in a deeper kiss, but she withdrew faster. “Kiss me Crystal” he said in a low husky voice. She did and he caught her, sliding his tongue across her lips. “Open for me.” he commanded.

She held back. “You know, that kind of a kiss feels very intimate to me.” 

“Yes.” he laughed without mirth. “It will be.” 

In a split second he had her on her back on the sofa and was covering her with his body. This time he kissed her. He felt her defenses crumble, and he pushed in deeper, melding into her mouth. She clung to him, kissing him back with no pretense. Just pure raw lust. He drew in a breath and released her mouth to kiss down her jaw and draw in an earlobe. Every move he made was slow and graceful. He was determined to elicit a deep state of arousal in her. He would control his lust, but fan the flames of hers. He trailed down her neck with open mouth kisses and soft nips. He saw evidence of her arousal in the puckering of her nipples. Slow... oh so slow he trailed kisses between her breasts. With tender attention he drew a nipple in his mouth and sucked. He was gentle until he chose not to be, biting suddenly and causing her to gasp. “Ah!” She jerked and he bit her again. He repeated his actions with her other breast. He watched her blossom under his touch. She was so responsive to his every move. 

Then he was trailing kisses down to her belly button, and down further. He parted her legs and saw the slick shine in her soft folds. He drew in a breath, closed his eyes and promised himself he would maintain control. He licked and bit at her inner thighs, causing her to shudder and jerk. “Oh please Thranduil,” she begged him. Now he positioned himself above her so she could feel his arousal through his satin pajamas at her most intimate part. 

“Open your eyes.” She did and he nearly came undone at the lust and need he saw. They kissed again and she was bucking her hips, trying ever so hard to get closer to him. 

“Crystal, do you want me?” 

“I do. Oh God, yes I do.” 

He kissed her again, reveling in the taste and smell of her. He loved the way her arms were wrapped around his back and she was trying to draw him ever nearer. She had no idea he would never take her now as she was... clearly manipulated into this lust for him. He would take her of her own pure desire or not at all. His flesh was weak enough to want her now, but his mind was stronger. 

He broke away from their embrace, stood, and drank deeply of the wine. He had his breathing back under control before she had even opened her eyes. Oh she was a vision. Warm and wanting, and open. 

She sat up in confusion.

“Shall I undress you Thranduil?”

“No. Get dressed Crystal.”

“But wh-”

“Obedience.”

Awareness flashed in her eyes. Anger too. This did not surprise him. 

“Good night Crystal.” he said in a gentle tone. “We will speak in the morning. He left her there and closed her bedroom door behind him.

She stood in the soft candle light in her living room. Her skin was flushed and she still trembled with lust. 

In the kitchen she drank a large glass of cool water. She splashed water over her hot cheeks. She returned to the living room and blew out all the candles before picking up all her clothing and bunny slippers and entering her son's room. She sat on the bed. How could he? How dare he break through her defenses so easily, stir up a deep need in her and then leave her feeling empty? Crystal couldn't understand it. She dressed in her pajamas and turned off the light. Sleep did not come easily that night.

Too much wine the night before had given her a headache in the morning when she woke. She took three painkillers with her first cup of coffee, and sat gingerly on the sofa. She felt groggy and grumpy. Half an hour later she was drinking her second cup of coffee when Thranduil came out. She looked at him with narrowed eyes. How dare he look so angelic, and all golden perfection and sweet smiles this morning? 

“I trust you slept well Crystal.” he said, seating himself beside her and putting an arm around her shoulders. 

“Well enough.” she murmured.

The silence stretched between them. At last Crystal had enough of it.

“Do you think I learned my lesson about obedience and respect?”

He looked at her, his eyes serious and deep. “Time will reveal if that lesson was learned. I believe the other lesson was successful, without doubt.”

“What other lesson?”

“You will now be thinking of me in the quiet moments of your days, remembering the taste of my lips, and what they feel like on your body. You will think of me and how I make you tremble and cry with need. You have realized how very much you desire my touch.” 

“Really? I think the lesson I learned was that you enjoyed teasing me, and then leaving me.”

“Crystal, oh my little one.” He took her hands in his. “You cannot think I would take you in such a way? You are far too precious to me. You were in the midst of a lesson about obedience and respect, and I made your body a traitor to your mind. I know you have not reconciled the opposing thoughts; first, that I may leave you one day, and the second of taking me as a lover regardless. Nor have you considered the possibility you may be able to come with me if I go. I respect your right to search your heart and mind and to make the right choice for yourself. I await in breathless anticipation that you will choose to have me. I remind you also of the wine you drank last night. You were not in the condition to commit to an intimate relationship with me. So no Crystal, I never intended to take you last night.”

Crystal was surprised by his words. She still didn't like the situation but it made it easier to bear somehow, to know he hadn't been hurtful just because he could.

“Thranduil,” she said with a sudden smile, “I have nothing more to argue with you about right now. Let's go make breakfast." 


	11. A King and Fan Fiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some explicit content in the italic parts. Feel free to skip it to avoid it.

When they stood, Thranduil faced her and took her hand, the one he had been lightly massaging, and raised it to his lips, kissing fingertips first and then her palm. Without words, she gazed into his eyes, and the honeyed expression unfolding in them. Still holding her gaze, he placed her palm over his heart and held her hand there. Abruptly, she felt loose, rootless. Her world seemed to tilt and she felt dizzy as if she were teetering on a foundation made suddenly adrift and capricious. It came to her, understanding. Thranduil was becoming her true north, superseding all other things of consequence in her life. He was magnetizing and mesmerizing. He had begun claiming her. She felt vulnerable in the face of his power. Yet how could this be? She had known him less than a week. She had no desire to change her life, to meld it into some uncertain future with the Elvenking. In spite of her wishes, she was aware her life was never going to be the same. He seemed to have grasped onto her very soul. She didn't know her wide eyes were an open book to Thranduil who saw her varied thoughts and tumbling emotions. To him it seemed she was starting to face the inevitable.

 

With a pleased smile on his lips he led her into the kitchen. “Come my hobbitess, feed me a breakfast or two.”

 

Before she left for work that morning, she removed the bulk of materials from her bag, and placed a simple elementary mathematics book in it instead. Today she was going to the home of a fourth grade girl, who was struggling with math. She had always hated math as a child, so she made sure to bring some fun supplies as well, for use as icebreakers.

 

Thranduil left the computer as she was moving toward the door. He intercepted her, and lifted her chin to place a chaste kiss on her cheek. She smiled. “Good bye Thranduil, enjoy your day.”

 

“You as well, my little one.”

 

The hours of the day marched on, and after cleaning up the mess they made after dinner Crystal and Thranduil moved into the living room. Thranduil had been strangely silent all evening, somewhat self-absorbed. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts. She pulled out her phone to read more in her Tolkien book.

 

“I found something today. I was using the google.”

 

“Oh yes?” she inquired, setting her phone down.

 

“I was searching for some more information pertaining to Middle Earth.”

 

“What did you find?”

 

For once he looked at loss for words. She began to feel concerned. She reached out a hand to his arm and said, “Thranduil?”

 

“It was a thing called 'fan fiction' and it was about Lord Elrond. It was,” he cleared his throat, “it was exceedingly personal.”

 

Her eyes widened. “Oh.”

 

“Then I found more. There must have been hundreds of them. Stories Crystal, of a very personal and intimate nature, between me.” His voice dropped to a whisper. She bit her lips hard, to stop the giggles that wanted to come out. “Between me,” he continued, “and countless men, women, ellith, ellyn, and even dwarves! And even.... beasts.”

 

She nodded her head, still biting her lips and praying for self control.

 

“And. Then I found stories about my son. My son Legolas. There was a particular story I wish I could expunge from my memory.” His eyebrows rose, and he said, “If I ever find my son in the company of a dwarf named Gimli...”

 

“Oh! Oh, I just can't!” That is when she lost control. “I can't take it! It's so funny!” She laughed until her sides ached and she had tears rolling down red cheeks. “I'm sorry Thranduil, but the look on your face. Gimli! Aaaah!” She resumed laughing.

 

“It is not something to laugh about.”

 

“Oh yes it is!”

 

She stood up and went into the kitchen so she wouldn't have to see those eyes judging her while she laughed. She came back with wine and glasses.

 

“Here Thranduil.” she said, pouring wine into a glass and giving it to him.

 

“Don't take it personally Thranduil. People love you. People love Legolas, and Elrond, and many others in Middle Earth. Fan fiction is... it's a way for people to express their appreciation. Think of it this way. It's a form of flattery. It's a lot of things. But I wouldn't worry about it if I were you.”

 

“No?” Even the most intimate ones? How should those make me feel?”

 

“Hmmm... I guess you shouldn't feel anything. It's not real, so don't worry.” she said trying to be helpful.

 

He sipped his wine, and kept his eyes on her. She had her laughter under control now and he liked the smile on her face that remained after the hilarity faded.

 

She sipped her wine too. She started to think about all the potential things Thranduil could find on the internet. This had to be the funniest. She set her glass of wine down and that's when Thranduil picked her up and cradled her in his lap.

 

“I have something to show you.”

 

He took his phone out of his pocket and began searching. After a minute or two he handed her his phone. “Begin reading to me here.” he said.

 

 

_“The maiden had drifted carelessly into Mirkwood. The trees were dark and twisted and full of eerie sounds. The air was close and musty and walking through it made her tired. She was hopelessly lost. Why had she stepped foot into it? She tried to remember. Oh, it was the flowers. She had been entranced by the colors. It was hard to tell, but she thought it would soon be dark. She, like all the humans who lived on the edge of the forest had heard tales of this wild land. It was full of magic. There was a stream that ran through it that was a dangerous enchantment. If that weren't enough, it was rumored to have giant spiders and orcs throughout! She shivered in fear. Which way should she go? She wished desperately she hadn't gotten sidetracked._

 

_To her left, she heard a creaking and popping sound. Not long, and she heard the sound again, this time much closer. She turned and ran! She ran and ran until her chest was burning. Her throat felt raw and she tripped over unseen roots and fell yet again. When she stood up she found herself face to face with a row of elvish bowmen. Their bows were drawn. The closest one to her swept her behind him, and that is when the spider appeared! Their arrows annihilated it and she was thanking them and asking them to help her out of the forest._

 

_They ignored her thanks, and her request as well, instead taking her with them deeper into the forest. They walked and walked. She thought her feet would be covered in blisters before they arrived wherever they were going. Finally they arrived at a set of large doors. It was the entrance to the halls of the king of the woodland elves. If she hadn't been so tired, she would have paid much more attention to her surroundings, but she had the sense of heights, of spaciousness and of the beauty of the light filtering down into the large caverns._

 

_Suddenly she realized they had brought her to the throne room. The king of the elves was sitting on his throne, one booted leg elegantly crossed over the other. He looked bored. One of the guards rudely pushed her to her knees. All of them were kneeling to their king as well. With an air of indifference, he sauntered down the stairs and finally stood in front of her._

 

_“Who are you, and what are you doing in my forest?”_

 

_“Your majesty, my name is Inga, and I got lost. A spider was chasing me, but luckily your guards saved me, for which I am ever so grateful.”_

 

_She would have curtsied, but she was already on her knees. So she just bowed her head._

 

_“Lost? What are you really doing in my forest?”_

 

_“Nothing my Lord! I got lost. I live in a village not far from the borders of your forest._

 

_“I don't believe you were merely lost. You can stay the night in the dungeon. Tomorrow I will ask you again. I will want the truth. Guards, take her away.” With that he dismissed her._

 

_The dungeon wasn't as awful as what she imagined. It was not very dark, and the cell she was in was dry and clean. When the guards brought her something to eat, she was grateful. She slept._

 

_It was late night the next day before the guards removed her from the cell. She thought she was going to be brought to the throne room. Instead, they brought her to spacious rooms, decorated in lavish tapestries, a large bed with sumptuous blankets and furs on it. They took her through the rooms so quickly she didn't get more than a glance at them. Then they arrived at a room that had some kind of hot spring pool carved from rock._

 

_They told her to bathe, and left her alone. She took off her clothes and dipped a toe in the water. It was warm. She stepped in the pool and sighed luxuriously. She washed her hair. When she finished, she dried her long dark hair as well as she could and put on a clean long robe in powder blue that had been left there. Her hair was clean, but in disarray as there was no comb._

 

_She stepped out of the room. She was surprised when she saw the king. He was standing near a fireplace, with a glass of the famed Dorwinion wine in his hand. No one else was there._

 

_“Did you enjoy your bath?”_

 

_“Yes, thank you.”_

 

_“You will take the evening meal with me. It is late, but I was unavoidably detained.”_

 

_“Thank you my Lord.” she said._

 

_She felt ill at ease to be sharing a meal with a king. Even an elvish king. Especially an elvish king! She had heard the rumors of this king. He never left his borders. He was cold and indifferent to all. He was older than the hills, and had a deep magic. Some said he could read your mind. Inga thought she might like him to actually read her mind as he would see her innocence. She had only gotten lost. She was no threat to his kingdom._

 

_When they had finished their meal, the king poured more wine in her glass. She had been sipping it because she knew it was stronger than usual. “Drink it all.” he commanded. She did and immediately felt very light headed._

 

_“What were you doing in my forest?” he asked silkily._

 

_“I told you my Lord, I was lost.”_

 

_“You still persist with that story?”_

 

_“It is the truth.”_

 

_“It is a lie. I do not suffer liars. You will be punished.”_

 

_“What?”_

 

_“The dungeon is not enough for you it seems. I will have my justice by taking your body.”_

 

_“No my Lord! I am a virgin!”_

 

_“That is no obstacle._

 

_“Take off your robe.”_

 

Crystal felt awkward. Thranduil had asked her to remove her robe last night. She looked up at him.

 

“Keep reading Crystal.”

 

_Inga stood and let the robe slide to her feet. The elf king smiled. He walked over to her and began caressing her body. Inga whimpered and tried to back away. He held her hands wrapped in one of his above her head. Then he lowered his mouth and kissed her._

 

At this point in the story, Thranduil began stroking Crystal's thighs covered in her yoga pants. She kept reading.

 

_The king kissed Inga for a long time, swirling his tongue gently and trying to get her used to him. She was finally starting to relax and his other hand started gently circling her breasts. When she still stayed gently in his arms, Thranduil picked her up and placed her on the bed. While kissing her, his hand trailed down to her thighs, softly he caressed her thighs insisting she part them._

 

Crystal stopped reading.

 

“You know, I don't think I should read anymore.”

 

“Read it.”

 

_His hand crept back up and he inserted a finger. Then he withdrew it and circled her clit._

 

Meanwhile, Thranduil was kneading Crystal's inner thigh. She looked at him and found he was staring at her intently. Her cheeks were pink.

 

“Is it really necessary to read this story?”she asked, a little tremor in her voice. She removed his hand from her thighs and reached for her wine.

 

“It is. Crystal how are you feeling?”

 

“Awkward. Pretty awkward.”

 

He laughed.

 

“Please continue.”

 

“Okay.”

 

_Inga was clutching the sheets on the bed, and the king was between her knees and laving her breasts with his tongue. Suddenly he was pushing into her, stretching her depths wide. It hurt. She cried out and he covered her mouth with his in another searing kiss. Deeper and deeper he pushed. Then he stilled and waited for her body to relax around him. He began thrusting, softly at first and then more urgently. This king was driving her mad with pleasure! Her cries resounded off the walls of his chambers, and only stopped when they both found delirious release.”_

 

“Oh my God, I can't believe I just read that to you Thranduil. So embarrassing. Gah!

 

He leaned his forehead down to hers and his beautiful hair fell around them like a waterfall. Small tremors wracked his body, and then he was laughing out loud.

 

“You can imagine now my surprise, when first I found these stories.” he said, his eyes merry. “And you said I shouldn't worry about it, shouldn't feel anything. You felt something!” He started laughing again.

 


	12. Forbearance

Thranduil was always beautiful, whether he was staring at her with cold dispassion and making her feel small like an insect, or when sleep warmed and waking, his hair in silky disarray in soft morning light. But seeing him now, his eyes brilliant as stars and still laughing, he was breathtaking. Crystal was drawn to him, like a fragile moth to a flame. This Thranduil, this side of him, was captivating. Without thinking, she reached for him and cupped the sides of his face in her hands. As his laughter stilled, the expression on his face remained gentle. His eyes enticed her, she could not have looked away. She leaned forward and she kissed him. As she claimed his lips, his eyes flashed surprise, satisfaction, and hunger, before he closed them and drew her into him, deepening the kiss. He groaned, burying his hands in her hair, holding her there while savoring this gift: the first time she kissed him so, of her own volition. 

She seemed to be floating on the tides, adrift and rudderless. She clung to him, overcome by just how powerfully he affected her feelings and her own passionate response to him. When at last she withdrew, Thranduil let her, releasing her from his grasp. He watched her touch her kiss stung lips. Her heart was juddering and her breathing was still uneven. She said aloud, with no grace “So uh... that just happened.” And looked at him with wondering eyes. The expression in his shot a thrill to her core. Ah, damn... he is too fucking sexy for my own good, she thought.

She needed distance. She moved swiftly into the kitchen for a glass of water. She stood before the sink, glass of water in one hand, and touching her lips with the other. She savored the taste of him, the smell of him, the feel of him holding her tight. He was becoming an addiction. She shook her head, and drank. 

She walked through her bedroom and opened the door to the balcony. She stood against the railing and tried to think about nothing. She needed to distance herself physically and emotionally from him. She felt like she was walking a tight-rope. One false move and she would plummet.

Soundless, Thranduil found her, and embraced her from behind. He kissed the top of her head. She turned in his arms to face him. 

“It still stands. I told you I don't want to be intimate with you.”

“I understand your position Crystal. And I've made mine clear to you. I respect your right of choice. And I await for you to choose to have me. I have said it before, it is inevitable.”

She blinked up at him. He sounded so arrogant. Confident. 

“So to you it's a waiting game?”

“It's no game. But if it were, I would win. Crystal, can you tell me why you're being so stubborn about this?”

“I'm the stubborn one?” she asked in consternation.

He laughed. “Of course you are. So very stubborn to deny us the pleasure we both want.” 

“Aarrgghh! Thranduil, let's drop this. How about watching some television?”

They moved back into the living room, and Crystal thought about what they could watch. Modern shows may not hold Thranduil's interest... she would have to think about that. She wanted to save the Ring series until the weekend. Ah. Game of Thrones. First season , first episode. She thought he may enjoy it. 

“I'm going to play a fantasy based show. I can't remember the first episode, but be aware it can be a little intense... and gruesome.”

Thranduil went into the kitchen while she fiddled with the remote. He came back with wine for the both of them.

“To MY lovely little hobbitess” he said raising his glass.

Laughing, she responded. “And to my stubborn elf king.”

He grabbed her and settled her on his lap as the show started.

“Thranduil, you know, you don't always have to hold me? I'm not likely to suddenly fall over if sitting on the sofa by myself.”

“You belong here. Don't argue. Ssshhh. It is beginning.” he gestured toward the television.

“But-”

“Ssshhh!”

She wasn't following the show. Thranduil's heart beat steadily under her ear. She kept re-living the moments of the kiss. What had possessed her? Also, damn... he was hot. What would it be like to- no! She would not think on it. What she needed was distance. That wasn't something that Thrandul afforded her. She made up her mind. She would be more assertive. Starting now. She moved off his lap and sat about a foot away. He rolled his beautiful eyes and sighed, before putting her right back on his lap. Okay... so that didn't work.

When the show ended she left his lap and poured another glass of wine for each of them. 

“Crystal, what shall I do with the knowledge I now possess?”

“What do you mean?”

“I know the hobbit has the One Ring. With everything that happens in the battle before Erebor, that fact seems to slip away. But the little hobbit is defenseless, possessing an exceeding corruptive power. It seems to me at the very least, he needs protecting.”

“What kind of protecting?”

“Do you believe Sauron is vanquished? No! His great forces may be depleted, yet he is not diminished. Middle Earth will not see the end of him.”

“I think it is going to be a good thing, for you to see “The Lord of The Rings” this weekend Thranduil. I... I don't know anything of strategy, less about whether even if you know things- if or when you return, you can make the slightest change to what happens... but I know this, I am not qualified to advise you.”

“Yet I am sure you have some opinion.” he smiled in amusement.

“Of course I have opinions! You've got that right. But Thranduil, about anything to do with Middle Earth, it is not my place to tell you my opinions. I can only tell you what I know from the movies. How realistic they are to Middle Earth, and what the future there will unfold, I can't even begin to guess. But do you want to know, really, what I think?”

“Yes I do. Let's say, for the sake of curiosity.” 

“Okay. Assuming everything is accurate- you must help them! The dwarfs don't have a home. That must be truly horrendous. Sure Thorin goes dragon gold mad, but before the end, he comes out of it. Imagine if his life could be saved! And Fili's and Kili's! Unless you prefer Dain as your neighbor? Ha! That makes me laugh. Hmmm. I will have more opinions to share after you see the other movies. And the spiders! They have got to go.”

He laughed. “Indeed, they do. However will I remember all of these pieces of advice, if you do not accompany me back to Middle Earth, Crystal?”

“Very funny Thranduil.”

“So, you do not think it worth a dwarf king's life, and his two adorable kin's lives?” 

“Thranduil!” she exclaimed, scandalized. “Don't think you can use blackmail on me!”

“Blackmail? My dear, I would never stoop to being so banal. But I will not hide my intentions. I do intend to bring you with me. I shall give you the life you desire, as best as I can within my realm. If that does not work, we shall move to the Shire.” he said with a wink.

“Very funny Thranduil.” she repeated. “I need more wine, if you're in this kind of mood.”

“My Lady, allow me.” he said and refilled her glass. “Crystal. You cannot imagine how much gratitude I would owe you if you would but entertain an idea.”

“What's that?” 

Thranduil drew in a deep breath. “First I must ask you a question. What did that stinking excrement of an orc, your husband who set you aside, promise you to make you accept him?”

She almost choked on her wine.

“What? Oh. Let me think. Um. Do you want to hear our wedding vows or?”

“Yes, the wedding vows.”

“Okay it went something like this: "I, David, take thee, Crystal, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto pledge myself to you.” She took another sip of wine. “And then I said the same.”

“How did he convince you to wed him.?”

“It was... hmmm. It was the next logical conclusion I guess.”

“How very romantic.” Thranduil drawled in sarcasm.

“It is even less romantic, through the perspective of a divorced woman.” she said in truth.

“This husband... I would like to lock him up.”

“Ex-husband, and you mentioned that already. But Thranduil, you have sidetracked me enough. What idea were you going to ask me to entertain?”

Thranduil was still. The silence dragged.

“Would you consider, not whether you think it is possible or not, but Crystal, think about and answer me... would you consider how happy you may be with me? I would endeavor to give you everything your heart desires. Middle Earth is beautiful. My kingdom is a jewel in her crown. I would share my life with you.”

“Thranduil, I would be happy with you. Even if your kingdom is as dark as Mirkwood is portrayed. Minus the spiders. But you know I can't seriously consider it. Nor can we consider that you can stay here. Every day that you are here is... well, it is simply luck. You shouldn't be here. I think you must return to Middle Earth soon.”

“And if I stay here?”

“I hadn't even begun to hope for such a thing. Very selfishly, I would love that. But of course, I would rather for your sake, you return.”

“When Crystal? When will I be enough that you will want me there or here?” I assure you, I want you here, and I want you in Middle Earth.”

She had no words.

“Come. It is time for us to sleep. No, do not demure. You belong with me, whether you believe it or not. Sleep Crystal. We will sleep. You do not need to remind me of your right of choice.” 

He took her hand and brought her into the bedroom. In the bathroom she put on her nightgown. She made her way to the bed in the dark.

She lay silently in the dark, not even hearing Thranduil breathe. 

“Come to me.”

She did and he gathered her into his embrace. Nothing felt better than this, she was thinking as she drifted off to sleep.

Her erotic dreams woke Thranduil. She was tossing and turning and moaning. He dared to laugh, while she was sleeping and wouldn't know it. How easy it would be to assuage her needs. To bring her to the height of ecstasy and himself as well. Thranduil did nothing, instead he maintained restraint. 

His tortured whisper woke her in the morning.

“My lady, if you do not unhand me, I, I cannot promise forbearance.”

When his words sank into her sleep drenched mind, she realized. She had grasped onto his arousal. 

“Oh my God, I'm so sorry Thranduil,” she murmured after releasing him. “Sleeping with you was a bad idea!” She leaped out of bed and left the room. 

Thranduil groaned and buried his head in his pillow.


	13. Grace

She handed him a cup of coffee with wordless apology written in her expressive eyes. He took it from her with neither thanks or a smile. Poor Thranduil, she thought. To be fair, it wasn't her idea to sleep in the same bed as him last night. Thranduil had just sat down at the table when her doorbell began to ring, followed by an urgent pounding at her door.

Who could it be, she wondered as she went to answer the door. She opened the door and a tempest burst through in the form of a red faced tall blonde woman with tears in her eyes, pulling a five year old boy in after her with a tight grip on his wrist.

“What on earth, Brittney?” she asked.

“I need you to watch Ian for me. It's urgent. I need a lawyer!”

Crystal's mouth opened in shock. “What's going on?”

Brittney covered her son's ears. “That no good piece of shit David served me with divorce papers. Me! Apparently he's in love, like never before. And he-, his new girlfriend is pregnant! Can you believe it?”

Crystal had to take a seat. “Oh yes, I can believe it. It seems history is repeating itself. Brittney, you take that asshole for every cent you can. Don't do what I did. I never took a dime of alimony. But you should. That and a decent amount of child support. Oh, and you should keep the house. Oh my God! He is a dirty rat!”

“He is!” Brittney fumed. “So, can you watch Ian? Pretty please! I need your help!”

“Yes, of course I will. You go take care of business.”

“Thank you Crystal. I owe you big time.”

“Think nothing of it. Hi Ian!” She patted the spot on the sofa next to her. “How is my favorite five year old? Want to watch some cartoons?” She gave him a quick kiss and turned on the television for him. 

“Brittney, would you like a cup of coffee before you go?”

“No, I really should be off.” she said. Her eyes finally found Thranduil who was standing just inside the living room. He was dressed in his silver robe and leaning casually against the wall, a cup of coffee cradled in his hands. “Wow,” she breathed. “I need one of those! Good job Crystal! He's definitely a huge step up from David!” 

She was off, before Crystal could come up with a response. Crystal walked over to Thranduil. “I'm going to spend today at home. I need to make a quick phone call to the parents of a student. Excuse me a moment.” 

When she returned, Thranduil and Ian were talking about the cartoon on the television. 

“Ian honey, did you have breakfast yet?”

“No.”

“Would you like to help me make some crepes with bananas and nutella?” His eyes widened and he nodded yes before grabbing the hand she held out for him. 

“Great! I'm starving too,” she said with a big smile at the boy.

Thranduil followed them into the kitchen, watching her effortlessly take the boy's mind off what was obviously going on in his family life. The little boy might not understand specifics, but he had certainly felt the tension radiating off his mother. Crystal had Ian laughing and sneaking a finger into the jar of nutella in no time. 

“I had no idea you were close to the wife of your ex husband.” he murmured into her ear.

“I'm not,” she replied. “but I have often baby-sat for them. It's not this adorable child's fault his father is an idiot.” she whispered to him. “Besides, he is Matthew's half brother.”

Breakfast was a sticky nutella covered affair. When they had eaten their fill, Crystal asked Thranduil to bring Ian back to the living room to watch cartoons. Meanwhile she washed dishes and cleaned up.

When she walked into the living room her heart melted. Thranduil was lying on the floor, his long hair fanned out and shining. The little boy was sitting astraddle his chest, making punching motions and roaring. “Mercy, O fierce and mighty warrior!” Thranduil was laughing. “I concede defeat. Will you let me go now?” 

“No! Do it again!” the little one begged.

Thranduil swept the boy off him and into his arms and play wrestled him, throwing in a few tickles here and there. Ian squealed and laughed, before subduing Thranduil again. 

“Help me Crystal.” Thranduil said when he saw her. “This wild elfling will not free me.” 

“I'm not a elf-ing,” Ian replied. “You are!” 

“How do you know?” Thranduil asked, sitting up.

“Because of your ears, silly!”

They chattered on, and Crystal watched, bemused. Thranduil was perfect in every way, and he liked children? Her esteem for him rose another notch. 

They spent hours at a nearby park, holding hands with Ian and walking and taking turns pushing him on a swing. When Brittany texted her, Crystal told her where to meet them. 

Brittany looked a lot better. She seemed a lot more in control of her emotions when they saw her. Ian ran to her.

“How did it go?” Crystal asked.

“My lawyer says I must not move out of the house. If possible I'm to make him leave. I think everything is going to work out. It's just... Crystal I am so sorry. This girl is so young...just nineteen. I think I understand now the pain I must have put you through.”

“Don't worry about it. I've been over David for a long time now. My life is pretty good now.

“Obviously!” Brittney replied, looking at Thranduil. He wagged his eyebrows, and smirked and they all laughed.

“Well, thank you so much for watching Ian.” Brittney said. 

“Of course!” Crystal said. “Bye Sweetheart.” She reached out to ruffle his hair.

“Bye Crystal, bye Tharuhndahlee.” he said with a smile.

Once they left, Thranduil took Crystal's hand, and they walked back to her apartment.

“We have time for a movie if you're up to it?” Crystal asked, after they had eaten a light salad.

“More of the hobbit stories?” 

“Yes, kind of. The Lord of the Rings.”

“I would like that.”

This time she made no complaints when Thranduil swept her into his lap. It is what he always did with her. It was inevitable. On a whim, she took out her phone and took a few selfies with him. Once he saw the still images, he had her do the same with his phone. He murmured in her ear about the wonders of technology in this world.

She was trying to focus on the show, but his breath on her ear was distracting. She shivered. He must have liked that because next he nibbled on her ear. She groaned and slipped to the floor between his feet. After a time, he leaned forward and began playing with her hair. 

“Gimli, son of Gloin.” Thranduil repeated Lord Elrond's words. “So. This Gimli exists.” Up until now, he had been quiet this far into the movie. Crystal looked up at his face. “Yes, Gimli exists. He and Legolas became close friends. Oh! Hilarious! You are thinking of that one fan fiction story you read.”

Thranduil picked her up and put her in his lap again. He leaned in close. “Shall we read some more Crystal? I enjoyed it last time. You became a little breathless and your voice trembled a tiny bit there at the end.”

“I'd really rather watch this movie.”

“Of course you would.” he laughed. “Maybe I should tell you a story instead. A story about what could have happened between us if you had stayed in bed with me this morning, for just a little longer.” 

He raised one eyebrow and studied her face. She tried not to show any reaction at all. But it was impossible, with the intent look in his eyes. 

“Ah... no please. I don't want to think about it.” 

They watched the rest of the movie in near silence. Thranduil never let go of her, and he never stopped his gentle caresses. Who knew Elves were so cuddly, she wondered.

“I need to run a quick errand.” she told him when the credits rolled. 

“Would you like me to accompany you?”

“No, that's not necessary. I won't be gone long.”

She drove to a large bookstore only five minutes from her house. Once there, she got a salesclerk to help her find every book published by Tolkien that they had in stock. She had a small pile when she left.

Arriving home just minutes later she looked for Thranduil. He was in the bathroom and she heard the sound of water filling the bathtub.

She found ribbon and wrapped up her stack of books in it. Then she waited for Thranduil to come out. She hoped he could bring these books with him when he returned to Middle Earth. They may prove to be a valuable resource for him. If nothing else, he may enjoy reading them now. She put the books on the desk next to the computer.

Stepping into the second bathroom, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her hair was done in elaborate braids. She looked at the back of her hair with a small hand mirror, standing in front of the large mirror on the wall, and marveled at the elaborate, elegant, and beautiful braids. She had thought Thranduil was simply playing with her hair while they watched the movie. This simple act of his touched her heart. She felt somehow it was symbolic. He touched her hair for a few minutes and created this beauty. Just in the way he seemed to enhance everything in her life. Everything was richer and more meaningful with him there. 

While she waited for him to come out of the bathroom, it struck her. When he was gone, she would miss him. She had been keeping her distance, or at least trying to since she met him. At least her sense of self protection was healthy. But unfortunately she had grown attached to him while at the same time trying to prevent that very thing from happening. She looked at the selfies she had on her phone, the ones she had just taken of the two of them. How would she really feel when this was all that remained of him? And when she would walk the rooms of her home, and all that would be left of him was memory? She felt tendrils of melancholy wrap around her. 

She opened a bottle of wine and poured a glass. Thranduil came out of the bedroom, with towel dried hair and wearing his silver pajama bottoms. Crystal went to him and hugged him tight. His arms came around her and he embraced her back before lifting her face. He looked at her, questions in his eyes. She swallowed, and shook her head in negation. “Ah, I understand.” she seemed to hear him say in her head, but he hadn't said a word. Wordless, he kissed her brow.

“Thranduil, let me pour you a glass of wine.” She stepped away to do so. Returning to him with the wine, she put a big smile on her face and said, “I have a little present for you.”

He smiled when he saw the books, saw they were written by Tolkien. “Thank you Crystal.” His long fingered hands untied the ribbon, and opened the books. He inspected the binding, and commented on the print. 

“It's all done by machines, printers. That is why each letter is so perfectly uniform.” she replied.

All that would remain were these memories. Crystal found that the melancholy would not leave her. She would have to live her life, remembering these moments, and she was not certain they would be enough.

“Are you so certain I will return to Middle Earth, and without you?” Thranduil asked in a gentle voice, just as if she had spoken her thoughts to him.

“I thought you said you can't read my mind! No, I'm not so certain, of anything. I just feel that is a likely outcome.”

“Prepare yourself. You will be coming with me. Do what you can to prepare things for your son. I don't mean to leave you here.”

She gaped at him.

“Why should I leave you here Crystal? I have spent so much time alone. More than you can imagine. Because of you, everything has meaning again.” 

“Didn't you tell me your coming here was a mystery? You can't control anything about it, can you? What makes you feel I could actually go with you?”

I cannot believe the Valar would allow me to know you, and then to deprive me of you. They cannot be so cruel.” He was quiet. “I place all my hope in the belief they will cover us in their grace.”

“The difference between us on this, is... I have no such hope or belief.”


	14. Tidings

“My Lord, and my Lady of Lothlorien.” the warrior greeted them as he bowed. His green uniform and armor in the distinct colors of Greenwood the Great, were dust covered, much as his parched throat. Lady Galadriel watched him with a passive face. Lord Celeborn indicated he should speak. The guard attempted to clear the dust from his throat. 

“Thranduil, my lord and king, accepted your invitation. We were a small troop of twelve coming here to your lands. We were traveling at a leisurely pace, but I must confess I have ridden hard and slept little for the last two days, to cover as much distance as I could.”

“And where is your king?” asked Lady Galadriel.

“My Lady, that is the crux of the matter. I fear we do not know!” Galadriel and Celeborn shared a look, and both turned to Thranduil's soldier.

“How can this be?” asked Celeborn.

“His Grace dismounted in the early evening two days past, while we were still riding, and well before it was time to make camp. He bid us to not accompany him as he walked alone into the forest. We obeyed of course, but as the evening shadows drew longer, we... I fear we decided to interrupt his solitude. We would not have spoken to him of course, but we needed assurance of his well-being. Alas! We sent our stealthiest, the ones who would never make a sound through the wood even at a full run, but when they reported no sign of our king, we all joined in the search. He was simply gone although we searched through the night.” his voice broke on the last sentence with emotion. “Thus, the king's captain dispatched me at once bound for your land, to tell you these tidings.”

“Thank you, my good man.” Celeborn said. “We will do everything in our power to help rectify this situation. Please refresh yourself with food, drink and rest your weary body until you are fully recovered. We will replenish your supplies before you return home, when you are ready.”

Thus dismissed, the warrior thanked them and turned away, to find sustenance. Celeborn looked at his wife. “Can you see anything my love?” 

“No,” she replied, troubled. “Thranduil is passed beyond my sight. I do not know what this means. We must call for Lord Elrond, and Mithrandir. I fear, Celeborn.” she said gravely. 

 

* * * * * * *

Thranduil enveloped Crystal in his arms. “Do not be sad, my little one. I shall endeavor to have enough hope and belief for the both of us.” He gripped the back of her head fiercely and brought his mouth down to hers. With devastating lightness he placed open mouth kisses on her silken lips, drawing them in with gentle suction and finding her tongue. Soft and slow he took of her. The more he tasted her the more he knew he would never get enough of her. She pressed herself into him and demanded more of him. He growled and kissed her with force. Moments later, while he still had the strength he stepped away from her, and stood apart, his breathing labored. His eyes glittered. “Sweet Arda... but you make me feel like a carefree elfling.” 

He turned on his heel, his hair swinging around his shoulders. He walked out her front door without another word. 

Crystal was grateful for his self control. Every intimate moment with him had her craving his touch even more than before. 

She went into her bedroom closet, and selected a night gown. She brought it into the bathroom with her and took a very quick shower. She was careful not to get her hair very wet, as she kept it in the braids Thranduil had placed in her hair.

Thranduil was still gone, and she went in to Matt's bedroom. As tired as she was, she didn't think she would find sleep. Within minutes she drifted off. 

He walked the city streets, dispassionately observing the lights, the harsh sounds and the energy of the city that did not sleep at night. For once it did not offend him. He wondered if this was what it was like for the humans. Did they breathe the putrid air and not notice? Did they hear the jarring sounds and not feel the instinctive alarms in the body to beware? Did the lights of the city not offend them for blocking out the light of the stars?

As he walked among the people, no one recognized him. He was not the revered or feared elvenking. They saw a tall and powerful body, and although many looked in admiration, it was not for his reputation. Thranduil had never felt such freedom in Middle Earth since he had been an elfling. There, all knew him as the son of Oropher, then later as king. Many of his hours at home were taken up with statecraft, with endless duties and responsibilities. Here... here he could act without having to act as a king. It was a liberating feeling. 

When he entered the apartment, Crystal was already sleeping. She looked innocent and pure. She had kept her hair in the braids, he noticed. He wanted nothing more than to pick her up and hold her through the night while she slept, but his desire for her was not muted enough. He closed the door, and let her sleep.

Not feeling sleepy in the slightest, Thranduil watched the remaining two movies in the Lord of the Rings trilogy. After, he sought his bed.

“I brought you some coffee sleepyhead!”

Thranduil opened his eyes a crack, and saw her place the steaming cup on the table near the bed. She climbed up and sat cross legged, smiling at him.

In an instant he had her pinned, her body soft under his, her wrists in one hand above her head. “I don't want coffee. I want you.” He buried his face in her neck and nipped softly. 

“Ow, oh that tickles!” Laughing, she tried to get away.

He began tickling her in earnest, searching out her soft spots and pulling her back to him when she writhed away. At last he let go, so she could catch her breath.

“You're such a brat!” she said, smacking him on the shoulder.

“Mmmmm” he growled, making her look at him. The lust in his eyes and his predatory expression convinced her in less than half a second to make her exit. 

“Breakfast will be ready soon.” she called to him as she shut the bedroom door.

After eating and getting dressed, Crystal spent a few minutes tidying up the apartment. Thranduil was seated at the computer. 

“Do you realize it's Friday, and this evening I will have known you a whole week?” she asked him.

“Is that all?”

“I know. It feels like we've known each other a lot longer than that. I wonder why?” 

He turned around to look at her. A languorous smile softened his features. He stood and walked over to where she sat. He sat too, one leg crossed over the other, and leaned back into the sofa. His chin lifted a little as if he were expecting to be challenged. With a half smile on his face, he spoke. 

“It is because time means little to ones such as ourselves. We are connected at a depth that time can't touch. Crystal, when you give yourself to me, you will see what I am telling you is truth.” 

“I don't understand what you mean.”

“I know you don't, and I choose not to tell you more until we've consummated our marriage.”

“Marriage? Marriage! What the... holy hell! Are you talking about? Gah!” She stood up and ran her hands through her hair in agitation, finding the braids still in her hair. “I'm allergic to marriage. I tried it once. It is just not my cup of tea. No chance man. This is probably the most ridiculous thing you have yet said to me and you've said plenty!” she rambled. She glared at him, with arms crossed over her chest.

He smirked at her.

“I told you once that I would be most sincere and honorable with you. That includes marriage when I bed you.”

“I am horrified. Oh Thranduil, you've picked the wrong woman. Even if I ever agreed to sleep with you, which I'm not! I would never agree to marriage. Proud and independent woman here.” she said pointing to herself. “I do not need a man to be fulfilled. After the divorce, I decided never again.” 

“Instead, you choose to hide yourself away from life and love and avoid taking any risk at all. You do not seek to know what your heart wishes to tell you. Instead you rely on a set of rules that you made for yourself in a moment you were hurt deeply. That does not sound so fulfilling.” he said in a bored tone, inspecting his fingernails. “You could be a brave and proud queen, instead you choose to act like a frightened child. This does not suit you.”

Her eyes widened and she sucked in a deep breath. She glared at him once again before she went into the kitchen. Oh he was driving her crazy! Was she having a case of cabin fever with him here? Suddenly she was inspired. They needed to get out. An extended trip. That would help her keep her distance from him.

She started calling people. She cleared her schedule for two weeks. Next she called Matthew to tell him, and get him to come over to take care of her plants, and eat up what was in the fridge. She felt a sense of accomplishment. This plan could work. She was counting on it to work. 

She walked into her closet. She picked two large duffel bags. She packed all of Thranduil's clothing and toiletries in one, and selected an assortment of outfits, shoes, make-up and toiletries for herself. When she was done packing, she made a hotel reservation for a room with two beds, for late that evening.

“Thranduil, I hope you're up for a little adventure. We're going on a very long drive. I packed all your clothing, well, not your armor and stuff, but all the clothing that I got for you. You should bring your phone and a book or two if you want, and... anything else you can think of.”

In less than ten more minutes they were on the road.

Thranduil was lounging in the passenger side, sunglasses on, and fiddling with the radio. She looked over at him and smiled. He was pretty adorable when he wasn't being arrogant or infuriating. She drove north, and they stopped frequently at rest areas to stretch their legs. Thranduil wasn't used to riding in a car, and needed breaks more often than she did.

For lunch, she pulled into the drive thru at a popular burger chain restaurant, and Thranduil was astonished at the concept of ordering, paying and receiving food through windows of a building, and then eating it in the car. 

“This feels ridiculous, even uncivilized to not take the time to sit at a table, and eat in comfort."

“Okay, so now you know why it's called 'fast food'. Don't worry, next time we'll at least go inside to eat, now I know how you feel about it.”

Thranduil shrugged and began eating his french fries. 

“Shall I feed you Crystal?” he asked sounding hopeful. 

“No, I've got this.” she said. But he was already reaching over, and placing a fry at her lips. She ate it and he fed her another. With her eyes on the road, she inadvertently sucked in his fingertip. She looked over at him for a fraction of a section and saw his eyes darken. 

She started eating her own fries, insisting she didn't need any help.

They traveled for hours before finally turning at Sacramento and heading up into the mountains. 

“Tonight we'll be staying at Lake Tahoe, if you want to google it and find out more about it. We'll be getting there late though, after dark, so we won't get to see the lake until morning.”

When they finally arrived, Crystal was weary from the long drive. Thranduil was happy to finally be out of the car. When they checked in at the casino hotel, Crystal was shocked to hear the room she had reserved had been given away, even though she had told them they would be arriving very late. 

“I'm sorry Miss,” the clerk was saying. “For your inconvenience, we are upgrading your room to a king size bed, and your breakfast will be complimentary.”

“Don't you have any more rooms with two beds?”

“No, I'm very sorry Miss.”

She walked back to the car dejected. Fate seemed to be against her and her plan to keep distance between herself and Thranduil.

For his part, he was cheerful. He carried both duffel bags and they took the elevator up to their room.

It was a large room, and had a luxurious bathroom at least. That cheered her up a little.

“I'm taking a bath. Immediately.” she said, finding her night gown in the duffel, and pulling it out. 

“Do you need the bathroom first?”

“No.”

She yawned and began filling the bathtub. She relaxed in it for several minutes before she decided to wash her hair. She started lathering it up when she felt the braids. She tried to rinse the shampoo out and then release the braids, but her hair tangled instead. 

In a small voice she called out, “Thranduil?”

He entered. She hugged her knees to her chest. 

“Can you help me with removing the braids? I've made a mess of it, I'm afraid.” 

He sat on the side of the tub, and leaned over, taking her hair in his hands. It took time, but finally her hair was freed of braids and tangles. He motioned for her to scoot forward and lean back. He held a hand under her neck, and with his other, he rinsed her hair. Then she sat up. He put a large amount of shampoo on her crown and massaged it in. She closed her eyes. He pushed on her lower back when he wanted her to scoot forward again, and he again rinsed her hair. She opened her eyes to see him gazing at her with an unreadable expression. 

She sat up. 

“Thank you Thranduil.”

“It is my pleasure. You will wash my hair when you are finished in here.”

“Okay.” she replied. It would be ungraceful to say no, after he had just washed hers.

When he left, she pulled the plug to let the water out, and toweled herself dry. She put on her night gown and left the bathroom. Her muscles felt loose and she felt much better after the bath. 

Thranduil went into the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door. He filled the tub and undressed. He sat for a few minutes before calling for her.

As silent as he had been, she washed his hair. When she was done, he held her wrist. He placed the bar of soap in her hand. Looking into her eyes, he held her hand, swirling the soap in it over his chest in slow circles. When she didn't fight him, he relaxed back into the tub and closed his eyes. She rubbed the soap over his chest and arms and down to his belly button. He sat up and indicated for her to wash his back. She moved his wet hair to his front and lathered his back. He sat still under her hands. When she finished he stood, and motioned for her to wash his legs. She did, and he held her hand to his hips and buttocks. Only when he turned, did she refuse. Laughing, he sat back down in the tub. He stretched out, going as horizontal as he could in the large tub, still much too small for him. Then lightning fast, he pulled her in, on top of him.

“Ufff. Now I'm all wet again, and my night gown!” 

“Then you have learned my Lady, next time you attend me at the bath, you should not wear anything.” he said smooth as silk, as he lifted her night gown up over her head. 

She was breathless at the feel of his slippery skin on all of hers, and that was before he claimed her mouth in a kiss. Bold, he massaged her breasts and rolled her nipples, eliciting little cries of delight. He reached down and touching as lightly as he would a skittish horse, he rubbed against her curls. She tried to move away, but he kissed her harder and held her tight, pressing her into his swollen arousal. She broke free of his mouth at last, and said, “Thranduil! Let me go! You promised me it was to be my choice. What kind of crazy elvish magic are you using on me?!”

He looked profoundly surprised, but his hands released her and she got out of the tub.

“I didn't use any elvish magic. What you felt was simple desire. I want you, and you want me.”

She sighed. “Look, things just got out of hand. I don't want to want you. Quit being so damn irresistible!” she said in a sudden temper, and she grabbed a towel and strode away from him. 

Thranduil was frustrated as well. She was melting under his touch, but it was taking a very long time. What would it take, he wondered, to breach her defenses? When would she realize it was an affair of the heart for him too? When would she realize he shared her apprehension of the future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to share this with you all- we have gotten over a hundred kudos!!! Thank you to all my readers who have commented or left kudos! I still can't believe the warm response I have gotten to my little story! <3 <3 <3 Thank you!


	15. Viking

Crystal was in a temper. She was angry at herself for easily falling under his spell. Those lips. Those hands. Lately it seemed all he had to do was look at her and she was out of her mind and melting to his will. Her self control was diminishing by the second. She was also in a temper because she had managed to stop in the middle of a very erotic moment. Her self control was little consolation when she felt taut as a bowstring with need. She gritted her teeth. She would never be able to banish the memory of the feeling of his skin on hers, slick with the soap and water. And when he'd grabbed her ass and held her to him, she had felt a thrill in every pore. She felt torn. She wanted him, and she wanted to run away from him. Most of all, her little flash of temper moments ago with Thranduil made her feel like a little girl. She felt ashamed.

She pulled on a t-shirt and leggings, since her nightgown was sopping wet, and probably still lying on the bathroom floor.

Thranduil came into the bedroom, a white towel draped around his hips. His expression was ice cold when he looked at her. She shivered. 

“How long Crystal? How long will you make us wait before you choose it to be the right time?” He towered above her as she sat on the bed. 

“I'm sorry Thranduil.”

“No! Do not be sorry. Be brave and be open. But while you act as a little girl, do not be telling me you are sorry.”

Thranduil walked to the desk, where he had plugged in the lap-top computer. He started tapping keys.

Crystal slipped into the big bed, staying close to one edge, feeling fragile. She closed her eyes, and prayed sleep would come soon. 

She felt the mattress shift, causing her to surface from her uneasy slumber,when Thranduil came to bed sometime in the night. She heard his respiration and smelled the heady fragrance his skin exuded. Ah... he was haunting her. He was a beautiful angel who was causing her whole life to shake on it's foundations. With the slightest smile on his face and stars in his glittering eyes he could bring her soul down to a place where she was in danger of being consumed by him.

“I know you are awake.” he said. “Come to me.”

She did and he enveloped her at once. “You will give me that which I desire. My little one. Not tonight, but soon.”

The light before the dawn found them, hand in hand at the shore of the lake. The cool mountain air was clean and carried the scent of the pine forest. Birds were calling out the arrival of the sun. Thranduil turned from the waters' edge and moved among the trees. She trailed him. The forest floor was thick with old pine needles, making their footsteps muffled over the spongy mass. Thranduil caressed a large Ponderosa pine, taking note of the pattern in it's bark. They spent a pleasant hour walking trails in the forest before returning to the hotel for breakfast. 

“We have another long day of travel ahead of us today.” she said.

“Oh? And our destination?”

“I'm bringing you to Central Oregon. My parents have a ranch in the high desert country. I thought you might enjoy seeing it.”

“I shall enjoy meeting your parents Crystal.”

“Okay. But listen. My father, oh hell. Let's just say you come from Europe, hmm?”

In no time they were traveling down the winding Mt. Rose Highway, and descending into Reno Nevada. They took the freeway 395 north. 

It was another long day of travel with many stops for Thranduil to stretch his legs. The wide open blue skies and open spaces of Oregon were eerie and beautiful. They finally reached the valley where her parent's ranch stretched. She pulled off the pavement and onto a gravel covered dirt road. 

When she pulled into the circular driveway in front of her parent's house she was relieved. She had driven for nearly seventeen hours in the two days of their journey. 

Her mother came out of the house wreathed in surprised smiles. “Crystal! What a wonderful surprise! Oh, and who is this?” she asked, seeing Thranduil exit the car.

“Mom, this is my friend Thranduil.”

“It is a great pleasure to meet you my Lady,” he said, taking the hand she had proffered for a handshake and instead, placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

“Oh, what a gentleman!” her mother said, falling under his spell in no time, Crystal noticed wryly. 

“My name is Carol.” she introduced herself.

Crystal hugged her mother and then catching sight of her father coming out of the house, ran and hugged him.

“It's been way too long!” she told her parents.

“Thranduil, this is my father.” she said turning to him.

Thranduil stepped up to the tall man with weather beaten features and short grey hair and inclined his head gravely. 

“I am Thranduil Oropherion. As you are Crystal's father, and I her future husband, there shall be naught but honesty between us. I wish to assure you, she will be the most revered and protected jewel in all my lands. I will protect her with my very lifeblood if needs be.”

When he began his speech, Crystal's eyes bulged. This was not how it was supposed to go. Her mother and father both looked at her in astonishment. She wished she could sink into the earth. Instead she said, “Mom, Dad, Thranduil is from.... he's from Europe, and so he kind of talks funny.” 

Her father clapped Thranduil on the shoulder. “Come in my boy.” Over his shoulder he asked Crystal, “Is he from one of those northern countries?” She nodded, wordless. “I thought so.” her dad said. “He looks like a viking with that hair.” 

“Future husband?” her mother asked in a way that showed she was feeling a little hurt. “You have never even mentioned Thranduil before honey.”

“I'm sorry Mom, it's been kind of a whirlwind affair. And I haven't said yes to him. He's just quite determined as you can see.” 

Mike brought Thranduil out to the backyard, after handing him a beer. There he tended the coals for the barbecue. Crystal and her mom sat at the kitchen table. 

“I'll want to hear all about Thranduil Crystal, but later. I'm glad you two are so close as we only have your room available. We're knee deep in haying season here, and we hired two extra men to help. They're staying in the two other bedrooms.” Crystal tried not to let her dismay show. Her mother continued. “So far the weather is cooperating. We've been getting afternoon thunder clouds since we cut, but no rain yet! If the humidity tests work out, we'll start baling tonight. 

“Just let me know if you need help tonight Mom.” Crystal replied.

“Oh no! Not after your long drive. Tomorrow, maybe.” 

Thranduil came into the kitchen saying, “We need steaks.”

Carol went to the refrigerator and brought out a large platter with steaks in marinade. She handed it to Thranduil who returned to the backyard. 

“He is so handsome Crystal.”

“I know Mom.”

“There's something about him. I can't quite put my finger on it. His skin seems to glow. Or something.” She shook her head in puzzlement. “He looks rather like, an angel.”

Laughing, Crystal said, “I know Mom!”

“Well, I like him.”

When they went outside to join Thranduil and Mike, Thranduil stood behind Crystal, with his arms lightly embracing her, and talking easily with her parents.

“Thranduil, can you help me bring our bags in?” she asked.

He followed her out to the car, and he picked up both bags. She brought him to her old bedroom. It had changed much since she had stayed in it as a child. It was kept as a guest bedroom now.

Once the door was shut, she hissed, “How could you say that to my dad! Now they've put us in this room together. And I couldn't even insist on another room for you since the other rooms will be occupied and under the circumstances you made them believe in, they see nothing wrong with us staying together. I really can't believe you said that to my dad.”

“Crystal, I was honest as the occasion demanded. I cannot have pretenses with your parents. They deserve to know my intentions to you. And,” he said with a wink, “I will be happy to share this bed with you.”

She sighed in frustration. It seemed fate was laughing at her. She had begun this trip with the idea it would help her keep distance between her and Thranduil. Instead she was in his company day and night! 

They ate as soon as the steaks were ready. Thranduil endeared himself to her parents by asking them endless questions about themselves, their ranch, and Crystal. Thranduil left to watch the news with Mike, and Crystal helped her mother clean up. 

Afterward, she slipped out of the house. The sun hadn't set yet, and she made her way to a small room in the corner of the barn. She grabbed a bridle off a peg in the wall. She knew what tack belonged to which horse. She then went to find Misty, her favorite mare. 

Stepping into the horse pasture, she whistled. The horses came at a gallop. 

“Hey baby,” she crooned, while placing the bit in Misty's mouth and then easing her ears between the crown and browband. She fastened the chinstrap and placed the reins at her withers, and then grasping Misty's mane at the withers, swung herself up. At first she just lay over the horse, breathing in the wonderful horsey smell while hugging Misty's neck. After a while she sat up and made a clicking sound. Misty began trotting. All the horses were spirited as the heat of the sun had abated. Squeezing her knees into the horse, she urged Misty into a canter. The other horses in the pasture kept pace. Crystal was happy to finally be on the back of a horse again, after too much time away. They galloped the perimeter, round and round. The other horses became bored and clustered in a corner of the pasture nearest the house. Crystal felt Misty begin to sweat under her legs. She didn't want to ride her too vigorously or she'd have to rub the horse down, so she slowed her to a trot and then a walk. 

Thranduil stood among the other horses, so at first Crystal didn't see him. She dismounted and he walked up to her. 

“Beautiful. You look like you were born on a horse.”

She smiled at him shyly while picking at her pants which felt uncomfortably of cooling horse sweat. She turned to Misty and removed the bridle, and with affection scratched her forehead. Misty nuzzled her shoulder once, twice, and the third time with force enough to knock Crystal into Thranduil. He caught her and chuckled. 

For long moments they stood there. 

“This is the first time since I have come to this world that I have heard the peace of silence.” Thranduil said.

Crystal listened. He was right. There were no sounds louder than shuffling horses and the lightest breeze. That breeze carried the scent of sagebrush and fresh cut alfalfa. She had always loved it. 

“This part of your earth is still pure.”

“So you approve of my parent's home?”

“Yes. I am happy to think of you growing up here.”

“Now Matthew is in college, and I have no more ties to the state of California via custody agreement, my parents are more insistent I leave the city and come home, here to manage this ranch. They say it belongs to me.”

“You belong to me, and thus Greenwood.”

“Now, why am I not surprised you would say something like that?”

He tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow and led her back to the house. When they entered she realized she still had the bridle draped over a shoulder. She placed it on the kitchen table. She would ride early tomorrow anyway.

They walked into the living room and spent a time laughing with Crystal's parents who were telling Thranduil all kinds of tales involving her and her great love of horses.

“We came home from a shopping trip to town, and guess what we found Thranduil?” her mother said. “Crystal had let her horse follow her into the house. That horse was in this very living room!” her mother laughed. “She was a teenager. She knew better!” 

“And don't forget the time she and a friend were practicing a fancy mounting technique they had seen on television.” her dad said. “This is what they did. They'd take a running jump at the horse's hind end and vault themselves forward onto her back. Over and over, they took turns for hours. That poor horse probably had a back ache. Well, this mare finally had enough of it. She aimed a kick at Crystal as she ran up and knocked her on her ass! Funniest thing I ever saw!” 

“Yeah funny dad! I had a hoof print shaped bruise on my hip for a week!”

“Of course I was worried at the time, but once I knew nothing was broken, it was funny!” her dad amended.

“She's a menace around horses Thranduil.” her mother said. “Never forget that. I can't tell you the many late nights I drove this empty countryside looking for her because when she was out riding, my daughter couldn't be bothered to keep track of the hours of the day.”

Before it was late, her parents said good night. Her dad would have to wake up in the middle of the night to go check the fields and see if the baling could begin. 

Thranduil took her hand and led her into the bedroom.

“Thank you for bringing me here Crystal. I have enjoyed very much getting a glimpse of your childhood.” 

“You're welcome Thranduil. Although, that wasn't really my intention. Tomorrow, I plan to ride for a while. Would you like to come with me?”

I would.”

“Okay then, we need to sleep because we will be leaving early. I don't want to be out in the hot desert sun at mid-day.”

She grabbed her night gown and toiletries and left for the bathroom. She took a quick shower. When she came back, she found Thranduil had already changed into his robe. He too brought his toiletries to the bathroom.

When he returned, she was already lying on the bed and under a light blanket, and turned on her side away from him.

“Come to me Crystal.”

She turned into his sheltering arms. She gazed into his luminous eyes. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her, a gentle whisper of lips against lips. Chaste. 

“Tomorrow I will take you.”

Her gaze flew to his his. He was watching her with a serious and steady gaze. At the consternation in hers, he said “Yes, I will make love to you. I will make you mine, and bind you to me.” She found she could not say a word. She felt shocked and exhilarated, and frightened. “I am not telling you this so you can find a way to argue with me. I tell you so you can prepare your mind.”

“Thranduil, you did promise me it was my choice to give myself to you or not.”

“Enough Crystal. You may be able to fool yourself for a time, but you cannot fool me. I have been patient, waiting for you to listen to what your heart wants to tell you. But I am old, and these games have become wearying. If I chose to, I could touch you at this instant and in less than thirty seconds I could have you begging me to take you. At any moment of these days, I could have given you so much pleasure that you would be helpless, unable to refuse me. I want you fierce and proud tomorrow. Giving me yourself with no hesitation. But if you do hesitate, these lips, these fingers will overcome your protests. No argument will sway me. I ask you to ponder my words this night, and be ready to give yourself to me tomorrow when I ask you. Take these words as a promise. I will not be denied.”


	16. Promises

What would this dawn bring? Crystal and Thranduil had risen in the dark and ate a light breakfast without speaking. In the barn, Crystal quickly chose a bridle for the largest mare they had, for Thranduil to ride. Her name was Fire, and she was a thoroughbred. Despite her name, which was more adapted to her coat than her temperament, she was a well trained mount.

Like Crystal, Thranduil would ride bareback, neither of them needing a saddle to improve their horsemanship.

As they rode away from the house, the early morning air was almost chill, but was light and clear with the heady scents of the summer vegetation of the high desert. The stars above were visible in the still dark sky. 

Crystal led the way through miles of fragrant sagebrush that covered the desert floor wherever a rancher had not carved out a field to make verdant with water from deep in the ground. They were traveling to a thicket of juniper and pine trees that covered the lower slopes of lava formations. It was an interesting area to explore, and was miles and miles away from anyone. She felt Thranduil would appreciate the vast expanse of nature. 

They were only about a mile away from their destination when a rabbit suddenly darted out between Misty's feet. Crystal had been riding lazily, not taking notice of her horse's twitching skin nor the way she picked her feet up a little more eagerly and seemed to dance over the earth. Misty was in high spirits, being away from the pastures, and out in the cool morning air. She used the excuse of the rabbit to crow-hop and buck. Crystal flew over her head and landed on her back in a large sagebrush. In an instant Misty was running flat-out, reveling in the freedom and running toward the barn. 

Fire was behaving perfectly. Thranduil rode over to Crystal and looked down at her lying in the bush. He dismounted, but kept hold of his mare's reins. 

“Are you hurt?” he asked, taking a hand, and helping her out of the bush.

“No. Ow! Except for my pride, and a few scratches.” She felt the tender areas on her back and hips.

Thranduil ran his hands under her shirt and in under the waistband of her jeans. Wherever he touched her the stinging stopped. 

“How did you do that?” she asked in wonder.

“Elvish magic, my love.” he said with a wink.

He swung up swiftly on Fire, and held out a hand to her. She had intended to swing up behind him, but when their hands gripped, he stopped her movement and leaned over and pulled her up in front of him and facing him. Her thighs were draped over his, and her arms went around his waist. He pulled her in close to him with one arm, guiding the horse with the reins in his other hand. It was an odd sensation, facing the wrong way on a moving horse, but being held tight in his arms made her feel sheltered.

He kept the horse at a walk and began to speak softly in her ear. 

“In millenia past, there was an elfling full of youth and vigor. He was fair of face, even for an elf. Everyone said so. He studied with attention to every subject his father set before him. His father was strict, but fair. His mother was warmth and light. The father was revered and made king over the wood elves. The elfling did not care to learn about ministering to the needs of a people, and taking responsibility for their very lives. His temperament was better suited to philosophical pursuits, and the testing of his physical prowess in armed combat. His father was there to rule, and the elfling could not conceive of a day when it would not be so. Nevertheless, when his father lectured to him, hours on end, and made him suffer through long days of restless boredom listening to council meetings, he listened. He obeyed. 

Until one day when the dark shadows of evil stretched forth long fingers and the elves could no longer deny it. Kings met. Battle plans were laid. The elfling was allowed to accompany his father. His mind was filled with valorous deeds and the glory of coming home victorious. But he learned. The horrors of war cannot be accurately described. For long months the elves fought the darkness, foul air filling the camp, making all feel ill, rotting corpses littering the battleground where they had found death. It was an endless misery, with neither side gaining advantage.

The elfling's father thought long about the way the battle was being waged. He proposed an action the other leaders did not approve of. They felt it was too precipitate, an action that carried too much risk. The king had realized before them, that if they did not expend this effort, take this risk, they could never win the final battle. Great numbers of elves would still die, just more slowly. When the others did not agree with him, he returned to his camp, to his soldiers with great heaviness of heart.

He did not tell his beloved son the sacrifice he would make of himself and his people the next dawn. All the elves of the other kingdoms looked on in horror and sorrow. The king acted alone, without their blessing, and without their strength in numbers. He took into the battle, only his own elves. 

The son joined them but late, though they had by some strange twist of fate beaten the enemy and gained ground that would eventually allow them to be victorious, it came at a very heavy price. Less than a third of the woodland elves that followed their king were yet alive that morning. The son found his father, not long for this world for his grievous wounds, and held his hands and looked into his father's eyes one last time.”

Crystal's eyes filled with tears.

“The son felt the burden of kingship thrust onto his shoulders, in an instant, and under the worst circumstances. The war was not over. It wasn't over for years. The death and agony was constant. When the day came to ride home victorious because they had finally vanquished the enemy, the young elf found he had forgotten how to smile.

Through the centuries, they recovered after a fashion. When families found their loved ones did not return from the war, most of them sailed or faded. It was rare for one to have the strength to choose to stay in Middle Earth in the face of their grief.

One day the young king fell in love. It came upon him sudden, uninvited. He tamed his lover and grasped onto this love with all he had. They spent many happy years... They created a child. The babe was young when his mother died. He never remembered her. The king could not speak to his son of her. The king was closed to all and everything but his young son. Only this boy, who was an excruciating reminder of all he lost was able to penetrate the coldness that wrapped around the king. Millennia passed.”

Crystal's eyes were swimming in tears as she heard the raw emotion in his voice.

They arrived at the trees. Thranduil dismounted and fastened his horse's reins to a low lying branch. He reached up and pulled Crystal into him, her body inching down his slowly until her feet reached the ground.

“My life has been so utterly cold and devoid of color until you.” he said. “I need you. I am as uneasy as you about the future, but I cannot let you go now I have you.”

He looked like a wild creature to her suddenly with a savage and untamable expression in his eyes. His hair glowed golden in the dawn light. He stood there, his form bathed in the honey colored rays of the sun and suddenly she could see him as a fierce warrior. She could see him, his indomitable will, pushing and insisting, and never giving way. He was a king who would always win. Losing was not a part of who he was. He had lived as a strong king for more time than she could even imagine. She felt in awe of him, and very small before him.

Her will broke before his. Thranduil saw it. He reached for her with a deep hunger. With slow shaking hands, Crystal undressed him. He undressed her in far more haste. Uncovered, unguarded, she stood before him and stared at his beauty. He looked like living gold in the early morning sun. He was beauty and light. 

Thranduil drew her down with him to the earth, their bodies crushing the sweet smelling grasses and wild mint beneath them. He gazed at her for a long moment, reading the rapt expression in her eyes. He was victorious, she was giving herself to him finally.

“I love you Thranduil.” she said, the words clumsy and ill shaped in her mouth because they could not contain what she felt for him.

“I know.”

They kissed and his heart expanded in joy.

“Do not be frightened.” he told her, and then he unbound his power to maximize the pleasure they would feel. Thranduil reached into the earth below them and the sky above them and connected the two of them to the earth and sky. They were suffused in a gentle white light, and Crystal felt Thranduil was everywhere, holding her in his arms, in the earth below her and in the very air she breathed.

He was lying on his side, so he could touch her. His hands trailed and swirled in thrilling patterns over her skin. He kissed her deep and relentless, and she felt completely undone, nothing mattered but Thranduil. He was her everything. 

He cradled her beneath him, and pushed to her entrance stopping just there. She felt a desperate need to be joined with him, but he held back. His voice was sublime, strong and steady as he spoke words in elvish. When he had finished, he had her repeat them, a few words at a time, making her repeat them whenever she stumbled over the foreign syllables, until she spoke them without error. Her hips undulated in unspoken need.

His eyes shone, it seemed galaxies swirled in them, as he kissed her mouth repeatedly and lifted his face to see into her eyes. She was swimming in them, and in the delicate caresses he was trailing everywhere he could reach. Then to her ecstasy, he buried himself in her. He took her fiercely, pounding into her with all of the desperation of someone for too long denied. His passion could not be contained, but he did not find release. He brought her tumbling over the edge countless times. He came to full consciousness hours later to find her beneath him, voice ragged as she came back down again, and with tears flowing out of her eyes. He leaned down and licked her tears. He stopped moving in her.

“Your tears belong to me. Your every cry of passion is mine. Your breath is mine.” he said, catching her in another deep kiss, and stealing her air. She twisted her head away, gulping in sweet lungfuls of air. “Your body is mine.” He thrust deep in her again. He kissed her hard and bit her lip, licking away the drop of blood that swelled there. “Your blood is mine.” He withdrew and plunged back in before settling them into a slow languorous rhythm. “Everything you are, from this day forward is now mine. And I am yours. My heart is yours. My soul is bound to yours. My love.” His voice broke and he cried out, finding release at long last. “My love, my love...” he whispered and utterly spent, he melted into her.

In amazement at the whirlwind that had consumed them, Crystal stared into the blue sky above her. The white light had faded as he climaxed and sunk into her. She bore his weight. He was heavy and it made her breathing labored, but she would not have disturbed him for anything. She was thinking of all that had transpired, when she shivered and trembled, and another wave of pleasure broke over her. Her silky sheath spasmed around him as she reached ecstasy again.

He lifted his head to look in her eyes. “You are still coming for me?” he asked in surprised satisfaction.

“I'll never be the same again.” she said.

He smiled wide, and rolled to the side to relieve her of his weight. 

“Oh no, I can't bear to be parted from you.” she said, urgently plastering herself to him.

“Ah! Now I'm happy.” he said. “You stubborn woman. My wife.”

“Wife?”

“Yes, my love. We spoke our vows before the Valar, before consummating our marriage. You can't deny the consummation can you?” he said, raising his eyebrows. 

“Vows?”

“Yes, no matter it was in elvish, and you didn't know what you were speaking... the deed has been done.” he said with satisfaction.

“You're saying you're my husband?”

“Yes. Alas, even though I am not the hobbit of your dreams,” he smirked. “I will endeavor to be ever sincere and honorable with you Crystal.” he smiled at his own cheeky response to her. 

Tender were the kisses he breathed upon her face. “I will treasure you, and I will make you happy. I promise.”

He took her again. He watched her, catching her every moan in his mouth, watching her eyes, watching her surrender to the high pinnacle he brought her to. He let her come down, and then brought her there again and again. He could not get enough of her. He knew she would bear the brunt of their passion later, as he could not be gentle with her, and she would surely be sore in the coming hours.

At last the sun reached it's zenith, and the heat of the day forced them to dress. They mounted Fire and rode slowly home. 

Her mother greeted them at the door, and brought them into the kitchen immediately. She brought them glasses of water. 

“It's a scorcher out there! I'm surprised you didn't return sooner. You both look like you've been out in the sun too long.” 

They both drank deeply.

“Misty came back hours ago. I put her in the pasture.” her mom said.

“Thanks Mom, she was startled by a rabbit, and dumped me in a sagebrush.”

“Would you two like lunch?”

“Yes mom, very much. But later. We need a nap first.” 

Feeling exhausted, Crystal dragged herself to the bedroom. Stripping quickly, she lay on top of it. Thranduil did the same, and in moments they were sleeping, wrapped intimately together.

She woke, to having Thranduil inside her again. He was insatiable, and she was soon crying in arousal. He smothered her louder outbursts, and tried to keep their lovemaking discreet. When he brought her to the edge again, he kissed her deeply, shushing her sounds, and emptying himself into her with no more sound than a muffled groan.

Replete for the moment, the urgency for food roused them. They dressed, and made their way to the kitchen. Carol heard them, and came in and pulled out a large green salad, and a heaping plate of sandwiches out of the refrigerator. She set a pitcher of iced tea on the table also. Crystal set the table for three.

“Your father and the other men have already eaten and are sleeping by now, hopefully.” said Carol.

“That means they were able to bale last night. Good.” Crystal said.

“Yes.” 

After lunch, Crystal decided to give Thranduil a tour of the ranch. They took an old battered truck out on the dirt roads, and she showed him her father's fields, and explained how pivots could irrigate the fields. She showed him the tractors used to cut the alfalfa, to sweep it into orderly rows, to bale the hay and finally the harrow beds used to pick up those bales. She explained that in a good year her family could expect to get three cuttings of hay, between spring and fall. Most of the hay was sold to dairy farmers in Oregon, but if the quality was very high they could export it to Japan. This area of Central Oregon produced a very highly prized alfalfa hay, for it's high nutrient content. Then she brought him to the open range area where her family kept a herd of cattle for beef. She decided to drive around the ranching community, to give him an idea of how large it actually was. There were many ranchers in this area, but their ranches were so large that it was unusual for any houses to be closer than a mile from others.

When they arrived back at the house Crystal's dad was awake. He was in a fine mood now the baling had begun. 

“Thranduil,” he said with a smile. “I'm glad you're back. I wanted to bring you with me and set up some targets at the gravel pits. We'll have a bit of target practice.”

“Dad, Thranduil doesn't know anything about firearm safety!” Crystal said.

“That's okay, I wasn't born yesterday you know. A lot of foreigners never have. I'll teach him everything he needs to know. After all I taught you!” he said.

Crystal's dad loaded the back seat of his big diesel truck with rifles and ammunition. He brought a few pistols as well. With a wave, they left. 

After they left, Crystal was smiling at the thought of the elvenking target practicing with a new type of weapon. She wondered what he would make of it.

When they returned, Thranduil was animated. He and her dad were drinking beer and hanging out in the back yard in the shade of the house. They were talking about the firearms, while cleaning them. 

She shook her head, bemused. Never in a million years would she have imagined Thranduil shooting her father's guns, and drinking beer with him.

They had another barbecue dinner that evening, to keep the heat out of the house. She found herself staring at her 'husband' and couldn't wait until it was a late enough hour to excuse themselves to go to bed. He caught her eye, and his gaze held promises.


	17. More Revelations

Thranduil! Lady Galadriel sat up in her bed. He was alive. She sensed his power from a great distance. A great power. In wonder she observed it. It was not dimmed at this moment, as their kind did except in certain rare occasions. Sly! She thought with a slight smile. He was so sly to hide all this time so well this power he had inside him. But now she perceived it, the strength and purity of it. One thing she knew for certain that she had not known before; not only was he alive, but he was not in this moment in danger. But where was he? For more than a week since they learned of his disappearance there had been searches. Wherever he was, it was far far beyond her ability to see through the void. She lay back down among the pillows, against her husband's side, and observed Thranduil's light. 

* * * * * * * 

Before opening her eyes, Crystal perceived the early morning light. Her lashes fluttered and she roused herself enough to open her eyes. Her husband was sleeping. Her. Husband. He would be sleeping, she thought. Although she was sore, she hadn't been able to deny him, not with the same fire raging in her. He had taken her again and again, waking her through the night. It felt that no sooner had she begun to dream, then he would wake her to a more beautiful reality. There was no satiation. Even now, her body was fully enervated and feeling fragile and used, yet she wanted him. 

“And I want you, always” he said. Only he appeared to be sleeping deeply, and hadn't opened his mouth to speak.

“What the hell?” she murmured. Oh no, lack of sleep is causing me to hallucinate, she thought. His warm chuckle sounded, at her thought. But she was watching him closely, and he hadn't moved in his slumber.

She was wide awake now, and she was feeling slightly alarmed. She slipped out of bed and into the bathroom to shower.

As she was rinsing the conditioner out of her hair, she heard him whisper.

“Come to me Crystal.”

She pulled the shower curtain wide open. He was not there. In a hurry, she towel dried her hair and body, and wrapped a fresh towel around herself instead of dressing. 

She entered the room, and he opened his eyes and drawled lazily, “I'm glad you heard me.” 

“What is going on? I think I heard you in my mind!”

“You did.”

“What the actual f-?! Thranduil, explain!”

“I am an elf of power. Those of us with this power, can among other things... connect with beings. That means sometimes we can read things, speak, listen. As you and I are now married, our link will be especially strong. But even before, I found it very easy to read your emotions, and a few of your thoughts.”

“Wait. So you're telling me you can actually read my mind?”

“Yes in a way. I can now read your emotions very easily. Now I am privy to many of your thoughts as well.”

“Woah... not cool. Why can't I read your thoughts and emotions? At least I don't think I can.”

“No, I'm certain you cannot. I have had millennia to hone my skills. You've never even heard of this. I keep my mind guarded. There are beings out there, some very evil that would be happy to look into the mind of a king. But you my dear, are an open book. If I choose not to look, your mind will remain private... but, this will not be easy. We have a very strong link.”

“Holy crap. I really did not know what I was getting myself into!” she said, rubbing her face and all but groaning. “Not fair. You can read my mind, but I can't read yours. This sucks.”

“If you really wish it, in time you will learn how to protect your mind, even from me- although I don't know why you would wish it?” he asked.

“Because it's my mind, my privacy, damn it! And... and what if I really really have to lie to you?”

“Never lie to me.” he stated with a sharp as steel look in his eyes.

She sighed.

“Thranduil? Please! Please give me a while to process this. To come to terms with my own feelings about it before you are witness to my thoughts! This is so overwhelming to me.” she said sounding pitiful.

He smiled at her gently. “It shall be as you wish it to be my love.” He had known she wouldn't like learning this particular aspect of what it really meant to be married to him. But he wanted her to know as soon as possible, so later she wouldn't feel betrayed by not knowing right away that he could read her so easily. 

He knew just how to take her mind off the subject for a few minutes. Leading her by the hand as if she were the most exquisite and fragile flower, he placed her on her back, and spread her legs, and held her little rump in his hands. He filled the shadowed space of her loins with his face, his golden hair spilling over the delicate skin of her inner thighs.

Later that same day, Thranduil and Mike went target practicing again. Crystal and her mother sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Carol had been telling Crystal of all the community gossip. Her mother's smiles faded during a lull in the conversation, and she turned to face Crystal. 

“So, Thranduil Oropherion.” Carol said, with a questioning gaze at her daughter. “You know, the name Thranduil seemed somehow familiar to me. I searched online. There sure are a lot of references.” She let her words hang in the air.

Crystal didn't say anything.

“So, I took a closer look at your Thranduil. It seems he does indeed have sharp tipped ears in all that long hair of his.”

“Mom... I. Please don't have me committed to a mental hospital for what I'm about to say.”

Her mother raised her eyebrows.

“Oh, you mean when you tell me he's an elf?” she asked. “Crystal, it is incredible, but your Thranduil appears to be the King of the Elves in Tolkien's books. I have always loved those stories, you remember, I'm sure. I would be less likely to believe it, except- he seems to have a kind of aura... a glow. Is it him?”

Crystal nodded affirmatively, and then said, “Mom, it is impossible, but it is true too.”

“Amazing. It's hard to believe, except, I do. So. How, why is he here?”

“Good question. I wish I knew. He was having some sort of trouble back in Middle Earth, and was going to Galadriel to discuss it with her, when he found himself in this world.” 

“How did you meet him?”

“Oh... Don't tell Dad or he will try even harder to get me to carry a pistol, but- I had gotten myself into a bad situation. Before it got really bad though, Thranduil saved me.”

“Details Crystal, tell me what happened.” 

Crystal told her all about that night. Her mother asked many questions before finally falling silent.

“It is a pretty incredible tale. I believe you... but it defies what we know to be possible. So what happens now Crystal? You two seem inseparable. He says he intends to marry you! What of his world? Does he intend to stay here?”

“Mom, he wants to go back of course... if at all possible.”

“I see. And he wants to bring you with him?” Crystal nodded. “Oh Crystal!” Carol said in dismay. “How do you feel about it?”

“Well obviously I'm very torn.” Crystal said, tears filling her eyes. “It's not like taking a trip halfway around the world! It might be a one way ticket. And Middle Earth? Orcs, spiders, and dragons, and ugh! What if I never saw Matthew, or you and Dad ever again? Everything else I could deal with, but that kind of separation is....” 

Carol gave her a sympathetic and worried look and placed an arm around her shoulders.

“But Mom, I love him! And, and- we don't even know if he can go back, or if I could even go with him.”

They spent a long moment in silence, lost in their thoughts. 

“I don't have a lot of parental advice,” Carol said. “I mostly have some observations. This whole thing seems to be out of your hands. No matter what you do, it's likely you can't influence the final outcome. If you love him, love him while you can. If you end up going with him... Matthew will be fine, I promise you we will look out for him. Your father and I will be fine.” she paused. “I've seen the way he looks at you. A man does not look that way at a woman he ever intends to let go. And yet, if he does go and you remain here Crystal, you will survive. We will be here for you. No matter what happens, you will be alright.” She held her daughter and they both wept. 

After holding her mother for a while, Crystal went for a solitary ride on Misty. Misty loved to run, and so it didn't take much suggestion for her to coax the mare to fly over the desert floor. Crystal reveled in the heady feeling of pounding hooves and the rush of wind whipping the Misty's mane in her face as she crouched over her withers. Free! She felt the exhilaration of leaving behind her concerns as they tried to outrun their shadow. 

“You are the best girl!” she praised the horse, easing them into a walk. Misty's sides were heaving, and flecks of foamy spittle that had left her mouth speckled her neck and chest from the vigor of the run. Misty's muscles were still twitching uncontrollably, and she was sweating profusely. Crystal slipped down lithely to walk beside Misty while she cooled off and to allow the sweat to dry in the horse's coat where she had been riding.

Crystal took a moment to acknowledge the beauty of her surroundings. The high desert was stark. The silence stretched for miles, from horizon to horizon under the blue sky dome. It looked desolate at first glance, but it was not. More often than not, hawks and eagles soared and dove in the skies above. Among the sagebrush were lizards, horned toads, cottontails, jackrabbits, coyotes, sage rats, and roadrunners. There were quail and meadowlarks and owls. In some rocky areas could be found rattlesnakes and even scorpions. The vast space was anything but empty. At this moment though, she saw no wildlife. The high desert was stark, but it felt like home. 

Matthew loved it here, having made close friends among the kids who lived here. He loved nothing better than to spend the whole summer here and drive tractor. She smiled, remembering bringing him with her as a toddler, and letting him “drive” by holding the wheel while she went round and round in the field, swathing, or raking, or baling. 

Precious memories played across her mind as if she were watching a video. She taught Matthew to ride horses while he was tiny. She thought of his bright smile while as a little boy he gathered eggs in the chicken coop, sneaking a hand under a hen and trying not to ruffle feathers, sliding eggs out, all under the exciting fear of being pecked. She thought of all the times he helped her mother out in the garden. How as he grew to be a tall lanky boy, her father gave him more and more responsibilities around the ranch, until he was driving tractors all night like the men, during harvest. She thought of her parents. She didn't appreciate them during her late teen years, but she had for every other time in her life. They were simple, loving and good people. She was not ready to say good bye to any of them! 

And Thranduil, the thought of being separated from him was unbearable. Now they were married. On top of this startling fact, he could read her mind! Crystal felt her reality had changed too much too quickly. It was stressful! She indulged in a few tears of self pity before wiping her eyes and resolving to make the best of everything, come what may. Allowing herself to cry had a therapeutic affect on her. She felt much more in control now.

By this time in her ruminations, Misty was cool again. Crystal swung up and turned her toward home at a sedate pace. 

When she shut the pasture gate, Thranduil was walking toward her. She ran to him. He caught her and twirled around with her. Ah, now she had her bearings. She no longer felt on edge and faltering. She needed him like she needed air to breathe. And when she was with him, everything was right. She was thrilled to be in his arms that very moment.

Still holding her so her feet couldn't reach the earth,Thranduil feathered kisses along her brow. She clung to him and he kissed her with ardor, showing her more than words could, how dear she was to him, how he needed her as much as she needed him. She sighed in happiness.

The next days passed in activity, and the nights for the lovers were splendor. Crystal taught Thranduil how to drive a tractor. After that, she taught him how to drive her father's big diesel truck out on those lonely dirt roads. They spent time on horseback, and they spent time on hot afternoons reading. Thranduil was reading the Hobbit, and Crystal was reading the Silmarillion. Crystal went target practicing with her dad and Thranduil one day, smirking at him in triumph when she hit the targets flawlessly, dead center. Each day, Crystal would not let herself think of anything beyond the next few hours. In this way she enjoyed every single moment with the people she loved.

When the day came to say their goodbyes to her parents, there were tears and laughter and tight hugs. There were wishes of safe travel, and promises made to call daily. Most of all there was the sense of the unknown.

They were making for the wild beauty of the Oregon coast, before driving toward home. 

They drove along the winding coast and found an hotel with a vacant room. They ate a light lunch, and then stepping out the back door of their room, took a trail down to the beach. The cry of seagulls carried on the breeze. The scent of salt in the air was pervasive. Slipping their shoes off, they laced their fingers while playing with the waves that lapped the beach. For hours they walked the shore, finding lost seashells and ocean polished glass, and losing themselves in each others' eyes. 

They returned to their room, shaking sand off outside the door, and showering to be sure it was all off. Neither of them could find the will to dress, instead, they gave way to their inexorable hunger, and coupled again and again with urgency. 

They ate pasta and seafood in the evening, and feeling replete walked back to their room. When the moon rose, Thranduil led Crystal down to the shore. They walked among towering rocks, watching the waves break. The moonlight bathed the shore and the dark ocean with pinpoints of light, making everything glitter. Crystal turned her face to Thranduil, and found that same glitter in his eyes. His eyes were dark, deep as an ocean, and glowed in the moonlight as jewels. She shivered. He looked like a wild creature to her. Maybe a God of the sea, she thought to herself in appreciation, watching the light breeze play in his hair.

There was no one around and they undressed. They ran into the water, wading out further, and feeling the relentless waves ebb and flow around them. 

There was an outcropping of rocks, and they soon found themselves at the foot of it. Thranduil pressed Crystal's back against it and as they stood, placed his arms against the rock behind her head and leaned in to kiss her. His body sheltered her from the waves that broke against the rock, and his back. She raised her hands to caress the skin along his sides, and along his back. He glowed silver in the moonlight, and she was aroused even before he picked her up and braced her against the rock. She wound her thighs around his middle and clung to him. He plunged into her, one deep thrust until he was fully sheathed in her tight warmth. He would not let her move her hips, keeping her pressed deeply into the rock. He kept her there, impaled and unable to move while he kissed her deeply, teasing her with his tongue in a way suggestive of what she was dying for. With his kisses alone he brought her to a very aroused state, and she raked his back with her nails in frustration while trying to make him move in her. Finally he withdrew and plunged back in, and she came undone around him, her whimpers his favorite music of all. He let her come back down and then moved slow, bringing her higher and higher. She heard the waves expending themselves on the shore in an endless rhythm, felt Thranduil driving into her with a different powerful rhythm. She felt the waves break against his back, and saw the wildness in his eyes and felt possessed to her core by a storm. She came for him again and again at his insistence, before he finally joined her in ecstasy. She found she was clumsy and faltering and unable to walk from the sea. He lifted her in his arms and brought her back to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my lovely readers who have been leaving comments! Your words inspire me to write more, and more often than I would otherwise! ;)


	18. Hearts and Souls

“I want you to put your affairs in order.”

They had left their idyllic haven on the coast before dawn as Crystal would have many hours of driving to do that day. No matter they were only three hours away from her apartment now, she had been too tired to drive for another second, so they checked into a motel. At the moment, they were lying on the bed in comfortable silence until Thranduil had spoken. 

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“I mean... with your son, with any of the important people in your life, you must prepare. If you go with me as I intend for you to do, you must have made arrangements for your absence.”

“I hardly know what to say to Matthew. Thranduil, do you really think there is a way back to Middle Earth? Have you had any experiences or maybe feelings to suggest it?”

“If you mean, have I felt my soul rising... no that has not happened. But I do not feel any despair that I would feel if in my heart I believed I would never see Arda again.”

“Have you tried to use your, ah, mind reading power to connect with anyone there?”

“I have not. You must understand, it is rare to admit to another the power we possess. Perhaps... Well, it is an idea. I will think on it.”

He had not opened his mind to anyone except his son Legolas when he was a tiny elfling, or Legolas' mother, before she died. After that, he barricaded his mind, sundering ties of this communication even with his son. Legolas... he wondered. Would it work now?

He closed his eyes. He imagined the barricade fading.

“Legolas.” Nothing but silence. He held his breath for the space of ten heartbeats. “Legolas.” he repeated.

“Ada?” faint, from afar, he heard his son's voice.

He grasped onto that thread. “Legolas! It is I.”

“Ada!” Legolas sounded overjoyed. “Are you well? Where are you? Come home!”

“I am well. I am very far from Arda, in another world, or perhaps another time. I am trying to devise a way to come home.”

“What happened Ada?”

“It remains yet a mystery my son. Legolas. I trust you. I place my kingdom in your capable hands.”

“Ada! Come home and mind it yourself!” Thranduil heard his son laugh. “Oh Ada, come home and never do this again. Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond and Mithrandir have invited me to their council. I will meet with them in two days time. What message shall I carry to them?”

Thranduil thought.

“Tell Lady Galadriel, there must be no sacrifice of love. I do not accept it. Tell them all I have learned a great deal pertaining to the future of our land, and I expect the knowledge will truly benefit us all. When you speak with Mithrandir, speak this only when you are alone. Tell Mithrandir to keep two eyes on a halfling named Bilbo. He may not be born yet. Tell Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel the time of the elves is not over. Tell them. Tell them to devise a way to return me.”

“...And Legolas.” For too many years the words had been unspoken, Legolas deserved much better from his father. Thranduil vowed right then to be much more open with his son. “I am proud and honored to have a son as worthy as you are, as you will be. You have my heart.”

For a long moment there was silence.

“As you have mine, Ada!” Legolas sounded nearly overcome with emotion. Thranduil could feel his son's composure crumbling. And so he would let his son go with grace.

“Fare well my beloved son.”

“Fare well Ada.”

A very satisfied smile lit his face before he opened his eyes.

“I just spoke with my son, Crystal.”

“What? That's amazing! What did he say? What-” she broke off as Thranduil reached over and gathered her even closer. 

“Thank you Crystal. I hadn't even thought to try to communicate with him. It had been so long... He is well, and in two days time he is to meet with Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and Mithrandir.”

“This connection... that you can speak with him, it makes me feel it is even more likely that you can return home.”

“We, Crystal.”

“Maybe. But what happens even if I do go with you? Thranduil, we've never spoken of it. I don't even want to speak of it now. But, I am mortal, and you are not.”

His eyes held hers. He did not say anything, so she continued.

“From the things I have come to understand from what I've been reading, elves and humans marrying like we have done is super rare. I can't understand why you wanted this? Why me? When it still means I will age and you will not. I will die and you will not, and in the context of your lifetime, I will die really soon even if I get to live to a ripe old age. You knew all this. I didn't stop to think of it until after we were married. It has been weighing on my mind. I'm going to cause you pain someday.”

“Crystal. If someone is dying for lack of water, and you offer them a draught, they will not refuse it even if they see there is no other water to come after it. Once you were in my life, how could I have ever chosen not to have you, only because our time will be brief?” He kissed the creases of her eyes where tears leaked. “I will be grateful for each moment. I know we could have weeks, days, maybe only hours together. We could also have years. However brief, I have counted the cost, and I have judged the time spent with you worth it.”

“Thranduil,” she said, voice thick with tears, “were you dying of lack of water?”

“Dying? No. Nor was I living. I was existing.”

“Why?”

“The sorrows of my life have been long, the happiness thin mirages, fleeting. I distanced myself from everything.”

“I am so unhappy to know I will be adding to your sorrows. Of all people, you deserve the greatest happiness! I can't believe life can be so unfair to someone as wonderful as you.” Her voice shook.

“Ssshh Crystal. Let us not now borrow unhappiness and sorrows from past or future! We are in this moment together. This is cause for joy.” 

With tenderness in every touch he transformed her tears of heartache to tears of euphoria. He took her ragged edges and tucked her into his soothing calm. She felt wrapped in his love, warm and sheltered. Nothing could harm her, not even thoughts of separation. He's magic, she thought. Thranduil was above her, the light catching on his fine chiseled features, in his eyes, on his long hair tumbling around his shoulders. His beauty caught her unawares again. This beautiful creature, so perfect and angelic, and he was making love with her. How did she ever deserve this? Beautiful Thranduil, she began to repeat in her mind like a mantra in time with his thrusts. He smiled in pleased amusement, and she realized he was there in her head with her, experiencing her thoughts and feelings that were all wrapped up in him in that moment.

Thranduil felt delighted affection for her, for her appreciation for him, for the desire and satiation he brought to her eyes over and over and the little sounds she made. He loved the flush of rose across her cheeks, and even the flash of surprise when she realized he was viewing her thoughts. She was precious to him. 

Much later they slept.

After arriving at the apartment and realizing how bare her refrigerator was, they left again for the supermarket. Thranduil had never accompanied her to one before. When they entered, his face lit up. Crystal pushed the cart, with Thranduil insisting they go down every aisle, slowly to appease his curiosity. The cart was nearly filled when they arrived at the check out line, due to that curiosity. At least he had good taste, she thought, as for the most part, he steered clear of the overly processed food, instead wanting to try a variety of fresh fruits and vegetables, as well as dairy products such as yogurt and cheeses, and different varieties of meats. 

When they arrived home and put all the food away, they ate a light lunch, then made their way to the bedroom.

It was late afternoon when Crystal woke. Thranduil was still asleep, and she rose and went into the living room. She called her son.

“Hi Matt!”

“Mom, hi. How's it going?”

“Good, we're back home. Listen, I was hoping we could meet? I'd really like the chance to talk with you. Can you meet me at my favorite coffee shop in say, half an hour?”

“Uh, sure Mom.” 

She arrived before Matthew and ordered a small chai tea to savor while she waited. Finally he arrived and with drinks in hand they exited the store to sit at one of the tables outside.

“So what's up Mom?”

She looked into his hazel eyes, trying to find words. Now it was come to it, it wasn't so easy.

“I'm not sure where to begin.”

“I have an idea it's about the King of the Elves in your apartment, right Mom?” he said with a smile.

“Yes. I married him.” she said.

“Wow. Go Mom!” he laughed in surprise. “I guess I never thought you would marry again. But I'm really happy for you, if you're happy.”

“I am happy, I think. Except I'm worried too, as there are going to be consequences.”

“You're pregnant!” he gaped at her.

“No! Not those kinds of consequences, oh my God! I can't even begin to think of such a thing at this time. Kid, don't kill me!” She made a face at him.

He laughed a bit nervously, coming out of the shock.

“Thranduil comes from Middle Earth. I have married him. If he can go back, he wants to bring me there. As I see it, there are three things that can happen. One, he stays because he can't go back. Two, he goes and I stay. Or three, he goes and I go with him.”

Her son didn't seem shocked at her statements. Instead he smiled at her.

“Mom, go to Middle Earth! It would be so cool! Who wouldn't want to go?”

“Even if I can go Matthew, I may never see you again.” she said with deep seriousness.

“Mom I love you. I would miss you but I would be happy for you. I would love to go to Middle Earth if I had the chance.”

“So someday, maybe soon, I might just disappear. What would you do?”

“I would finish my degree as planned. I would marry Jovi, and then move up to Grandma and Grandpa's ranch. That's been my plan like... forever. Only I thought you would be there too. Grandma and Grandpa have already spoken with me about building a house for me on the other side of the ranch, so there would be enough privacy. Did you know they want to start traveling the world? If they have a manager, they can.”

“No, I didn't know that.”

“I'm all grown up Mom. I'm going to be fine. You should worry about you now. Mom, you've been the best mom ever. But I'm not your little boy now. I want you to be happy. Whatever that means.”

The earnest expression on his face tugged her heart. 

“Oh my goodness, what did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful child as you!” she said, throwing her arms around him.

Stepping back into her apartment, she saw Thranduil coming out of the kitchen and launched herself at him. He caught her and she smiled up into his face. She felt much better after talking with Matt, and in this moment, felt light at heart.

Thranduil wove his fingers into her hair.

“Crystal, it is beginning.”

“What is?”

“I was sleeping, and my soul lifted. My soul soared high. I must consider the last time this happened I ended up in another world. I feel it means I could be returning home at any time.”

Her stomach dropped at his words.

“I'm afraid. I can't lose you now Thranduil.”

“I know. I am asking you to stay with me these next days. Don't go far from me. Be aware, and if I seem unresponsive to you, hold tight to me.”

“I will.”

That night, in the deep of sleep, Crystal was terrified. Thranduil had her held fast in a fierce grip and they were spiraling higher and higher into the dark sky. She couldn't breathe for the speed and fear of heights. She struggled, trying to break free. She knew it was no dream, and that compounded the terror. She wanted to return to the warm safety of her own body. She felt suspended in the horror of this new experience, having no power to return. At last their speed decreased, and ever so slowly they returned to the earth. Crystal sat up in bed gasping. Her body shook. Thranduil reached for her. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry...” he was breathing into her hair. “It was instinctive to grab onto you when I felt my soul rise. I'm sorry Crystal, I- I never meant to give you such fear. Ah, my love. Come to me.”

She turned and burrowed into him, and the tremors stopped. He sang to her then. His voice, always beautiful in speech became poetry in song. The deep and velvet tones held her captivated. Her terrors fled.

“What was that song?” she asked him when the last note faded.

He smiled. “It is a song I sung last, to my son when he was but a babe, to help him sleep.” 

“How appropriate.”

“I am sorry my love, but this may happen again. I know you are frightened, but I will never leave you, I will bring you with me! I will not let go, you will be safe with me.”

They made love then, with a fervor born of urgency and desperation. He made her confess her love for him time after time through the dark hours of the night. Only when he sensed her exhaustion did he allow her to drift off to sleep. 

When the sun's rays pierced the sky, Thranduil felt the earth move. A great rending sound seemed to tear the foundations of the earth. He screamed her name, but already she was lost from his sight. 

“Crystal!” 

She woke, and hearing him cry her name in anguish, opened her eyes only to see him vanish.

* * * * * * *

Thranduil Oropherion, King of Greenwood the Great, found himself lying naked on the forest floor, his forest, naked as a newborn babe. He was alone, bereft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Don't kill me, please.


	19. Loss

Thranduil walked through the forest. He moved on silent feet, grace in every movement. He was not thinking or planning. He was feeling. He had been astonished when he found himself in Greenwood the Great, and Crystal was not with him. His pain was so acute, he had not yet attempted to reach her mind. 

He called to his elk. Meanwhile, he walked. These events had no sense. Why? Why was Crystal not with him now? What harm could there be to have her here safely with him where she belonged? 

A few hours later his great elk burst forth from the forest and stood on the path waiting for him. 

Thranduil sprang onto his back, and the elk carried him swiftly to his fortress. Before breaking through the trees and into the clearing in front of the bridge that gave entrance to the palace gates, Thranduil left his elk, and shrouded his own form from sight. Thranduil was not prudish about nudity, but his disappearance had certainly been enough to set tongues wagging, let him not return then completely bare. He made his way through the passageways, and very soon reached his own quarters. He let his concealment drop, and entered the unguarded doors. Thranduil threw on a robe and called for servants. 

He heard a knock on the door.

“Enter.”

His seneschal entered, bowing his head. 

“Aenor, is Legolas still here?”

“No my king, he left days ago, bound for Lothlorien.” 

"Thank you Aenor. Have a meal sent to me. Ready a small guard and enough provisions for us to reach Lothlorien. I will be leaving in an hour. Send in attendants for my bath and to dress me in armor."

“Yes my lord king. The court-”

“The court may wait for my return.”

“Yes my king.” he said. Bowing, he withdrew.

Thranduil and a small retinue rode out of the large gates and into the forest. That night when they made camp, Thranduil spent long hours in his tent, alternately staring at a candle flame or pacing. He was drinking wine alone, and would be sleeping alone, if he could even sleep. He had grown accustomed to the heft and fit of Crystal tucked in among his limbs. He drew a hand through his hair making it unruly before rising and pacing again. He wanted results, but as of yet, had not found any strategy to return Crystal to him.

He sighed and sat again. Restlessness did not suit him. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so off balance.

“Legolas.” He spoke to his son's mind.

“Ada? Is that you or am I dreaming?”

Thranduil had forgotten the hour was late.

“My son, I have news. I am back in Greenwood, and am also journeying to Lothlorien. When you arrive there, be sure to request Mithrandir and Lord Elrond stay until I too arrive. I wish to speak with them all.”

“Yes Ada.”

“There is no need for you to give them the messages we spoke of yesterday. I will speak to them of these matters.”

“Of course Ada. I am relieved beyond joy that you have returned!”

“Until we meet next Legolas, farewell.”

“Farewell Ada.”

Days later Thranduil looked upon the Golden Wood in satisfaction. His guard would be happy too, if only for the chance to rest in the hospitality of the Lord and Lady of the wood. Thranduil had risen earlier and made camp later each day of travel, and kept a brisk pace. No doubt the men and horses deserved a rest. 

When finally they arrived at the forest habitation of the Lord and Lady, Thranduil was chafing at the need to adhere to courtly niceties, but one would never have known by looking at him, so adept was he at masking his feelings. There were elegant words to be spoken and a long leisurely meal and music to be endured before he could speak to the others as he wished to. 

At long last, the Lord and Lady rose, and invited Thranduil, Legolas, Lord Elrond and Mithrandir to retire to a private meeting. 

The others took seats in a comfortable garden. The stars glimmered in the dark sky, and the faint light was augmented by lanterns among the trees. In any other moment, Thranduil would have felt eased and comforted in these surroundings. 

“Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, I thank you again for your hospitality. I have much to tell you of where I went, and the things I learned. But first I ask you all,” his look included Mithrandir and Lord Elrond, “to send me back in haste.”

“Send you back?” Mithrandir uttered incredulously.

The elves looked at each other in wonder.

“King Thranduil, we did not send you anywhere.” Lady Galadriel spoke in a mellifluous voice. 

“Were you the ones to bring me back?” he asked.

“No, my friend,” Lord Elrond said.

Thranduil took a seat. He had been sure they had at least brought him back.

“Then who, how did this happen?” he asked.

Legolas was looking at him with some concern on his face. “Ada, we still do not know what exactly happened to you.”

“I see.” he replied.

“Lady Galadriel, in that letter you wrote to me, you stated I would need to make a sacrifice of love, among other things. Can you tell me more? I must make a sacrifice of love...” his face looked hurt and tears shone in his eyes.

Galadriel slipped from where she was sitting and knelt at his feet, looking up into his eyes. She reached for his hands. 

“Thranduil, exactly what you just said, and just how you said it- this is what I saw in one of my visions. I saw and heard you say “I must make a sacrifice of love...” and with that very expression on your face. More than that I do not know, save the dreams that Lord Elrond and Mithrandir had that matched my own.

“And what were these dreams?” he asked, gaining his composure. He lifted the lady to her feet, and led her to the bench to be seated next to her husband again. 

“The dream was of you Thranduil, we all sensed that you were in a great danger.” said Lord Elrond.

“We saw you would take a different path, that something would happen that gives you knowledge.” said Mithrandir.

“I did. I took a different path. I was in a different world, or in this world, but in a far different time. I am not certain, but I very much need to go back now to retrieve something of mine.”

“What is that, Thranduil?” asked Celeborn.

“My wife.” he said, his voice strident. Under other circumstances he would have been amused at the look of astonishment on their faces.

“Ada?” asked Legolas.

Thranduil smiled at him. “Alas, no my son. Not your beautiful mother. No matter how I have wished it, even I cannot claim her from Mandos' halls without first succumbing to death. No, I have given my heart to and married a human.”

Their astonishment grew and was now touched with concern.

“But why?” asked Elrond. “This will undoubtedly complicate matters for you my friend. My ancestry carries both the blood of humans and of elves, and even so, I would not wish to marry a human.” 

“Yes it complicates things. But it is done.” Thranduil sat next to Legolas. “My friends, I ask for your help.”

Mithrandir was the first to break the silence. “If I can help you I will. But I do not yet see a way.”

Later that evening in the privacy of their chamber, Celeborn spoke to his wife. “Thranduil has changed. I do not remember seeing him so open, allowing anyone to witness anything behind his usual perfect smile.”

“Yes,” Galadriel said. “he does indeed seem changed. It is like cold marble becoming flesh. This human seems to have had a good influence on him. I should like to help him be reunited with her before his demeanor goes icy again.”

* * * * * *

She woke, and hearing him cry her name in anguish, opened her eyes only to see him vanish.

“No! No, no, no, no!” She wailed. “Thranduil! Oh nooo!” Great sobs wracked her frame. She cried so hard she thought she might vomit, and dragged her pitiful self to the toilet. It was an unnecessary precaution, as it turned out. 

She walked through her apartment. The silence was loud. It was as if he were never there. In the kitchen she poured herself a glass of water, and sipped slowly, letting the water ease her parched lips, and her throat that was sore from crying. She walked into the living room and found his stack of books next to the computer. There. Evidence he had been here. Her lips trembled and tears filled her eyes again. In the bedroom, she found his silver robe and hugged it to her body. Then she slipped it over her. Oh God! It smelled of him. She walked over to his side of the bed and lay herself down where he had been lying, pressing her nose to the pillow. This too smelled of him. She choked back more sobs.

A few hours later she got up. Sleep eluded her, but she had no idea what to do with herself. Everything felt meaningless.

She went into the closet, and brought out all of his armor and his tunics and and leggings and his beautiful circlet with the jewel, his great sword and daggers, and placed everything on the bed. If ever she had the opportunity to give his things to him she would. She packed everything in two large duffel bags. Then she went to the living room, grabbed the pile of books, and placed them in one of the bags.

Now what could she do? She realized she hadn't eaten and she went into the kitchen to make coffee and eat a croissant. She couldn't eat more than a bite.

The coffee she brought with her, and she sat on the sofa with it cradled in her hands, and stared morosely at the walls. 

“Please Thranduil, do something!” she begged. A fleeting and ungracious thought of “I told you so!” crossed her consciousness before she squelched it. If ever she would be with Thranduil again, she would never waste a moment speaking such things to him.

In the days that followed, she tried not to think of what his silence might mean. He had been able to contact his son. Did his silence mean he couldn't contact her? Had he gone back to Middle Earth? Had he gone somewhere else? Was he hurt, or worse? Had she not meant as much to him as she thought? Maybe he was so busy with things in Middle Earth he didn't have a moment to spare to think of her. Maybe he simply couldn't contact her. Her mind was going in circles.

Day after lonely day she got up, and she paced in her apartment. She remembered their time together, altogether too brief, and she cried. She tried to stay to a schedule for her meals but she did not eat much. She didn't call her son to tell him of Thranduil's leaving, because she couldn't bear to speak of it. She had never felt so alone, ever in her life. She tried to think of something to do. She did not return to work because she knew she would not be able to focus. She tried to watch the Hobbit, to feel closer to Thranduil if only for a few moments, but Lee Pace's handsome face just made her cry. She often wore Thranduil's pajamas, looking ridiculous in them because they were much too big for her. She was pitiful and ridiculous and she knew it, but there wasn't anything she could think of to do differently.

“Crystal, my love. Crystal can you hear my voice?” his beautiful voice sounded in her mind. At last! She sobbed before answering, even though she knew he could read her every thought, she still spoke to him.

“Thranduil! Oh Thranduil... where are you?”

“I am back in my time and place, in Middle Earth.”

“Why didn't you 'speak' to me before?” 

Thranduil could see all of her fears, and all of her worries.

“I am sorry Crystal, I did not know what you were experiencing. I was... I was not able to speak to you before for my own reasons. I have been in agony over being parted from you. I almost could not speak to you now, but you need to know I will not rest until we are together again.” 

“Thranduil, will you 'speak' to me often please? It doesn't have to be every day. But I need you.”

“Yes. I will my love.” 

“Oh thank you!”

“One more thing. You are to start taking care of yourself. Eat. Try to sleep. I will not have you getting sick over this. And you will need your strength when we are next together. Farewell Crystal. Please don't be so sad. I must believe we will be together again, and so must you.”

“Good bye Thranduil.”

She was sobbing again, but mostly in relief.

In the next days she began making plans. She was going to go live with her parents in Oregon. She could be of use there, and her days would be filled with things to do. There was no reason to stay in California anymore. Matthew was busy with college, with his hobbies, with his girlfriend and his friends. Her boy had grown up.

Her parents were ecstatic with her plan, especially once they knew Thranduil had gone. Her mother wanted to care for her. Crystal added her son to her financial accounts, so that he would have access in the event she didn't need them anymore. 

Soon she had movers pack everything but what she placed in her car, and they brought her belongings up to Oregon.

She settled in to her old room, and most of her belongings stayed in storage. The duffel bags full of Thranduil's things were placed at the foot of her bed.

She found a new rhythm for her days. She rode Misty daily, and she helped her mother in the garden. There wasn't much to do in the fields, but wait for the alfalfa to grow tall again. She ate better, now that she had her meals with her parents, and the fresh air must have been very good for her because as well as becoming lightly tanned due to her time riding, her complexion was glowing. She was trying to stay physically well as Thranduil had asked it of her. 

She spent a lot of time online, trying to piece together as much knowledge as she could about Middle Earth. 

* * * * * * *

A few days after Legolas and Thranduil had returned to their home Thranduil was inspecting the troops Legolas spent most of his days with, on patrol as well as practicing swordplay and marksmanship.

The soldiers were all lined up and standing at attention. Thranduil was walking past them. He stopped and turned back, looking intently at an elleth.

“What is your name?” he asked her. 

“My name is Tauriel my Lord King.” she replied keeping her eyes downcast.

“How does Peter Jackson know of you?” he mused aloud while lifting her chin with a finger to see her face.

“I, I do not know my Lord, of what you speak.”

“No matter.” He grasped her hands and pulled her out of formation. “O beloved Tauriel, daughter of my forest.” he said loudly enough for all to hear and wonder. He pulled her into a half embrace though she stood stiff in shock, and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Then he whispered in her ear for her hearing alone, “If ever I banish you Tauriel, you must disregard it, and come home.” Then Thranduil walked on resuming the inspection. Tauriel blushed furiously as she backed into line and formation with the others. 

Afterward, when the troops were dismissed, Legolas went over to her. “O beloved Tauriel, daughter of my father's forest, what the hell was that all about?” he said teasing her. Then he grabbed her in a quick embrace, kissing her as his father had done. When she didn't move away, he placed more kisses on her head. He would have continued but for the swift elbow that smacked his side.

"My lord Legolas, stop it! It's not as funny as you think. I find it thoroughly disconcerting! Why me? You know I hate it when people gossip about me.”

“Don't give it another thought O beloved Tauriel. My father has been... he is not quite himself of late. He has become almost warm. But you. You will never be just Tauriel again to me. Ever on, I shall call you O beloved first.” he said, his laughter ringing out pure and sweet.


	20. Interesting Humans

Pacing. He was always pacing these days. Gone were the hours he used to spend in a quiet contemplative state with his books and old scrolls. Gone too were the hours he spent in boredom and indifference, listening to various councilors drone on about things that should not have been brought to the king's attention, not now. He could understand the need if his kingdom was new, but it was not. Surely they could have left him out of most of these discussions? He was impatient now with the daily meetings. Why for thousands of years had he tolerated this? It was well past time to delegate. 

He sent a request for his son to join him for the evening meal. Until then he paced in his chambers and thought. The meeting with Galadriel and Celeborn, Elrond and Mithrandir had not gone as he had hoped. Those who had dreamed of him, had nothing new to add. He had been most disappointed to learn they had nothing to do with the events that sent him to another world and returned him to this one. They had no idea how to send him back, nor how to bring Crystal here. Mithrandir had said he would ask Saruman. Galadriel had promised to attempt to dream of him again, and to tell him immediately if she had any more visions of interest.

Legolas entered the room, and Thranduil poured a glass of wine for him. He picked up his own, and strolled through the open doors to a private garden. Legolas followed. They stood together in silence, viewing the greenery, and flowers and the interplay of shadow and light caused by the setting sun behind the trees. 

They returned to Thranduil's chambers and found the meal set out for them. They ate in silence for the most part. Thranduil was watching his son, while trying to appear as if he wasn't. He had a small smile on his face.

Refilling their glasses, Thranduil raised his glass and said, “To you my son, and the newest adventure I have in mind for you.”

They drank, but Legolas raised a brow in question.

“I have grown weary of the daily meetings that last hours with our councilors. Tomorrow I shall explain to them how I wish things to be. They shall begin to make decisions regarding their responsibilities, and write a short weekly report, to be given to my seneschal. Anything he deems important enough to be taken notice of, he shall pass on to you. You shall not have to suffer endless hours of inconsequential drivel, and the reports should be much shorter as a consequence of the author having to write them.” A satisfied smile crept across his face. “That is not all. In two days time, I depart for Rivendell and beyond. I shall be away for nearly two moons, and longer if necessary. Naturally I leave this kingdom in your capable hands Legolas.”

He knew his people had not yet recovered from his unexpected absence. They would feel uneasy with him leaving again so soon. However, they would find he was no longer the king who stayed in his fortress, seldom leaving his own forest. Legolas was capable of taking care of anything dire that came up in the short time he would be gone. Not that he believed anything dire would happen. 

“I thank you for your faith in me Ada,” Legolas said, “yet, would it not be better if I accompany you?”

His son was always eager for an adventure. Remaining here to rule in his absence was a second rate prize for Legolas. He smiled at his son in understanding. “I would much prefer your presence at my side on the journey than to leave you here. Alas, our people would be too uneasy were this to occur so soon after my disappearance. Stay, Legolas, and be a surety for our people.”

“As you wish, Ada. Where are you going?”

“First I must speak with Lord Elrond. And after, I may need to- No. I believe I will need to speak with Cirdan.

“Ada! You cannot mean to go to the Grey Havens?”

“Not to sail, my son. Be at ease! I shall have to pick my guard with care, and leave them far from the Havens.”

“You are not afraid to set eyes upon the sea?”

“No. What I want does not lie in the western waters, blessed though they be. Legolas, pick the guard for me. Ten. I want them to be young and carefree. The least likely to want to sail will be those who have not felt great sorrow.”

“Very well. I have some in mind. Ada, will you tell me of Crystal?”

“What would you like to know?”

“Everything I suppose. Most of all, how a human drew your eye?”

A wry smile lit his face. “I spoke to her of marriage once, and she told me she was horrified at the thought of marrying me! She said it was the most ridiculous of many things I had said to her. She said she was proud and independent and didn't need a man to be fulfilled.” His rich laughter filled the room.

“That is most shocking Ada! I would have given anything to see a woman speak that way with you!”

“She was sincere, but I knew better. I knew she wanted me. I knew I would make her happy.” his voice trailed off sounding wistful at the end.

“She rides like the wind. Better than most. She could be a proud and fierce daughter of the Rohirrim. She is kindhearted, generous, beautiful and stubborn to a fault.”

“I have hope for you and her Ada. I think she would grace these halls. I believe you are the better for knowing her.”

“Thank you my son.” Thranduil squeezed Legolas' hand.

The next morning, the king stood looking at the courtly robes that had been selected for him. He shook his head. He asked for leggings and a long tunic. This was symbolic of his making changes. No longer did he have patience to stand around in graceful conversations with people of the court. He desired action. Today he would meet with his councilors, explain the changes he had in mind, and dismiss them within minutes! Once dressed, he sought out his head gardener. He asked for seeds of the most exotic varieties of trees, flowers, vegetables and even of herbs for use in medicines to be prepared, and with their packets to bear labels for their names and uses to be written in Westron. He requested they be made ready and delivered to his chambers by evening. 

Once back in his chambers, he put on a belt from which hung two swords at his sides. Walking out to the practice fields, he scanned to see if there were any elves around. It was empty, so he practiced long ago memorized forms. He whirled and thrust, parried and lunged. His feet were light and didn't kick up dust, but the wind from his movements did. After he warmed up sufficiently he leapt high, whirled kicked, slashed and flipped. It would have been more amusing had someone been there to match his strength and agility against. 

He returned to his chambers and ate a light breakfast. It was nearly time to meet with his councilors. He would make them wait a little for him to arrive, ensuring that all would be present and he wouldn't have to repeat his instructions.

The day dragged on and on. He wanted to be on the road toward the High Pass. He was pacing again. 

The next day, Thranduil had eaten, was dressed and ready as the sun rose. In the courtyard he bid his son good bye and with his small retinue on horseback, rode through his gates. At last.

At the High pass, they turned off the road and into the forest. They came upon the hidden valley that housed Lord Elrond's dwelling, graceful and beautiful in design. They were arriving just at sunset. At the sight of Elrond and his attendants walking to greet them, Thranduil dismounted and handed his horse's reins to one of his guard. 

“Welcome my friend.” Elrond inclined his head. “Although I am surprised to see you again so soon!”

Thranduil smiled and clapped an arm around his shoulder. “Elrond, I am pleased to see you again so soon. I shall endeavor to entice you with promise of adventure on the morrow.” he said, eyes twinkling.

“Adventure?”

“Hmmm, yes. A short one. And I suppose not much of an adventure after all, although a traveling companion would be much valued.”

“I am intrigued Thranduil.”

“I have heard tales through the years, Elrond, of the Grey Havens, of Cirdan. The boats sail, they return for more elves. Is this true?”

“I believe it is. Why the interest?” 

“I wish to speak to Cirdan, and if it is possible, to send a message with the next ship to sail. My quest is imploring the Valar to interest themselves in my circumstances.”

Surprise, and something akin to admiration flashed in Elrond's eyes as he gazed at Thranduil. “Eat, drink, rest my friend. The road will be long. Naturally, I wish to see how this plays out, so I shall join you on your quest. But it is dangerous. Do you not fear the call of the sea? No, we will speak of this once you have eaten. Come.”  
The next evening the high elves were seated at the side of a campfire, the light flickering over their faces as they spoke. Thranduil's retinue was at another fire, and some distance away.

“In the world I went to,” Thranduil explained to Elrond, “there are no elves. There are no dwarves, no dragons, nothing of the old magic. There are some tales of our world the humans know of. But for them it is merely fiction. I believe, as did the author of these “tales,” that our world and their world is one and the same, although this-” he gestured to the forest around them, “is in a far far earlier time than the world I visited.” 

“Fascinating.” said Elrond.

“The elves must not fade away Elrond. Though the time of man is coming, yet they need us. The alternative is dire.” Thranduil spoke carefully, trying to form his thoughts into coherence.

“They have no magic. Instead they have a high value, almost worship of a thing called science. Science is their truth, although... it can be interpreted in many different ways as it is subjective and dependent upon what they are attempting to prove at that time. They have a thing called technology, and it grew out of science. It also fuels their pursuit of science. “Imagine Elrond, if I held a small box in my hand, put in some numbers, and could then talk with Cirdan who had his own small box. These hundreds of miles would be as nothing. The humans have such devices. Now imagine,” he held his arms wide, “There is another very flat yet large box, like so, and on it you could see images, moving images and hear sound. The humans have this device. They tell stories with it. They also communicate the tidings of their communities and even countries through it. It is a marvel. Now imagine... They have another box, and this box is connected to a... something that has the letters of their alphabet. They move their fingers over the letters and make words and sentences. This is shown in the box above. They can “search” for something, for example “Rivendell” and hundreds of documents are instantly available to them at the touch of a finger. It is like... a vast library, about any single subject. They have access to all this knowledge Elrond. After watching them, watching documents on modern man as they call themselves, I see they are information rich and knowledge poor. They are constantly surrounded by this technology, and I believe it distracts them from a simple yet profound thing they need. Thought. And the time, to simply think.”

“Now... as much as these technologies make them strong, it weakens them also. It distracts them from the knowledge of the great disparity between those who have great riches and those who do not. The most of the humans work, and this work gives them recompense. Yet the recompense barely feeds them and allows them places to live. So they must work, long and hard to exist. Yet there are great stores of wealth, and as if they are overcome by dragon sickness, the majority of those who hold the wealth only want more, even if it destroys the ones without wealth. Nations of their world are governed by governments. What I learned is chilling. The governments that are to care for their people are in turn owned by the people of great wealth. It is sad Elrond. I fear for them. You and I take our responsibility for our subjects very much to heart. We are responsible, and our actions will be judged by history. We do not allow suffering where we can alleviate it. In short, we are good stewards. The humans have no leaders like that. They do have leaders in their governments, but their governments are run by shadows behind them, men who do as they will, without being judged or criticized for what those actions cause to the vast majority of humans under them. And as I said, Elrond, most humans do not see this, nor if they did, could they help themselves. So the evil marches ever on. I am horrified by war Elrond. I have seen enough of it, yet, I know it is coming to our world again. Think how easy it would be to sail instead... there would be a peace and joy to it. An easing of old wounds that will never leave us while we remain in Middle Earth. Yet, without us to help them, Elrond, I fear for the humans. We must not all sail away.”

“Thranduil, this is most distressing.” Elrond looked into the fire. “Long have I dreamed of sailing. I have felt the call, and thought to heed it if the darkness returns. Now you are reminding me of responsibilities, to my people, even to other lands and other peoples. Truly Thranduil, never had I thought to hear such words from you.”

“Never had I thought to speak them.” he replied. “I do not wish to paint too grim a picture, Elrond. Many of the humans have a culture designed to help them, to support them, and much beauty in their lives. Yet, without the wise counsel of the elves... they are much weakened.”

“It is very interesting. Tell me more.”

“They live in great cities for the most part. They have a source of power, of light called “electricity.” There is so much light at night, one cannot see the stars. The air is foul, poisoned by the fuel they use in the machines they use to transport them place to place. They have some food, that is unlike food... it is like if someone purposefully designed the food to be without any life giving substances. They have medicines and healers, but none so good as ours. Their great technology is used in their medicines too. Much of the time the medicines they use are poisons. It is very interesting, and very grieving. Elrond, they fly through the sky in huge sky ships, and these are fueled also, giving off poison air. They have boxes in their homes that can keep food cold or frozen. They have water, cold and hot running in pipes through their homes, and used for bathing most pleasingly. They have vast buildings filled with food like an indoor market, so very much food to choose from, although most of it is suspect.”

“I wish to go, to see it for myself.” said Elrond. 

“My friend, I hope you can. It is all very interesting.”

Their travel was interspersed with many more conversations regarding the humans. When finally they reached Hobbiton, Thranduil was happy. He looked around all the green and rolling hills interspersed with hobbit homes in the hillsides, gardens and little folk living simple lives and smiled. Crystal would love to be here right now. 

The elves riding sedately through the main road drew a crowd. Many children ringed them as close to them as they dared. Thranduil dismounted, and withdrew a large bag of candied almonds from a pack on one of the horses. This bag he gave to the children. 

“Is there a master gardener in this village?” he asked.

One hobbit stepped forward. “That would be me your lordships.”

Thranduil directed one of his guard to hand the hobbit the large bag filled with seed packets that he had brought from his kingdom. 

“Master gardener, please accept this gift with the compliments of myself, King Thranduil of Greenwood the Great, and Lord Elrond, of Imladris.”

The hobbit bowed with a very pleased smile on his face, and thanked him. 

Lord Elrond sat on his horse, and threw gold coins in the air, from hand to hand to make the coins sparkle in the sun.

He spoke. “Is there a hobbit here, who would travel with us close to the Grey Havens, and then bring a message to an elf there? He would be well compensated with gold.”

A hobbit stepped forward. “I am Tanner Sackville. My wife is not here, but I should never hear the end of it if I did not accept such a fine job for gold. I am at your service if you allow it.” he bowed.

“Very well Master Sackville. We welcome you to our party.” Lord Elrond smiled.


	21. The Vala

Cirdan came to their camp with three elven companions and their hobbit. This great and ancient elf was silver haired as was his beard. He wore a gown of deep blue. They stood among the trees, while attendants placed cloths on the ground and laid out food and drink. 

“Well met, my lords.” Cirdan said. “It appears from your reticence to enter the Havens, you have no desire to sail?” he teased.

“Not yet.” Lord Elrond replied. “We thank you for meeting with us here.”

“Naturally I came. Not only was your hobbit quite insistent,” he smiled indulgently at Master Sackville, “but I found the mystery of your journey to speak with me intoxicating. You must realize, I always know the reason elves come to me... yet here you are!”

“I have come to beg favor.” Thranduil pulled a folded parchment from his tunic and presented it to Cirdan. “I beg this missive finds it's way onto your ships and sails to Aman. May it find itself in the hands of the Valar.”

“This is the first request I have ever had, of this nature my lord.” Cirdan said with a curious glance at the parchment as he took it in his hands.”

“And the first time in my life conditions merited this kind of attempt.” replied Thranduil. He then explained the dreams of Elrond, Galadriel and Mithrandir and the lifting of his soul. He told of traveling to another land, and returning to Middle Earth and learning those who had dreamed of him had no hand in his leaving or returning. “I do not know who had a hand in what happened to me, but if it is the will of the Valar, I ask to be returned to the earth where my wife now resides, so I may claim her and bring her back here.”

Cirdan looked long at Thranduil with a distant look in his eyes as if he were seeing far beyond this moment. 

“I will send your letter. I cannot promise it will reach the Valar, but it will go on the ship.”

“I cannot ask for more,” replied Thranduil, gracefully bowing his head, “and I thank you.”

After finishing the meal, Cirdan took his leave of them and returned to the Grey Havens. As he watched his form disappear, Thranduil felt unease. He had felt buoyed by action, in coming here with the letter, as he was actively trying to find a way to be with Crystal. Now, the letter on it's way, he was back to waiting.

When their party returned to Hobbiton, the hobbits were much less shy than they had been. They were offered places to sleep in the hobbit homes of many of the families. The elves were delighted with the kindness and sincerity of their hosts. There was a big communal meal in a meadow in the town that evening. The hobbits for their part were very curious about these elves, the only ones they could ever remember traveling east. The mood was jovial, and much ale flowed, and there was the smoking of pipeweed, and the laughter of many children until late. Being among these small statured, big hearted folk comforted Thranduil.

* * * * * * *

Crystal woke to the sun entering her room. No that was a dream. No, what was that? She sat up shielding her eyes and still trying to see and understand. A very bright light like the sun was in her room. 

A deep voice sounded. “Come, mortal woman. Come that I may know you.” 

She obeyed at once, still shielding her eyes and she knew deep in her bones she stood in the presence of a deity. Her eyes teared not only from the brightness, but because she felt profound reverence for the being in front of her.

She felt her mind invaded and her memories flashed by, everything that she had ever known. The images slowed when Thranduil entered her memories. 

“Daughter, I came to you, a representative of the Valar to judge you and to learn your will.”

“What is your name?” she whispered.

“Your elf would call me Araw. Other elves call me Orome. I have many names.” He dimmed his light and she looked upon him. He was taller than elves. His form was perfection. His long dark hair shimmered with reflecting light. He was beautiful. 

“Come with me.” He took her arm.

“Where are we going?”

“A woman like you? We are going riding!” velvety chuckles accompanied that statement. Her home vanished in the blink of an eye, and they were in the desert countryside. The land was in twilight, the sun not yet risen. Crystal's eyes widened as her eyes beheld the most magnificent horse she had ever seen. She loved him instantly. His coat was pure white and he was strong and graceful. His mane and tail were long, flowing, and glittered as if little stars were in them. His hooves appeared golden. 

“Oh! What is his name?” 

“Nahar.”

“Nahar.” she breathed. “Oh you beauty!”

She walked to him and allowed him to smell her before reaching out to feel his velvet lips. She smiled into his dark eyes. She caressed him along his cheeks, and stepping closer, pet him along his neck. She pressed her face into his neck and breathed in his scent. She kept petting him along his neck and powerful chest and shoulders. The whole time she was crooning to Nahar, telling him of his beauty and how wonderful he was.

She turned to Araw, begging him with her eyes. “May I ride him?”

The Vala laughed. “You may, if he lets you.”

Would this wondrous beast allow her? She knew she was daring, but she couldn't resist. She grabbed a handful of his mane at his withers and swung up.

Nahar stood there. He turned his head and gazed at her. He moved out at a graceful and sedate pace, and then trotted. His gait was smooth, she marveled. The horse seemed to be assessing her. He broke into a canter. He skidded to a halt and she stayed with him. He bolted, running fast and she still stayed with him, her laughter pealing back in the wind. Never had she imagined riding a horse like him. They came upon some tall sagebrush, and he jumped them effortlessly. He ran with her for miles, and turned at last to return to his master.

Crystal's cheeks were wind whipped and flushed and her eyes were sparkling with joy. She had been sleeping in only a light nightgown that hit mid thigh. With her long legs and long hair and smile, she was a beauty, riding Nahar, though she didn't realize it. She petted Nahar and thanked him. Then she turned to the Araw the Vala, and thanked him. He swung onto the horse behind her.

“It is the first time he has carried a mortal.”

She felt Thranduil there in her mind. He had been feeling her joy in riding Nahar.

“Mortal woman...” Araw drew her hair aside and spoke, his voice soft in her ear. “I am tempted to bring you to the woods in Valinor.” 

Crystal said nothing. Araw placed images in her mind. She would be hunting in a group of riders, all on horseback, all riding the most beautiful horses, though none so magnificent as Nahar. She saw Araw blowing his horn, and how the thrill of the hunt ended with the baying of hounds as they held the prey fast. She saw herself smiling and talking with the group of huntsmen and women, and eating a fine meal along the bank of a stream. She saw herself rise and walk into the woods to go pick berries.

In these images she saw Araw follow her. He turned her around and the berries fell to her feet. He lifted her in his arms so he could taste the berries on her lips. He lowered her feet to the ground and took her hand in his, and made her caress his body. He lifted her gown over her head and let it drop to the ground. Deep lust pooled in her as he took her lips and kissed her deeply. His ardor grew and he pulled her off her feet and pressed her into his loins. She trembled and cried out. 

While she was seeing these visions she was feeling more and more aroused. At the same time, she felt shame for feeling anything, even if this being was a Vala.

“Enough visions.” she whispered.

Araw placed his hands at her hips while they were riding, and drew her backside tight against him. She shuddered. His hands roamed over her thighs, up her sides, her breasts and back down to her thighs. One hand caressed her buttocks, and the other reached to move aside her panties.

“Woman. Crystal. If you would consent-”

“Crystal! No!” Thranduil shouted in outrage, in her mind. Crystal jumped, as if rousing from an enchantment. She pulled Araw's hand away. 

“No. I will not consent.” she said with conviction.

Araw's voice thundered in her mind. “Elf! Leave us. This does not concern you.” He made Thranduil disengage from Crystal's mind.

Meanwhile, Crystal had swung her leg over the horse's neck and dismounted. 

“If you allow me to make love with you, it will be a gift I am giving you.” 

“I understand.” she said. “I believe you, and I thank you for the honor. But I cannot accept such pleasure when it would hurt Thranduil. Believe me, he would know. My mind is an open book to him.”

“I accept your choice. I can give you another gift. I will teach you how to guard your mind from the elf, and from others.”

It felt as if he spent hours teaching her, yet the sun never rose. They must be suspended in time somehow she realized. 

“Do you wish to go to the elf?” Araw asked.

“I do, but I am afraid. My son, my parents-” she couldn't finish her thought, as the feeling of loss and concern for them was strong. 

“Look.” Araw said.

He gave her images and she saw her son and her parents, and their future was good. Her heart eased.

“Now I must tell you something before you make your choice.” Araw said. “Elves marry once. Tradition dictates they will be reunited after death. This means your Thranduil, if he were to die, he will return to his wife, his first wife and the mother of his son. They loved each other truly. If you go with Thranduil, you will be with him in this life, not after. Is this something you can accept?” 

“Thranduil once told me he had counted the cost, and even mere hours would be worth it.” she replied. "Yes. I accept.”

“I am pleased. I pleaded his case before the others. Long long years has your elf lived a shell of what he is, cut off from real life. He has suffered much in life. His sorrows run deep. His world is facing danger. He is becoming aware now of ways he can change things. With you at his side, he will nurture hope in his breast when all seems lost.”

He smiled and stepped close to her. He extended a hand to her abdomen and caressed her there. “Even now you carry his child.”

Surprise flooded her and she looked at him with wonder.

“At the end of days, or if Thranduil should die, do not think your fate is to be alone Crystal. I have chosen you for my handmaiden, and you shall ride with me ever after in the forests of Valinor. This is your reward.” He lifted her chin, and as she barely reached his chest in height, he lifted her in his arms. His mouth came down over hers and he claimed her in a profound kiss. She was aflame for him. 

“Breathe Crystal. Breathe deeply.” she heard his voice in her mind. She breathed the breath of the Vala, sweet and life giving breath. 

“In the fullness of time you shall divine the meaning of the gift I just gave you Crystal. Now I shall reunite you with your husband. Come.” 

“May I bring something?”

“Of course. You may also take the time to say a good bye to your family.”

Her room appeared around her again, and she found her phone and dialed.

“Matthew! I love you to infinity!” she said to her son as he answered. 

“I love you too Mom!”

“I'm leaving now for Middle Earth. I don't have words... just know I love you, and be happy my sweet boy.”

“You too, be happy Mom.” he replied in a quavering voice. “I love you forever.”

Tears in her eyes, she said good bye to him, and went down the hallway to her parent's room. She knocked, and then when told to enter she hugged them both tight. 

“Crystal, you're glowing!” her mother said. 

“Am I? I have to go now. You two are the best parents ever and you have my heart forever. I love you!”

She ran before she broke down and went back into her room. She picked up the duffel bags with Thranduil's belongings.

“I'm ready now.” she said. 

Araw was there even as her room faded from her vision. He scooped her and the duffels in his arms and placed her on Nahar and vaulted onto the horse behind her. 

“You may wish to close your eyes.” he suggested to her.

She did and she felt Nahar running beneath them. Then she felt him jump, but not come down. They were floating or flying. She really did not want to see.

They landed and she opened her eyes. They were in a clearing in a beautiful wood. 

“This is where I leave you Crystal.” he said dismounting. “Nahar will take you where you need to go. When next we meet, I will bring you to Valinor. Farewell.” He kissed her hand, and she whispered a farewell to him. 

Nahar bore her at slow walk through the forest. Crystal looked down and realized she was clothed in a sumptuous white gown with intricate silver embroidery and clear gemstones. They traveled for miles. The sun had risen and was high above them. She stopped at a stream and dismounted and she and the horse drank.

When she stood, wiping her mouth, she looked up and saw a stunning golden haired elf watching her. He looked from her to the horse. “Nahar!” he breathed. He looked astonished to see the horse. 

“And you, beautiful creature, what are you?” he asked her. 

“I'm only a mortal.” she answered laughing. “My name is Crystal.”

Laughter was heard in the woods around them, and a voice said, “She is no mere mortal, for I have chosen her for my own, though long shall she linger in Middle Earth with her king. I place her in your charge Glorfindel. You are to be her protector.” 

Glorfindel placed his hand to his chest, and then swept it to the side, a graceful gesture. He bowed his head. “I am honored by Araw.”

Nahar nuzzled Crystal, and then he turned into the woods at his master's call. 

Glorfindel called, “Asfaloth.” 

His own white horse stepped out of the woods. Asfaloth was without bridle or saddle. Glorfindel placed Crystal on his back, and he carried her bags. 

“It is but a short walk to Rivendell my lady.”

Crystal spent several days with Glorfindel. He was amusing, and his laughter sounded like music to her ears. He was also beautiful. Were all male elves going to have this heart stopping effect on her, she wondered. She was enchanted by Rivendell, and Glorfindel was delighted to show her everything. She felt happy in this place. Her heart was full of joy, knowing Thranduil and Elrond had departed more than a month ago. They must be returning soon. 

And then one evening, a group of elves came riding up into the courtyard. Glorfindel was holding her hand as they walked a graceful pathway. Her eyes were caught by one elf. Her king. Time stopped, or so it felt to her. His gaze froze her and she felt stunned with need, flooded with love. 

“Come to me.” he said in her mind. 

She ran to him.

He swept her into his arms facing her to him on his horse, and Thranduil for once in his life defied all courtly convention, as without a word, he spun his horse, and urged it to a run. Only the echoes of the horse's hoof beats remained in the courtyard as they raced for the woods, leaving the elves in the courtyard wide eyed in astonishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of all of the Valar, I chose Araw.  
> He is known as the Great Rider, and also as the Huntsman of the Valar.  
> He loves forests and trees (relevant to Thranduil) and he loves horses (relevant to Crystal).  
> He loved hunting in Middle Earth. He (or his beautiful horse) first found the Elves.  
> Of all of the Valar, I felt he would be most sympathetic to Crystal and Thranduil's plight, because he loved Middle Earth and didn't want to leave it. He argued on behalf of the Elves that they be allowed to stay in Middle Earth, to the other Valar, although in the end, the elves were called to leave Middle Earth. But as we know, some stayed ;)


	22. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go see this gem I found on youtube, before you read this chapter. Trust me! :D 
> 
> https://youtu.be/BP6OXYrVqDQ
> 
> Oh yes, one more thing. This chapter is somewhat explicit. If that's not your cup of tea, skip it ;)

. . . . . . . . . .

She ran to him. It felt like slow motion, like in a dream where one is being chased by a monster, and can't run fast enough to get away. But in this moment, it felt like she could never reach him, never obey the command in his eyes. 

“Come to me.” The words touched her soul.

She ran to him. At last she neared him and she leapt. He swept her into his arms mid air, and drew her into him. He buried his face in her hair as she clung to him, arms tight around his waist, and long legs freed from the constraints of her skirts draped atop his. Startled elvish eyes of those in the courtyard were drawn to the sight before looking away. Thranduil's horse whirled, and ran with the pair locked in a close embrace.

Thranduil slowed his horse. The shadowed woods would afford them privacy. He left the reins around his horse's neck. Let him wander off if he would, Thranduil cared not. 

Crystal stood before him, love shimmering in her eyes, as well as tears. He reached his hands out to caress her, hands sliding along her hair, cupping her face, moving down her shoulders and arms. Reaching her hips he drew her close to him, and bent down to kiss her. Mine! She is mine, he thought. His gentleness faded as if it never existed. He pushed her to her knees. His hands were everywhere, kneading, massaging. His urgency was so severe he could not take the time to undress her. He flipped the voluminous skirts over her back, revealing her panties. He gripped them and ripped them from her body. He barely noticed her startled gasp as he bit her neck, while entering her from behind. Mine! He raised his torso and noticed in fascination the indentation of his fingers pressed into the flesh of her hips, her ass. She may have marks, he thought but in this moment couldn't be sorry for it. 

He pulled her hips tighter to him. He changed the rhythm, pulling and pushing her hips, slowly withdrawing nearly all the way and plunging back in. Crystal was whimpering and trembling before him. When he felt the first tremors overtake her, he flung back his head and roared his pleasure, silencing the birds in the forest.

As if waking from a dream, Thranduil found himself slumped over her form. He withdrew, still hard, but momentarily sated, and rearranged her skirts, before turning her and lying his head on her breasts. He closed his eyes.

Crystal swallowed around the lump in her throat. It was too abrupt. Her heart couldn't take this. 

She knew he hadn't wanted to leave her alone in her world. She had prayed to God or the gods to return him to her. She sustained herself with memories of him. Memories alone helped her bear the loneliness, the separation. Everything that had happened since he had left had felt like a dream to her. Moving to her parent's ranch, meeting the Vala, coming to Middle Earth, and waiting for Thranduil to return to Rivendell. It had never felt real to her. She had never fully believed she would be with Thranduil again. Logic made it seem real especially once she reached Middle Earth, but her heart was unconvinced.

Now he was her lover already. Too soon. She felt she needed hours to stare at his eyelashes. She needed to hold his hands, feel his heartbeat... stare for hours at the intricate grooves of one of his finger tips. She needed time to believe he was really real, really there. She had cried countless tears at the loss of him. She should be simply grateful, ecstatic actually that they were together. And she was, on some level, but right now she was unable to reconcile her emotions. 

Thranduil felt her weeping and he lifted his face and gazed at her, concern etched in his lovely features. 

“Oh, my little one! Did I hurt you?” he was horrified at the thought he had been too rough in his lovemaking.

“Thranduil, no, I am- I am overcome with emotion.”

She opened her mind to him so he could understand what she was feeling. 

He stood then, and removed his clothing. He raised her to her feet, and undressed her, letting the dress fall away and slide down her body to the earth. He placed her hands palm side to his chest. She could feel his heart beating. He would give her all the time she needed. They stood for what seemed to be ages, gazing at one another. The look on his face was solemn. His eyes appeared dark blue in the shadows of the forest, and while Crystal stared into them, she could see tiny reflections of herself in those eyes. His hair, loose and unbound as he preferred it was back-lit by the light of the setting sun dappling through the leaves. She gazed a long while at his thick dark and expressive eyebrows. She reacquainted herself with the contours and hollows of his perfect face.

One of his hands held hers to his heart. She stared at that hand covering hers. She looked at his eyes again. This was real then. He was with her, and he wasn't going to be swept away from her in some magical vortex. 

“Thranduil.” she breathed his name.

“I will love you until the end of time.” he promised her.

She began to touch him, and he let her familiarize herself with his body once again. She pulled his face down to kiss his lips. She broke the kiss to swirl her tongue around one tight nub of a nipple and across to his other one. He exhaled with a hiss. She trailed her fingers over his shoulders and down his arms, and curling around his strong wrists and then lacing her fingers in his. She breathed kisses from his chest to his navel and gracefully sank to her knees in the earth at his feet. Burrowing her face in the crevice of a thigh and midsection she breathed hot kisses from that side to the next. Unlacing her fingers from his, she wrapped her arms around his thighs and feathered soft kisses up and down his length. He was gasping. Slick and hot she took him in her mouth, just the tip. Involuntarily his hands buried themselves in her hair and he held great handfuls tight in his grip. She moved so slow, swirling her tongue and letting him enter her mouth by tiny increments. She was driving him mad with desire.

In a sudden fierce need he threw her to the ground and was on her, and pounding into her. In his lust he could not be gentle. But she endured his savage needs. He looked like a wild creature to her then, wholly untamable. His head was thrown back, expression feral, movements powerful. She was captivated by this side of him. Before today he had been a gentle lover. 

He opened his eyes then, and speared her with a look of possessive intent. “Mine! You are mine!” he said, nipping at her neck. He gathered her wrists in one of his hands, and held them over her head,not realizing he held them too tightly. His other hand wound between her and the earth, at her waist. He pulled her waist up, increasing the angle for her to feel his thrusts more deeply. He sucked her nipples in his mouth one after the other and bit as the urge was too great to deny. He made her pant and moan and whimper and cry. Every sound she made felt like victory to him. He was possessing her again, and he would never let her go.

Later the lovers picked moss and twigs from each other's hair, and helped one another to dress. They couldn't stop touching the other. Hands sought hands, kisses and caresses were given. 

Thranduil's horse had wandered off, probably already enjoying a meal at the stables. 

They found their way back, and were welcomed among Lord Elrond's court, for the evening meal. None of the elves in their company made mention of Crystal's flushed cheeks, wild hair nor the visible red marks on her neck. Glorfindel had seated himself at her other side, and when his eyes caught sight of the blue bruises flowering on her wrists his eyes went dark, and he stood up abruptly and left the table.

Wine flowed and good food sated appetites. Thranduil drew Crystal onto his lap at the table. None there had seen this side of the king. He had been attentive to Crystal, feeding her from his own hands, even when she batted his hands away in laughter. Now, cradling her in his lap, his fingers trailed in her hair, and up and down her back. 

Elrond looked on in gentle amusement. He too had noticed her marks, her bruises. But one only had to look into her eyes to see her deep happiness. Love was not entirely civilized. It could not ever be fully restrained. The subtle smell of sex these two exuded were stirring longings. He sighed.

He rose from the table. “Come my friend, Lady Crystal.” he addressed them. “Let me show you to your chamber.”

They walked the corridors with him. Soon enough they had arrived. Before taking his leave he embraced Crystal, and bid her a heartfelt welcome to Imladris.

He turned the corner and nearly ran into Glorfindel.

“I am her protector.” Glorfindel stated. “Did you not see the marks upon her skin?” 

“I did. You need not protect her from her own husband. Those marks will fade. Let us give Thranduil the benefit of a doubt. Passion long restrained can be... precarious. Watch, Glorfindel. If new marks show up on her, we will say something, do something. For now, just wait.”

“That elf is- has always been wild. He has a reputation for being cold and cruel and she is only a mortal.” said Glorfindel.

“Perhaps he is... but he is not cold and cruel with her, I assure you. Araw bid you protect her, and you have until now her husband is arrived. I warn you, don't force the Elvenking's ire.”

Glorfindel took a deep breath. “I will do as you say. But if he harms her... then I am bound by Araw's own command to take action.”

“Be at peace Glorfindel. He loves her. I am certain. Now, let us drink together my friend. It seems I have old memories, and new thoughts to banish.”  
The chamber they had been given by Elrond was spacious. Creamy marble floors and wooden furniture made of light wood gave it a light and airy feel. The tall windows were draped in cream colored cloth. There were light rugs strewn about, and many pillows, and beautiful wall hangings. Light was everywhere, from the abundance of candles placed around the room. 

The large bed beckoned, and they again undressed. Thranduil drew in his lip, biting it when he saw all the marks from their pleasure on Crystal's body. He vowed to be more careful with her.

This time when he made love to her, Thranduil was all sweetness and light. He caressed and kissed her everywhere, and when he entered her he moved so slow and gentle she cooed. When she first made those little soft gasping coos, he wanted to laugh it was unexpected and so adorable. He was grinning down at her. She had her eyes closed and was tossing her head side to side, and her hands were grasping the sheets. As the sensations built she tried to get him to move more forcefully in her, or at least increase the pace. He would not. Finally she opened her eyes and yelled at him, “Thranduil fuck me!” He breathed in deep, his arousal ignited. Oh yes, my love! And he did.

At one point he woke and rose from the bed to extinguish all the candles. They made love through the night, neither able to sleep long before the need arose in them again. 

In the morning Thranduil asked servants to bring breakfast to them in the chamber. They ate and tried to dress, but it was impossible and they found themselves back in bed. Upon waking again, Thranduil called the servants to bring them water for baths. 

One of the servants also brought Crystal the dress she had been wearing when she entered Middle Earth. After the bath she dressed in it and asked Thranduil to tie the laces. 

“This dress is beautiful and it suits you my love.” he said. “It must be a gift from Imladris?” 

“No, Araw gave it to me.”

Thranduil's eyes narrowed. He remembered seeing Araw's hands upon his wife. He gritted his teeth. The ungracious thoughts he had were of no use in the face of his gratitude to Araw for bringing Crystal here. But did Araw have to fill his wife's mind with images of lust, and then touch her so intimately? 

Sensitive to Thranduil's moods, Crystal turned to him. She said simply, “I am here now with you, and you are everything to me. No one else matters Thranduil. I would not ever choose anyone over you, not even a god. You are my choice. You are my love.” Mollified by her words, he embraced her and placed kisses on her eyelids.

“Come. We should greet our host.” he said. The lovers left their chamber, finally at midday. Again they met Elrond and his court at the tables. They took seats near him and began to eat. Glorfindel again changed seats and sat at Crystal's side. This time Thranduil noticed. 

“Well met, Balrog Slayer,” he said.

“Indeed, King Thranduil, Lady Crystal.” Glorfindel said, inclining his head to them. “And how are you today my dear?” he asked her, taking one of her hands and pressing a kiss to it.

“Wonderful!” she replied. “What is this about slaying a Balrog?” 

“Ah. It is an old tale, from ages ago.”

“Will you tell it to me?”

“Someday I will.” he turned to his food. Thranduil's gaze stayed on him a little while.

After they had eaten, Thranduil placed Crystal in his lap again. 

“Now my Lord Thranduil,” Elrond chided, “do you always hold her as a child?”

“He does!” Crystal answered. “I think he thinks I am incapable of sitting up on my own!” she laughed. “He has done this from almost the first day I met him!”

“Perhaps my love, if you did not get yourself into trouble like a child does, I would not have to treat you as one.” Thranduil teased her. 

“I sense a story here.” Elrond said, laughing.

“Many stories my friend, many!” Thranduil said, shaking his head in mock dismay. “There was the time I had to teach her about respect and obedience, for example...” 

“Thranduil shut up!” she said, thrusting an elbow hard into his ribs, all the while her cheeks were coloring.

“Ufffff! Very well my love. I apologize Lord Elrond, it appears I may not tell you that story!” said Thranduil, laughing.

“But those are the best stories.” Elrond protested, eyes twinkling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to change the summary for this story now, don't I? Any suggestions?


	23. What Comes of Climbing Trees

Twin handsome faces smiled at her in invitation. They both held their hands out to her, and smiling she took their hands. Elrond had just asked his sons to entertain her for a little while as he wished to speak with Thranduil. 

“No spiders, Elladan, Elrohir. No mice either. No jokes. If I hear you've caused Lady Crystal a moment of unease...”

“Ada! We are no longer elflings!” Twin eyes of deep grey looked at their father in wounded innocence. “We only want to show her the waterfall and maybe go swimming?” said Elrohir.

“Crystal they're rascals.” Thranduil told her. “If you do go swimming with them, an unwise choice I might add, they are most likely to hide your clothes. Do not trust them.”

They looked at Thranduil in mock horror. She laughed and said, “I am sure I can trust them to be perfect gentlemen with me. I trust you both.” she said turning to them. Broad smiles broke over their faces, and Elrohir pulled her into his side, while Elladan kissed her hand, and said, “My lady, your trust in us is not misplaced. Not only will we clear our names with these ancient, boring elves, but we will have fun too! But first we have to sneak into the kitchen and steal something sweet from the cook, to take with us.” 

Thranduil rolled his eyes. Elrond broke out laughing. 

“Oh good, a little thieving to get the party started,” said Crystal dryly. “Shall I be the look out for you?”

“Oh, we like you!” said one as they rushed her away with them.

Their escapade in the kitchen earned them a bagful of some kind of chocolate confections to share on their stroll to the waterfalls. 

“Enough. You two will make me eat so much I'll get sick!” Crystal said to them. They had been vying with each other to be the one to feed her.

“Can that really happen? Chocolate could make you sick?” asked Elladan.

“Yes, if I eat too much.”

“I always thought there was no such thing as too much chocolate.” said Elrohir.

“No wonder the cook doesn't like you in her kitchen.”

“Oh no, make no mistake, when we were little, we drove her mad, exchanging treats for snakes or frogs, but now we've grown, she seems to like to see us.” replied Elrohir, flexing his muscles and winking.

“Oh! I begin to see. Because you're too beautiful for your own good, you get away with all manner of behavior ill suited to the sons of Lord Elrond.”

“Yes. That about sums it up.” said Elladan.

“It appears I'm in good company then.” she said with a smile. “Your reputation practically ensures that we'll have fun today!”

They walked on sunlight dappled paths through the trees to the river. Once there they convinced her to at least take her shoes off and dip her feet. They did the same. Elrohir and Elladan then stripped their clothes off and plunged into the water. They convinced her to swim as well. She took off everything but her slip and joined them in the refreshing pool of water. They enjoyed swimming under water and grabbing her by the feet and yanking her under water, or alternately splashing her, too much for Crystal to stay in long. She stood in the sunshine on the shore, dripping.

Once her thin slip was mostly dry, she put her dress back on. The twins had also dressed and she wound her arms in theirs, and they continued their stroll. The path wound down across a small cliff, and led to a small cave that was behind the waterfall. The sound of rushing water was too loud for them to speak there, but it was an enchanting sight. 

They returned up the path they had just walked and were soon in the forest again. Elladan jumped to a low hanging branch and pulled himself up. 

“Let's climb it to the top!” he said.

“I haven't climbed a tree since... I was a little girl.”

“Then it is well past time to enjoy climbing again!” encouraged Elrohir.

They were up the tree in a flash. Crystal tied her skirts up past her knees to give her a little more ease in climbing, and then began the climb. Halfway up, she decided that was as far as she was willing to go. The twins climbed back down to her. They spent a pleasant while, breathing in the heady fragrance of the forest, and talking before they made their way back down the tree again. The twins were already on the ground waiting for her when Crystal made it to the lowest branch. Her foot slipped and time seemed to slow as she paddled in air for purchase. She landed hard on her back. Elladan and Elrohir were looking at her in frightened concern. She could not breathe. She tried, but nothing happened. She knew she only had the wind knocked out of her, and that she would be fine in a minute, but there was no way to tell the elves.

Glorfindel came rushing out of the underbrush. He ran over to Crystal and knelt at her side. Her eyes were filled with tears at the struggle to take a breath. 

“She is not breathing. Get your father in haste!” he commanded the twins. 

Turning to her he said “Crystal, I am so sorry! I have been a poor protector to you, choosing instead to afford you the luxury of time spent with Elrond's sons without a guard underfoot. I now regret this.” His rich blue eyes were full of anxiety for her. He took her hands in his. Crystal's face was turning pink, with suspended breath. At last she was able to gasp.

“I'm fine.” Her breathing was returning to normal. “I only had the wind knocked out of me.” 

Glorfindel gave her a radiant smile, and pressed kisses to her hands. “No, my lady, please do not move,” he said as Crystal began sitting up. “Lord Elrond will be here soon. He's a great healer. Let him be certain you have no injuries before you move.”

“I feel fine. I am only a little embarrassed to have caused a scene.” she protested.

“My lady, please indulge me. You are a fragile human. I fear for your health, and Araw has placed a great responsibility on me.”

“My friend,” she replied, reaching a hand up to caress his handsome face, “I think you take this responsibility too seriously. Now I am reunited with my husband and I need no other protector than him. As for being fragile... you don't know that many humans do you? I feel wonderful. Very healthy. Please stop worrying!”

 

 

In Elrond's study, he poured a glass of wine for Thranduil and himself. Handing a glass to him, he took a seat across from the king. 

“So my lord, have you had a chance to ask Crystal about her entry to Middle Earth?”

“Ah no. That topic has not come up between us yet.”

“Allow me to enlighten you. Glorfindel was out on patrol, when he saw the most beautiful horse he had ever seen drinking from a stream. He said it felt a bit as if he were in a dream. There was an enchanting creature that was with the horse. Her gaze caught his, and he asked her what she was. She answered she was a mere mortal. Glorfindel said he heard laughter from all around in the forest, and a voice spoke, saying “She is no mere mortal, for I have chosen her for my own, though long shall she linger in Middle Earth with her king. I place her in your charge Glorfindel. You are to be her protector.” Elrond's voice faded, and Thranduil stared into his wine.

“Araw.” he said at last.

“Yes.”

“...no mere mortal, for I have chosen her for my own, though long shall she linger in Middle Earth with her king. What do you make of this Elrond?”

Elrond looked deeply into his eyes. “I think you should speak with Crystal. She is more likely to give you a clear picture than anything you and I may speculate. About Glorfindel...”

“Yes, I see.” said Thranduil. “He is to be her protector. Do not fear, my friend. I can be tolerant. It is not every day that one is given a charge by the Valar!” he said laughing. “I find I understand his position.”

“Ah, my friend, I am greatly relieved to see your patience in this matter.” said Elrond smiling. “I know you and the Balrog Slayer have never been close. But he is a great warrior. You can think of him as an asset if he goes with you. If he does, I shall miss him.”

The two passed a couple of hours in easy conversation, before they were interrupted.

“Ada! Come quickly!” The twins shouted, as they burst into the room. “It is Lady Crystal. She fell, and she is not breathing!”

Thranduil leapt to his feet, fire in his eyes, ice in his veins. Running, they followed the twins.

When they arrived, they saw Crystal's prone form, and Glorfindel at her side. Thranduil fell to his knees and held her face. “Are you alright my love?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said laughing. “I am only lying here because Glorfindel insisted I not move until Elrond could check me for injuries. 

Thranduil grasped Glorfindel at the shoulder, and whispered a heartfelt thanks.

They all moved out of the way as Elrond began feeling all along her limbs. Next he moved to her head and neck. He moved his hands along her shoulders, chest and ribs, and onto her stomach. He left his hands there for a long time with his eyes closed. 

Elrond lifted his face, and the curtain of his hair fell back to reveal a delighted smile. He looked into her eyes. She could guess what he had found. He motioned to Thranduil, and when Thranduil had knelt next to him, he took his hand, and placed it palm down on Crystal's flat abdomen. Thranduil's eyes opened wide in astonishment. Her lips curled in a smile at his expression. He moved to her, looking down into her eyes.

“A baby.” 

“Yes.”

At that, Elrohir and Elladan placed hands on her stomach, followed a second later by Glorfindel. Crystal looked from one happy face to the next as all five elves knelt around her. They were all grinning, but Thranduil had tears in his eyes.

“You lot are the least likely looking team of midwives I have ever seen!” she said and laughed. “Now let me up!” 

Thranduil held her as she sat up, and covered her face in kisses.

“My lord, under the circumstances, I feel it would be best if you allow Crystal to stay in Imladris until the child is born. I should certainly attend her.” Elrond said.

“There is no reason she shouldn't be in Greenwood for the birth. You may travel to us when her time nears. I will keep her safe from harm there.”

“But my friend, travel could be dangerous for her.”

“I shall feel more at ease with her in my chambers day and night, with nothing to do but be waited on and every wish fulfilled.” said Thranduil.

They bickered back and forth.

“Excuse me. Excuse me!” she said, raising her voice to get their attention. “In case it slipped your notice, I am not ill. I feel wonderful, absolutely great! I am only carrying a baby, I am not ill! As for travel, don't forget, I traveled from one world to another while pregnant. So a few miles to Greenwood will be a piece of cake. And you!” she turned to Thranduil. “If you think I will go with you to Greenwood, only to stay in your palace, stay in your chambers for long months at a time, you better think again! I am used to a lot more freedom than that. I won't tolerate any of you acting as if I am ill!” 

“Forgive us, Crystal.” Elrond said. “Babies are precious to elves. And I can only imagine what it means to Thranduil. We would never want to make you feel the loss of freedom, but please, let us pamper you?” he said with an endearing smile.

She laughed at him, ruefully, and made to stand. Instantly, all hands were out to assist her, and the hilarity of it made her laugh even more.

Thranduil picked her up and strode off with her.

He brought her into their chamber and undressed her. “My baby.” he said, caressing her abdomen. His luminous eyes shone with amazement and wonder. At the edge of the bed, Crystal sat down. Thranduil knelt down and buried his face and kissed her all over her stomach. Then his head dipped lower and he pulled her legs over his shoulders. She tried to keep her eyes open, to view the blond head between her legs. What he was doing with his lips and tongue had her closing her eyes, moaning and grasping the bed covers. He played her body with expertise, and soon she was crying out his name in euphoria. 

Thranduil stood then, staring down at her while he removed his clothing in haste. Moaning, he sank into her depths. “Crystal, how is it possible I feel even more love for you? This happiness is more than I dared to hope for.” He moved in her, disciplined and restrained, his touches were soft and light. She sighed with the pleasure of it and came again for him. He kept moving, trying to find his own release. Crystal knew it was time to take matters into her own hands with the mood he was in. He allowed her to move on top of him. His hands came up and he massaged her full breasts. He sat up so he could suck on her nipples, and she threw back her head and moaned. He rested his head on the pillow again, and Crystal wove her fingers into his, and moved his hands to above his head. Leaning over him this way, she kissed him with passion. She pushed harder against him and increased the pace. Thranduil broke free of her hands and groped her ass. He began pulling her onto him, harder and faster, with urgence, and she watched as his passion rose and crested like a wave, in his eyes. 

“Do you know how much of a blessing it is for us to have this child?” Thranduil asked her later, while caressing the skin on her tummy again. 

“Yes, it is a blessing, I agree.” she said smiling into his eyes.

“But do you know that Elves rarely have children, sometimes, even after trying for centuries?”

“I had no idea!” 

“Maybe now you can see why Lord Elrond and the others were so overjoyed for us. It truly is a miracle.”

“It is.”

“Crystal. You must defer to me as you carry our child. Follow my commands. Allow me to care for you the best way I know how. I will take pains not to make you feel constrained, but, I could not bear it if you were to be hurt because of your high spirits. Only hours ago you fell. Please do not take any more chances like that.”

“Okay... listen Thranduil, I have been pregnant before and no calamity happened. Trust me, I am not in danger simply because I am with child. But I care for things that matter to you, and you care for things that matter to me, so I think, as long as we discuss things, we can come through this pregnancy as allies rather than being at odds with one another. If you tell me your reasons, I am more likely to listen to your commands.”

“You are wise, my wife.” he said with a smile. “My first command is for you to kiss me, because I need it.” He reached for her, and she obeyed.


	24. Possessive

Bright colored pennants snapped in the breeze, and the noon sun glinted off various trappings of horses as a host of elves from Lothlorien descended upon Rivendell. Bells tinkled on the horses' bridles, and several of the group were singing. It was a cheery company, no matter the most of their number were armed guards. Lord Elrond beamed when he saw his daughter with her grandparents, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. 

When it was Crystal's turn to meet Lady Galadriel she was fairly vibrating with excitement. She was watching her in wonder, trying to see how the Lady could look like the most regal queen and at the same time look like a carefree young girl. Galadriel took Crystal's hands and regarded her with a deep gaze. She seemed ready to say something, but instead a wide smile brightened her face. She squeezed Crystal's hands, and murmured. “We will speak later my dear.” then she greeted Thranduil. 

Late afternoon shadows were stretching across the gardens. Crystal and Elladan were seated on the ground with their backs to a tree, talking, and Elrohir was dozing next to them with his head in Crystal's lap, while she idly played with his hair. Elrond's sons were Crystal's constant companions in the days since her fall from the tree. For once no one pointed the finger at them or blamed them for Crystal's fall, but they seemed to feel responsible and wished to make it up to her. Elladan had his arm around Crystal and his palm was pressed to her stomach. She had asked them finally why all the elves she knew persisted on touching her tummy whenever they could. Elrohir sweetly explained they could feel a connection to the new soul, and perceiving such innocence made them happy. After learning this, she no longer scolded them or batted their hands away from her, but allowed the touches with a good nature.

Glorfindel, Erestor, Thranduil and Elrond were only a few paces away, sitting on benches near a fountain, and deep in their own conversation. Celeborn and Galadriel, joined the small party in the garden. They spoke to the group seated on benches for a while and then Celeborn went to join Crystal and his grandsons. Crystal laughed inwardly when about thirty seconds after he had sat down next to Elladan, his hand also came to rest near his grandson's hand on her stomach. She watched him close his eyes and smile. She was almost jealous of these elves' ability to commune with her unborn child. She couldn't feel anything. 

Galadriel took Thranduil's hand and led him down a path away from the others. 

“I promised to tell you if I had any more dreams of you Thranduil. I did. It was a short dream, but you were in it. There was a great horde of orcs, and they had you severely outnumbered. It was a night attack, and you were fighting valiantly. Then I saw the orcs take your wife. I saw you take off after them. Then I awoke. Thranduil, there was no more detail than that. No indication of where or when.”

Thranduil looked at her in alarm, searching her face for more. He took a breath and looked off in the distance. His hand came up and mussed his hair, as he often did when thinking hard or feeling frustrated. 

“Thank you Galadriel. Not knowing where or when the attack will occur, makes preparing for it a challenge. Nevertheless, I must prepare.”

“Of course. Thranduil, we have learned you will be a father again! What happy news!”

The king grinned. “Yes, happy and unexpected news.”

“Unexpected? I'm sure you know how elflings are made.” she teased him.

He smirked at her. “I've known Crystal for almost two moons. We were separated for one of them. So yes, the speed in which the seed found fertile ground does indeed allow me to say it was unexpected.”

“Indeed.” she replied smiling. “Did you know, I could not enter your human's mind?”

“Hmmm. Yes. Araw himself taught her how to keep it closed.”

“Araw!” she exclaimed. “Oh, you must tell me everything!”

“Of course. Let us join the others, and I can tell Celeborn at the same time.”

“My grandsons are captivated by her.”

“Yes. They are, and all the other ellyn.” he replied drolly.

Galadriel just laughed at his pained expression, her voice tinkling through the forest in the early evening air.

They feasted long after the sun went down. Music and song accompanied the evening meal, and it was a very merry affair. Feeling replete, Crystal was satisfied to be back in Thranduil's arms again, finally. They stayed at the table for a very long time for Thranduil was in deep conversation with the others. Crystal closed her eyes drowsy and content, and listened to her husband's beautiful voice in speech and laughter, until she slept. 

She woke in the night, to some inner calling, something that made her open her eyes. Light of the full moon entered the chamber and fell upon their bed. Thranduil was lying naked in the ray of moonlight, one arm crossed over his eyes. The light and shadows caressed his body. He looked like a figure of a god, carved from the finest marble, pure and white. Only his breathing betrayed he was real, living flesh, not a piece of art. She devoured him with her eyes, feeling the stirrings of lust. She daydreamed of kissing him here, touching him there, and worshiping him with her body. 

“Crystal.”

He was looking at her now, his eyes luminous in the moonlight. 

“Come to me.”

She did, and realized she too was wearing nothing. He must have undressed her while she slept. He caught her lips, and kissed her, gentle. Thorough. She was floating in bliss, and he was only kissing her lips, claiming them softly over and over. 

“Show me what transpired between you and Araw.”

“What?”

“I would like for you to open your mind to me my love.”

“Thranduil, I don't want to. I'm ashamed. You were there before. You saw my arousal to the images he placed in my mind, and to his touch. Why should we go through that again? Let me love you right now, instead, in this pool of moonlight.”

“That we will do. But first open your mind to me.”

“Thranduil, why did I spend all those hours learning to keep it closed if you're just going to insist I show you things when you want?” 

“Crystal.”

“Oh, alright!”

“Your obedience makes me proud of you. Now. Open.”

She sighed and then relaxed the protections she kept up. She thought of that morning, when she mistakenly thought she was dreaming and a bright light entered her room. She felt Thranduil's presence in her mind, reliving with her again, everything that had happened. At last the memories were over, and Thranduil had satisfied himself that he knew everything.

“You did not lay with him, even after he had shown you how to close your mind to me. That too makes me proud of you.”

“Thranduil, no! I would never! I told you before, I would choose you over anyone, even a god.”

“Crystal, he is Araw, and if he had chosen to take you then, you would have given yourself. Let us be grateful he is honorable. I am disappointed you agreed to become his, after I die or at the end of days. I must confess this startles me.”

“I did no such thing. I agreed to give up my life in my own world, my child, my parents, everything I have ever known. To be with you. To be with you for how ever many hours or days we are given. And I agreed when it was all over, you wouldn't spend eternity with me, but you would go to your first love, Legolas' mother. It is her right, your right, your custom. I agreed to this, not because I ever want to give you up, but because I would rather spend this life with you, even knowing we have no future in the afterlife, than not have you at all. It was only after I had made my choice, that Araw said he was claiming me, that after you died or the end of days came he would be coming for me, to bring me to Valinor. Thranduil, you wound me, to think I would so easily give you up to become his.”

“I am mad with jealousy when I think of him with you at all! So I will not die. This means we will be together until the end of days. I cannot see how this can be as you are human, but Araw said it. He also said you are no mere mortal...to Glorfindel.” 

He looked at her. “I don't mean to give you up to him so easily. You are mine!” 

Thranduil was fierce and wound up in a jealous outrage. He was gentle with her as he pulled her into a deep embrace, but she could feel the fiery emotion emanating through his pores. She kissed him and caressed him slowly, showing him she was soft and willing. He cradled her neck under his forearms, touching his forehead to hers, as he lay prone on top of her. He stayed there breathing slow. She reached up and drew her hand down his spine and back up and back down again and as far as she could reach, to the top of the cleft of his buttocks. She wrote her name over his skin. She swirled patterns and then hugged him tight as she drew her legs up and out from under him, and pulled her knees up, rocked her hips and dug her heels into his ass. 

“Thranduil.” 

He kissed her deeply, then pushed himself up and back to trail kisses down her neck and feast on her breasts. 

“Oh yes, I like that. Mmmm” she breathed.

He was so coiled with jealousy and possessive feelings he dared not take her yet. Instead he focused on bringing her pleasure. She was warm and open and she was his. 

He sat up between her legs, and drew a finger along her cleft. She was slick, and hot. He groaned. He bit his lip as he inserted two fingers, and watched her move her hips in invitation. Her eyes were closed. Moving his fingers back and forth, he heard the slick sucking sound and growled. He kept his fingers in her and holding her down with his forearm across her hips, he sucked hard and bit at her clit over and over. She had no recourse to this assault on her senses; she came hard and fast. 

As she was still screaming his name he knelt in front of her, and pulled her ass into his lap, her legs up and against his chest, and entered her. He tried to be gentle, to keep the pace slow. But seeing her face glowing in the moonlight with the after effects of climax, and hearing her voice hoarsely call his name, was too much. He was upon her like a storm. Harder, faster, only this could ease the fire. “Mine. You will always be mine Crystal.” 

He pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach. He was still kneeling between her legs and he pulled her hips up and eased her onto him. He leaned over her, and held her shoulders down with one hand and her hips up with the other. Her loud cries pushed him further. Harder. 

She was coming often. He didn't let her rest or come down in between. He kept fucking her. When she had lost coherence, and was no longer even able to form the syllables in his name, that is when he joined her in ecstasy. 

Once he stilled, he let her hips sink into the mattress, and collapsed on top of her. His entire body was wet, his hair was wet, and it was a while before his breathing slowed. 

After many minutes, she said, “You may get jealous any time you like, if this is the consequence.”

He laughed. That's when he knew he was going to someday get over the jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, this chapter is a little short since I have had too much work and a sick kiddo to deal with too, in the last couple of days. Anyhow, on the bright side, ... ta ta ta ta!!!! We have 200 kudos on this story! I can't believe it! :D All of you who read, comment or leave kudos are the best!!! Thank you!


	25. Intimacy

“You are an enigma.”

Crystal raised her eyes. Galadriel was looking at Crystal with a secretive smile on her face. 

“What do you mean, Galadriel?”

“I feel your youth, and your vitality. What I do not feel is your mortality. You feel human in every way to my senses, yet there is something other. I have been searching to understand, to be sure it is not the elfling you carry that would affect what I feel. It is not. The baby is another being, wholly familiar to me. I sense something about you that I cannot put a name to.”

The two were walking one of the graceful paths in the gardens. 

“Maybe it is that I come from a different world. I've not been in Middle Earth long enough to assimilate. Do you think that can be why you sense something different about me?”

“It can be many things. I find it most curious that Araw brought you here. Will you tell me of it?”

“Yes. He let me ride Nahar! There is no horse that can compare to him. I will never forget it.”

“What a gift you were given Crystal. I don't believe I have ever heard of anyone but Orome riding his horse. Glorfindel did mention how magnificent Nahar appeared.”

Crystal smiled at the memory.

“Orome is... we revere him. He is one of the Valar, and that you were speaking with him, riding his horse is something very incredible to me. Please tell me of the things that passed between you.”

“He gave me the choice to come here or not. He was pleased I chose to, as he had petitioned to the other Valar, on Thranduil's behalf.”

Galadriel looked intrigued.

“What else?”

“He. Ah... He wanted something of a personal nature of me.”

With a sharp inhalation and a widening of the eyes, Galadriel said, “There is not an elleth who would say no to him. He is beauty and strength personified. I can't imagine what that must have been like.”

“I said no. To be certain, if Thranduil had not been yelling in my head, I would not have refused him. I felt as if I were under an enchantment.”

Galadriel looked at her with the oddest expression on her beautiful face. “And so the human told the Vala no... this is a mystery! And the Vala brought her from one world to another to be with her husband. For what purpose?”

“Araw- Orome said I would give Thranduil hope when all seemed lost. I don't know what he meant.”

“Fascinating.” said Galadriel. “Is Orome the reason I can't see into your mind?”

“Yes, I believe so. He taught me how to protect it.”

“No doubt the Valar have their reasons. In time we may be able to discern them. I am intrigued with you Crystal, and your story, and I bid you a very fond welcome to Middle Earth.” Galadriel said, inclining her regal head. “I should love for you to visit us in Lothlorien. You may even bring your husband!” her laughter rang out in a tinkling sound, her face mischievous before she spoke again seriously. “He is a much changed man since returning here. I think you are very good for him, and these changes will be good for all.” 

“I would be honored to visit you in Lothlorien.” Crystal replied. “Perhaps in some months. I know Thranduil is anticipating his return to Greenwood.”

“Ah my dear, I am certain that once King Thranduil has you ensconced in his palace, safe and secure, he will have no more plans to travel until after the elfling has been born. But no matter, you are welcome whenever the opportunity arises.”

“We shall see.” said Crystal. “Thranduil knows a sense of freedom is important to me. I am so excited to be in Middle Earth, I don't want to wait very long to see everything!”

“You are undoubtedly very good for him.” Galadriel laughed in delight.

They had returned by this time to the courtyard and were walking up the stairs to the massive door to the house. The ladies went their separate ways. Crystal went to her chamber. She was a little tired and it wasn't yet time for lunch. She had been constantly surrounded by elves these last days, and the moment of solitude was welcome. She stretched out on top of the bed and closed her eyes.

Some time later she woke. She yawned and stretched and opened her eyes. The chamber was drenched in sunlight. It must be close to time for the noon meal. She was relieved with this pregnancy to not be suffering any nausea as she had when pregnant with Matthew. In fact, her whole body felt good. She felt stronger and more healthy since arriving in Middle Earth. She wondered what could make her feel so. Did the air have more oxygen? No doubt it was more pure than what she was used to, as there was no pollution. 

She looked in a mirror. Her skin appeared to glow with health. Her eyes were brighter. Her hair looked more rich in color and had a deeper shine. She looked at her still flat stomach. She didn't appear pregnant. She didn't feel it either. If not for the elves' constant reminder of the baby with their belly rubs, she would not even quite believe she was pregnant. 

She was putting slippers on her feet when Thranduil entered the chamber. How was this beautiful man hers'? She looked at his long legs. He wore high boots. His well muscled thighs were encased in soft form fitting leggings and he wore a long tunic the color of gold, with fine embroidery of leaves and flowers at the collar and hem. The look in his eyes made her forget about wanting to eat lunch. He walked over to her and picked her up so he could kiss her lips more easily. 

“We're leaving now” he told her between kisses, “else we will not make it to Lord Elrond's table.” He set her back on her feet before opening the door. 

After lunch, Thranduil took her riding. He kept the horse to a walk and they traveled a path that wound through trees near the river. They dismounted, and Thranduil spread his cloak on the ground. They sat in comfortable silence, looking at the light bounce off the river. 

“We are leaving for Greenwood tomorrow.” he said. “We'll arrive in a few days. I am most anxious to show you your new home.”

“As I am anxious to see it!” she said with a wide smile.

“With you there, it will truly be a home. Your presence at my side, in my life... it means everything to me Crystal. I will not ever forget what you had to give up to be with me. And I will never stop being grateful you made this choice, to grace my life with yours.” He twined her fingers in his. “Though you will have days of sadness, when you feel your loss, I will promise you many days of happiness.” 

“Oh Thranduil, I hope to give you the same. Many days of happiness!”

“You do my love.”

When they returned to Elrond's home, they found a flurry of activity. Wagons were being loaded and servants were scurrying back and forth. The lords and ladies of Lothlorien and Imladris had decided to accompany them to Greenwood. 

That night at the table, Elrond raised his glass, and spoke. “My friends, it is a pleasure to be amongst such good company, and to be escorting the new Queen of Greenwood the Great to be received by her new people and new land. It is fine indeed to share this moment of happiness with the couple, and with each other. It does not hurt either, that this party shall go on and on, as King Thranduil has an excellent store of many varieties of wines and spirits which no doubt he will acquaint us with.” All cheered and raised their own glasses. 

Oh shit, she thought. Queen. She had forgotten that part. Crystal was cringing inwardly. Maybe a little of what she was thinking showed on her face because Thranduil caught her gaze and smirked at her.

The next day dawned clear, it would be warm. As well as the force that had accompanied the Lothlorien lord and lady, Elrond brought his own. There appeared to be more than a hundred elves in their party and Crystal could see now why the wagons had been loaded with many provisions. 

They traveled long hours of the day, and tents were pitched each night for the lords and ladies. Each evening there were campfires, and song. It felt like a long festival, or a very long party to Crystal. Everyone was in high spirits, and not even the guards seemed on high alert. 

One day the party of elves met a small company of men on the road. It looked to be a family or two of pedlars. The children were watching all the horses wagons, soldiers and lords and ladies with wide eyes. Crystal couldn't blame them. It must have seemed magical, to meet along the Old Forest Road and coming around a bend in the road, this many elves, many with voices raised in song, and the bridles of the Lothlorien horses tinkling with bells.

On the last day of travel, Thranduil had Crystal ride with him on his mount. At last, before sundown they finally arrived before the gates of his palace, and his son was waiting there just inside the courtyard.

Legolas bowed to his father, and Thranduil dismounted and embraced him. Then he helped Crystal dismount. 

“Crystal, this is my son Legolas.” Thranduil smiled. “Legolas, my wife Crystal.” Legolas bowed again this time to her, and he noticed Crystal had the funniest expression on her face. Her eyes sparkled and whatever she had been thinking, she shook her head, her smile widened, and she embraced him and didn't let go. Legolas was taken by surprise. 

“Legolas, I am so happy and excited to finally meet you!” she said, looking up into his eyes in what he would have called adoration. But that couldn't be right. She didn't even know him. 

“I am happy to meet you too Crystal.” he replied, looking down at her with a smile of his own as the awkwardness faded for the friendliness of her gaze. 

When she stepped back from him, Thranduil took her hand. She looked around her and noticed all of the people in the courtyard kneeling to their king. For some reason, the formality of it surprised Crystal. The lords and ladies and captains of their party all dismounted in the courtyard. Thranduil spoke to his people and they stood. 

“Legolas, is all in readiness for our guests?”

“Yes Ada. Aenor has servants ready to lead them to their quarters.” he said, and motioning toward where the seneschal waited. “The soldiers are already being brought to the barracks.”

“Good. Thank you Legolas. Now, my love, we can rest before the feast.” he said and led Crystal into the palace. 

Her impression of this underground fortress was hazy as he rushed her through the halls. Still she was able to see vast spaces that made her feel slightly dizzy. Light entered and lit the rooms in a dramatic way. One could describe it at once as light or dark, depending how close they were to the skylights. It was exquisite. She couldn't wait to explore later.

Inside his chambers, he pulled her into his body and kissed her deeply. Crystal wound her fingers into his silken tresses. 

“Come love, let us bathe.”

He led her to glass doors that opened into a beautiful private garden. To one side was a raised wooden platform, a pavillion with chairs for lounging as well as a table and chairs for dining. It had curtains that could be drawn for more privacy. To the other side of the pavillion was another curtained area. When Thranduil drew the curtains aside, Crystal saw there was a natural hot spring in a large rock pool. There were a bench and wardrobe, and inside the wardrobe were robes and towels. The enclosure was open to the sky above, and Crystal imagined on clear nights it would be a wonderful place from which to watch the stars. Thranduil helped her remove her dress, and he undressed himself. He picked Crystal up and walked slowly down the rock stairs into the pool. 

It was warm, very warm water and it eased her travel weary muscles. They were seated on an underwater bench. Thranduil wet her hair and washed it with shampoo, massaging her scalp. It felt so good, she was happy to do the same for him. 

Water drops sparkled gold with the light of the setting sun on his face. His wet hair was slicked back and fell down the back of his neck. The light in his eyes warmed her more than the water and she felt a thrill run through her. He was golden and wet and she was entranced. She didn't know her expression was smoky and hot, and made him bite his lip. She stared at his lip caught between his teeth, and she swallowed. She raised a hand and caressed his lip with a finger tip, then once he released it, with her tongue.

When he couldn't take the teasing anymore he grabbed the back of her head and held her fast, making her open wide so he could kiss her deeply. She shivered at the sudden need coursing through her. He pulled her into his lap, facing him, and drew her head back by pulling her hair. He kissed and bit her neck. She shivered more. She reached her hands between them and rolled his tiny nipples with her fingertips. Her knees were on the bench beside his thighs, and she lifted herself off his thighs to reach kisses along his jawline and down his neck and along his collar bones. 

He pulled her in a close embrace, with his arms around her waist, and she felt his hot arousal between them. His hands came down and his hands sank into her ass cheeks, pulling her into him. She ground herself into his arousal. He moved until he was sitting on the edge of the bench, and pulled her legs up until they crossed behind him. Then he placed his hands on her hips and lifted her high up, positioned himself at her entrance, and eased her down onto him. Her eyes closed at the pleasure. 

Thranduil did not move, nor allow her to move. She opened her eyes. He pulsed inside her. She wanted him to move damn it! She squeezed her inner muscles. His steady gaze regarded her. What kind of game was he playing, this dangerous angel? 

He was staring deep into her eyes. She stared back. She decided if he could hold back, so could she. But her mind went into daydreams of other times they made love. At this moment she desperately wanted him to make her climax. She sighed and kept looking into his beautiful eyes. 

She thought of how he had held her down before, holding her wrists too tightly, and above her head as he pounded into her. She was more than ready for that now. What was he doing, why was he still when she felt him stretching her? He was hard, hot, and she knew he wanted her. Why wouldn't he move?

More visions filled her mind. Him behind her, filling her so deep that there was pain mixed in with the pleasure. Him making love to her so gently it made her desperate. Was that what this was? She would beg!

She tried to rock her pelvis and he would not allow it. 

“Thranduil. Please fuck me!”

“No.”

“No? No! Why not? Aaargh... so frustrating! Then let me go.”

She attempted to get up. Again his iron will and iron grip kept her from moving.

“No.”

She stared at him.

“Thranduil, I'm- I confess, I'm confused.”

“My love, it's not all about sex, not for us.”

“It's not?”

“No. It is about intimacy.”

“But I want you. Desperately.” she pouted.

He smiled. His eyes, the color of sky, were luminous. She was transfixed at his beauty, and wanted him so badly it hurt.

“You have me. And I have you. This is intimacy, what we have between us, and it is sacred. I have you in a way no other can, and you have me the same way.” His voice was velvet.

“I love sex with you Crystal.” he continued. “Nothing brings me higher. But it is not only about sex for us. Sex is one way we express our love. This is always more important.” He touched her at her heart, and he touched her at her temple. “And this.” he thrust deep into her. “This is only a tool we use to remind us to connect to one another.”

“I will have you often. Several times a day or night. You are mine. You will always be mine. And you will feel my possession so deeply in your psyche that you won't remember how you ever lived without me owning you and loving you and being a part of you. But somewhere, I want you to remember, it is your heart and your soul that I crave. Your body may be what I possess, but my little one, I crave the higher connection with you. Your heart and your mind. Your spirit, my love.”


	26. Reckless

When the lovers returned to the chambers, they found servants had lit candles and clothing was placed on the bed for them. Someone had unpacked the dress of silver and white she had worn when first she appeared in Middle Earth. She slipped it on over her head, and Thranduil stepped next to her and tied up the laces. 

That evening he wore silver and light blue garments. She had seen him in armor when he first appeared in her world, and she had seen him in jeans, t-shirts and other clothing that she had bought for him. Here, in this world she had seen him wear simple and elegant leggings and tunics. For the first time, she saw him now dressed in the robes of a king. Somehow he looked taller, larger than life. This clothing fit his persona perfectly. 

She was standing there admiring him when he turned around and handed her a comb. He sat on a chair and she stood there combing his luxurious mane of hair. His eyes were closed and his expression peaceful. When she had finished, he caught her arm and covered her palm in kisses, before drawing her into his lap. 

He placed tender kisses on her face before beginning to comb her hair. Wet as it was, her curls were springing to life. He was gentle and patient, starting at the bottom of her hair, and untangling until he could draw the comb from top to bottom. When he had finished, her hair glistened, and loose ringlets framed her face.

Before leaving the chambers, Thranduil placed upon his head a crown made of twigs and small white flowers. He looked every inch a king, and Crystal gazed at him with new eyes. This was the side of him she did not know, and she thought with an inward smirk, she had better get used to it.

Everyone stood as they entered the dining hall and holding hands walked to the king's table. Before sitting, Thranduil spoke to all present in elvish, consequently Crystal did not know what he was saying. Suddenly he pulled her closely to his side and kissed her, before raising his glass of wine, saying a few words and draining his glass. The elves followed suit, cheering and drinking. 

“I'm sorry my love, but most of my forest elves do not speak Westron.” he whispered in her ear. “They needed an introduction to their new queen. Please be seated Crystal, and then I will, and then everyone else may.”

Dinner was a long and elegant affair. Crystal was happy to be seated next to Galadriel and across from Glorfindel. Next to Thranduil, on his other side was Legolas. Elrond sat across from him. The conversation at the king's table was lively and bright. 

That night Crystal was introspective, as she climbed into bed. Thranduil was sensitive to her mood, and held her close without speaking. She slept the whole night in the embrace of her king.

The next morning after waking, Crystal walked out of the bedroom. A red haired elleth was waiting and introduced herself. “My name is Carandol my lady. I am your maidservant. I speak a little of the common tongue but not a lot, so I beg of you to be patient with me.” She smiled, and bowed her head.

“I am very pleased to meet you Carandol. Please call me Crystal.” 

“Yes, my Lady Crystal.”

“No, my dear, not so formal when it is just you and I. Please call me Crystal.”

“Very well, Crystal.” Carandol said with a shy but pleased smile. “I have brought you breakfast.” she said. “The king said not to wake you. He has sent seamstresses here to take your measurements, and they are waiting until you are ready to receive them.”

The table was set for one, and there was a pot of tea, fruit and cakes. After she had eaten, Carandol helped her to dress in one of the dresses she had been given in Imladris. 

The seamstress were shown in, and even if Carandol had not been there to translate, it was an easy meeting. They took measurements quickly and left. 

“Carandol, do you know where that gate on the far side of the gardens leads?” she asked, indicating with her hand the private gardens outside the glass doors. 

“Yes. It is the king's private entrance into the forest.” 

“Thank you. I think I will go enjoy the sunshine and the flowers for a while. Please enjoy some free time Carandol.”

Crystal stepped outside and walked among the flowers in Thranduil's garden. It was a large and very well maintained garden. The scents of the blossoms hung heavy in the air. The garden was a riot of textures and colors. It stimulated and soothed the senses.

She found herself in front of the gate. It was beautifully made of wrought iron. She tried to open it and it swung outward soundlessly. She stepped through, and closed the gate behind her. There was no one around her, and she found the solitude very satisfying. 

She loved meeting all the new people, especially the ones she knew of from the movies, but she had been through quite a lot of changes lately with hardly any time to herself to process them. She would spend a couple of hours by herself today, and she knew she would be the better for it. She was certain that Thranduil was going to be kept busy today. No doubt she would only see him at meal times. 

She wandered into the trees. Nothing looked like it did in the Hobbit movies, thank goodness. The trees were stately and tall. They did not look dark and twisted. This forest was vibrant and healthy. This was Thranduil's forest. He loved it. She could see now why he had been so offended when he had seen the change to it in the movie, even the change in the name. Mirkwood.

Crystal wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She was walking slowly, just enjoying the sights around the next bend in the forest trail. She found herself in a pool of sunlight that filtered through the leaves of the tall trees. There were huckleberry bushes, with large berries begging to be picked. She popped one in her mouth. Juicy and sweet. She made a light meal out of them, and feeling drowsy in the sun lay down in the sweet grasses and napped for a while. 

When she woke, she picked more berries, and ate them. She looked around. Which direction had she walked from? She couldn't remember. The shadows had lengthened in the forest, and it changed the way things had appeared before. She really could not remember which way to go down the trail to return to the palace. How far was she? She couldn't remember how long she had walked before napping. It couldn't have been more than an hour, she thought. She must be only a mile away from the palace, if that.

She chose a direction and started walking, it was better than standing around fretting. An hour later, and she admitted to herself she was lost. Two hours later, she admitted she was becoming anxious. 

She could hear small wildlife in the bushes and birds singing all around her. The trees were growing closer together here, and she did not remember this. She most definitely had taken the trail in the wrong direction, after waking. She decided to backtrack. She was becoming thirsty from walking in the heat of the day. The trees blocked most of the sunlight, but it was still warm at the forest floor. 

She found more berries and ate them, grateful for the small bursts of juice on her tongue. It eased the thirst just a little.

She was still eating the berries when she noticed the forest had become silent. Something had disturbed the birds and squirrels and other forest creatures. She swallowed and held her breath, turning her head and trying to discern what it might be.

Crack! A twig broke under something's foot, off in the distance. She whirled around, facing where the sound had come from, eyes wide. Crack! A little closer now. Crystal could hear footsteps, but she could see nothing through the trees and thick underbrush. 

She felt chills run down her spine.

She picked up the hem of her dress, so as not to trip over it, and went as stealthily as she could off the trail, and into the trees away from the directions of the footsteps. She hid behind some bushes. She waited. Her heart was pounding. It slowed after some minutes of not seeing or hearing anything. She sat there undecided. Maybe it was nothing but her imagination.

She wasn't going to take the chance of going back to the trail. She stood and very quietly picked her way through the bushes and trees. She had walked for perhaps another twenty minutes when she heard another twig break behind her.

Fear skittered down her spine. Something out there was hunting her. Would it be better to move quietly and slowly or would it be better to run even if it would give away her exact position, to try to put more space between her and that thing? 

She thought of hideous orcs. Those creatures would roam in this forest. Maybe they already did. She felt light headed. And spiders. Ughhh! Thoughts of those creatures made her feel nauseated. She had nothing. No sword, bow, or even knives, not to mention no knowledge of how to use them to protect herself. 

She felt very stupid for getting lost in the forest. For being unprepared. The thing was coming closer. She couldn't see it, but she could hear it's foot falls. 

She turned tail and ran. She was crashing through the forest, not being quiet at all. She ran for what felt like ages until she got a split in her side. She panted, trying to be as quiet as she could be, to hear anything.

The forest was still. She did not feel at ease though because it was so still. No birdsong. Whatever had stilled the birds was still out there. 

When she had her breath back, Crystal kept moving. Now she went slow and careful, and moved near soundlessly. 

All of a sudden, she was knocked to the ground under something heavy. A cloth was tied around her head and rope bound her wrists. 

Not spiders then. She quivered in relief. That meant they were probably orcs. The thought terrified her, and she tried to fight back as her hands were lifted above her head, the ropes fixed to an overhead branch. She could not reach whatever held her. She stopped struggling and listened. 

She heard nothing.

She felt so exposed, so vulnerable, tied up and not able to see. Her imagination put unpleasant pictures in her mind, of what orcs might do to her. She shivered.

She heard rending fabric, and realized her dress was being cut from her. 

Something brushed against her stomach, trailing a hand down her spine. She shivered. It lowered it's head and sucked her breast. Crystal couldn't help the whimper of protest that made it out of her throat. She was terrified.

Hands caressed her body, leaving nothing untouched. Tears were soaking the cloth bound around her eyes. 

Suddenly the blindfold was ripped off her head. When she could see past her tears and the blinding light that hit her widened pupils, she saw Thranduil.

He stood a few paces from her, absolutely still. His face was cold as ice and she had never seen him so angry. His eyes pierced her soul.

“Thranduil I was so terrified.” she wailed.

“Good.” he said. “I should hate to think you would be anything but terrified, should there ever be any circumstances you would tell me about, in which you thought some stranger was touching you so intimately.” Every syllable was sharp and cutting. 

His jaw was clenched and his eyes sparked. He was angry. His palace had been searched top to bottom in the last few hours, looking for any trace of her. There was currently a massive search for her throughout his realm, once she wasn't found in the palace. Everyone who knew her was distraught. He had felt a panic in his soul, and when he found her calmly eating berries, without an apparent care in the world, he had seen red.

Thranduil had been wearing his robes when he went into the forest. He held his train in his hand so he could move on soundless feet. Crystal would never have heard him, but he deliberately stepped on branches, and walked heavy so she would know something was stalking her. He was terrifying her on purpose. Brutal perhaps. But it was necessary. She was so carefree, and lived by her own rules. She didn't stop to think of the consequences of her actions today. She knew there was the potential for danger for her today in his forest. She could have taken Legolas or Glorfindel with her as a companion if he were not available to accompany her. Crystal needed to learn how to make better choices in his kingdom. It would be too dangerous a place for her otherwise. Now, all was peaceful. Yet he knew the darkness was coming ever closer.

He saw her recognize his anger.

“Yes Crystal. I am the most dangerous creature in my forest today.”

He looked it too. His stillness was a facade. His hot anger was kept in check by an icy will. She shivered at the expression in his eyes.

“You know you are fortunate. It could have been spiders or orcs. Must I command you to stay in my palace? I thought you wanted more freedom than that. With freedom must come responsibility. Next time you want to spend hours in the forest, or anywhere really, take a guard. Tell someone where you'll be going. I will be grateful for this simple courtesy. It may even save your life.”

“I feel ashamed by my actions today. I am sorry Thranduil. I promise to be more careful from this day forward.” 

He entered Legolas' mind with an uncomfortable force. “She is found. I have her.”

Thranduil stalked over to her. He stared deeply into her eyes. He sighed and scrubbed his face. “You. You don't know the fear you put me through today. I have had you in my home for less than a full day, and you disappear.” He reached above her and untied the rope. She winced as blood flowed back into her arms with a prickling sensation. He released her wrists, and she rubbed her arms. 

He unfastened his robe and drew it around her shoulders. She looked up at him, her big eyes a sea of remorse. Tears trembling in her lashes fell as he lifted her chin. His lips claimed hers in soft kiss. She looked tiny and even more helpless within his stately robe than she had tied up and naked. He picked her up and carried her in his arms.

He entered the gate between the forest and his private garden, and then straight into his chambers. There were servants present. He waved a hand in dismissal. He set Crystal down and poured a glass of wine. He drank deeply and offered her the glass. She took a sip and gave it back. 

“Is there water? I'm thirsty.”

He poured her a glass of water. She thanked him and drank it.

“Thranduil, this has been a stressful day. I think I need a small nap.”

She turned and walked into the bedchamber. She removed his robe and slipped into the bed. Her eyes were closed, and she was thinking of how good it felt to be safe. She was trying not to think about how she had been reckless and scared people today who cared about her.

Thranduil entered the room. She heard the soft swish of fabric as he removed his clothing. He slid into bed and gathered her close. 

“Make love to me Crystal. You will feel better. Come.” he said, pulling her on top of him. 

She placed languorous kisses everywhere. She moved her mouth slowly over his whole body, waking every square inch of his skin to the sense of her touch. He was clenching his fists and saying something in elvish. She did not know what, but it must have been good! Her tongue was sliding up his thigh and closer to the place he wanted her mouth most of all. 

She took him deep in her mouth in a sudden move and hummed in delight when she heard him gasp. He is so sexy, she thought as she licked his length and swirled her tongue at the tip. She looked up to see him staring at her lips in fascination. She met his eyes and took him deep in her mouth again. She couldn't take his full length without choking, but he didn't seem to mind. When she moved slowly to the tip again, he made a strangled sound and pulled her up to him on the bed. He kissed her. 

He touched her cleft and finding her slick, he pressed the thick line of his shaft between her thighs. All of the pent up passion of the afternoon had him wound up tight.

“Do you want me to fuck you now?”

“Unngh.. yes!” 

He kissed her sweetly, a gentle slow caress of tongues.

Then his mood shifted and he thrust hard into her, and their passion formed into something alive, something that breathed. It demanded. Everything faded from their thoughts but the feel of skin on skin, the rhythm of their bodies moving together, and the stroke of tongue on tongue.

Thranduil's fierce need drove them until their bodies found release at last, spiraling up and up until the pleasure crested.

As they came back down, Crystal and Thranduil gazed into each others eyes, and breathed the others' breath.


	27. Beloved

Long elegant fingers caressed her hair away from her face, and brushed her shoulder. Thranduil was transfixed. He had watched her fall asleep in his arms after their lovemaking, and he was sated, but he could not keep from touching her. Her cheeks were still flushed, and she was not yet in a deep sleep, so she still responded to his caresses by pressing closer to him. He chuckled and hugged her as tight as he dared without waking her, before placing a kiss on her brow and leaving the bed. If he stayed, he would certainly wake her, and she needed sleep after the ordeals of the day. 

He bathed in the private indoor pool in one of the rooms in his chambers, before dressing in grey tunic and leggings and a dark red robe. He spoke briefly to the guard at his door. A few minutes later his seneschal came. 

“My lord.” Aenor said, bowing his head.

“Aenor, please, have a seat.” Thranduil indicated one of the many sofas throughout the room. He crossed to his large desk, and poured two glasses of wine. He brought one to Aenor, before taking a seat across from him, elegantly crossing a booted leg and leaning back. 

With a rueful smile he raised his glass and said, “We drink to the safe return of my wife.” and sipped. “Have you heard any news yet of her maidservant?”

“Yes, she returned not fifteen minutes ago. She said she had been given the day free by Crystal, and so she went to spend some time with her parents who live in one of the villages closest to the palace. Her family spent a quiet afternoon at home, and so missed hearing any news of the missing queen. She was most distraught, and worried for whatever fault may be found in her actions.”

“Hmmm, yes. Have her report here first thing tomorrow morning. We will speak then. Aenor, have the servants prepare the tables outside in the pavilion.” he said, motioning to his gardens. This evening will be a more intimate dinner with our guests.”

“Certainly, my lord. Oh! I just remembered. There are three mares that might meet your requirements. I have them all placed in stalls near each other in the stables. The stable master can show you which ones they are. All three are beauties, although I believe I know the one in particular you will choose.” he said with an easy smile. 

“Very good. I shall choose on the morrow. Bring out two casks of the best wine for my people to drink tonight. One for the dining hall and one to be delivered to the barracks. Almost everyone was part of the search today, and it is the least I can do to show my appreciation.”

“It will be very well received my lord.”

“Of that, I've no doubt.” he said with a smile.

With small arrangements decided, Aenor left to do his king's bidding. Soon servants were bustling into the chambers and through the glass doors out into the garden. 

Thranduil sat in relative peace reading a book and ignoring the busy preparations. After an hour or so he went in to wake Crystal. 

“My love, Crystal.”

She was warm and soft in sleep. Thranduil wanted nothing more than to bury his head in her thighs and make her sigh and moan and best of all, cry his name. He pulled the blankets back and admired her body. Compared to an elleth she was all curves and softness. She was also much shorter than the typical elleth, although she held herself so straight you would imagine her tall unless she stood next to an elf. He ran his hands over her body, caressing, but trying to wake her. She stretched, yawned and then looked up into his warm inviting eyes. He picked her up and brought her into the indoor pool room.

“I didn't know you had an indoor pool as well as the one outside!” 

“Yes, this one is more practical, but the outside one is very nice. We will soon have guests to entertain. I'll leave you here and find a dress for you, for when you're done.”

“I can comb my own hair you know.” she said later as Thranduil tamed her curls. 

“I like doing this for you. Indulge me.” he said with a wink.

Near time for the evening meal, Legolas knocked on the door. 

“Enter.”

Thranduil was leaning back in one of the sofas with Crystal cradled in his lap and they had been laughing. Legolas was happy to see his father looking so relaxed. Earlier today he had looked like a dark thunder cloud. 

“Legolas,” she said, rising to her feet, “I am sorry for causing such a fuss today. Please-”

“Crystal think nothing of it. My father found you and all is well. Next time you would like to see the forest, I will be very happy to take you. It is very easy to get lost in it as it is an ancient forest and little light reaches the floor in many places, making it easy to get turned around. Not to mention there are predators, and even the wild swine of the forests would be too much for a little human. But I will keep you safe.”

Another knock on the door, and Elladan and Elrohir entered. Upon spying Crystal they swept her off her feet and smothered her in hugs and endearments. Legolas looked on, bemused at the sight of them holding Crystal in their laps and talking very quietly with her. It was as if the three of them were in their own little world. Meanwhile his father wasn't even the slightest concerned with this over the top behavior. He was warmly welcoming in Elrond, Glorfindel, Celeborn and Galadriel. Crystal finally broke free from the twins and stood, greeting the others. There were warm hugs from Galadriel and whispered apologies from Crystal that the others told her was unnecessary. She went to take a seat, but Glorfindel stopped her.

“My lady, may I speak with you in private?”

“Of course Glorfindel,” she said, leading him out into the garden.

The scent of blossoms filled the air, vying with the strong aroma of herbs. The song of birds echoed through the trees overhead. The two stood facing each other on a trail. Glorfindel dropped to a knee and bowed his head. 

“My lady, I beg your forgiveness, and ask what I can do to be in your good graces again?”

“Why? Whatever do you mean Glorfindel?” Crystal asked, reaching out to catch his hand. 

He lifted his beautiful face and looked at her with an expression of sorrow. The light turned his golden hair to flame, and his eyes made her think of the greenish cast of an ocean wave back lit with the sun. Or maybe it was a mossy kind of green. The warrior looked something of a painting by a master. Her thoughts had been wandering, but his words brought her back to the present. 

“I feel I have somehow offended you. I am sworn to Araw to protect you, as you are precious to him, yet today you did not call for me. You were in danger. Whatever I have done, I beg you allow me to rectify it as keeping you safe is my highest priority. I would not have you avoiding my presence.”

Crystal grabbed Glorfindel's other hand too, and holding both of his hands in hers, close to her heart, she looked earnestly into his eyes.

“Glorfindel, you have never offended me! I am the one who needs to apologize. I entered the forest on a whim. I did not stop to think of danger. It was... everything that happened today was my fault. I take the responsibility for not thinking things through. Not to mention... Do you have any idea how strange it is to me to think of calling for you to accompany me anywhere? I am used to being on my own, not needing anybody, and I suppose there is a part of me that is rebelling against my new life. I mean, if I call on you, you have to break your own plans and just follow mine. That is so weird! It is definitely not anything I am used to. Anyway Glorfindel, please don't apologize to me. You have nothing to apologize for. And I have learned my lesson. I will ask for you the next time, I promise!” 

Glorfindel stood and Crystal threw her arms around him. He smiled at her and patted her shoulders. 

“All is well then.”

Legolas had been watching them through the glass. He noticed his father was unconcerned, even when she was in the embrace of the Balrog Slayer. His curiosity grew. All of these elves, from the other kingdoms were demonstrative in their affection for Crystal. That in itself was unique, but coupled with his father's peaceful demeanor and how comfortable relations were with these other kingdoms seemed to be, Legolas was intrigued. Ever his father was one to lean toward isolationism. Now he seemed so open and warm. Legolas wondered if change was in the air or if this was only temporary.

 

* * * * * * *

The next morning Thranduil and Crystal were in lounging robes and seated on a sofa when Carandol knocked to enter.

“Enter.” Thranduil's voice rang out.

The maidservant entered with face downcast and she curtsied and stood in front of them. Her lips quivered with unspoken words.

“You may speak.” said Thranduil.

“My king, my lady, I don't know where to begin with my apologies. I feel somewhat responsible for yesterday's events.”

“You are not responsible for my mistakes, Carandol.” Crystal said.

“Did my wife tell you that you had some time off?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Then you are not at fault for taking that free time. The next time that happens, inform the guard so they can inform me. I do not intend for my wife to feel constrained here, but she does not yet know where and what the dangers are. I prefer that you stay with her, but I also understand the need for solitude sometimes. When you are given free time, from now on, simply tell one of my guard, and no censure will fall upon you.”

“Thank you my king!” she said, curtsying again. She was grateful for how lenient the king was being with her.

Crystal reached for her hand. “Carandol, we shall endeavor to keep each other out of trouble!” she said with a wink. They all laughed.

 

* * * * * * *

Later that morning Thranduil asked Crystal to meet him at the stables in ten minutes time. One of the guard outside the door accompanied her there. 

Thranduil came out of the stables leading a dapple grey mare. She was exquisite! Crystal admired her fine lines, beautiful coat and deep dark eyes. She was prancing as Thranduil led her to Crystal, throwing her head high, making her mane shimmer. Thranduil said something to calm her, and she stopped, merely pawing occasionally. She was proud and fierce and she looked strong and fast! 

“My love, this is your new horse. She is already with foal, so while the two of you are both very high spirited, I am hoping that her growing girth will cause her to slow down near the time your own belly blossoms.” he said with a laugh.

“Thank you Thranduil! I love her already. What is her name?”

“Wild One... Braigien. But of course you may change her name to anything you like.

“I love her name. It suits her.” 

As much as Crystal found her new horse irresistible, her husband was even more so, with that pleased smile on his lips. She launched herself at him and wrapped her limbs around him. He caught her to him and deepened the kiss she placed on his lips. 

Legolas and Tauriel rounded the corner of the stables, and were startled to see their king and his wife in a passionate embrace in which some of Crystal's clothing was not where it should be, leaving her long legs bare and wrapped around Thranduil. 

Tauriel's eyebrows shot up and she dropped her gaze immediately to the ground and walked swiftly past without saying a word, or even acknowledging the lovers. Legolas ruined it for her though.

“Ada! Crystal! What a lovely surprise, meeting you here.” he said with a wicked grin. 

Immediately Crystal tried to move away from Thranduil, who was slow to let her go.

“Good morning Legolas.” she said. “Your father has just given me this beautiful creature.” she beamed.

“She is a beauty, to be sure.” Legolas replied.

Thranduil smiled, and his smile grew wider as Tauriel turned around. Escape at this point was impossible, thank to Legolas, so she knew she needed to greet her king and his wife.

“My love,” Thranduil spoke to Crystal, “Allow me to introduce you to someone special. This is Tauriel.”

“Tauriel?” she said in a whisper, her incredulous eyes going back and forth between the elleth and Thranduil. “Really? Oh my God! I can't believe it! It's Tauriel, your bad ass captain!”

Crystal stepped forward to shake Tauriel's hand but ended up hugging her while gushing how happy she was to meet her. Thranduil laughed loud at the expression on Tauriel's face at this unexpected meeting. Legolas' mouth was open in astonishment, trying to understand.

“She's not my bad ass captain yet, Crystal.”

“Oh? Ohhh! Right, not the right time yet. Tauriel I hope very much you will have lunch with us.”

“Yes, you must.” commanded Thranduil.

“I would be grateful.” replied Tauriel in a carefully neutral voice. “Ah. If you will excuse me. Us. Legolas and I were doing something important.” She curtsied and grabbed Legolas' arm, and retreated. They walked swiftly away from Crystal and Thranduil.

“Ah... poor Tauriel,” Thranduil chortled. “She won't know what to make of this meeting with you. I was not much better when I first laid eyes on her.”

“What did you say?”

“As I recall, I pulled her out of the line of soldiers I was inspecting. Upon learning her name, I asked her how Peter Jackson knew of her, and called her 'beloved daughter of my forest,' before kissing her brow, and whispering to her not to take banishment seriously. Her surprise was... there really are no words. And now look what you've done.”

“Oh! Oh Thranduil! This is too much. Poor Tauriel.” Crystal joined him in laughter.

“But this is serious.” Crystal said a few moments later. “What can this mean? Tauriel isn't in the stories, the original stories by Tolkien. So this means... what?”

“I do not know yet my love. I wonder how much of what happens in either of those stories can be influenced by us here. There are many questions yet to be answered.” 

 

* * * * * * * 

Legolas was amused, watching the flush of crimson rise in Tauriel's face. She was extremely fun to tease, just for that blush. 

“O beloved Tauriel... it seems to me that my father's wife has nominated you somehow to be my father's captain?”

“What do you make of that? I'm utterly confused. And you may stop calling me 'beloved' any minute now my prince.”

“I don't know what to make of it, but I must tell you I am famished. I am very much looking forward to lunch at my father's table today. Why beloved Tauriel, you'll be there with me. Perhaps we can unravel this mystery together.” he said with a grin full of mischief. 

“Oh, why me?” Tauriel groaned.


	28. Spar

Tauriel's eyes, ranging in color from deep dark honey to bitter coffee were troubled. Emotions flitted in their depths as loud as if she were shouting her thoughts to the world. Tauriel stared at her image in the mirror as she put the finishing touches on her braid. She breathed deep and slow, and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, her gaze was clear and placid. She smoothed the skirts of a light blue dress she had seldom needed to wear. Her uniform was her usual attire, but would be inappropriate for dining at the king's table.

She stepped outside her door, and found him waiting for her. His eyes reflected the color of the sky, and the sunlight gleamed in the strands of his golden hair, the hair her fingers were itching to caress. 

“Beloved.” he said with a smirk, while his eyes raked her figure. “You look enchanting in a dress, Tauriel.” He brought her hand up to his lips before tucking her arm into his elbow. 

Tauriel felt as if there were butterflies flying around in her stomach, and was grateful they were walking forward and she no longer needed to face his gaze. She managed at last to speak.

“Legolas, are we dining in the hall?”

“No, we are having a long luncheon in my father's garden. After lunch, don't run off Tauriel. We are expected to stay and while away the day in conversation.”

“I see.” she said. What would she have to speak about with the others, she wondered. It is not as if a young soldier would have scintillating contributions to make to the leaders of the Elven lands. Luckily for her, Legolas was there. Although, he was a huge pain in the ass, and lately she had been feeling funny in his presence. She wouldn't think about that. She thought of Legolas as an irritating older brother type of figure, didn't she?

Their feet moved soundlessly through the passageways underground. Soon they were back in the upper levels. The wing of the palace they were in now was mostly above ground level, and the rooms that were below ground were still full of the light that gracefully entered through the skylights.

Legolas could feel Tauriel's discomfort, not that she let it show, but he knew her. He determined to be her shadow today. When they entered his father's chambers, he led her directly to a side table and poured them each a glass of wine, so she would have something to hold in her hands. He raised his glass and said in a quiet voice, “To you, lovely Tauriel. And your mysteries.” he smiled and drank. Taking her hand, he led her through the glass doors and into the gardens. It looked as if they were the last to arrive. 

Thranduil and Celeborn were sitting on a bench, each flanking Galadriel. Elladan sat in front of her at her feet, with his head at her knees, and she was toying with her grandson's long dark hair. All were in easy conversation except the young ellon who's eyes were closed, and had a dreamy expression on his handsome face. 

On another bench were Elrond, Crystal, and Glorfindel. Tauriel's eyes were drawn to Glorfindel's long fingered hand, splayed over Crystal's stomach. Her eyes flew to Legolas' eyes.

“Yes. She carries a child. My brother or sister!”

“Wonderful!” she exclaimed.

“And who is this lovely lady, Legolas?” asked Glorfindel, rising and bowing his head in Tauriel's direction.

“Glorfindel, may I present my friend Tauriel. Tauriel, this is the Balrog Slayer, Glorfindel.” 

What a beautiful man. Beautiful, ancient, and quite dangerous, she thought as he took her hand and kissed it. 

“It is an honor to meet you, my lord.” she said.

“The pleasure is all mine, I am sure.” he replied. “Walk with me?”

“Certainly, my lord.” she replied, her calm demeanor belying the shyness hiding inside her. They linked arms and walked one of the trails among the greenery and trees. 

“Tell me how you are the prince's friend?” he asked.

“Legolas and I are in the same squad. We train and patrol together.”

“Ah! You are a warrior... delightful.” his smile grew. “I humbly beg you to be my sparring partner later today, before the evening meal. Don't drink too much.” he winked at her and indicated her empty wineglass.

“I can't! I cannot hope to hold my own against one who has slain a balrog!”

“My lady, I will not take no for an answer, nor will I let you off easy because you are a female. No. I wish to test the mettle of you Sylvan elves. I wish to feel your blade against my own, daughter of the forest.” Glorfindel reached down and picked a yellow rose. He plucked the thorns free of the stem and stepped behind Tauriel. He wove the flower into her braid and smiled in satisfaction. “Say yes.” he encouraged, moving to stand in front of her and looking down into her eyes.

“I find I cannot refuse. I do hope you will drink a lot of my lord king's wine this afternoon.” she said with a smile.

“No my dear, I will match you, and I already told you not to drink too much.”

Lunch for Tauriel was pleasant. Conversation flowed between all present with ease. The food was good, course after course, and Tauriel paced herself with that as well as wine. Her nervousness over lunch at the king's table faded in light of thinking of her upcoming match against Glorfindel. His name was legend, and although she had seen him at a distance before, she had never spoken to him until this day. Tauriel was a little bit starstruck. 

Tauriel left before the others to get ready. She changed her clothing for the third time that day. She wore her uniform and light armor. She would not need it. Doubtless Glorfindel would control his movements should she not be able to deflect a blow, but the armor was mental fortitude for her. 

When it was time, Legolas walked to the training grounds with her. He was still dressed in his black finery and his nearness to her was making her stomach flip flop again. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, admiring his physique. What was with her today? She had spent countless hours with Legolas, but only recently had it had any kind of strange affect on her. When they arrived, she saw the others sitting under the shade of tall beech trees. Glorfindel was standing alone in the field. 

“Tauriel. He is a man like any other, he breathes, he bleeds. Do not think of his fame, think only of your next move. I have faith in you.” Legolas whispered in her ear.

She walked out to meet the warrior. Pure joy shone from his sea foam eyes, and he smiled at her. He was much taller, much larger than her, and facing him, she knew her only chance against this magnificent warrior was to be quick and light on her feet. He had changed from his robes to a simple tunic and leggings. His great sword hung at his side. 

“Thank you little Tauriel, for agreeing to spar with me. You shall not need your armor. I would never allow you to be hurt.” 

“Thank you all the same, I shall wear it.” she responded. 

“As you wish. Shall we?” 

They bowed their heads to one another and drew their weapons. Tauriel drew twin long daggers, and Glorfindel his sword. Time slowed as Tauriel saw the sweet smile on his face die to an unearthly still mask. His eyes revealed nothing and he was utterly still. She breathed deep, one, two, and he was upon her, in a sudden fury of movement. Tauriel stepped backwards, and again, twisting and retreating before him. With the grace of a deer she leaped high to a side and away from him. He was too fast, too relentless. She could not plan a next move, all she could do was to hope to avoid his sweeping sword. She lost her footing and fell back. His sword was at her breastplate at once.

“I yield.”

He reached an arm to help her up.

“Again.” he said.

This time, he stood still until Tauriel advanced. She thrust and parried, she whirled and slashed. He blocked effortlessly and with minimal movement. The rose he had placed in her hair earlier fell to the grass. He retrieved it while fending off her blows. His eyes bore into hers. She was sweating with effort before he advanced upon her. Again he was relentless, and this time he caused her to lose both of her daggers. She stood before him, without weapons.

“I yield. Again.” 

He lifted the rose and smelled it's delicate scent. Smiling, he placed it back in her hair, and then bowed to her.

“Thank you Tauriel. That was most enjoyable.” 

He took her hand after she had collected her daggers, and walked over to where the others were sitting beneath the shade. 

“Well done Tauriel.” said Thranduil with a smile.

She beamed at her king's praise and spoke with Legolas.

“My lord, a word if you please.” said Thranduil to Glorfindel.

“Of course.”

They walked several paces away and Glorfindel kept his eyes on Tauriel and Legolas. The prince had his arm draped casually across Tauriel's shoulders, and whatever he said made her laugh deeply and her eyes to shine.

“I was thinking how beneficial it would be for my soldiers to train in hand to hand combat with you Glorfindel. Tauriel is one I would like you to take under your wing. Legolas too. Perhaps several of their squad, if you feel so inclined.”

“With pleasure your grace. I serve in something of the same capacity for Lord Elrond whenever I am in Rivendell. As you know, I am ever at the call of the Valar, but while I am here I would enjoy very much to spend time with your young soldiers.” 

“Excellent.”

“If I might suggest... you may consider that your wife should have some training as well. The darkness is coming, and none of our innocent should be unable to defend themselves.”

“True words my friend. I had decided to recruit young Tauriel to teach her the basics.”

“Tauriel is an excellent choice. She has a courageous heart as well as skill.”

The two returned to the others, and Thranduil stepped over to Crystal, reaching around her to caress her belly while nuzzling her neck. 

“Let us return to our chambers my love.” he whispered in her ear, drawing her apart from the gathering.

 

* * * * * * *

Crystal was giggling and half running away from Thranduil who had dropped all semblance of decorum the moment they had reached the more private wing of his palace. Once they had reached the halls leading to their chambers Thranduil had swept her against a pillar and held her hands above her head in a one handed grip. His other hand traced along the top of her bodice.

“This dress is much too sexy for you to continue wearing it.” he said, bending his head to kiss along the bodice where his fingers had just traced. He swept his lips and hot tongue up along her neck and blew into her ear, making her shiver before taking the lobe into his mouth. He teased her ear and neck while snaking his hand under her skirts and beneath her panties. “Mmmm much too sexy.” he said. 

Crystal shuddered when his fingertip found her center and brushed against the nub with swift hard strokes. She could feel his warm breath on the side of her face. His lips found hers and his tongue intimately explored her mouth. 

Crystal opened her eyes and realized they were not yet in their chambers, although they were close. Anyone could turn a corner and see them here.

“Thranduil...mmmm. Be good! Behave, or at least let's find privacy first.”

“Kiss me, and I might behave. For a moment.”

She kissed him with abandon and her hips thrust against his fingers that were teasing her so. Thranduil pulled back from the kiss, and looked at her glittering eyes that showed her need of him, at her flushed cheeks, at the pink marks along the swell of her breasts and up her neck. 

“You are so beautiful, it hurts.” he said. He forced down the sleeves of her dress and pushed down the bodice and exposed her breasts. He buried his face in them, moaning. His lips found and suckled a nipple. This elicited soft breathy moans from her. 

“Exquisite.” he said, moving to the other breast.

“Ah! Thranduil. Oh please. You're turning me on so much!”

“I'm going to fuck you.”

“Oh yes please. Oh no, not here.” she said, her eyes going wide. She pulled away from him, and giggled at his expression and ran for the door of their chambers. 

He was swift to follow her and once on the other side of the door he moved behind her. The fastenings of her dress gave way under his searching hands and she could feel the light brush of his fingers down the length of her spine as he pulled the dress down and let it slither down over her hips. 

“You're so exquisite, my love.”

She sucked in a trembling breath as he trailed a finger from her jawline down her neck and down between her breasts. Heat pooled between her legs. With both hands he caressed her sides, up from her hips and along the rounded sides of her breasts. His eyes were focused on her breasts and his thumbs rubbed a light circle over her sensitized nipples as his mouth lowered to trail over the flesh above them.

“I can smell you Crystal, smell your need of me. It's making me wish to taste you.”

He lifted his head and his beautiful light eyes were filled with need, darkened with hunger. Her knees weakened at the look in his eyes. As he pulled his midnight gaze from hers, she knew he was offering her bliss. Her breath came in gasps. He knelt before her, and she grabbed onto his shoulders for support as he kissed lightly over her still taut belly.

His arms pushed her legs to a wider stance and his tongue delicately traced along her folds before dipping in to tease her little nub. She moaned and gripped his shoulders tighter. 

“Oh, God, Thranduil!” 

Thranduil rose in a fluid movement, cradling her hips over his shoulder and striding to the bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed then spread her legs.

He moved so his head was positioned at the crux of her thighs again, and his hot tongue found her clit, flicking over it with bold strokes. She thrust her hips forward, begging for more without words. He gave it to her. His large hands cupped her ass, bringing her forward, jerking her tightly against his sweet lips, his plundering tongue. The slick sounds made were erotic and hot.

She came so hard she screamed his name, and he sucked hard too, prolonging her climax. She was a quivering mess.

Gentle fingers traced along her body and he lay down on top of her. Her arms tightened around his neck drawing his face, his lips close enough to kiss him. The taste of herself on his lips as he kissed her senseless made her undulate her hips. She felt his hot and hard length between her thighs, and she needed him. Desperately.

“Fuck me Thranduil. Please!” she begged, feeling no shame. She nearly sobbed with relief as she felt him against her entrance. He slammed into her in one powerful stroke.

She loudly gasped at the pure ecstasy of Thranduil's possession of her. 

“Did I hurt you?” he looked into her eyes, his body tense. 

“No. No, my love, it just feels so good.”

He kissed her briefly before starting an even, deep rhythm that threatened to make her come undone again in no time. She quivered as his hot breath touched the side of her face as he nipped at the tender flesh of her neck. 

“Come for me Crystal.” he commanded.

His head was above hers now as he looked deeply into her eyes. His hair fell like a curtain around them. 

“No, keep your eyes open.” he told her as she was closing them, nearly unable to bear the waves of pleasure from his deep thrusts. She opened her eyes, and stared deeply into his glowing eyes as he possessed her, owned her, and made her climax again. She cried out his name as her body spasmed around him. He kept thrusting and as he too came undone, kept his gaze fixed on her allowing her to see the depths of pleasure in his eyes.


	29. End of Summer

The elves of Lothlorien and of Rivendell stayed long in Greenwood the Great. Not until the first frosts of the newborn autumn descended in the nights did they feel the call of home. The summer weeks were spent in endless celebration. Thranduil's usual haughty demeanor had changed much. He had given over much of the daily duties of running the kingdom to Legolas when he had first sought to send a message to the Valar, and since returning to his kingdom, he hadn't taken on the brunt of endless council meetings upon himself. Instead he was a gracious host to his guests, and it felt like an endless party from the day they had arrived. Thranduil's subjects were quick to notice the differences in their king. Where he had been quiet and reserved, he was now open and interested. The smile on his lips was matched by the smile in his eyes. Those who had throughout long years in the past felt trepidation over being in his presence were much more comfortable around him now. 

Celeborn, Galadriel, and Elrond, his peers, were most grateful for the change. Thranduil, although they had long cared for him, had at various times been a rather prickly person one needed to treat with the greatest of courtesy. Now his heart seemed much more at ease than he had ever been since the long ago loss of Legolas' mother. At first they had believed the great change in him came from his love for Crystal. In time they realized in was a much more fundamental change. Thranduil seemed to no longer make them feel he held them in judgment for the events that lead to him being the only ruler of an elven kingdom without a ring of power to help protect his lands. His demeanor had thawed considerably toward them and it was obvious to all he enjoyed the companionship of his peers fully. This genuine change was easily perceived by them, and they grew closer than ever before in their history, in the weeks they spent in Greenwood the Great.

Thranduil accompanied Crystal on rides throughout his forest almost daily, and when he could not, Glorfindel or Legolas went with her. She also spent about an hour each day with Tauriel, learning self defense. She had thought to be given a bow, or maybe to learn how to swing daggers with Tauriel, but no. Instead, she learned stances, and blocks and choreographed moves. She was grateful for her yoga practice that had made her strong and flexible, because Tauriel was a very hard taskmaster. She had to attain perfection with every step, before she was allowed to move on to the next. The first day, she had held a pose with her back straight and knees bent in a wide stance for nearly an hour. She was no stranger to holding long yoga poses, but this one had her muscles trembling by the end. Crystal loved watching Tauriel demonstrate moves. She flowed from one to the next so gracefully and effortlessly that it seemed almost a dance. But learning it was daunting. 

“Tauriel, why must I repeat this ad nauseam until it is perfect?”

“Simple. If ever you need to defend yourself, your muscle memory must take over. You must not think of where to step or how to block, it must come as naturally to you as walking. You have much to learn, and I have your husband to answer to. So practice you will!” she replied with a quick smile.

“When can my training advance? I'm anxious to learn to shoot arrows, or swing great daggers like you!”

“Honestly, Crystal? I'm not certain. Perhaps we can start after a year or so.”

“What? I... ugh. This is boring! A year?”

“How long does it take a baby to learn to walk Crystal? Many months sometimes, with true perseverance. A baby never gives up, nor gets bored either. You will advance when you master what you have been taught.”

“Oh. ...Okay.” she grumbled.

Sometimes Crystal watched Tauriel train with Glorfindel. Poor Tauriel, she thought. Glorfindel may be the most charming of companions, but with a weapon in hand and an opponent, and he was ruthless. She was grateful he was not her teacher. After such matches against him, Tauriel would be altogether exhausted, sweat drenched and often limping or worse. She would drift off toward the healers after such matches.

Glorfindel caught her watching him after one of these training sessions. Tauriel had just walked off, and Crystal's questions must have shown in her eyes.

“I would treat her as the most delicate flower, but... she has chosen the life of a warrior. Her skills must be honed. If she is to put herself in harms way, she must become absolutely lethal. Her survival, and others' will depend upon it.”

“I see. I wasn't judging. I suppose I was trying to understand why you two take it so seriously. Now I see. Glorfindel, she is already a warrior. Why must she train so much harder than many of the others?”

“The king wants her to be better than the others. He seems to feel she will need it.”

* * * * * * *

So the days passed and Crystal adjusted to her new life. She was kept busy and entertained, almost all the hours of the day, and she felt certain Thranduil had no small part in these events. He would not wish her to dwell on the life she had recently given up. 

Elrond had announced the previous night of his intention to return to Rivendell in a few short days, and Galadriel and Celeborn had stated their intention to accompany him before returning to Lothlorien. Crystal sought to speak with Elrond alone.

She was accompanied to his quarters by Carandol, mid morning the next day. She knocked.

“Ah, my dear, please come in.” He greeted her with a sweet smile. 

“Hi. Thank you Elrond. I came to pick your brain if you'll let me.”

His eyebrows rose, and his smile was amused. “Will it hurt?” he joked, and she laughed.

“I would like you to tell me about elven childbirth please.”

“Crystal, you have given birth before. What more can I tell you?”

“I mean... are there significant differences between childbirth for elves and humans?”

“Perhaps the largest difference is we have better outcomes in terms of mortality of mother and child. An elleth may still die in childbirth, but humans seem much more likely to succumb to this I am afraid.”

“But is this due to better birth practices among the elves, or due to physiology, or something else?”

“I do not believe it is due to physiology. Perhaps it is better practices as you suggest. Crystal, do not be afraid. When your time is near, I will be here for you.”

“That's just it. I am not afraid. I am very happy you will be here, please don't misunderstand me, but I am not in the slightest afraid of birth. I had a 'natural' childbirth in a hospital with my son. It was nothing like I had imagined it to be, but it was an extreme catalyst for learning for me. I wanted to have another child soon after my son was born, but a much different kind of birth, and so I educated myself. I think what I learned will benefit me for this next birth.”

Elrond's kind eyes seemed interested, so she felt encouraged to continue.

“We have mid-wives as well as doctors to help us through childbirth in my world. If you choose a doctor, your birth is very likely to be highly medical. I didn't want a birth like that for my baby, a birth where strong drugs were given to me to manage pain, and that would affect my baby, and where I would be at the mercy of any decision my doctor made that he deemed in mine or the child's best interests. So... I chose a mid-wife, and in my youthful naivety I thought she would teach me things. I mistakenly thought... I thought she would teach me other pain management techniques. I thought she would encourage me to labor in positions that have been proven to help labor progress, rather than flat on my back and legs high. For the birth of my son, I was strapped to the bed with fetal monitors attached to me, told I could not change position as they needed to monitor. I was constantly checked down there for them to check progression. At one point, as I was considering whether to accept the cut my mid-wife wanted to make down there, to facilitate them helping the baby out, she threatened to bring in a doctor to get the birth moving along. Of course I gave in and let her cut me. I guess in the end, I felt marginalized, as if none of my wishes were considered. My mid-wife that I had so much faith in felt no different to me than if she had been a doctor. But none of my feelings mattered to them as long as the outcome was a healthy baby. In fact when I brought up my feelings, they made me feel guilty, for caring about anything other than a healthy baby. But Elrond, could not the birth have been different, been better, with the same outcome of a healthy baby?”

“May I see Crystal? Will you take down your defenses and let me see what you speak of?”

“You have the capacity to read my mind too? I thought only Thranduil...”

“No child. Any of the Firstborn with the power and the skills could see into your mind. If Araw had not taught you how to guard your mind, then Celeborn, Galadriel, Glorfindel and most likely Legolas for all his youth, would be able to read you. Perhaps even my children.”

“I had no idea. Yes, you may look.”

Crystal shared her memories with him. When he had seen what he wanted to see, he opened his eyes again.

“I felt your emotions, so I understand even better than you were able to tell me. Crystal, you are not wrong in believing that another way of birthing exists, one that is more aligned with your spirit. What you desire is not wrong, nor is it dangerous. I was able to see what you have learned. I feel more anticipation for this birth then I have for any other I have witnessed. I think you have something to teach me, and that is a treasure for one as ancient as I.”

“I wish I had access to all the books I had. I would love to refresh my memory.”

“I was just there in your memories. I believe you have all the knowledge you need, inside you.”

“Thank you Elrond!” she flung her arms around him.

* * * * * * *

“Ah my friend, I shall miss you when you return to Rivendell.” said Thranduil with a smile at Elrond. They were still sitting at the dinner table, conversation as well as Thranduil's finest Dorwinion wine flowing. 

“And I shall miss you. I suspect,” Elrond said with a twinkle in his eye, “that once your guests are gone, you will suddenly find the need to seclude yourself with your new wife to your chambers the better to discuss the history of your realm.”

“Oh yes. History. That will indeed require a great amount of time to discuss it. Perhaps years.”

“My heart is warmed Thranduil, in the light of your joy.” 

* * * * * * * 

Bittersweet, Crystal thought. She stood at her king's side in the middle of the bridge at one end, and watched their friends and their large retinues ride away, their forms small in the growing distance. They turned and walked back in through the great gates. 

“They'll return Crystal, before you have begun to miss any of them. The birth of our child will be too great for them to resist.”

“But that will be ages from now.” she replied.

“Almost I forget, how you interpret time in a different manner from us, my little one.”

He reached for her hand and massaged her fingers, before placing a kiss in her palm. His eyes held hers and heat pooled in her belly at the intensity of his cerulean gaze. Without words he told her what he wanted. 

“Again, my lord?” she whispered. “Speaking of interpreting time in a different manner... I just satisfied your lusts an hour ago.” she teased. But it was she who eagerly led her king to their chambers.

* * * * * * *

Tauriel took full advantage of a few hours off. These were hours all to herself, with nothing to do and no one to report to and only herself to please. Her schedule had been so full lately this was a gift to be savored. 

She was wearing her uniform, all in green with brown boots laced up her calves and she had her weapons. Thus attired she confidently set foot alone through the forest. She stayed close to the banks of a river, and after setting a leisurely pace, she arrived at her favorite place for a private swim. There were bigger, shallower places for swimming near the palace, but she wanted solitude today. 

She placed a foot against a large boulder and bent to unlace a boot. She did the same with the next boot. Inhaling deeply the fresh air, she placed her weapons on top of the boulder and removed her clothes, enjoying the kiss of the sun on her fair skin. 

Her toes curled in the mud at the shore, and not liking that feeling she stepped quickly into the rocky bed until she stood mid calf. The water was startling cold. Minnows came after she stood in the shallows for a while, tickling her skin. The water was so cold and the sun so warm, she felt energized by the sensation.

A breeze stirred her long tresses along her back and buttocks and the feeling was of a gentle caress.

Taking a deep breath she ran deeper into the river until it was deep enough for her to immerse herself.   
It was so cold! But it was also invigorating. She stayed in the water, floating on her back for long minutes. 

She walked to the shore, jumping over the small patch of mud between the rocks in the river and the grass on the banks. Her skin gleamed in the sun, and the slight breeze was making her skin prickle with goosebumps and her nipples were tight little nubs. She sat in the grass and gracefully lay back. She closed her eyes and felt the sun begin to warm her.

She was daydreaming when a shadow crossed over her closed eyes. Someone tall with golden hair stood over her, but back lit as he was by the sun, she couldn't immediately see who it was. She sat up. 

Legolas. Elves aren't easily moved by nudity, but Tauriel crossed her arms over her breasts and pulled her legs up to be more covered, at the look in his sultry blue eyes. He was devouring her with his eyes, looking at her as if he had never seen her before.

“Well met, my lord. Are you swimming too?” she asked much too loudly in the face of her consternation. 

“Tauriel.” he said her name strangely.

He sat to divest himself of his boots, and then stood again, his knee brushing her shoulder while taking his tunic off. When his hands moved to his breeches, she stood up and moved with swift steps to the river. He was right behind her. 

Whatever this was, it made Tauriel feel uncomfortable. Legolas loved to tease her and make her blush, but otherwise he was unfailingly proper. He must be trying to see if he could make her blush now. Two could play that game.

She turned suddenly, facing him, the water reaching her waist. He moved until he was so close to her she could feel the heat from his skin. He watched her vein pulse at her throat, and noticed her quick breathing. 

He brushed fingertips against her collar bone, and down along her arms. She raised her face to look at him. He was not smiling or mocking, or otherwise trying to elicit a blush. He stood so still, and his expression was sober. She could not divine his thoughts. His eyes were guarded from her. She moved a foot to step back from him but his hands raised again, to cup her breasts. The tips of his thumbs tickled her rosy areolas and she inhaled in shock.

For the space of a few heartbeats she was speared by the look in his eyes, the lust in their depths held her immobile. 

Suddenly she dropped below the surface of the water and coming back up she splashed the prince. The cold water broke the strange intensity of the moment and laughing she splashed him again, and again. He lunged at her and the force plunged them to the riverbed. She felt his body slide against her everywhere as he held her tight in his grip. 

They broke the surface and the water hit Tauriel at her jawline. She felt the heat of his arousal before he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his middle.

This was fast becoming unmanageable she thought.

“My lord Prince. You must let me go.”

“You must let me go, Legolas.” she repeated.

“Must I?” he asked slowly.

She pushed against his chest. 

“Put me down this instant! You've made your point. You've made me blush. The game is over.”

“What game, Tauriel?” he asked, before lowering his lips toward hers.

She pushed back forcefully, and gaining her freedom, marched to the banks of the river. She put her clothes on in a hurry and grabbed her weapons and strode off into the trees.

Whatever was happening between her and Legolas was unwelcome. She was not going to become intimately involved with the prince of this realm. She knew better. No good could ever come of it. She couldn't even imagine how bad it would feel to face her king's displeasure. And he would be displeased. She knew it.

Legolas was standing in the river with a very curious expression on his face, looking into the trees where she had disappeared.


	30. Bond

After exiting the bathing pool, Crystal slathered herself in fine scented oils and put on a dress simple enough in design to require no help from her handmaiden. Taming her curls was another problem altogether, but using a bit of the scented oil on the tips helped. She threw all her hair back in a high pony tail and left the room. 

Her husband was sprawled on the bed in naked glory, and seeing him with the dawn light revealing the mysteries in the hard planes of his beautiful form had her staring. His hair was a divine mess. She stepped closer, practically drooling over this man. 

“Get back in my bed. Now.” he commanded. She hadn't realized he was awake. 

“No. I'm starved. I will see you in the dining hall if you can rouse yourself.”

“I'll show you roused woman. Aroused.” he said, arching a brow.

“You've shown me enough of arousal in the last three days since our guests departed and we have been sequestered in this room like dragons guarding a treasure. No more lessons in arousal until I have eaten breakfast.” she said with a grin as she shut the door.

Legolas caught her eye as she entered the dining hall. He motioned her to sit next to him at the guard's table. Glorfindel was sitting across from him. 

“Very nice to see you Crystal. My father has been hoarding you all to himself.” he said in a low voice and held a chair out for her. “But what have you done with your hair?” 

“Oh, your father doesn't approve of it this way either, but I had no patience to fix it nicer. I'm starving!” 

Legolas swept her into his lap and among laughter fed her berries. She was grateful for how accepting Legolas had been with her. Even though she really wanted to dig into the bread and cheese that was present at the table, she allowed him to feed her pieces of fruit. 

Tauriel entered the dining hall and sat next to Glorfindel. She was watching Legolas under her lashes, seeing how he cradled Crystal's tummy, and with what care he was feeding her. She had not seen Legolas be tender often in her life. He was not cold like his father, but distant and unfailing in his duties. She started to daydream about what he would be like as a father, and she saw in the sweet way he was with Crystal that he would be devoted with his wife. She shook herself from her musings, as she imagined herself in his embrace and felt the tips of her ears go red to match the blush on her cheeks. 

“No!” Crystal's voice was shocked.

“Yes, the baby is asking for more strawberries.” he said. 

“You can... you can tell it wants to eat?” she asked in complete surprise.

He laughed, and said. “No, but it was fun to see your eyes go so big!” he teased.

“Oh you little snot!” she said while smacking him on the arm and laughing. 

They were all laughing at Legolas' antics when Thranduil walked in. He strode over to the table and sat next to Legolas, as if he sat with the guards every day. No one said anything about it, but there were pleased smiles all around the table. 

Thranduil reached over and released Crystal's hair from it's clip, and she shook her head, but smiled knowing his preference.

* * * * * * *

“We have a stunning number of master craftsmen.” Thranduil was explaining to her. “Weavers, blacksmiths, goldsmiths, artists, musicians, healers, experts in animal husbandry, tailors and seamstresses, and much more. These next days I will show you the various guild halls. Some we will need to leave the keep to visit, as for various reasons they are in the nearest villages.”

“Wonderful.” she said. There was so much depth to life in this kingdom. So many details that were left out of the books or movies, and she was excited to see it all. 

They left on horseback to see the herds of long haired sheep and goats that were raised for their fine wool. Thranduil pointed out to her the tannery. It was essential for all of the leather goods they used. The blacksmiths were also in villages, although there was one also inside the king's keep, close to the barracks. 

“As you can see, we are a self sufficient kingdom. We need nothing, but we trade with outsiders for frivolous goods, such as my fine Dorwinion wine.”

“Thranduil, what do you trade for the wine?”

“Many things. Among the most popular, are some of our weavings. As well as being able to make all the cloths necessary for our clothing, we have artists who weave beautiful tapestries. These have helped to make our kingdom rich.” Thranduil saw his kingdom through her fresh eyes, and he was proud to show her all she wished to see.

Crystal was beginning to see the culture, and recognize the value the elves placed in their various crafts. Thranduil agreed to let her shadow Aenor, to see how he managed the keep. All of the servants reported to the head housekeeper, or to the head chef or to the head gardener, and these reported to him. He was in charge of tracking all the inventory for food and goods. Crystal learned the integral role he played in keeping everything running smoothly in Thranduil's palace. 

The weeks passed and the autumn days shortened and constricted in the grip of cold. Soon it would be winter. One evening, Thranduil and Crystal were lying on a large fur placed in front of a soothing fire in the hearth in their chambers. She was reading “The Hobbit” aloud to him. His back was propped up by pillows, and Crystal was lying closest to the fire, on her tummy. The light of the fire danced along her silhouette. He traced the lines of her, kissed by the flickering fire, and listened to her melodious voice as she read. Thranduil's touch felt so good on her back she was distracted from reading. She looked at him. 

“What can we do to prepare for the war that is coming?” she asked. It was the first time they had discussed it since she came to Middle Earth.

“I do not want to think of coming war, not when you have a babe in you.” he replied.

“I know. But we must. How do you prepare for such a thing?”

He sighed and pulled her into his arms, the book forgotten. “I must do some of what has always been done to prepare for war. Logistical planning.” He traced her cheek. “And I must do some things I have never considered before, new things. It seems to me, in the stories told by your Tolkien, Gondor, Rohan, the kingdoms of the dwarfs, the elven kingdoms, especially mine... were severely impaired in their separate efforts against the force of evil. We became fractured by mistrust. My vision is to see this change. How to effect this change... that is what troubles me. The last person the leaders of Middle Earth kingdoms will ever imagine to want to build collaboration is I. But, I believe our strength will be in our combined numbers. Before the shadows of darkness stretch across the lands, touching us all, how will I convince them in the rightness of being unified against the dark lord? How to change their disbelief, that we will most certainly face, if we try to change things? If we change nothing of what is to come Crystal, in the end the dark lord is defeated, but the cost in lives is too high. But, if we can make changes now, strengthen diplomatic ties, the outcome could be even better. Can we make changes? What do you think?”

“First. Can we make changes? We don't know yet. I suppose the first test will be to see what comes of your meeting with Thorin Oakenshield, when he comes here. Or perhaps, if we speak with Gandalf, tell him a little of what we know... Thranduil, what do you intend to do about the one ring? You know our favorite little hobbit will get it.”

“Do?”

“I mean... will you be tempted?”

He laughed at her anxious expression.

“Tempted to grasp it at any cost, and turn myself into a person wrestling my high and noble aims against the influence of the dark lord? No. I am not tempted beyond what I can manage. Tempted yes, but not to the degree of actually touching such a dark thing of power. I would want to wield it for good, but I am sane enough to recognize that is not possible. It is forever bound to the soul of the dark lord. Better the hobbit keep it. It seems to exert little power over him.”

“I am sorry I questioned you, my king. At the same time you have made my heart lighten. I confess I was a little bit worried.”

“I understand.” He reached for the opening of her robe. “Do you realize that you are becoming a little rounded here?” he asked as he caressed her belly. “I find the sight mesmerizing. Knowing I put that baby in you... sweet Eru, it makes me want to protect you, wrap you in the softest fleece, never let you out of my bed, and it makes me want to fuck you hard and long.” His eyes were dark with passion. “You make me feel so possessive, so honored, and so grateful.” 

His lips traced soft kisses over her belly in reverence.

* * * * * * * 

“Again Crystal.”

Glorfindel was patience personified. Crystal butchered Sindarin during their every lesson. She was persistent in trying her best, but her best often had them in fits of laughter. He had a habit of smirking at her right as she started a sentence, as if he knew exactly how she would turn the elegant phrasing into something an orc might mutter around a mouthful of oatmeal. 

“I can't. I'm laughing too hard Glorfindel.”

It was fortunate she could understand better than she spoke. She also had a deft hand, and had learned the symbols of the alphabet with ease. 

It was midwinter, and though the air was frigid, the sun shone.

“Let's take our lesson outside for a few minutes please Glorfindel? I need to feel the sun on my face.”

They put on heavy woolen and fur cloaks and stepped out into the snow enshrouded royal gardens. The paths were kept clear, so walking was easy. Nevertheless Glorfindel tucked her arm in his to ensure she would not slip. The cold was for the moment, invigorating. The air was so pure and fresh and the sun made her feel radiant. Crystal never tired of breathing the air here. It was so much better than air over pristine wildernesses on earth. She could feel the difference now. All of a sudden, she stopped walking. She put her hand on her belly.

“Oh! I feel the baby!”

Glorfindel placed a hand under her cloak and next to hers.

“There! Did you feel that kick?” she asked him. 

He had, and the look of surprise that shone from his eyes was proof. He dropped to his knees and lay his face against her belly. A feeling of love stabbed into the depths of his heart. He knew at that moment he would die if need be for this child. Tears sprang to his eyes, and in wonder he caught them in his hand, and stared at the brilliant liquid. How long since he had cried, and how much longer since his heart had stirred in love?

Crystal, being sensitive said nothing. She placed her hand atop his head, and let it linger while Glorfindel composed himself. She did not seek to understand, but reminded herself how emotional elves seemed to be about babies.

At last Glorfindel got to his feet and brushed snow from his knees. 

“My lady.” he said in a voice rough from tears not shed, and gave her his arm again. They turned to enter her chambers through the glass door. 

Thranduil stood there, waiting. He had been watching the two of them in the garden. Crystal turned her guileless eyes to him and said. “I just felt our baby kick for the first time!”

“I'll take my leave now, Crystal, Thranduil.” said Glorfindel with a nod to the king and a last glance at Crystal's belly. Thranduil nodded back.

“That's wonderful my love.” he said. “Almost I could be jealous of Glorfindel.” 

“Oh, but Thranduil, I'm sure you'll feel the baby soon!” 

“No, I don't mean that.”

She raised eyes that were widening to him. “Surely you don't think I have any inappropriate feelings for him?”

“No, I don't mean that either my love. Nor do I think he feels anything inappropriate toward you. But our baby. I sense a... something is there. I have never seen him so emotionally overwrought as what we saw just now. It is curious.”

“All of you elves lose your wits over babies.” she replied.

“Yes. Perhaps.”

* * * * * * * 

Legolas pelted Tauriel with another ball of snow. 

The day was warm. It was warmer than it had been all winter. The snow under foot was squishy and wet. The two of them had slowed their pace behind the others as their squad returned to the keep. Tauriel's reason for slowing was to feel the sun for a few minutes longer. Legolas's reason was Tauriel. 

He threw another when she gave him a saucy look. It would have hit her too, but she deflected it at the last instant. He had lobbed another and it hit her in the face. 

“Oh! That's it!” 

She began throwing them back. Legolas found a tree to hide behind, and stayed there. He listened. He would be able to hear footsteps if she moved in the wet snow. Silence. He peeked out and was hit in the collarbone with snow. It fell down his tunic. He shook it out and was hit again on the cheek. 

She laughed at him.

Then at the look in his eyes, she turned and ran. Tauriel was trying not to laugh, but the expression on her prince's face as she had hit him with snow in his face was priceless. What did he expect? He had done the same to her. She looked back and saw he was gaining on her.

She increased her speed, but he caught her.

They fell together, Tauriel on her stomach, and Legolas atop her. She twisted to get up, but now she was lying on her back and he was still pinning her down.

He shifted slightly which made her aware he was lying between her legs.

Her cheeks colored and he smirked down at her. What an inconsiderate, annoying oaf, she thought. He knew he was making her uncomfortable, and he was enjoying every moment of it. He wasn't going to get the best of her!

She closed her eyes and inhaled and moved her arms out as if she were stretching after waking. She let out a small sigh, and rocked her hips in a subtle movement. She cracked open an eye. His eyes were on her breasts. When he felt her hips move against his, those brilliant blue orbs sought hers. His face was so shocked that had she not seen his eyes darken instantly to a dangerous shine, she would have laughed.

Uh oh. She had wanted to make him uncomfortable, as he had made her. But she had awoken another feeling. 

“Tauriel.” he said, his voice going deep and quiet. 

She tried to slither out of his grasp.

“Will you not let me kiss you?” he asked, his mouth descending to hers. 

“No, it's never going to hap-” he grabbed her face and held her and took her lips. He kissed her, soft. Then he licked delicately between her lips, seeking entrance. 

Tauriel's breath juddered out. Her heart beat fast. As she opened her mouth to breathe his lips crushed down on hers, tongue swirling to meet hers. For long minutes they kissed, starved for each other. Her hands were somehow all tangled in his hair, and she was moaning softly. Legolas was on fire hearing those sounds. He kissed along her neck and worked his hand under her tunic. Tauriel opened her eyes, to see the deep arousal in Legolas's. Now his hand was working down into her leggings. She tried to clamp her legs together, but that was impossible as he was lying between them. His hand found her curls and he moaned into her mouth as he took another kiss from her. 

She had to end this now. It was getting too hot. Suddenly her hands filled with snow and she mashed it under his waistband on his backside. Surprise filled his face, and she pushed him off her, curling away from him.

“Legolas. This cannot happen. Please leave me.”

“Tauriel.”

“Please.”

* * * * * * *

Tauriel trained Crystal almost every day. Between learning how to defend herself and learning Sindarin, a major portion of each day was gone. She also loved riding when she could. The people looked fondly on her and her feisty mare as the both of them had protruding bellies by now. The promise of spring was in the air, and in that spring, the promise of birth.

Crystal had also found another fascination. She loved spending time with the weavers, carding wool, and even learning to spin it. They even let her throw shuttles through the warped treadles, creating weft in simple woven designs. She learned that she loved to weave. Hours would pass by in the blink of an eye, and she felt relaxed after time spent at a loom. 

When all the snow had faded away, Elrond and his sons came from Imladris, and Arwen came with her grandparents Celeborn and Galadriel from Lothlorien. As Thranduil had predicted, they were determined to be present for the birth of the king's child. The mood of all the people of Greenwood the Great was celebratory. 

Crystal had been having practice contractions for days. They had been keeping her up, causing her sleepless nights. She felt as big as a whale, and her pelvis bones ached too. She was more than fed up with being pregnant.

Crystal was caressing Thranduil's chest. She had been awake for hours, and wanted to see his face when she told him the news.

He opened his exquisite eyes and held her hand on his chest. With his other hand, he wrapped it around her neck and pulled her down to kiss him. 

“My love, the baby is coming today.”

Excitement and fear rushed into his eyes. Her laughter rang out softly. 

“Nothing to fear my love. We are healthy. Let's get up and take a walk.”

“Now?”

“Yes. The birth is hours away.”

Thranduil could not tear his eyes away from his wife. Knowing today was the day had him in an uproar inside. He was a man of action. Not being able to act, but simply to wait felt wrong to him.

“When it is time, I will take down the walls around my mind so you can experience it with me, to the degree you want to. I can tell you are nervous, and this is the best way I know of to ease your feelings.”

“That could help.” he agreed.

Crystal walked through most of the morning, Thranduil holding her hand the whole time. After lunch, which for her consisted of a handful of berries, and only a small glass of juice as she was not very hungry, she left their outer chamber. Elrond and the others were there, and he would come in at a moment's notice in case of need. Thranduil came in after her and found her ensconced in the bathing pool. 

“The warmth is soothing.” she said.

He undressed and sat next to her. 

“So, from now until the little one is born, I'm going to go inward in my thoughts. You are welcome to be here with me.” She tapped her head, and smiled at him. 

She closed her eyes, and focused on her body. When the contractions came, she would stay relaxed and think of opening. At one point, one of the contractions felt more than uncomfortable, and she visualized a dial, and turning it down. The sensations followed. Everything felt more comfortable after that. She felt Thranduil with her in her mind, feeling and experiencing what she did. He went to stroke her hand, and she pulled it away from him.

“Ssshhh.” she said. “I'm concentrating. Don't bug me.”

He laughed a little. 

She went deeper inside, relaxing even more. Any time she felt a little pinch, she would turn the dial down, and her feelings followed. She was grateful she had learned this visualization technique from among the many things she studied in her books on natural childbirth. 

She didn't know how many minutes had passed when her body suddenly jerked and she pushed without volition. That surprised her into an awake state. Thranduil spoke. “I can see the baby's head.”

She groaned. “Be ready to catch it. I'm going to try to breathe and let it just slip out, but the urge to push was too much to resist last time.”

And the urge came back. She panted, in an attempt to not push. She wanted this child to come out gently, but she could not resist. She bore down. 

Thranduil's eyes were shocked as the little one came out in a powerful force. His arms swooped down into the water to catch the child, and he swung the tiny being up into his arms, and held it to his chest. 

The astonishment on his face pulled Crystal out of her momentary stupor, and the contraction surge faded away. After a few moments the baby expelled all the fluid it's nose and lungs had been filled with. It cried, and the sound energized Crystal, who took the baby in that moment to cradle in her own arms. Their eyes were filled with tears as they looked from the baby to each other. Thranduil got out of the pool, and returned with a towel. He covered his child in it. After a few minutes, Crystal felt strong enough to stand, and Thranduil helped her out, as she sheltered the little one. She slipped into her side of the bed, well protected with layers of towels and held the child to her breast. The baby latched on with ease. 

“Suckling the baby now, will help to cause more contractions, so I can birth the placenta quickly.” she told him. 

“Yes, yes. I know. I've done my homework. Open your legs for me. Good. Good. You have not torn.”

“Ow. I'm feeling cramps. Can I have something to help with the pain?”

Thranduil left the room, and came back with a smiling Elrond, and a cup of herbal tea.

She thanked him and began to drink it.

“Is our elfling a boy or a girl?” asked Elrond.

Thranduil and Crystal looked at each other. They did not know. Feeling like she was unwrapping the most exquisite present ever, Crystal started to uncover her child. She saw blonde hair, and a tiny fist. She kept unwrapping. When she uncovered the baby all the way, and moved it off the breast, it squalled with angry blue eyes glinting at them. They all held their breaths as they looked. 

“It's a girl!” she breathed.

Thranduil's eyes filled with tears as he reached for her. He sat on the bed next to Crystal, instead of standing, because the umbilical cord was still attached. Elrond reached out his hand, and whispered a blessing over the child.

“Her name is Arien.” said Thranduil.

“A beautiful name, for a beautiful princess.” Elrond said.

Crystal birthed the placenta, and Elrond inspected it to be sure it was intact. Then he tied a string around the umbilical cord, and cut it. Thranduil helped Crystal dress, and handed Arien to her. She was feeling much better after drinking the tea, and wanted to share in the celebration with the others. Together they walked into the large chamber.

“This is our daughter, Arien.” she said proudly. Legolas was the first to hold her, and it was a precious sight to see him unwrap his baby sister, and marvel over how tiny she was. Thranduil picked her up and with a secret smile placed her in the Balrog Slayer's hands.

Arien opened her eyes, and gripped his finger. The tiny newborn stared into his eyes. Glorfindel gasped. His eyes filled with tears, and he strode over to the windows with her in his arms, and stared out into the royal gardens, but saw nothing. He held her protectively against his pounding heart.

“What is the meaning of this Thranduil?” asked Galadriel. 

“It seems my daughter has already given her heart to Glorfindel. I suspected a bond.” 

“How is that possible?” asked Crystal.

“Who are we to question the blessings the Valar bestow upon us?” he responded. “But we will not give her to him for hundreds of years.” He stood behind Crystal, holding her in his arms, and whispered words of love in her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a ridiculously long chapter, but I think you will agree it was worth it!
> 
> The story is not over, I know someone will ask, because of how this chapter ended, but the story is far from over my friends :D


	31. A Little Stubbornness

“I'm going to the dwarves.” she stated baldly.

Her voice was soft. As if it was all she dared, just to utter the sentence to her husband.

“Absurd. That is out of the question.” Thranduil's voice was strident, and his expression was mocking.

She balled her fists, and counted backward from ten.

“This is non-negotiable. I'm going Thranduil.”

“No.”

“Yes!”

“You are my wife, and you will listen to me. Look around. This is My realm, My people. No one goes against me, least of all my own wife!”

“Thranduil, you're being unreasonable-”

“Unreasonable!” His eyes flashed fire. He was suddenly in her face, bent over until his nose was a centimeter away from hers.

“You will obey me.” He stated, in a calm tone, that felt like ice to her.

“Obey?” her eyes misted. “Obey you, your majesty?” her lips twisted and she ground out the words in scorn. “Is that the way you want it between us? I have been a perfect wife to you, for more than five years since I have been in this godforsaken land! I never leave this palace, but I bring Glorfindel with me, or your sweet son. Or the guard. Never do I ask for anything. Oh, I know what you will say, you guard my heart and know my desires before I know them, and so I would never need to ask for anything. But never do I go against you! Thranduil.”

She stalked over to his desk, and poured his favorite wine into a chalice. She poured a deep draught, and emptied her cup in haste. She poured another and faced him.

“Even now I am not going against you. I merely told you what I intend to do.” She raised an eyebrow, and stared him down.

“Crystal. Our elfling is a babe. She is only five years old! What you suggest is madness for more than one reason. No. I will not allow this. My decision is final.”

“Do not try to guilt me with my own child! She is old enough to eat on her own. I no longer nurse her. She is cosseted and loved more than most. She would not even notice if I am not here for a while.”

She sat down on a sofa, and sipped her wine. She felt like curling her legs under her and hugging a pillow, but instead she leaned back, and kept her body relaxed. She stared, with a regal expression on her face, deep into his eyes. Her demeanor was calm, unafraid. Like a queen.

Thranduil shook his head, and stalked out the door.

“Well, so. That wasn't so bad.” she said to herself. Then she laughed in a rueful tone. “Oh my God. Save me from stubborn elves.”

Crystal had known there would be no way to broach the subject of her leaving his kingdom in a way that would satisfy him. She had known he would say no. She knew he harbored no deep sentiment for the plight of the dwarves. But she was certain that if Thorin Oakenshield showed up in Thranduil's throne room tomorrow, nothing would change from what Mr. Tolkien had written. Her husband was stubborn, and no matter he wanted to make changes for the better, she was afraid his stubbornness and the stubbornness off dwarves would feed off the other and be incendiary.

She had five long years to mull over the fate described by Mr. Tolkien since she had been in Middle Earth. Five years to plot and plan. Thranduil had his own plans, and this was good. But she couldn't be expected to sit around the palace doing nothing of consequence, could she?

She was fed up with being a well protected woman, protected and guarded for her own good, behind stout walls, and skilled warriors. She felt of a sudden the need to get out. She wasn't trying to make a point, and she certainly wasn't starting a journey to meet the dwarves tonight, but right at this exact minute, she couldn't stand to be behind Thranduil's walls for even one more minute.

In haste she changed from her gown into a dark ensemble of boots, leggings and a tunic. She threw a dark cloak over herself too. From a distance, no one could see in the twilight how she was dressed. She might not have much notice taken of her. The quickest way out would be through the garden gate outside their chambers. But she chose not to. Not since that fateful day when she first arrived in Thranduil's realm had she stepped foot out of that gate again, alone. She buckled on her belt, hanging from it two sheathed daggers. She would not leave the sanctuary of the palace without weapons. Opening a large bottle of wine, she carried it cradled in the crook of an elbow. She planned to get shitfaced this night.

She walked with quick light foot steps through cavernous halls and long twisting pathways. Every once in a while, she paused and looked behind her. She was not followed.

When she arrived at the main gates, the guards stopped her.

“Yes, I know the sun has almost set and it is time to eat. However, I have something to attend to outside these walls. Let me pass.” She spoke in Sindarin, as even after five years, she was still learning that language.

One of the guards answered her in kind. “My queen, it is forbidden for you to leave without a companion.” To his credit, the guard turned red with his words. He was clearly uncomfortable.  She stared at him, thinking of what to say next.

“I will escort her majesty.” Glorfindel said, his voice smooth, his smile even.

She huffed.

“I do not require your presence my lord.”

“No? Even if in my charge you may leave these gates?”

“Ridiculous!” she pouted.

His warm laughter hung in the air. The guards opened the gates at a gesture from him.

“Glorfindel, you do know that I could have scaled these walls and been on my own way, doing my own business, without you ever having been aware?”

“My queen. Your quarrel is not with me, I think. Do as you see fit. If you wish to leave, I will be with you.”

She walked through the gate with her shadow.

“Damn it!” she said a few minutes later. “Why Glorfindel? Why are you always a perfect gentleman? Why are you letting me pull you into some drama with my husband? Just go, and you won't have to see him come unhinged.”

“Hmmmm.”

“What?”

“Crystal, my lady, why don't you just speak with your husband? He has shown himself to be honorable and just.”

“And really fucking stubborn!” she said. “As for speaking, I already tried that.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Where are we going?”

“I'm following you, my lady.”

She sighed. She had no place in mind to go. She just wanted out of the stifling walls, the constricting passageways, the rooms that reminded her of duty. Most of all she wanted away from her husband's closed mind.

“I guess... the river. Lead me there please.”

In less than ten minutes they were at the popular swimming holes of the populace. No one was there at this time of day though.

“Aren't you hungry Glorfindel?”

“Yes. It is time for the evening meal.”

“Feel free to go.”

“If you will accompany me, my lady.”

Crystal was busy shedding her clothes. She waded into the river and sat down in the shallows. She looked around and noticed all color had faded from the sky. A few stars were visible, their brilliance hung in dark velvet.

“No. I don't care to eat right now. You should though. There is nothing out here to protect me from. You know it is safe as well as I know it Glorfindel.”

“I gave my word.”

“Oh. That elf. Does what he thinks really matter?”

“Yes. Your husband has a right to know you are safe. But he is not the one of whom I speak. I promised Araw.”

“Oh, him. I hadn't thought of him for so long.”

She went back to the shore and grabbed her bottle of wine. Ungracious as a tipsy woman can be when angry and belligerent, she entered the water again. She sat back down because the water was cooler on her skin in the air, than submerged.

She tipped the bottle back and drank daintily.

“Araw.” she said. She seldom thought of him. His words confused her. She remembered she had been captivated by his beautiful horse, and that his hands had stirred her to lust.

“Between Thranduil and Araw, I haven't got a chance.” she muttered. She wondered, who was more stubborn, the elvenking or the Vala.

“Crystal, we have been here for an hour.” Glorfindel said.

“So?” She took another sip.

He said nothing.

She sighed and looked out onto the river. It was dark, and smooth near where she was sitting, and yet light flickered on the tops of waves eddying in the center of the river. It would be a peaceful and calming sight under any other circumstances, she thought.

Thranduil stepped out of the shelter of the trees on soundless feet. He motioned to Glorfindel to leave. He sat on pebbles on the shore, and looked up at the brilliant stars. His wife was quiet, and he would go to her soon.

He removed his boots and his clothing.

A night swim, in the cold waters of springtime was not his first wish, nor had he been fortified by wine as Crystal was. Yet, he would enter the waters to bring his wife out. Stubborn woman. Dwarves. He snorted in disdain.

He waded in and sat next to Crystal, waiting for her to notice him.

She noticed his scent. No one smelled like him. His scent was fresh, pure, alluring.

“Ah my love, you needn't have left your halls. I left with Glorfindel.” She tilted the bottle again.

“Yes. Why were you so naked, in the presence of the Balrog Slayer?”

“Oh please. You really wanna argue about that?”

“No. I don't want to argue with you at all. Crystal, speak your heart to me.”

She was silent for long minutes. Where to begin?

“I have been a good wife to you. I study hard, and I rarely ever display anything but proper etiquette. For a woman born of my time and place, I have to say I think I have done a remarkable job of adjusting to being a queen, and all the demands that places on me. But you know what? Nothing I do, means anything, unless people put me in context with you. No, there's no way to explain this to you, but... until you, I lived on my own and made my own decisions. I would have never considered asking anyone's permission to go anywhere, much less thought of bringing about a constant companion such as Glorfindel. Now my life... I feel I am...” she sighed, when words failed her.

“Crystal, please continue.”

“Okay. Look. No matter your best intentions my husband, it is galling to me that I have no say, no say whatever about my own life! I mean, your guards weren't even going to let me out of the gate, if Glorfindel hadn't shown up when he did! I know you mean well, and are just being protective, but ugh! I can't help but feel stifled. In my own world, I would ask no one. Just do what I please.

“Is that really how marriages work where you come from? Each partner does as they please? No communication nor compromise?”

“No.” she answered. “In truth, it's not like that. I am comparing my married life now, to my single life then, and so... yes I am being a little dramatic. It's just... Thranduil, I haven't gone anywhere or done anything since we came here. I wanted to see Middle Earth. I have been so busy with Arien, it's true. Traveling anywhere seemed too great of a burden. But now, suddenly, I feel ready to go. And I have a plan about the dwarves. Thorin Oakenshield will never know what hit him, when he meets me.”

“Crystal, you know better than to reason with a dwarf. They will not listen to reason.”

"My love, I will not reason with him at all. I will affect his heart. Let me tell you about my plan, please?”

“Yes, you may tell me about your plan, but not now when I am so impatient. Let's get you dressed and go back to our chambers. I have plans of my own that have nothing to do with arguing.”

He winked at her, then picked her up and brought her to the shore. He took the bottle from her hand and helped her to stand.

“Oopsie. I think I drank too much.” she said, plastering herself to him. “Maybe we should just sleep here.”

He laughed and wrapped her cloak around her. He swung her into his arms, and walked back to the gate. She was asleep in his arms in less than a minute. Upon reaching their rooms, he dribbled a small portion of a tincture in her mouth, to ensure she would wake without ill effect from the alcohol she had over indulged in. He placed her in the bed, and filled a tall glass of water to wait for her should she need it, on the bedside table.

He undressed, entered the bed and gathered her in his arms. More than five years, she had reminded him. It felt like five days to him. He still hated letting her out of his sight during the days when he was occupied with 'king stuff” as she called it.

How could he consider her going as far away as the dwarves.? And to do what? He knew Thorin's stubbornness, and he knew that dwarf held no warmth in his heart for Thranduil.

It was a long time before he found sleep.

Crystal woke as she always did, sheltered in the arms of her king, her husband. She opened her eyes and tilted her head, to see his jewel eyes open and looking at her. She smiled at him.

He pushed her onto her back and moved between her legs.

“Oh!” she gasped as he filled her. His movements were slow sweet torment. He withdrew and plunged in a deep slow rhythm that had her shaking with need.

“Oh please, oh please, I need you!” she wailed. She raked her nails down his back, oblivious to all but seeking the deep pleasure only he could give her.

He caught her mouth and stilled inside her, while teasing with his tongue. She whimpered in protest, and said. “Let me up. I want to be on top.” She smiled when he let her and sank down onto him with greedy little whimpers.

She was astounded when instead of controlling the pace and depth as she had planned, his hands at her hips only allowed for the same slow deep penetration. Thranduil watched her face. As much as she fought it, this slow rhythm always made her come completely undone. He wanted to take a long time before they found their bliss. Nothing was as beautiful as his wife, limbs entangled in his, skin flushed and shining, and her pretty head thrown back in ecstasy as she cried out his name.


	32. Those in Exile

“My dear wife,” Thranduil said, viewing Crystal's face, still pink and with a light sheen caused by their recent lovemaking, “will you please explain your new fascination with dwarves? I confess, I am mystified.” He traced a finger along her collarbone, and into the valley between her breasts.

“I'm not fascinated with them. I'm merely trying to solve a problem.”

Thranduil's head was propped on his hand and he was lying on his side, watching her. “What problem specifically?” he asked.

“Well, let's say Thorin and his companions showed up here in your forest tomorrow. How would you greet them?”

His eyes narrowed. “I would watch, and wait, and listen. I imagine it would take next to no time for that dwarf to become insulting.”

“Exactly. That's what I'm afraid of. Because when he becomes insulting, you will simply have them escorted to your dungeon... and there! We will be exactly in the same predicament as happened in 'The Hobbit.' Thranduil, that means we wouldn't be successful in changing anything!”

“What do you suggest then? The dwarves are not over fond of elves to begin with, the feeling being mutual as you know. But if I infer from the movie, from the book, that Thorin harbors resentment toward me, for not throwing my army in the path of dragon fire to save a people who brought down the very doom upon themselves, there is nothing that can be done to change his mind. Dwarves are stubborn.”

“Okay. So you say. But I feel pity for these people, forced from their home. Forced to wander. Forced to live a life of hard labor, for a chance at survival. What if you offered them a home in your forests?”

His eyes widened. “To what end?”

“Well, maybe they could stay and create a village far from here, to be sure, but... Thranduil your kingdom is wealthy. You could help ease their hardships without even feeling the difference.”

“That is a sweet idea my lovely, but you are talking about a proud and fierce and have I mentioned, stubborn race! I cannot imagine Thorin accepting the help of the elves. He has long festered in bitterness... I fear he would rather his people suffer hardships, than his pride allow help from us.”

“So... that can't be the only solution. What else can we do?”

“I have the feeling you already have something in mind.”

“I do. But I need a few supplies, guards, and someone with me who can write in the common tongue. Most of all, I need your grace, your patience, and your allowance for me to try this thing, whether it be successful or not.”

“You have not once asked me to go with you. What makes you think I would let you try this thing, without me?”

“My king. I will certainly fail if the dwarves manage to see your face. I may still fail as my companions will all be elves. But... there it is. I still want to try.”

“You know my reservations. There are many foul things beyond my kingdom. I always wish to keep you here, surrounded in love and safety. Moreover, there is your elfling to think of. She needs her mother, no matter her age. Then to be considered, there is the time lost to us, spent apart.” his eyes drew her in, the twin pools full of feeling and of seriousness. “Yet I would hear more. Speak to me of these things you hope to accomplish, and how.”

The king and queen stayed in their bed chamber long past their usual time, speaking and again making love before rising at last to eat a late breakfast. After they had readied themselves for the day, they held hands, and together went to their daughter's chambers. Arien was cradled in Glorfindel's arms, her sweet face plastered to his chest, and he was reading a story to her. “Nana! Ada!” she cried, and made straightaway for her father. Arien was a daddy's girl, preferring Thranduil to all others, but Glorfindel was a close second. She had everyone in the palace wrapped around her tiny finger though, because as pampered as she was, she should have been a spoiled brat, but she was not so. She was for her age, so thoughtful of others. She would never throw a fit because she wouldn't want to cause the adults around her any pain. She was kind, sweet and good, and she had a wonderful sense of humor and a laugh to go with it. She was the easiest child to be around. Crystal had never imagined raising one so easily. Thranduil had long told her that Arien was nothing like her brother Legolas. Legolas' antics as an elfling were something of a legend.

* * * * * * * 

Crystal had prevailed. In two weeks time she and Legolas, Tauriel, Glorfindel, and a large number of armed guards, servants and cooks, and musicians set out for the blue mountains, with wagons of supplies and goods, and gold. She had wanted to take only a small party, but had to make concessions. So, a large party of elves and one strong willed woman set off for the land the exiled dwarves of the Lonely Mountain now called home.

They traveled in Springtime, and reveled in the warmth of the sun in the days, and snuggled down under furs and woolen blankets at night. Most of the guards were lighthearted, finding this assignment a welcome adventure. Each night around the campfires, stories were told and songs were sung. They were well provisioned, and needed not to concern themselves with hunting or gathering roots while traveling. 

One day, after long weeks, a scout returned with news. The dwarven settlement had been found. Crystal's stomach knotted and she felt a tingle of excitement. She took a small party with her, of about twenty elves, including her servants and chef, as well as Glorfindel, Legolas and Tauriel. The rest of the elves were guards. She had two of her wagons brought with her, and she had her grand tent pitched less than half a mile from the dwarven settlement and just a little out of sight because of a bend in the river. The rest of the elves and supplies made camp a good two miles away. 

Her camp was set along a riverbank and among trees. That night she asked for all of the female guards to wear long dresses, and to keep their armor and weapons in their tents. She had a very large bonfire built, and musicians began to play and sing. Crystal and the other ladies danced around the fire, and she could see what a brilliant sight they all were, decked in braids and ribbons, colorful flowing dresses and twirling with grace around the fire. She really hoped there were eyes in the darkness, viewing the spectacle. 

That night she lay in her bed, trying to ease into sleep, and wondering if she would be returning to Thranduil having succeeded or failed. She couldn't sleep, and rose. Pacing inside her large tent didn't help very much either. She sighed and returned to bed.

The next morning, the female elven guards were again wearing long dresses instead of their uniforms. Her chef and servants served all of them once they were seated at the fire. Someone had found purple spring flowers, and they were taking turns placing them in each others' hair. Crystal made certain to keep her rounded ears completely visible. 

Legolas and Glorfindel and the other males were laying low, staying at a separate smaller fire, near a tent far from Crystal's. 

“Don't look now my lady, but we have company.” Tauriel said in a low voice.

They kept up a steady stream of chatter. Crystal was nearly holding her breath.

“Ahem. Hem. Hum... Excuse me lasses.” A small man with an incredible overgrowth of hair that appeared to sprout almost everywhere, and a very large rounded stomach stepped from the trees.

Crystal stood. “Oh! Welcome friend,” she said, “and please warm yourself at our fire. Please, break your fast with us.” She smiled at him, finding his eyes under long and bushy eyebrows.

“I will then,” he said, stepping into their midst and warming his hands at the fire.

“What is your name, friend?”

“My name is Borawg, and I am at your service.” he said making a bow. 

She made a slight curtsy and then handed him a plate filled with steaming and savory food.

“It is lovely to meet you Borawg, my name is Crystal. My friends and I welcome you.”

“If you don't mind me askin' what are a group of elves, savin' your presence lass, doing here in these mountains?”

“Oh, I really hope it's no trouble,” said Crystal, “I am finally able to travel after having been stuck in one place for far too long. I aim to see as much of the lands of Middle Earth as possible! My friends are here to make merry with me.” She smiled at him. But of course, if we aren't welcome here, we'll move on immediately.” 

“Oh, well... hmmm.” he said and filled his mouth with food. Once he had eaten, he stood, and one of the guards asked to see more closely the beads in his braids, of his hair and his beard. He allowed her, and Crystal also asked to see. She came closer to him and discovered some of the beads were made of metal, others of wood, and a very few were made of what looked like multicolored glass.

“Why they're beautiful!” she exclaimed.

He smiled at her and made another bow. 

“I take my leave now lassies. Be well.”

“Thank you Borawg, for gracing us with your presence. Can you return for the evening meal with us? A strong and delicious wine will be flowing.” Crystal said.

“Perhaps.”

Once he had gone, Crystal looked into the fire, and warmed her hands. Her mind was racing. A dwarf! How spectacular! That had gone well, she thought.

But later that night, Borawg did not return. Two more nights passed without any sign of the dwarves. On the bright side, no one bothered them, and she took this to be a good sign. The dwarves were aware of their presence, and so far had done nothing to make them unwelcome. Crystal was feeling impatient, but reminded herself that she must not be impetuous. Now was the time to be calm and patient. 

The next morning Borawg came to her camp again. This time it was to invite them to a party the townsfolk were having that afternoon. Smiling, she accepted, and asked if they would send someone to accompany them. He agreed he would be back himself.

She talked with the ladies in her guard after he left. She explained her hope for a very peaceful pleasant evening among the dwarves. She explained there was no small amount of danger involved too, and gave them all the choice of going or staying. None of them would hear of being left out of the excitement. Legolas and Glorfindel insisted upon accompanying them, which annoyed Crystal. 

“Crystal, I know you want to disarm the dwarves, but believe me, they would find it incredible if we let our ellith out with them without insisting on being present.”

“Oh alright Legolas, good point. I guess you can come.”

He and Glorfindel laughed at her less than excited tone.

Borawg came in the late afternoon, with three other dwarves. They all bowed and introduced themselves, and the party set off for the dwarf town. Crystal didn't know what she had been expecting, but it wasn't this. She had long heard of dwarven skill and craftsmanship, and their proud heritage. The town reflected none of that. Tents were interspersed among shacks and larger wooden buildings. The roads were filled with sloppy mud and potholes. Everything looked grim and small and forlorn. 

The dwarves led them to a square. Tables laden with food and ale lined one side of it. Borawg led them to the tables and bade them sit. The dwarves were cautiously curious about them. One female dwarf, with deep dimples in her rosy cheeks, and deep dark shining eyes, with long dark ringlets cascading down her back was not shy. She joined Crystal and her escort. 

“My name is Gwin.” she said.

“Gwin, it is lovely to meet you! My name is Crystal.” Then she introduced everyone else. 

“Gwin, we are so grateful for being invited tonight. We are getting ready to travel again, so getting to meet you before we go is wonderful!” A toddler ran up to Gwin. Gwin swung the child up into her lap and carried on talking with the elves and Crystal. Soon they were all piling their plates high, and drinking the dark brew offered. It was strong, and Crystal liked the ale. It had been a very long time since she had any. The elves seemed rather surprised at the drink, it being so different from their typical wine. The toddler on Gwin's lap reached up her arms for Crystal to take her, and Crystal took her in her arms.

“Oh, thank you love,” said Gwin. “I will be right back.” She rushed off.

The little child in her lap was interested in the peas on Crystal's plate, so she fed her some. She looked around in satisfaction. Some more of the dwarves had warmed up to the group of elves among them. There was a lot of drinking and laughter. Several people had started dancing as musicians had started to play. 

As the sun went down, the fires shone brighter and the folk became more lively. Crystal was entranced to see a real food fight break out, and dancing on tables happened shortly after. Yes! The dwarves were a lot of fun! When Borawg asked her to dance, she was quick to agree. She had been watching the steps, which included a lot of stomping and kicking, and she was sure she couldn't keep up, but she had drunk enough ale that she didn't mind. That night, the elves returned to their tents late.

The next day Crystal and her guards worked to make packets of gifts for each family that lived in the dwarven town. Each gift included fine woven tapestries, soft high quality spun wool, several pieces of gold, woolen blankets, fine spun cloth for making clothing, and a large supply of dried meats and dried fruits. Each packet included a thank you note for being invited to the dwarves' party. The gifts were to be given that night under cover of darkness. 

Late that night, a guard reported to Crystal that all the gifts had been delivered to each house, and not one dwarf had seen them. 

Crystal slept late the following morning. When she rose she decided to walk through the dwarf town, and see how the people received her. She walked through the market with Tauriel and two other ellith. She had convinced Legolas and Glorfindel their presence was not needed. 

The market was small, but Crystal wanted to buy some things. She bought some beads, after asking the dwarf selling them, if it would be alright to string them for a bracelet for herself as she didn't have a beard to place them in.

“Oh, aye lassie, that's a verra nice idea.” He smiled. She was relieved. She knew so little of Dwarvish culture. She didn't want to offend by accident. 

She bought a bit of leather she had no need for, and a large bunch of fresh asparagus as well. That, she was looking forward to eating. 

She walked toward the square where the celebration had taken place. As she passed one of the houses, Gwin came out and greeted them.

“Crystal, what a dear gift you have given us.” The woman was all smiles and excitement. “You have no idea how well used these gifts will be. Your kindness I will always treasure.”

“It was my pleasure!” said Crystal. “And who have we here?” Gwin was carrying an infant. 

“Ah, this is my wee lad.” 

Crystal looked down into his face. He had his fist stuck deep in his mouth, and chewing at it with his toothless gums. 

“He's precious.” she told Gwin.

A loud thump followed by a shriek came from Gwin's house. Gwin handed her baby to Crystal and ran inside. 

From the shadows of a near building dark eyes were watching her every move, seeking to penetrate what she showed the world, and see her true intentions. She held the baby up and kissed his brow. He grabbed a handful of her hair and she laughed at the strength of his grip. 

Gwin came outside, with the toddler Crystal had previously met. The girl had tears in her eyes, and she showed Crystal her hurt knee. It was a little red. Crystal handed the baby back to Gwin and picked up the toddler in her arms and kissed her hurt knee. The little one giggled. 

“Would you like to come inside for some tea?” asked Gwin.

“I think not.” Crystal heard, right as her wrist was encircled in a vise like grip. She turned to look at who dared to touch her like this and found herself face to face with a tall dwarf. His hair was dark and his eyes were a dark blueish gray. She could tell from his dress and from the way he carried himself, this one was royalty. She was sure she was looking upon the stern face of Thorin Oakenshield.

“We have some things to discuss, my lady.” he said in a low rumble.


	33. Falter

Her stomach was in knots. She must get this right. She had to pull herself out of the fan girl mania she felt coming onto her, and _not_ launch herself at Thorin. She put the toddler in her arms down.

“You are Thorin Oakenshield?” she asked. Upon seeing him nod in affirmation she swept into a low and graceful curtsy. Tauriel and the two other guards swept into low curtsies also, having to bow lower than their queen, the moment she bowed. Crystal kept her face lowered in a sign of respect, but she could not help the smile that hovered on her lips, nor peeking up through her lashes to see Thorin's reaction. He bowed his head, although his eyebrows shot up.

“It warms my heart that the day has come when at long last I behold Thorin Oakenshield, of the line of Durin.” she said. “I am so happy and so excited! I would hug you, but you don't know me yet. My name is Crystal.”

Whatever he had been thinking, her words had apparently robbed him of his purpose. He stood there staring at her. He stood only a little shorter than Crystal. His long dark hair was shot with silver, and his eyes were a deep dark blue. Confusion showed in his eyes. She had no doubt he had meant to interrogate her, and perhaps he meant to discomfit her, but now she had spoken pretty words to him, and he seemed at a loss for words. He still hadn't let go of her wrist yet.

Tauriel was eyeing him in a calculated stare.

“You. You're coming with me.” he said. “The rest of you can wait here.”

Crystal nodded affirmation to Tauriel.

“But my queen-” Tauriel protested.

“No Tauriel. Please, I am with Thorin Oakenshield, nothing can threaten me now. I shall be perfectly safe while in his company.” Tauriel's expression showed that she didn't quite agree with this assessment. However, she accepted it.

Thorin marched her down the street, stopping at a wooden house that looked no different than any of the others. He opened the door and motioned her to step inside. In the moments it took for her eyes to adjust to the dim light, she stepped with care into the room. A fire burned brightly on the hearth, and there was a wooden table in front of it. He led her to the side of the table facing the fire, and he sat across from her. This made his form silhouetted in the firelight, and made it harder for her to see his face. He studied her.

“You are in the company of no one but elves. One of them called you 'queen.' Yet you are clearly human. Explain.”

“Where to begin?” She sighed. “At first my tale will seem too strange to be true. But it is true. Every bit of it. I come from a different world Thorin. One of the Valar brought me here. I have been living in Middle Earth for a little over five years.”

“How do you know me? I have never heard of you.”

“In my world there are no dwarves. There are no elves. There are no wizards, or orcs or goblins either. I know you, or rather your name Thorin Oakenshield, because many thousands of people in my land count you as a hero. You play a prominent role in a popular tale, and Thorin, you are very much loved! Also your nephews, Fili and Kili. Please tell me they actually exist! You are all admired and loved. I know you don't know me, but I confess this is one of the most exciting days in my life. I feel I know you. I have seen your struggles, and your victories! I know what an important role you play in the events that happen in Middle Earth. You are the King Under the Mountain, and meeting you now is an honor.”

He sucked in a breath, and let it out slowly. His voice when he spoke again was measured.

“You are saying you know my future?”

Crystal felt startled. How could she explain she knew his most likely future, but it wasn't yet absolute?

“I know a future. The one of our tales. The one where you take back the mountain, where Smaug is slain, and where you are the King Under the Mountain. For a short time. The dragon sickness is real. The battle against Azog is real, and all his minions. Oh Thorin, I would give almost anything to change the outcome of that great battle, for you and your nephews.” She wiped the tears that flowed as she thought of their demise. “Whatever happens, do not go to Ravenhill during that battle!”

Even silhouetted against the dancing flames, she could see his mouth agape. She saw the deep consternation in his eyes. He didn't want to believe her, but he did.

His hand snaked out, and moved aside her tresses. He felt along her ear.

“You are, as I first believed. Human. Yet these elves call you queen. I will not ask you to explain this again.”

“I am married to their king. Thranduil Oropherion.”

He stood from the table and hid his eyes full of cunning from her gaze. He paced in the small space, with his hands clasped behind his back. He had suspected this, as soon as the title 'queen' had left the female elf's lips.

He had Thranduil's wife in his fist.

“Thorin.” She spoke soft, causing him to turn to her. “My lord,-”

“Why are you here?” he interrupted. His voice was cold and hard.

“My husband knows my heart, knows of the affection I bear your people, the respect and admiration I feel toward you Thorin. It took some work, for me to convince him, but he allowed me to come here, so I could speak with you.”

“Your husband watched my people burn, with an army at his back.” Thorin retorted in a voice full of ire.

“It is not my place nor desire to speak my husband's heart to you here today Thorin, but I know on that day Thranduil saw smoke from your homeland and came with a small army to see if help could be offered. He never suspected a dragon. Smaug came and stole your home. It was a helpless situation before he even got there. With his experience of dragons, he knew his people would only lose their lives if they were to oppose the dragon. And for what? Smaug had already struck your people, stole your mountain. He turned away only to save lives.”

“Do not dare to speak to me of that day!” roared Thorin. I was there. I saw children whose blood boiled in their veins before they drew their last breath. I saw proud warriors cooked alive, flesh and hair burned to a sick mass inside of armor. I smelled the vile stench of dragon flame and my own friends and relatives burnt bodies! No. You have no right to come here, to my own home and speak to me of that day!” His voice thundered, and bounced off the walls in the small room.

Crystal found her eyes flooded with tears under the onslaught of his words and his deep anger. Tears streaming down her face, she could not see his face clearly as he stepped closer to her.

“Forgive me Thorin.” she begged. “You are right. No one has the right to speak to you of that day. My intentions were not to burden you in such a way. I am sorry!”

“Ah... you are tender, like a small sprout.” he said, as his anger melted away at the sight of her tears. He lowered his body onto a chair next to her and sighed. He looked at her tear streaked face, and she would not meet his eyes. He brushed her tears away with the pads of his thumbs, and raised her face to look at him.

“You are not haughty like a queen. Come here.” he said, pulling her into an embrace. “Enough tears. Enough pain. Ssshhhh.”

Sitting before the warmth of the fire, being comforted by Thorin whom she had hurt with her insensitive words was somehow pleasant. If she hadn't been so sorry, her inner fan girl would have been jumping up and down.

After her tears faded she lifted her head. Thorin smiled as she met his eyes.

“I should go now. I have burdened you enough my lord.”

“Why did you come to me?” he asked.

“I came to tell you, after you take back Erebor, the elves as allies, will fight at your side against Azog the defiler, and all of his disgusting army. And I came... to see if I can change the future as I have seen it, to see if it may be possible to save your life, and the lives of Fili and Kili.”

“You are an enigma Crystal.” he said, his dark eyes searching hers.

“I have been told that before.”

“I was going to send you forth from these mountains today. Now I have changed my mind. It will bring happiness to me, to my people, to have you stay among us longer. You may bring the rest of your elves closer. I know of the army that sits on my doorstep a scant few miles away. There is no reason now for them to be secluded away. Let them join your smaller camp. You may stay in my home.” He gestured to his small abode. “It is doubtless poor lodgings, even compared to your tent.” he said with a rueful laugh. “But never let it be said the King Under the Mountain could not offer hospitality to the queen of the elves.”

“I am honored to be your guest, Thorin!” she said with a bright smile.

* * * * * * *

That afternoon she was seated on Legolas's lap after eating lunch inside her tent. She was tired after the emotional time spent with Thorin. She had her arms wound around Legolas's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed yet again.

Legolas rubbed her back and asked, “What troubles you?”

She looked into his beautiful blue eyes, so like his father's. “I am weary of diplomacy. I miss your father.”

He laughed. “Might I remind you, this is all your idea!”

“Oh shut up!”

His eyes sparkled in mischief.

“Speaking of diplomacy, you'll need it. Just wait until my father learns you have accepted Oakenshield's hospitality, in his one bedroom hovel.”

“Oh really, Legolas! Just shut up already!”

* * * * * * *

Thorin had given Crystal his bedroom. Earlier in the evening her servants had moved chests, bedding, a mirror, and clothing into it, and prepared it as elegantly as they could for their queen. It was small, and indeed Crystal would have been more comfortable in her spacious tent. However, it spoke volumes to accept the hospitality of Oakenshield. Her maidservant Carandol would sleep in the same bed as Crystal, as there was no room elsewhere. Carandol was eating the evening meal in the elvish encampment. She would come to Thorin's home when it was time to sleep. After much argument, Crystal gave in and accepted that two guards would stay stationed outside Thorin's home while she stayed there.

A delicious scent called her out of her room. Thorin moved a pot from where it hung above the fire to a metal trivet on the table. He ladled out a thick venison stew into two shallow bowls. He then poured two large tankards of ale and set a small loaf of fresh bread on the table.

“Please join me, my lady.” he said and sat at the table. Candles at the table cast a pleasant gold light and Crystal was pleased that this time, she would be able to see Thorin's face.

The stew was good and she complimented him. The bread was flaky on the outside and soft in the middle. The ale was dark and flavorful. Crystal felt her cheeks become flushed with the heat of the fire from the hearth, the warm food in her belly and in a large part from the alcohol in the brew she was drinking. After they ate, Thorin heated water over the fire. He took it into a small kitchen area, and poured it into two basins. He added soap to the first basin as Crystal brought over two candles and set them on the counter. He washed the dishes used for their meal, and she rinsed them and placed them on a towel. He filled their tankards with ale again, and bid her sit on the furs piled in front of the fire. He taught her how to play a game of chance, using small carved bones, and a few irregular shaped pebbles.

Carandol arrived, and when she did Crystal went out to greet the two guards who would be stationed outside Thorin's home that night.

“Legolas. I might have guessed. And you convinced Tauriel to put up with you tonight, hmmm? Well good night you two. This is an unnecessary assignment you have given yourselves, you know. I am safe under the protection of Thorin.” She felt his presence behind her and glanced to see he was nodding in agreement with her words.

“She is safe here, indeed. But you are welcome to stand about outside my house all night, if it pleases you.”

After she closed the door, the dwarf smirked at her.

“I am happy to hear you find their presence as unnecessary as I do.” he said. He took her hand and led her back to the furs in front of the fire.

“Never did I imagine to entertain the queen of elves in my home. Nor to enjoy myself doing it. Nor even to wash dishes with her.” he said with a chuckle. “If you weren't already bonded, I would consider stealing you away from Thranduil. He arched a brow, and she laughed.

“Thank you for the compliment Thorin, it means a lot to me especially as I erred in my words to you today. I am grateful for your graciousness. Can I meet your nephews tomorrow?” she asked, wishing to change the subject. She wished to touch Thorin's heart, to change events for the future. She did not want to stir him to lust. By his previous words she could tell he had indulged in a few lustful flights of fancy. Steal her away from Thranduil. Not a chance.

“Yes. I will present my sister's sons to you tomorrow. I can't wait to hear what they think of you!”

They spent a few more minutes in conversation before Crystal excused herself.

Fili and Kili were even more handsome and funny in real life than they were portrayed in the movie. Crystal was charmed by them. After they were introduced, they linked their arms in hers, and showed her around. They circled the rock wall around the town, and showed her the armory. They brought her to a tavern. Lunch there was a laughter filled affair, and Crystal found herself half drunk and very silly, dancing with Fili and Kili on top of the table while singing whatever they had taught her to sing in their own language. Whatever it was it drew a crowd of appreciative dwarves.

Thorin stood in the doorway of the tavern for a few minutes observing. Slowly the singing died down as others took notice of him. At last he crossed to the table and extended his hand to Crystal, helped her down. He sent a scathing glance to his nephews. He tucked her arm in his and brought her back to his house. There he poured her a large glass of water.

“Drink. Otherwise you are likely to suffer a head ache.”

“Thank you Thorin.”

“I apologize for my nephews.”

“Oh, they were lovely! Really, I had a fun time with them.”

“No doubt, but... they taught you a particularly naughty song. I won't ever translate it for you. But rest assured, I will be speaking with them about proper etiquette around a queen.”

“Thorin, I suspected as much, or there wouldn't have been as much approval from the crowd. No harm was done.”

“Perhaps. But in the presence of a lady, they _will_ be gentlemen, or they will feel my wrath.”

* * * * * * *

Soft evening sun filtered through the trees, lighting the leaves to a brilliant hue as Legolas wound his way through the forest. Three pheasant hung at his side, and when he returned to camp, would be spitted over a fire.

His footsteps were soundless. The sound of the river gurgling to his left drew him. He was thirsty. The undergrowth gave way to pebbles and open air along the shore of the river.

He saw her at once. Her flame colored hair spread about her like a halo and her body glowed in the evening sunlight. Tauriel lay naked on the opposite shore.

Legolas didn't even think about it. He had fought his attraction for her for years, since the last time she had pleaded with him to leave her alone. Yet here she was, naked and beautiful, and he couldn't resist the siren call she placed on him.

He divested himself of weapons, clothing and pheasants. Still moving without making a sound, he entered the river. He swam across, and rose from the water, still making no sound. Tauriel's eyes were shut, so he was able to keep his presence a secret.

He stood, the water dripping down his body, glistening in sunlight tinted gold. His eyes caressed her body. He imagined what she would do if he were drop to his knees and bury his head in the curls at the junction of her thighs. Lust pooled in his abdomen as he thought about parting her folds with his tongue. She would probably try to skewer his liver. That thought couldn't keep him from imagining tasting her, flicking her nipples with his tongue. He imagined sinking into her core. He let out a low moan.

Her eyes opened in surprise, and upon seeing the lust in his, she cried, “Oh no, my lord Legolas!”

“Oh yes!” he replied, covering her with his own river wet and cold body, over her own sun warmed one. The contact was shocking for both of them. His mouth plundered hers, and second by second, he felt her resistance falter.

 


	34. Hearts Twined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated, sorry! My big project at work will be wrapped up this next week, and updates will be more frequent.

Tauriel's blood thrummed in her veins. When she saw the glimmer of lust in Legolas's eyes, she felt faint, as if she were standing on a precipice, and the smallest lick of wind would send her into an abyss. 

She protested, and he refuted. Swift and cold, he covered her body with his, and the contact would have rendered her breathless, but then he kissed her, and in truth she forgot to breathe. She had dreaded a moment like this, but she had also dreamed of it, nurtured it deep in her heart. Tauriel breathed deep when her lungs felt on fire, and her breath shuddered against Legolas's face. He dipped his face to hers again, taking her mouth with finesse and with determination. If he had shown any weakness, she could have used that to stall, to throw up walls, and to deny him. But his touch was mesmerizing her in it's possessive conviction. One of his hands caressed her along her side. He moved so their bodies were lying on their sides, and he pulled her in against his arousal, with fingers curling into the cheeks of her bottom, holding her tight against him. He pulled back enough to draw one of her breasts into his mouth, letting it slip out in a slow motion, grazing his teeth on a pink nipple and drawing it back in and twirling his tongue around the puckered and aroused nub of flesh. Tauriel whimpered. Legolas reveled in that sweet sound and encouraged, pulled his hand from her ass and around her hip and finally to her soft curls. When he swept a finger along her crease, she opened her eyes wide and sat up in a sudden panic. 

“No! Legolas! This is- this is something we cannot do!” her voice had an edge to it, as if even she thought it may be too late for some things to be undone.

“Tauriel, you want this as much as I do. See?” he asked with a tender smile. “Even now your body is trembling for me.”

He swept her back into his embrace, covering her body with his again.

“No!” Tauriel's voice broke, she was close to giving in to him, against her best instincts, and the thought terrified her and excited her beyond belief.

“Ahem.” A voice belonging to neither of them broke in. “I believe the lady has been telling you no.”

A dwarf, a dark haired young adult stood not far from them, with feet braced in a wide stance and a hand on his sword.

“Get off her now.”

Legolas stood to his feet with grace, and Tauriel's flaming cheeks bore testament to her distaste in being found in such a state. The dwarf kept his face averted from her and tossed her his cloak. Tauriel covered herself and sat up, and the dwarf faced Legolas.

“You have no right to interrupt us. Leave.” said Legolas.

“I would not ordinarily embroil myself in the affairs of elves, yet... this one was saying no. That was clear in any language. As a gentleman, you will heed her wishes now, and if not, then as a gentleman I will ensure that you do.” His face had a serious look that belied his youth.

“How dare you!” Legolas said in a rare fit of temper.

“I dare in part because you are here in these lands by the grace of my uncle, Thorin Oakenshield.

While they were speaking, Tauriel had crept off behind a tree and put her clothes back on. She returned to the two of them.

“What is your name, friend?” she asked the dwarf.

“My name is Kili, and I am at your service.” he said as he swept into a low bow. He raised his eyes and she saw a sweet smile lighten his face. This young dwarf did not yet have a beard, and it was thus easy to see the smile on his face. 

“Kili, I am Tauriel.” she said and smiled back.

Legolas rolled his eyes. 

“Tauriel, this is not over. You will meet with me tonight, and we will discuss whatever needs to be discussed. Do not make me have to search for you.” he said in their language, narrowing his eyes. He abruptly turned and walked into the river and swam for the opposite shore.

“So, Thorin is your uncle?” she asked the dwarf, as she returned his cloak and picked up her weapons.

 

* * * * * * *

“Will you walk with me?” Legolas asked Crystal. She wiped her brow and nodded assent. She and Fili, under Thorin's watchful eye, just finished sparring as Legolas came up to her. She had enjoyed with immense interest this match against Fili, for he fought quite different from her elven tutors. She explained to Fili that her fighting skills were new, and her tutors' skills should not be judged by her poor efforts, but smiling, he brushed all her doubts aside. She found herself quite challenged by Fili as he swept low sweeping or jabbing blows at her legs. She had to jump often to avoid them. Against elves, so much taller than her, she knew to block the middle and top part of her body in usual attacks. Against Fili... she couldn't guess ahead of time where he would aim. After taking her leave of Thorin and Fili, Crystal linked her arm in Legolas's and followed where he led.

They ended up in the elvish encampment, and in her large tent. She poured a glass of wine for each of them. Legolas accepted it absent mindedly and continued to pace. Crystal sipped, with a curious and speculative expression on her face. She was lounging in a wide chair, with pillows supporting her, and her feet tucked up. 

“Legolas, what ails you?”

He stopped and faced her. His face was dark, his eyes brooding. Those beautiful eyes should not be so full of thunder clouds, she thought. She much preferred the blue sky of his usual sunny disposition. With grace she set her glass down on a table, and rose. She walked to him and tilted her head back to see into his face as she ran her hands down his arms from his shoulders to his wrists, before taking his large hands in her own. 

“Legolas?” she said softly.

His eyes finally focused on hers, and he blew out an impatient sigh. 

“It is a matter of the heart. My heart.”

Her eyes rounded nearly as much as her mouth. 

“Oh! Well, what can the problem be? You are beautiful, and handsome, and sweet, and wonderful, and strong and courageous and perfect.” His mouth stretched to a smile and his eyes twinkled. “And you are the Prince of the Woodland Realm!” she added. He grimaced.

“That is part of the problem. My ada has long expected me to marry someone he approves of. His intentions don't need to be repeated for all to remember them. I think the lady who has captured my heart does not feel herself worthy of my father's intentions for his son.”

“And what does the son think?” she asked, her head cocked to the side, watching him. He shrugged.

“I think my father has changed more than anyone ever imagined he could before you graced his life with yours Crystal. I think he would now accept whoever I love. Moreover, even if he did not approve, that would not sway my decision to marry for love.”

“And does Tauriel know this?”

“Tauriel?” His glance was startled. “How, what makes you think it is her?”

“Because she is perfect for you my dear.”

Smiling, he said, “No. Tauriel and I... we don't talk of things like matters of the heart. I can barely kiss her before she is pushing me away, or we are interrupted by some misbegotten spawn of an orc!”

“What is the problem Legolas?”

“I don't know if she will not have me for fear of my father, or if she will not have me because she doesn't return my feelings!”

“Have you ever considered asking her?”

He stared at her.

“Of course I have! I have imagined all sorts of conversations with her. Each of them ending precisely as I want them to. But, we never speak like that! It is frustrating beyond belief. I get...tongue tied. And whenever she lets me close to her, close enough to kiss her, my overwhelming thoughts are to possess her until she is mine. How could I speak to her when every instinct is telling me to take her in the next instant before she pushes me away or fate cruelly intervenes in another way.” He waved his hands about as he was speaking, finally ending up mussing his hair, dragging his fingers through it and tangling it while proclaiming, “I find myself fantasizing about locking the two of us in a private room, with a door so stout, no one could enter, and chaining her to a bed long enough to convince her I am the right elf for her!”

Crystal had a bemused smile on her face, seeing the usually graceful elf so impassioned he tangled his hair and his face turned red at his own spoken words. 

“Oh Legolas, she is a lucky woman, and I have no doubt you will prevail. After all, you are your father's son!”

Legolas smirked. 

“If there is anything I can do, let me know, okay Legolas? I could speak with Tauriel.”

“No. I am going to speak with her this evening.”

“Well then. Best of luck to you! There are no stout doors here... but I do believe we have some rope around here somewhere.” she snickered. Legolas rolled his eyes. He bowed to her and as he grasped the tent opening before leaving, she couldn't help but to add, “Although if you go the rope or chains route, I suggest you also use a gag otherwise she'd be too busy scolding you to hear a word you say.” She doubled over in a fit of giggles at his expense, and she missed seeing his wry smile as he shook his head and left.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Tauriel spoke softly at the entrance of the tent, asking if she could speak with Crystal.

Crystal poured her a glass of wine and bade her sit. Tauriel downed it quickly, and Crystal refilled her glass. 

“Tauriel, please, tell me what is bothering you?”

“Bothering me. Well that's one way to put it. The king's son keeps making amorous advances on me! It is not right! I am not worthy of a prince! I could never wed him. And if he thinks I would lay with him and not wed him he is a fool!”

“Men are often fools, Tauriel. But why would you think you are not worthy?”

“I- why I am only a Silvan elf. I do not have the blood of a Sindar in my veins. The king would never permit a union between myself and Legolas.”

“I am a human. I do not have the blood of a Sindar in my veins either. Just a Sindar in my bed at night. Yes Tauriel, the king you spoke of... he accepted me, without even the blood of a Silvan in my veins. And to tell the truth, if he made any kind of argument about you and your blood being unworthy of his son, he would find his marriage bed a very cold place.”

Tauriel's eyes widened. “Do you truly believe he would accept me?”

“You and Legolas should not worry about what Thranduil thinks. But if you must know, yes. If Thranduil knows what is good for him, he will accept you. But I believe he will accept you for the love he bears his son, and also for your own sake. I believe in my heart Thranduil is proud to be king of the Silvan elves. I don't think he looks down his aristocratic nose at any Silvan of his realm. And like I said, if he were to protest a union between his son and you based on blood, I would remind him of mine. Oh, he would not like to anger me if he is so snobby!” Crystal laughed. Tauriel laughed with her, but hers was a nervous kind of laugh. She wondered if the queen really would make the king's marriage bed a cold place on account of her and Legolas. She shivered. Could the king actually accept her? 

“But I'm getting ahead of myself. Even if the king would accept me, I have no idea Legolas' feelings toward me. Oh I know he would like to bed me, he's made that clear. But I don't know how he feels about me.”

“How do you feel about him?”

“I can't remember a time I didn't love him. But this love has always been an innocent love, not a romantic one. I admire him, I revered him when I was a young one. I am fascinated by him. And recently he has made me lust for him.”

“I really think the two of you should speak some time.”

“Yes.” Tauriel sighed. “We are supposed to speak tonight. I don't think I have the guts for it. I would prefer to keep to my own company tonight.”

“If you do, I believe he will still find you. My advice is this. Make him do all the talking.”

* * * * * * *

That evening, Crystal stared into the fire, seated on furs by the hearth. Thorin sat next to her, singing a song in his language, that made her feel bereft, and longing for something out of reach.

“That song made me so sad Thorin. What is it about?”

“It is a song of loss, and the ever present wish to regain what was lost. But come, let us talk of more pleasant things. The friendship between us shall become a friendship between our peoples. Although I do not feel kindness in my heart for the elvenking, I care for you. I will hold my prejudices against elves in suspension for as long as you are their queen. Therefore, let us celebrate our friendship.”

Moving closer to her, he reached a hand out and touched along her neck and up into her hair. He drew a small dagger, and placed it just behind her ear at the roots of her hair. She shivered at the touch.

“May I have a lock of your hair Crystal?”

“Yes.”

Thorin stood with grace and went to a shelf and took something in his hands. It appeared to be a small box. She thought he meant to save her hair in it. Instead, she watched him stand in front of a mirror, and crimp her hair into his with a bead designed to squeeze the hair together. He crimped it tight to the hair at his scalp. Using more beads that were kept in an intricately carved little wooden box, he braided a small delicate braid using his hair and hers. When he was finished, he showed her. The golden blonde color shimmered in his dark hair, and the effect was very nice with the colored beads he had added. He then cut a lock of his own hair.

“As you are a woman, I will place this where you deem it most fitting. Where would you like to wear it?”

She looked at him. He had put his braid just behind his right ear. She liked the way it looked.

“Make mine just like yours.”

His large but nimble fingers made short work of it. In no time she had a braid shot through with Thorin's dark hair and colorful beads. She admired it in the mirror. She met his eyes in the mirror as he stood just behind her. 

“This is but a symbol of the friendship between us. If that elf who is your husband can't bear it, don't unravel this braid. Do not sunder the symbol of our friendship. Better to cut it, and leave the braid whole.”

“Agreed, Thorin.” she smiled.

“Ah Crystal,” he said his hand at the braid in her hair. “You are a jewel, and you know dwarves don't like to give up jewels that find their way into their hands. How can I let you return to the Elvenking?” 

Crystal turned to face him.

“Of course I will return to him. He is my husband, and my love. But I am enjoying getting to know you, and your people, and I don't have to leave just yet. Will you sing another song? One that won't make me cry?” 

* * * * * * * 

Tauriel had eaten very little at the evening meal. She sat at the campfire nearest her tent. She had seen Legolas for a moment, before the meal, but only at a distance. She thought about going to her tent, but Legolas had told her not to make him search for her. She was in clear view. She stared morosely into the fire. 

She was not looking forward to having to speak with him, and if she could have gotten away with it, she would have just gone to bed. When would he come for her? She was tired of waiting. Her nerves were stretched taut as her bow. 

All of the elves who had tried to engage her in conversation that evening were aware of her mood and left her alone. Even Glorfindel, that elf of great beauty and a honeyed tongue, made no headway. She sat on her rock and glared at the fire shooting sparks up into the air, and watching the smoke curl up and away. 

Legolas slipped up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder, making her jump. 

“Come.”

He strode off, with his hands linked behind his back. She followed him out of the light of the campfire.

She swallowed, finding her mouth suddenly dry. Her heartbeat sounded loud and unsteady to her ears. Why should she go anywhere with any elf who made her feel this unsettled? She had just made her mind up to tell him she had nothing to discuss with him when he turned around and clamped his hand around her wrist before resuming his stride. She went with him. She may feel uneasy, but his determination was stronger than hers and it was easier to go with him, than to fight him when he was obviously in this mood. 

Legolas had moved his tent from the encampment to a much more private location far from the others, in the past few hours. It was placed among trees but near the river, and the sound of the current would be a lullaby to any who would sleep there. It was to this private location that he was leading Tauriel. 

Tauriel looked past Legolas when she saw candles flicker in the distance. As they drew closer, she saw candles lining a path leading to a tent that glowed yellow in the dark of night, lit up with candlelight on the inside. When they entered, she saw a large bed made with furs piled high, and a low table to one side held food and wine. It was obvious he had created this little hideaway with care.

Once inside, her eyes swept to his. He saw the concern in hers.

“Ssshhh Tauriel, listen. Although I would like to bed you more than anything, nothing will happen here tonight that you do not wish. All I ask is you stay here with me until the dawn. Promise me. You will stay, and we will talk all the night, or simply sleep. It will be as you wish. Promise?”

She sighed. “Yes Legolas, I promise. For now, let us eat. I did not eat much at the evening meal, and you were absent, so...”

They sat cross legged near the low table and Legolas served her food and wine before getting his own.

Sated with food and wine, Legolas began speaking to her of amusing incidents of their shared past. They were both laughing, and all of Tauriel's former dread of the evening dissipated. She was merely spending a pleasant interlude with her good friend. Legolas poured more wine into their cups. A drop trembled on her lip before descending down her chin. He watched it with the attentiveness of a hawk circling it's prey. 

She went to wipe it away and he caught her hand. Leaning forward he licked the errant drop of wine from her chin. Butterflies flew like mad in her tummy. His hands tangled in her hair as his lips moved upward to claim hers.

At once Tauriel was plummeted into heady desire. Legolas found her pliant and surrendering to his kisses. He pulled away from her with a groan. His eyes were darkened. She could barely meet his gaze.

“First we must talk Tauriel. You know I want you. The question is, do you want me?”

That was the last thing she was prepared to answer.

“But nothing can come of this!”

“Why not? Do you not think we will make beautiful elflings?” His tone was light, but his eyes bore into hers with intent.

“Elflings! But we would have to be married.”

“Of course. You do not think I would offer you anything but all of myself?”

“I. I scarcely know what to think. Legolas, what of your father? Does he not expect you to marry one of Sindar descent?”

“He may have once. Now, who knows? But leave my father out of this. You aren't considering marriage with him. This is between us.”

“Legolas, I would not be the cause of a rift between you and your father!”

“How can I make you understand? You are my light, my love. If I have you, nothing else matters. My father could banish the both of us from his kingdom, and I would not care as long as you are with me.”

“But he is your father! Your king!”

“He commands me, yes, but not my heart. My heart belongs to you to command for eternity.”

She could not speak. His words of love touched her deeply and she swallowed down tears. 

“Tauriel, do not fear. I believe my father will be happy for us... and if not, he surely will be with the appearance of his first grandchild!” He laughed and she smiled tremulously.

Legolas stood and began to blow out all the candles, bathing the tent in darkness. He drew Tauriel to her feet. 

“And what are your feelings toward me, my lady?”

“Legolas, I have always loved you.”

He smiled in the dark and began to undress her.


	35. Of Surprises and Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I should be working, and here I am posting yet another chapter for you lovely people instead! Legolas and Tauriel wouldn't leave me alone... I blame them.

“I am not certain now is the time for us to er... um.”

“Make love?”

“Er, well yes. Legolas, everything is all so new. Don't we need time to think? To be certain of the path we choose?”

“I have been certain for more than a hundred years. I have been waiting for you to be certain as well. If you need more time, I can give that to you.” His hands stilled. Yet the dress he had just unfastened whispered it's way down her body and pooled at her feet.

His arm came around the back of her neck and he pulled her into a close embrace. She took a step forward into him and he reached for her hand, and placed it over his heart. He moved his head toward hers, giving her a chance to tell him no before his lips touched hers. She said nothing, just whispered a soft sigh and melted into him. Why had she asked for time to think, he wondered. Was it force of habit to deny him, or was she still so uncertain of him? 

She came alive in his hands, her lips seeking his with a fierce need. She raised his tunic with her hands and after dropping it to the floor of the tent she traced along his chest. He rid her of her slip and took her breasts in his hands, flicking her nipples with his thumbs.

She ran her hands down along his sides, and under the waistband of his breeches, her palms against his hips. Her hands glided under the waistband to his spine and gently caressed up it. He slid his breeches down quickly and kicked them out of the way. They were both gloriously naked again together for the second time that day. She gasped when she felt the hard heat of his arousal against her belly. Legolas picked her up and let her feel him against her intimate parts before stepping onto the piled furs. He lay her down under him, and feathered soft kisses over her face and down her neck. Massaging one breast, he took the other in his mouth. 

“Ah, oh!” she said.

“You may tell me to stop at any time Tauriel. I will honor your wishes above my own, forever.”

He moved until he knelt between her calves, and he parted her legs even more. From her knee, he drew open mouth kisses up her thigh until he felt her curls against his cheek. He repeated the movements with her other leg. When he reached her curls again, he parted her folds and found her sensitive bud with his tongue. He swirled his tongue around it and sucked. Her hips came up and her hands gripped his hair, holding him there. He chuckled and used his tongue more fervently. He listened to every sound she made, learning what pleasured her the most by how she reacted to his touches. “Ah! Ah! Ah! Aaaahhh!” she screamed, her hands pulling his hair so hard it stung. She was unaware of anything but the bliss he had just given her. 

When her breathing became even again he spoke. “When you find ecstasy again, I will enter you. This way you will feel less pain. Do you agree?”

“Yes.” she said in a small voice. He smiled in the dark and bent his mouth to her slick folds again. She panted and moaned and writhed. He was enchanted with the sounds she was making, with the way she moved her hips to meet the strokes of his tongue. He could not believe she was letting him touch her this way. He slipped a finger into her. She was so tight and he was well engorged. This would not be easy on her. He would make it up to her, every bit of the pain he knew she would suffer, would be made up in infinite nights of passion, he reminded himself to give himself fortitude for the task ahead. When she cried out in bliss again, he entered her slowly, a little bit. He moved back and forth in shallow thrusts easing her into the new sensation. He gathered his courage and plunged deep. He stayed there unmoving. She cried out and he said, “I am so sorry my love! I will make it up to you. I promise.” He wiped the tears from her eyes, and moved slowly. It took a tremendous amount of self control to keep the movements shallow and slow. He couldn't bear to give her more pain, but she felt so good, so tight and warm.

“Are you alright, my love?” he asked, his voice trembling.

Tauriel was barely coherent, with the assault on her senses. There had been a lot of pain! More than she had expected. But now, there was a deep need. She sensed she would like him to move more in her.

“Ummm, yes...” she answered.

“Tauriel. We must say our vows. Say them with me.” He stilled inside her again.

It only took a few moments until they were bound together for eternity in sight of the Valar. He kissed her, his tongue teasing hers. She wanted something. She wanted him to take her into bliss again. She rocked her hips against his and he moaned. He began thrusting, long slow movements. Soon she was panting and urging him to move faster. Her hands dug into his buttocks, as she tried to show him her need. He pounded into her. They tumbled into ecstasy, both crying out the other's name. 

Neither of them slept that night. The urgency was too great to be denied. Over and over they led each other to the heights of ecstasy.

The light of dawn pierced the darkness, and the lovers could see each other. Legolas had not stopped caressing Tauriel. Whenever they were not making love, his hands were roaming over her body, learning every curve by feel. 

She snuggled even closer to him. She felt his hard shaft against her thigh. This time, she didn't shy away from looking. She gasped.

“How can that possibly fit in me?” she said in wonder.

He laughed long before answering, “Let me demonstrate.”

* * * * * * * 

Crystal wanted to go to the market again that morning. Thorin accompanied her. He placed his arm around her shoulder, and held her to his side in a proprietary manner. Crystal gave him a sidelong glance through her lashes, but his expression was serene. 

Glorfindel had kept watch over Thorin's house the night before, and when he saw their braided hair, and the way Thorin kept a possessive hand on Crystal, a look of displeasure crossed his face. He followed the two to the market. He knew his fingers would be itching to tear into the dwarf if Thorin had touched his wife so. Thranduil would be livid with jealousy, he thought. It was a good thing the king of the woodland elves was not here. 

When some dwarves had caught the attention of Thorin, Glorfindel bent and spoke in Crystal's ear.

“My lady, may I speak with you?”

She turned and at the serious look in his eyes, nodded.

She extricated herself from Thorin's hold, although absentmindedly he let his displeasure show when she did so. Glorfindel draped a hand around her shoulders and pulled her as tight against him as Thorin had done, and walked off several paces with her.

“What is your problem? What is wrong with all the males this morning? Do I look extra fragile or something? Must you and Thorin choke the breath out of me?”

“That is precisely the problem Crystal. When have I ever touched you in such a manner except for this very instant?” His eyes held hers.

“Oh. I see. You did this to prove a point.”

“Yes. Have you considered what the sight of you, held so close to Oakenshield, the two of you with your matching braids, would do to your husband?”

Crystal blanched.

“I hadn't thought of that. I mean I hadn't thought of it in that light. Glorfindel,” she touched her braid. “Thorin means this as a symbol of the friendship between our people.”

“Crystal. I say this to you as your friend. You are a beautiful woman. You shine to elves, to one of the Valar, and apparently also to dwarves. I know you came here with intentions of strengthening ties between your husband's people and these dwarves. But I ask you to tread with the utmost care. Should Thranduil have reason to be jealous of Oakenshield, there will be profound destruction. I know there is deep enmity between them. More from Thorin to Thranduil than the other way, but I do not know if Thorin would use you to hurt your husband. Do you?”

“I do not know.” she said in a shaken voice. “I have behaved in a manner that gives me no shame. However... I cannot know Thorin's mind. Thank you Glorfindel for the timely advice. I will take it to heart. Please accompany me back to Thorin's home. I believe I shall keep Carandol with me at all times.”

They returned and Carandol, although surprised was amenable to spending all the day with Crystal. Crystal linked arms with her, and Glorfindel walked behind them. They returned to the market, and met Thorin, who had freed himself from a boisterous conversation when they appeared.

“I was reminded that Carandol had requested to see the market, so here we are.” she said brightly.

“Good.” said Thorin. My nephews have asked for my permission, and your consent for them to train you in some of our fighting ways. They would like to teach you not only how we swing swords and daggers, and even little pig stickers, but they wish to teach you the fine art of wrestling. Even someone as tiny and slight as yourself could break free from much stronger opponents if you know the way of using the points and forces of your opponent's body against them. What do you say? Are you interested?”

“Certainly, although I will need to change my attire. When did they want to begin?”

“They will call for you mid morning. I have some business to attend to. I shall see you later today.” he said, and kissed her hand before striding off.

* * * * * * * 

Crystal was dressed in a long tunic and simple breeches and boots. Kili was behind her, guiding her hands into the correct positions to ward off attacks from Fili. She found she learned techniques quite quickly in this manner, with one person guiding her movements as she faced an attacker. They had spent the last half hour sparring with twin daggers, and her muscles were already aching with fatigue.

“Now for the fun part my lady. Wrestling!” Kili waggled his eyebrows in a comical fashion and Fili laughed. Fili lay down in the dirt. 

“Now my lady, sit on me.” he said with a merry twinkle in his eyes. Crystal raised her brows. 

“Really?”

“Yes, sit on my middle, and wrap your hands around my throat like you're killing me.”

She laughed and complied.

The world spun and their positions were reversed. 

“What? How?” she spluttered.

“I used your weight against you, and easily overcame you. Now let me show you how it is done in slow motion.”

After another half hour of lessons, Crystal was thinking of skipping lunch and crawling off to bed. She was dusty and sweaty and was in serious need of a bath.

Legolas and Tauriel walked toward her, hand in hand.

“We are married, and we ask for your blessing.” said Legolas with a huge grin on his face.

“Oh!” Crystal squealed. “I could not be happier with this news!” She hugged the both of them tight and stretched up to try to kiss their faces. Legolas bent, and she kissed his cheek. Tauriel laughed and bent enough to accept a kiss on her brow, and kissed Crystal on the cheek. 

“Well. We need to have a big party! Now of course, and again when we return to Greenwood, so your father can be part of the festivities.” 

“Tonight we will celebrate.” Crystal said, and turned to Fili, and a shocked looking Kili. “Please let your uncle know that we are celebrating the marriage of the Prince of Greenwood the Great in our encampment tonight. We will be honored by his presence, and all your people tonight. There will be music, food, wine and dancing!”

* * * * * * * 

Earlier that same morning, after Legolas had made good on his promise to show her something, the lovers bathed in the river. Tauriel was sore, more sore than she imagined she would be, but she refused to let him know. She was a warrior! She would not admit to such weakness as comes from the simple pain of finally being bedded. The cold water helped ease her swollen tissues, but she had to get out of it sometime. Legolas was already out on the banks and waiting for her. Resolved to stay strong, she walked out of the water. Legolas hadn't thought about any potential discomfort she may be in, such was the lust crazed stupor he was in. He wanted her again, and led her back into the tent.

It was late morning before they left the tent again. Tauriel was feeling exceedingly uneasy about having to face the other elves, with the news of their marriage. It would come as a shock to a number of them. Legolas seemed eager and proud. Well, she would borrow his attitude. Holding hands they strolled off to the city of the dwarves to find Crystal. They found her sprawled in the dirt sitting on a dwarf, and in turn being sat on. It appeared she was learning how to break a chokehold, and flip the tables on her opponent, and also how to prevent her own chokehold from being broken. Tauriel's cheeks colored when she realized one of the dwarves was her kind hearted rescuer from the day before.

When they told Crystal their news, she was ecstatic. With the news of the party and the reason for it given to the dwarves, Kili gave Tauriel a long look, as if he wished to speak to her.

“What is this, Crystal?” Legolas fingered her braid.

“Ah. This. It is a symbol of the friendship between our people and Thorin's people.”

Legolas's eyes widened.

“You don't mean... This isn't Thorin's hair braided in yours, is it?

“Yes, it is.”

He took her by the hand and led her away. Kili took that moment to walk over to Tauriel.

“So you've married him, my lady? If you're not happy, I'll speak up for you.”

“Thank you Kili, you are too kind. Yes, I've married him, and in truth I am very happy.”

“That's good then. I wish you well.”

“Thank you.” They smiled and he bowed and left with his brother.

Meanwhile, Legolas was speaking in a whisper to Crystal. Tauriel joined them, and heard, “it's not that I mind the braid. It's fine. It even works as a clever symbol of peace between our people. But my ada... When I think of the look on his face when he goes to kiss you and is confronted by the hair of a dwarf in his queen's tresses... I don't know. A part of me wants to laugh. Another is afraid for you, for the cold look in his eyes and, and the possibility he will feel jealous. Please Crystal, consider if it is worth it to court my father's ire. I know he trusts you, and you are worthy of that trust. But flaunting another man's hair...in yours, especially one who he knows does not like him is... Crystal perhaps it is unwise.”

Tauriel turned a shocked face upon Crystal. What braid? Then she saw it. It looked innocent enough to her. A tiny braid with pretty colored beads shot through it lay just behind her right ear.

“It looks innocuous to me.” Tauriel said.

“Thank you Tauriel. I thought so too. But apparently males, at least male elves, see it somewhat differently. Glorfindel already spoke to me about it, sounding much like Legolas. I will take your counsel under consideration Legolas. Yet, to cut this braid off now may insult Thorin. I don't wish to do that. He has been nothing but kind to me.”

“Cut it?” Both Tauriel and Legolas asked.

“Yes, Thorin told me to cut it if my husband could not bear it. He entreated me not to unravel the symbol of our friendship.”

“But if you cut your hair, that will displease ada too.”

“Well, it seems I will have to choose from among leaving it in and cutting it out. And if it displeases your ada for me to cut it, too bad. Already a lock was cut for Thorin's braid.”

“Thorin has a lock of your hair braided in his?” Legolas sounded scandalized.

“Yes, he does.” Crystal couldn't help but smirk at him. Really they were all blowing this way out of proportion.

“Be careful Crystal. I think Oakenshield is up to something.”

“Yes. Glorfindel already warned me. He thinks as you do. I will be careful Legolas.” 

Crystal walked with Legolas and Tauriel back to their camp. She sent one of the servants off to Thorin's home to fetch a dress for her to wear. Meanwhile she sat next to Tauriel and Legolas and ate a light lunch. As tired as she was, she didn't want to lie down while she was covered in dust and sweat. 

“Tauriel, will you accompany me to the river after my dress arrives? I dearly need to bathe.”

“Certainly, Crystal.”

Tauriel was happy to go with her. A refreshing swim sounded good to her too. It might help ease the soreness.

After they bathed, they let the sun dry their skin. They sat on large rocks. Crystal saw Tauriel wince and resettle herself on the stone gingerly.

“You are radiant, Tauriel. I am so happy for you and Legolas. It is hard for a bride after her wedding night, so when you come back to camp with me, let me give you some herbs you can make for a tea. It can take the stinging away at least.”

“Thank you Crystal, I am grateful.”

“And I might suggest for this next night, your husband and you only use your mouths.”

“Crystal!”

“What? I may not give my daughter in law advice that will see her more comfortable?” Crystal laughed.

When they returned to camp, Crystal found the herbs and gave them to Tauriel. Tauriel went to boil water. She whispered in Legolas's ear.

“Do not mention how you know this, nor even that you do, for your wife is proud and stubborn. But Legolas she is sore. Pleasure her with your hands and mouth only tonight. Please.” 

Then with a wink, she left, laughing inwardly at his startled face. She lay down on her bed in the tent for a well deserved nap, quite content with her first day as a meddling mother in law. She was so tired after her match with Kili and Fili. She missed her daughter. She missed Thranduil. She was tired of diplomacy, and felt it was time to return home. She thought of the night Legolas and Tauriel had just enjoyed with a tinge of jealousy. She really missed her husband.

Crystal was sound asleep when King Thranduil arrived with a large retinue of elves, at their encampment.


	36. The Calm Before the Storm

Thranduil was patient. But after three weeks of Crystal being gone, he had enough of his forest kingdom. Arien missed her mother, and besides, he had always intended to join with Crystal in the blue mountains where Thorin and his people were. He wanted to give her a chance to try her hand at diplomacy. He was certain she would have a much better chance at it, than if he were to have initiated it. Nevertheless, something nagged at him, and he decided to leave a little sooner than he had planned.

His troops were heavily armored, for he brought the princess. Because she rode with him, he wore light leather armor so that she might be more comfortable in his arms than if he wore hard metal. This precious elfling was no trouble, even while traveling. She fell asleep quickly at night, and during the day on horseback, she was patient, and never complained. She was most unlike a young child in her patience.

As the king and his warriors entered Crystal's camp, Arien's head rested on her ada's chest. Her ada was the best ada in the whole world. He smelled good. He smiled a lot. His words were kind, and his arms were strong enough to hold her all day. She did not mind traveling although she didn't have the chance to run around exploring. She had her ada's undivided attention every day they had ridden. He had sung her many songs, and told her many stories. But now she was excited because she would see her mother and brother and her dear Glorfindel. 

Before her father dismounted, he handed her to Glorfindel, who beamed as if he had just been handed the moon. Of course Glorfindel had been there waiting, thought Thranduil. 

“Lowfindel, I missed you!” she said and took his face between her tiny hands and kissed him. Glorfindel felt his heart expand again in the presence of this darling elfling.

“I missed you too Precious.”

Thranduil had meanwhile learned that his wife was presently sleeping in her tent.

“Please keep her Glorfindel.” Thranduil indicated his daughter. 

“Of course. My pleasure.” said Glorfindel.

“Are you hungry sweetheart?” he asked the princess. Thranduil did not hear his daughter's response as Glorfindel's long strides carried them away toward the cooks.

The king motioned to a servant to loosen his bindings so he could remove his armor. Another servant brought him water and he drank deeply. Several elves were standing near him, hoping to speak with him no doubt. He wanted to learn what had transpired here, but it could wait. Everything would keep until he had seen his wife. He turned to one of the ones waiting. 

“Send them all away. I shall rest with the queen.” and he lifted the tent flap and entered. 

Soft light filtered in and danced in the soft curls of Crystal's golden hair. She was lying on top of a mattress, still wearing a dress, and sleeping. 

Thranduil rested lightly on a chair and removed his boots, stood, and removed his long tunic and form fitting leggings. He couldn't keep the smile off his face had he wanted to. He eased himself down on the bed beside her. His thumb traced an eyebrow, his fingers brushed the contour of her cheek. She sighed but didn't wake. The long dress was inhibiting. The way she was sleeping on her back made the laces unreachable. Instead, Thranduil took a delicate foot in hand and massaged it. Patiently his fingers caressed her ankle and calves. He brushed the back of her knee very lightly, knowing this area was sensitive and may help to awaken her. He repeated his touches on her other leg. Now he massaged more deeply up her thighs. 

“Wake up my love.”

“No. I prefer this dream.” she argued. 

“This is no dream Crystal. Wake up.”

“Thranduil?” she asked in wonder, opening her beautiful eyes. Her face lit up when she saw him. He covered her and gathered her tenderly in his arms. Amid caresses and kisses they spoke.

“Let us not part again Crystal. I have missed you.”

“And I have missed you. Arien?”

“She is safe. I brought her with me. She's a good traveler as it turns out. Glorfindel is caring for her presently.” 

“Wonderful!” Crystal said with a happy smile. She had been missing her little baby as well as her husband.

“You are really here.” She traced his collar bones and smiled until realization hit her. “Oh shit! You're here!” Her eyes widened when she remembered Legolas and Tauriel.”

“Crystal, what?” Thranduil appeared mystified and nearly offended at her words.

“Oh God. My beautiful sexy hot king, some things have recently happened here, that with your appearance may set off a powder keg.” She sighed. He smirked at her description. “But before I tell you anything, please please make love to me. You have no idea how much I have missed you!”

“I love it when you beg me. I could be convinced to follow your suggestion...” his hand slipped inside her panties and she moaned.

“Thranduil please!”

He grinned and tore the dress off her shoulders. He helped her remove herself from the tattered pieces of it. 

Thranduil was always a thorough lover. He took the time to draw out every nuance of pleasure, and played her body as if it were an instrument. He nearly always initiated, and pleasured her. But she wanted none of that slow build today. She wanted to feel him deep inside her, right now. 

His gentle caresses were driving her mad.

“Please Thranduil, I need you now.”

He smiled and teased her nipple. She groaned. She pushed him hard and then straddled him. Under other circumstances the brief flicker of surprise in his eyes would have been comical. She grabbed his hands and held them to her breasts. Then she reached down and massaged his hard length. 

“Impatient, are we?” he said, letting out a breath in a hiss.

“I can't wait Thranduil. I need you now.” she said and positioned him at her entrance. 

He thrust up deeply, again and again until she had stretched to accommodate his size, and took him in fully. He held her hips in place. The lovers gazed deeply into each other's eyes. Thranduil was enjoying the view. Crystal was above him, her breasts jiggling in time with his strokes, and a fast pulse beat in the vein at her throat. She threw her head back and cried out his name as pleasure tore through her. He grabbed fistfuls of her hair and drew her face to him, kissing her as she whimpered. He didn't give her a moment of rest as he often did, but kept thrusting and she crested again and again. 

So often in their lovemaking, Thranduil felt the need to dominate her, to control her every experience of pleasure. He was torn between a fierce protective instinct, as she was the most precious being in his life, and between an untamed need to possess her, body, mind and soul. He wanted to worship her and he wanted to ravage her. His lust was like fire, it was easily ignited and hot. He often touched her in ways that left marks on her skin when they made love. Although he loved her dearly and needed to protect her, he could not protect her from his own self as he made love with her. His needs were savage. But today, he wanted to give her only pleasure. In all their years, she had never complained once about the occasional small bruises, or red nip marks. She understood him. She accepted everything, understood his darker side. And she never judged him. He was not a gentleman in bed. He was fierce and demanding, but Crystal was strong. She was his equal. Today she had surprised him. She always followed where he led, but today she rebelled and imposed her wants. He loved it. He would be encouraging this behavior in the future.

At last they found release together, and Thranduil drew her into a protective embrace. They drifted off to sleep. 

After some time, they awoke.

“As much as I would love to stay here and fuck you all the rest of the day, there are things we need to do. Come. Let us get up.” Thranduil said. Crystal stretched and accepted the hand he held out to her to help her up. Clothes. This was a problem.

“My dress is now ripped, and all my clothes are at Thorin's house. Maybe I still have a robe here?” She started looking around. She missed seeing the rigid set to Thranduil's spine, at her words.

“Your clothes are at Thorin's?"

“Yes. I accepted his hospitality. It seemed the right thing to do to foster trust.”

“I see. Now I am here, and we will send for your things.”

“Of course.” she agreed.

Thranduil dressed in his trousers and walked to the entrance of the tent and called for servants. He spoke to them and Crystal heard him asking for all of her things to be returned. Crystal wrapped herself in a large bed covering. In minutes there was a light meal set up on a table. They sat, and ate. 

“What is this?” Thranduil asked.

Oh shit. The damn braid. She had forgotten it's existence. She met his eyes.

“Thorin says it is a symbol of unity between our people.”

He sat back and steepled his fingers. He appeared to think for long minutes.

“Is that Oakenshield's hair braided in yours?” his voice was soft.

“Yes.”

“I do NOT like that. Take it out.”

“Thorin asked me to cut it out if my husband could not abide it. He said something like... the symbol of unity between our people should not be undone, or it would be a bad omen. Thranduil, I didn't give it much thought beyond face value. To me, it simply signifies a unity between peoples. It was Glorfindel who suggested to me the braid may not be a good idea. His sentiments were echoed by Legolas.”

“I'm glad to hear someone around here had some sense.” he replied. He felt a dark rage building in him. That damn dwarf...

“For the feast, perhaps it is better to leave the braid. I do not wish to offend the dwarves. I have worked hard to make this peace...”

Thranduil did not respond as servants arrived with her things. Not long after, they brought his clothing in too, and unpacked it. After they left, she chose a dress and asked Thranduil to help her with the laces in the back. He too dressed in fresh trousers and a tunic. His face was cold. All softness had been erased by their conversation. 

Another servant arrived. It was the cook, and she wanted to apprise Crystal on the arrangements made for the wedding feast tonight.

“What wedding is she referring to?” asked Thranduil after she had left. Crystal felt her apprehension grow.

“My love, remember when I asked you to make love to me?” she said, walking over to him and twining her arms around his neck.

He raised his elegant eyebrows. 

“Yes?”

“Well... it was because I knew once I told you what I have to tell you now, you probably wouldn't be in the mood anymore, and I desperately needed you. I still do. I would rather make love with you than tell you what I have to tell you. Can't we just go back to bed?”

She was adorable, he thought. Still unpleasant news was better faced. 

“Say it.”

“Legolas has married Tauriel last night. Once I found out, I ordered a feast to celebrate. I also invited all of the dwarves. We will be hosting a large party tonight.”

“Legolas and Tauriel have married.” he repeated.

She nodded. He unwound her arms from his neck and stepped back. She saw deep emotion swim in his eyes. He turned on his heels and exited the tent.

Legolas and Tauriel were among others waiting outside the tent to speak with him. He made a quick motion to them with his hand and they followed him.

Thranduil stalked off into the forest for nearly fifteen minutes before stopping. He turned and saw Tauriel's face. She was valiantly trying to hold back tears. His heart was moved to pity. Legolas stood next to her with a look of defiance on his face. He ignored his son and took Tauriel's hand. He led her over to a large log and sat on it, and drew her into his lap. At this unexpected act, she began to cry. He gathered one of her tears and looked at it glimmering in the light on his fingertip.

“Hush child.” he soothed her, and kissed her brow. She wrapped her arms around him and clung to him, and her tears did not subside.

“Legolas, leave us for a while. I will call for you when I am ready. Now I wish to speak to my daughter.”

Legolas bowed, and walked some distance, giving their speech privacy.

Thranduil held Tauriel while she wept, stroking her back and waiting for her storm to pass.

“You called me 'daughter'.” She raised her tear streaked face.

“I did.” He smiled a genuine and sweet smile at her.

“But I was so sure you would be displeased! I never wanted to displease you my king, but Legolas-”

“Legolas convinced you.”

“Yes.”

“Why would you think I would be displeased with his choice in you Tauriel?”

“My heritage Sire. I am not a Sindar like you and Legolas.”

“Oh my daughter... I am angry over this marriage, but over nothing to do with your heritage, in fact, my anger has nothing to do with you. Long before you were born, my father accepted, when your people asked him to rule over them. He was honored. I remember my father speaking about the honor given to him by the Silvan elves. I remember his sincere respect for their ways, for the differences between Silvan and Sindar, and I remember how he instructed us to be integrated into his people, for us to put down our ways, and become like our Silvan brothers and sisters. He did not hold his blood to be more honorable nor more pure than a Silvan such as yourself, and neither do I. Long ago had I intended Legolas to marry outside our kingdom, but not for the reason you suspected. I do not consider any Silvan to be beneath Legolas. Yet, I would have tried to bind our family to another strong one... for darkness is coming. Yet as Legolas grew... I saw a wildness in his heart. I know an arranged marriage was not possible for my son. He might even have done it, but in his heart he would never have been happy. What do you think, Tauriel? Do I value my son's happiness?”

“I think you do, my lord.”

“I do. And I value yours. Welcome to my family Tauriel. I think you are wise enough to hear my words and understand. You are now royalty. There is much more to being royal than how people romanticize it. Tauriel, it is a heavy burden. I am happy my son chose you to share it with, for you have a strength about you. My wife was unprepared for it. I think she still sometimes shies away from full realization of what it means to be a queen. I am gentle with her as she learns, and I will be with you as well.”

“Thank you my king. May I- may I know what it is about this marriage that makes you angry?”

“Yes. But you will hear it from Legolas, for it is he I must speak to about my displeasure. You may go now Tauriel. But... From this moment on, do not doubt yourself... remember your name. Find strength in yourself. Know that you are valued. My son treasures you as do I.”

Tauriel walked off with a calm dignity, and a restored equilibrium.

“Legolas!” Thranduil's clear voice rang out in the forest.


	37. Mending

Thranduil waited. Legolas came, walking with a slow silent tread. 

“Ada.”

“Ion nin.”

Legolas gazed at the tops of the trees, searching for something to say... something that would make it better. Thranduil's arms were crossed behind his back. He gazed at his son. Nothing his son could say would make it better.

“Ada. I love her.”

“I see. For how long have you known you wanted to marry her, Legolas?” he tilted his head, looking in his son's eyes.

“Long enough Ada. I didn't do this on a whim.”

“No. I suppose not. Still, you did it. You never once confided in me that your heart was given to Tauriel.”

“Ada. You would have forbidden it.”

“Would I? You never asked me. Once I may have forbidden it. Now I'm not so certain. You know I learned many things when I lived in Crystal's earth. Things that have caused me to begin to do many things differently.” Thranduil began pacing in the tiny clearing. “I am angry Legolas. It is not because of Tauriel. I approve of her for you. I will love her as a daughter.” A pleased smile was revealed.  
“Nevertheless. I am angry Legolas. Can you imagine why?”

“Because I did not ask your permission.”

“In part. You did not ask my permission. Legolas, you are the prince! You know the result of going behind your king's back, doing something with such life altering implications without your father's knowledge or consent. The two of us will not be cutting a fine figure in our people's eyes.” 

Legolas lowered his eyes, while he pondered his father's words.

“You did not seek my blessings. This pains me. I am as much to blame for that as you my son.” Thranduil heaved a deep sigh. “I am angry with you Legolas, for not including me in something so momentous in your life. And I am just as angry with myself. It appears you believed your happiness would not matter to me. It seems you felt compelled to marry even if you imagined I would be against it. As your father, I should be the safest person you can confide in. But we lost that somewhere along the way, didn't we? You didn't have enough faith or trust in me...and I find I cannot blame you for that. I don't know when things became this way between us, but I would go back and change it if I could.”

An uncomfortable silence stretched between them.

“We can maybe change things for the better going forward from today?” Legolas queried, with a small smile that reminded Thranduil of how he had looked as an elfling. 

Legolas didn't have the heart to admit to his father it had been many many long years he had felt his father's distance, although his father had become much more happy and easy to be around since Crystal came into their lives. As he thought back on his life, he realized this was the first time his father had ever admitted partial blame for something he was so displeased about. This was the first time his father was being so open about his feelings to him. Legolas would take it as a hopeful sign. 

“Yes, we can change things going forward ion nin.” Thranduil said, and put his arm over Legolas shoulder. “Let's get you back to your wife now. She probably wonders if you'll come back to her whole.” Thranduil smirked.

Inside, Thranduil really was feeling pain. It hurt that his son had gone so far as to marry without permission or seeking blessings. He was more angry at himself than at Legolas. This anger churned in him, although he hid it well from his son. 

When they returned to the encampment, Thranduil found Crystal talking with Tauriel and holding their daughter. He politely excused them while taking Crystal's arm and leading her back into the tent, once she handed the child to Tauriel.

“Now that I've spoken to my son it's your turn.”

Crystal turned and leveled a curious gaze at him. 

“This braid.” he said. “I do not accept it.”

“Please Thranduil, I have put so much effort into trying to make peace with the dwarves. They're coming in hours, to our feast. Tomorrow I will cut it. Please?”

Thranduil grimaced with displeasure. It had been a long time since he had felt so angry. This hadn't been a nice day for him once he had arrived at the camp, apart from the time they spent in bed.

“Crystal, I don't know what Oakenshield intends with this braid, but...I doubt it is as altruistic as you seem to believe. Let's see... what do I know of dwarves in my long years in this land? Precious little. Gold. They love gold. They are stubborn. But dwarven braids? The only thing that comes to mind is braiding each other's hair and beards as part of courting rituals. A braid to symbolize peace? That I have never heard of before.”

“Thranduil, I doubt Thorin meant anything other than what he told me. After all, to what purpose? I am married to you, and the braid did not offend me. No one expected you to arrive here today, so I cannot think his purpose was simply to offend you.”

“Let me see the memory. Open your mind to me Crystal.”

“Really? This matters to you so much?”

“Yes.”

Crystal sat and closed her eyes. 

She felt Thranduil's touch, felt him observing her memory of last night in Thorin's home. She had forgotten what to her was an insignificant remark Thorin had made as she looked at their braids in the mirror, until she heard Thranduil practically growl.

“That insolent dwarf. You! Matching braids!” 

He looked in her mind again, and saw the way this day had started for Crystal. Her being held in a tight grip by Oakenshield, the words spoken by Legolas and Glorfindel.

“Crystal! You can't deny Oakenshield is up to something, although what it may be I can't fathom. The one thing that can be said in his defense is he cannot have expected me to be here today. But he may not touch you again as he did this morning, nor say things to you like he said last night. Glorfindel told you truth. If I felt jealous of Oakenshield there would be profound destruction. I trust you completely and this is why he is still alive at this moment.” he said with a wolfish grin.

“I am grateful for your trust, although I do deserve it! I will cut this braid after the celebration tonight, if you will allow it.”

“I will Crystal.”

That evening the queen stood next to her king as they welcomed everyone to the celebration. Wine was flowing, and the dwarves had brought barrels of ale as well.

Thorin sat across the table from Thranduil and Crystal, for the meal, and he laughed loudly, drank deeply, and toyed often with the braid that matched Crystal's. He seemed to be drawing attention to it, she thought, with some irritation. As usual, once the meal had been eaten, Thranduil held her in his lap. He didn't even attempt to hide the possessive way he held her.

After the feast the musicians struck up lively songs, and there was dancing. Fili made a very courtly bow and winked at her as he asked for a dance. Crystal danced with Fili and then with Kili. Thorin asked her to dance next. After the dance, Crystal threaded her way to Thranduil's side again. The two of them meandered among the people. Crystal looked up and into the face of her beloved husband, and wished they may slip away from the celebration soon. Just then they overheard an unfortunate conversation between two dwarves.

“Yes, what you say could be true, but there has been no announcement from our king. I think there's more to it.”

“Such as what? You know what it means for them to share hair for each other's braids. And the beads! They are betrothal beads, if I'm not mistaken!”

“That's where I disagree with you. I saw our king from a close distance today, and I didn't see one bead that looked like a betrothal bead. I would be willing to bet there's more to this.”

“What more does there need to be? It's a lucky lass that would have two kings for husbands! One for above and one for below! Ah ha ha ha!”

“Excuse me!” Thranduil's voice broke in, as he speared the two dwarves with a cold glare. They shuffled and the one who had made the joke looked taken aback. They had not realized the elvenking and his queen were standing next to them.

“Ah, excuse us your graces,”said the other dwarf with a bow, “my friend here has a bit too many cups. If you will excuse us.” With that, he grabbed his friend and they disappeared in the crowd.

“They mean me! This is outrageous!” Crystal said. 

Thranduil had gone stiff and white with rage. Betrothal beads? Thorin's head would roll.

Crystal was scanning the crowd for Thorin.

When she found him, she made for him straightaway. Thranduil followed. Seldom had Crystal moved with such swiftness. When she began to speak, he heard the quavering in her voice, and knowing her so well, he knew she was trying to keep a deep hurt covered. His anger stilled. He could always kill the dwarf later. At this moment, his wife needed his strength, his support in what he realized she would view as a betrayal of friendship from Thorin. He stood behind Crystal, with his arms crossed over his chest, and a widened stance. No expression could be found on his face, but his displeasure was palpable. 

“Thorin, excuse me, I must speak with you.” Her face was red, with a rather unpleasant expression on it. He raised his eyebrows, and gave her an enigmatic smile.

“Certainly. What is it?”

“These braids of ours. They signify unity between our people, do they not?”

“Yes of course. I told you.”

“What else could they signify?”

Thorin's eyes sparkled and his smile grew. “These kinds of braids between a man and a woman also signify a different kind of union, to my people. With the proper beads, it signifies betrothal.” His tone was playful, even if his words were insolent.

“I know that cannot be what you intended to signify Thorin. For one thing, I am already married.” she said with an edge to her voice.

“Well,” the dwarf said with a brief shrug, “For my people, there is no shame for a lass to marry and keep more than one husband. I may have used betrothal beads in your hair. Let me see...” And he leaned closer to her to look. “Pity... it looks as if I did not. You're a desirable woman. Perhaps your husband would give his consent?” If Crystal had not been so incensed at his words, she would have heard the low growl Thranduil made.

Crystal snapped. She lunged at Thorin and in a move Kili and Fili had shown her just that morning, wedged her foot behind his while pushing him hard. He fell, but in a flurry she was on him before he could get up. Her eyes blazed fury, and she screamed at him. The entire camp of elves and dwarves stilled to view the unexpected show. 

“Give me a damn knife this instant Thorin! I will cut this braid from your hair, and mine! How dare you take advantage of my friendship with you, to insinuate something more between us! To think I came here to try to keep you alive in the end!”

Thorin was laughing still, which kept all of the dwarves from becoming too alarmed at the sight of the queen sitting on him in a towering rage.

“Crystal, I meant no harm. Believe me. Our people are now unified in friendship.”

“A knife. Now.”

“No.”

Crystal attempted to choke him.

With a swift move Thorin reversed their positions. Still laughing, he lowered his head and spoke so no one else could hear, “So fiesty! You would make a fine dwarrowdam.” Crystal felt the shock of her fist hitting his jaw, and realized she had struck him. 

“Enough!” Thranduil yelled and plucked Thorin off of his wife, and set him on his feet while glaring into his face. Then he pulled his wife from the dust and threw her over a shoulder.

“Thorin. Come with us now.” he said. 

Dwalin was shaking his head no, but Thorin carefully patted the dust off his clothing, and saw the Elvenking's daughter held in Fili's arms. The tiny creature was playing with Fili's beard, and the little beads throughout his hair. He felt no fear for his life while his heir held the daughter of Thranduil. He followed Thranduil and Crystal who was dangling over Thranduil's shoulder and still managing to curse at Thorin. They entered a large tent.

“You had your chance to speak with Oakenshield. Sit. Do not move and do not say anything.” Thranduil instructed his angry wife. Crystal sat, and breathed deep.

“You!” Thranduil turned around and addressed Thorin. “What is the meaning of this?”

“No harm, Evlenking, that is truth. I do not think you would find a good joke amiss? Crystal has intimated you are more jovial now than in previous days...” Thorin raised his brows. He still had a grin on his face. “But you elves are always so serious. Perhaps you are unable to see a good joke.”

“It would be a pity to lose your head over a joke, do you not think?” Thranduil's eyes flashed. “I have imagined it down to the last detail tonight, Oakenshield, seeing your head roll at my feet. If you had behaved the way you allowed your people to think you did, with my wife, I would kill you, and all of your line, and perhaps even all of your people. There is no love lost between us son of Durin. When I learned of the possible future, with the deaths of you and your nearest line, I felt nothing but pity. But my wife... she has a tender heart, and I could not find it in my heart to deny her the right to attempt to change things so that you would not die in the way we have learned of. Do you think it a joke I allowed my wife to come here to find a peace between us?”

“No.” said Thorin suddenly serious. “Peace between us can help greatly in the future, according to what Crystal has said. I believe her when she says she has seen my death in the future, and that she hopes a mended peace can help to avoid that.”

“And these braids?”

“They are indeed meant to signify the unity of our peoples. For the rest... a harmless joke that was more for my amusement than anything else.”

“Unbind them.”

“It would be a poor omen.”

“Then you will cut them.” 

Thranduil walked over to Crystal and with quick precision cut the tiny braid from her head.

He indicated the mirror to Thorin. Thorin walked over and heaved a sigh before cutting his.

“I have been sorely tested today.” Thranduil said, pinching the bridge of his nose, before sighing and opening his eyes and continuing. “The next time you make any insinuations about my wife, you will find yourself on the wrong side of my sword, regardless of any fledgling friendship between us.”

Thorin looked at Thranduil, and although he felt little fear, he respected the right of a husband to speak so to him. He nodded.

“Thorin you attempted to shame me.” Crystal spoke with a small voice from where she sat on the other side of the tent. “I came here with the best of intentions. I really cared about you, and Fili and Kili. With this peace there is the hope of saving your lives. That was the purpose for me to come here, and now after all I have done, you have... if you have not said it outright, at least you have allowed your people to speculate upon the possibility of a betrothal between us. It is untrue, and scandalous!”

“Crystal. I have done you a disservice. But only in your culture. Or the culture of the Elves. In my culture, there would be no shame. I am sorry for causing you discomfort, but believe me, my people would not have minded having you for a queen.”

“Just stop Thorin. You're giving me a headache. You're not making it any better with the apology. Although, I will take it. It is something. Uugh.”

“Allow me to try again. I am sorry Crystal, for causing you discomfort.”

“Apology accepted.”

It was strange, thought Thranduil, the moment Crystal had expressed her rage and attacked Thorin, his own rage had vanished. Perhaps it was because he was worried about her. He didn't like to think of how hurt she appeared at Thorin's idea of a joke. He walked over to her and kissed her, before taking her hand.

“Let us go join the others. They will be dying of curiosity.” said Thranduil with a small smirk. 

Everyone watched in wonder, and in relief, the dwarf who walked out of the tent, appearing healthy and whole, and Thranduil who bore no expression, and Crystal, who although unsmiling, no longer was enraged.

The three walked to a table, and Thranduil gave the other two glasses of wine. 

“My wife,” he said, and held Crystal close, “and I, entreat you all to raise a glass to celebrate with us the mending of ties between our people and the people of the King Under the Mountain. For such is his fate, to return to that mountain one day, and we have pledged our assistance when that day comes.”

Everyone drank among cheers. 

“And yet we are all here in this moment to celebrate another momentous occasion. My dear son,” he raised his glass to Legolas and then sought Tauriel's eyes and smiled widely at her before saying, “has joined his life for eternity to the beautiful Tauriel. Let us drink to them.” There were more cheers. Thranduil spoke again. “My children did not seek my blessing yet still I would bless them.”

He motioned for the two of them to come forward. They both sank to their knees before him. He placed his palms on the tops of their heads, and spoke softly to them. “May you each find light in the other, in times of darkness. May you find warmth in each other where there is cold. And may your feet always bring you home to each other. May the seeds of your love continue to grow through the sands of time and bring you joyous fruit. May your marriage be like the darkest sky of night, filled with the pure light of stars, the stars of love, joy, and abundance.”


	38. Goodbye Ered Luin

With tears in their eyes Tauriel and Legolas accepted the blessing from Thranduil. He embraced them and and one by one the elves came to congratulate them, some with hugs, others with kind words. The musicians had started playing again. People were immersed in dancing, drinking and talking. Thranduil watched as Legolas took Tauriel's hand and drew her away into the darkness. 

Thorin was still standing near Thranduil and he watched with the Elvenking as Crystal walked over to Fili and Kili and spoke with them for a few moments. Arien took her mother's hand. But then she changed her mind and launched herself back at Fili, who swung her back up in his arms before tossing her lightly in the air. She squealed in joy, and when he caught her, hugged his neck. 

“Your daughter has a liking for dwarves, just like your wife.” said Thorin. 

Thorin had been surprised at the restraint Thranduil had shown this day. Thorin still hadn't forgiven him for the day Smaug had wrested the mountain from it's inhabitants, and the Elvenking had done nothing to help them. He would take advantage of this unexpected offering of peace between their people, but if he could prick Thranduil's skin, he would. 

“I enjoyed the pleasure of her company very much. The evenings we would spend together, alone but for the other.” Thorin said, watching the elf's eyes widen. “I found Crystal to be passionate... beautiful too. I was going to teach her some lessons, somewhat akin to what my nephews were teaching her. But you arrived here so unexpectedly. I had plans.” he said, allowing a wicked smile to show. “Perhaps I could have convinced her to... stay longer.”

Thranduil ground his teeth. He knew Thorin was baiting him. He had maintained an excellent control over his temper today, and yet Thorin's tone of voice and the things he insinuated between the words, fanned the flames. He knew his wife was innocent of what Thorin wished to imply, but that could not quell the white hot flash of anger, the possessive and righteous jealousy of a husband. All was hidden under a courtly mask, yet inside Thranduil was seething. 

By this time Fili, Kili, Glorfindel, Crystal and Arien had joined the two kings. Thranduil invited all of them to enter the largest tent.

They all entered and Crystal busied herself refilling goblets of those who still carried theirs, and filling new glasses for those who didn't. 

“Thorin, would you mind explaining your little joke here tonight to your heir? I'm sure your people would like a clear understanding of what happened here this evening.” said Thranduil. Crystal, heard something in her husband's voice that made the hair on her nape stand on end.

With a small smirk, Thorin turned to Fili and Kili, and gave them an abbreviated version of the tale of the braids, his honorable intentions as well as his less honorable ones in the name of a joke. As he finished, the younger dwarves did look surprised.

Crystal wondered to what purpose Thranduil was bringing this up.

“And Crystal. This joke affected you. Did you find it amusing?” rasped Thranduil.

“You know I did not. I was scandalized.” 

Fili and Kili looked troubled at her words. Kili gave her a quick look of pity.

“Scandalized? Really Crystal? I should have thought you enjoyed it immensely.” Thorin said to her. “After all, things were so boring back in the woods, you had to come all the way here to the Blue Mountains to warm yourself by my fire.” 

She turned to him and stared. The silence stretched. All could see the confusion on her face.

“Thorin, I-”

“Oakenshield. It is good you told your heirs of your little joke. As you are so fond of jokes today, it is only fair I pay you in kind. I have one for you.” Thranduil said with a cold smile.

Thorin turned back to Thranduil with curiosity and a small flicker of apprehension in his eyes. Thranduil took one quick step forward, and his fist slammed Thorin's jaw with a loud smack and the King Under the Mountain flew through the air and landed unconscious on his back. 

Thranduil didn't hide the sneer on his face. He looked at the dwarf king and wished he was still on his feet so he could do that again. He clenched and unclenched his fist, and breathed slowly for a moment until he was back in control. He looked at Fili and Kili.

“This is not an act of War. Remind him when he wakes, it was only a small joke, and didn't hurt anyone else, unlike his own 'joke'. But above all, remind him when next we meet, he should remember his manners. As for peace, my wife worked hard for it and I'm dedicated to her cause. More of this nonsense though and I may yet run out of patience.”

“Aye. Our Uncle is hardheaded, moreso when filled with ale like he is tonight. It will take a mite more than a bump on his head to make him call for war. My lady Crystal, we call you friend.” he swept her a bow, and Fili joined him. “You've made many friends among our people, I know Uncle counts you a friend too.” They smiled at her and bowed to Thranduil before bending to their uncle. 

“Thank you Fili and Kili.” she said, before turning to the Balrog Slayer. 

“Glorfindel, will you care for Arien tonight?” Crystal asked softly. He was holding her daughter in a protective embrace.

“With gladness, my lady.” said Glorfindel.

“Thank you.” she said, placing a kiss on the elfling's brow. Glorfindel made a small bow before departing.

Crystal stepped to Thranduil's side. Fili and Kili were lifting their unconscious uncle and walking off with him, she thought, to bring him to his house.

Crystal asked, “Do you feel better now my love?”

“No. Well. Only a very little. I would love to do that again.” 

Thranduil sat, and she stepped behind him. She rubbed his shoulders trying to ease the tension she felt under her hands. She slipped her hands to his front and undid the brooch adorning the closure of his tunic. She drew the tunic from her husband's body and let it drift to the floor. She returned to the tense muscles along his spine and shoulders. Thranduil took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. His head fell forward, and he let himself respond to her hands. She massaged with her hands until they tired and then used her elbows, digging in small circles. In time she felt his muscles slacken. 

Thranduil willed himself to relax. Hitting Thorin hadn't been enough. He doubted he would feel better had he taken out a pack of orcs by himself. After a few minutes he reached for Crystal's hand and drew her around and into his lap.

“How did you find your first endeavor as head of a kingdom, making treaties with another?” he asked.

“It was a little like I imagined it would be, but much different too. There were unexpected occurrences, as you know.”

“Indeed.” Thranduil replied. “You have only just begun to become used to life among the Woodelves. Some of the things we do are foreign to your nature, foreign to the life you have known before you came to Middle Earth. Coming here and facing a new people with diverse culture was brave. I didn't come here with the intention to interfere or change any progress you have made with the dwarves. I had faith in your abilities. You weren't born into the role of a leader, but you are learning, and I am proud of you.” 

Until then, she had not known how much she needed to hear of his approval. She felt warm, and safe enough to mention her fears.

“And if I had made a great error?”

“We all make mistakes. If you had, we would have made new plans. We have some time...”

“Are you sure anything we do really can change the future?”

“It seems logical that we can change it. Regardless, the future is already changed from the one given by Tolkien and Jackson. My son is now married. I have a daughter. I have you. None of these seemingly small changes were present in the tales from your world. How much of a ripple effect these changes will have on our world remain to be seen. But I am optimistic. I know the darkness is coming, and I know what I have done in one possible future. The things I do not like about that future are the things we will work together to change.”

“You're right! Things have already changed.” Crystal said in an excited voice. 

“We break camp to return to Greenwood tomorrow.” Thranduil said, changing the subject. “I will not put up with the antics of that puppy Oakenshield any longer. You've done well with peace. Let us leave before it becomes undone.”

She nodded.

“You are fortunate your husband puts your desires above his own.” he said. His voice had dropped to a lower timbre, yet the tone was soft. She had only ever heard Thranduil speak this way in their most intimate moments, and it caused her heart rate to accelerate. One of his hands had found it's way past the hem of her dress, and he was caressing the tender flesh at the back of her knee. 

“Why do you say that?” she asked.

He kissed her, expertly playing with her tongue until she was squirming in his lap. 

“Because,” he answered finally, “what I want is to take you outside this tent, sweep everything off that large table outside, and in front of our people and the damned dwarves especially, I want to rip this gown from your body. I want to see the firelight worship the curves of your body, and I want to see the envy in their eyes, as I take you. They will see what they can never have. You are mine.” 

His hand slid up her thighs. He was so sexy, she thought. His words, his inflection, coupled with his wandering hand while he told her his fantasy made her tremble. The idea was forbidden, hot. She had never been into public displays of such a nature, but almost he could make her go there. 

“Mmmm.” He parted her thighs to touch her softness. He found her slick for him. 

“Will you say yes Crystal?”

His eyes were darkened with need and promise. She toyed with her bottom lip as she imagined saying yes. What would it be like to let him? To feel all eyes on them as he brought them to ecstasy. How would it feel, to give in and let him do whatever he liked with her, in front of others? Would she really be able to be so submissive, in order to experience something new? 

Thranduil saw the flickering of emotion in her eyes, and the tremble in her body. He knew he had awakened something in her. His lips curved in an exultant smile and he stood with her in his arms. He strode swiftly to the door of the tent.

Crystal came to her senses, startled. 

“No Thranduil! No, we cannot!”

He stopped, just short of the tent flap. They stayed in silence. At last he let her feet touch the ground, and with deliberation tore the gown off of her. 

“And that, my love, is why I said you are fortunate I put your desires above my own.” he said, tossing her to the bed and removing his clothes before following her there. No one outside the tent could see them, but the cries he wrested from her that night left no one in the vicinity in doubt of the pleasure they found.

* * * * * * *

The golden morning light found the elves slipping away between the trees. They wound their way through forest trails, the loudest sounds were the horses' hoofs clopping over packed earth and the wagons. 

Thranduil watched Crystal cradle Arien on her lap, astride her spirited mare, Braigien. Glorfindel rode on the other side, a faithful shadow on his white horse Asfaloth. Crystal, under Glorfindel's tutelage had trained Braigien to her touch, no longer needing a bridle to guide her mare or cause the mare to stop. She still preferred to ride without a saddle. Crystal had dressed in a simple tunic and leggings, soft boots, and light armor. She wore twin daggers crossed behind her back, just as Tauriel wore hers.

They stopped mid-morning for a light breakfast. Arien used the time to run around. She was full of energy and had been traveling for weeks. She understood the times off a horse were to be made the most of. 

Thranduil had been quiet this morning. He was thinking of Legolas. The hurt hadn't gone away yet. He felt his son had deliberately made such a bold move because Thranduil was not around to negate it. The lack of respect toward him from his son was bitter. The lack of trust was also galling. Why hadn't his son confided in him? Oh, he knew why, but he did not like that reason. He wished for their relationship to be more simple, like it had been when Legolas was an elfling. Thinking of Tauriel though made him smile. He had paid attention to her the moment he noticed her in his realm. He liked her. Glorfindel had worked with her and his son very much during the past few years. They were both much improved in swordsmanship. Tauriel had also trained Crystal very hard, bringing a woman completely ignorant of the ways of war to more than a modest level of skill. Crystal had been determined to learn and although she was nowhere near Tauriel's level of skill, and probably never would reach it as she was not an elf, still, Thranduil felt his wife was no longer incapable of defending herself.

His smile twisted when his thoughts turned to Thorin Oakenshield. Crystal had gotten the peace she wanted. She had warned Thorin of the trap on Ravenhill. Regardless of the tenuous peace between them, the dwarf would not go into his future blind. Crystal had given him much information about the outcome of the great battle before the gates of Erebor. Would he grasp such a gift and change his future? Thranduil did not know, but he felt his sense of responsibility diminish as Thorin now had the opportunity to make changes.

Their travels from Ered Luin otherwise known as the Blue Mountains to Greenwood the Great would take long weeks. Thranduil chose to change the route, to include a pause in their travels at the Shire. He wanted to see the look on Crystal's face when first she beheld it.

* * * * * * * 

Each day of travel was nearly the same. Thranduil and Crystal rode at the head of the column and Glorfindel rode with them whenever the track was wide enough. The three of them took turns keeping Arien entertained. Legolas and Tauriel rode just behind them. The supply wagons were at the rear of the column. They were not riding hard, for they had no pressing need to travel in haste. 

The attack was swift, and unexpected. While the elves rode armed and prepared for battle, it had been long years since they had needed to do so. Suddenly shouts broke out at the tail end of the column. A large pack of orcs had found the idea of taking whatever they could find in those wagons worth attacking such a large party of elves. Before the first shouts of alarm died down, Thranduil and Glorfindel charged off on their horses, toward the skirmish. Legolas followed. Crystal clutched Arien tightly to her and maintained her place. Only Tauriel remained with her, while the rest of the warriors swarmed toward the fight. 

Glorfindel and Thranduil were a glorious sight to behold. Each cut through the orcs like hot knives through butter. Sunlight shone on weapons slashing so quickly the eye could only interpret the movement as a blur. 

Crystal had never seen an orc yet, and although she was curious, she had no desire to join the others. Arien clung to her, for once not asking any questions. Some indefinable stench assaulted Crystal's nostrils. 

“Ufff. What is that?” Crystal asked, feeling disgusted.

“That is orc. They are close. Be ready.” Tauriel answered tersely.

Crystal looked around in alarm. They were alone, and they had the elfling to protect. She saw nothing, but now her horse, and Tauriel's mount were shying and restive. Her heart was racing. She drew her daggers and held them in one hand. With the other hand she helped her daughter move until she was wrapped around her back.

“Arien, listen. Hang onto me very tightly! No matter what happens don't let go.” Her child wrapped her little arms around her neck and hung on.

When the orcs attacked they moved from behind trees and charged. Tauriel brought down many with her arrows before they were close enough to engage with blades. Tauriel kept herself between the orcs and Crystal and Arien, fighting her hardest. But their numbers were too many and an orc managed to slip around. He swung an ax at Crystal and her mount moved to escape the blow. Crystal reached out with a dagger and struck his neck. Vile black blood shot from the wound, and he shrieked before going down. Braigien reared, her feet crushing the orc when she came back down. More orcs were coming and Crystal swallowed down her bile and fought alongside Tauriel. 

At long last Thranduil thundered into their battle, smiting almost all the orcs before Legolas and Glorfindel arrived. The rest of the army had followed.

Now that they were no longer in imminent danger, Crystal dismounted. Her legs were weak and she fell to her knees. Glorfindel lifted Arien from off her back and Crystal retched. She tried to crawl away from their well meaning touches so she could be sick on her own. Thranduil would not leave her side. He held her hair until she was done. 

Her body was shaking. She had been terrified for her daughter. Tears flowed from her eyes as she realized how close to death they had come just moments ago. She had killed today. She had protected her daughter, but she had taken life. 

Thranduil started to pull her into an embrace, but upon seeing him covered in orc blood, she turned aside and dry heaved again. 

“Water or wine.” he commanded. 

In moments someone handed him a wine skin and he held it to her lips. She drank. 

“Oh God. Oh God, I killed.” she said with an astounded expression on her face.


	39. Feeling Tookish

Crystal closed her eyes and breathed. When she was able, she drank more wine, clutching at Thranduil's wrist as he held the wine to her lips. She drank, uncaring of the red spill down her chin and neck. When she opened her eyes, she didn't see judgment in the eyes of the elves encircling her, only warm concern.

“I am embarrassed. What must you all think of me? It's not that I would choose those monsters' lives over ours, but killing them is messy and gross and well... so final. But there was no other choice! We had to do it! We had to protect Arien.” 

“You did very well.” Thranduil said, and placed an arm over her shoulders, carefully from the side, so she need not confront the orc blood covering his front. Tauriel and Legolas both looked at her with a sort of pity in their eyes. Glorfindel looked away from her face and up into the sky before sighing. He looked back at her and spoke.

“The evil in our world has no respect for innocence. Your loss of innocence today pains us. No one would ever fault you for finding the killing distasteful. But you had the strength to do what had to be done my queen, and that is to be commended. As the king said, you did very well.”

“Thank you Glorfindel.” She looked in his sea colored eyes and saw his sincerity. She swept her gaze to the elleth, and felt a deeper sense of appreciation for her than ever. “Tauriel. You were amazing. I shudder to think what would have happened to Arien and I without you.” 

“Yes. Tauriel, thank you for maintaining your senses and staying with them. The three of us acted as novices struck with bloodlust.” Thranduil said, referring to himself and Legolas and Glorfindel.

“This is what is truly embarrassing about this day. And I pledged to Araw to protect Crystal.” Glorfindel said self deprecatingly. 

“Well, I am sure that we'll be getting more practice to get this sort of thing right.” Crystal said. “Now Glorfindel, give me back my little baby.”

She shook as she held her daughter as the reality of the peril they had just escaped crashed down in waves. She smelled Arien's sun warmed skin, felt the silken tendrils of her white blonde hair and gazed at her dear lovely face. That this child of hers' who looked so much like Thranduil, had been in grave danger twisted her guts. Thranduil embraced the two of them. His presence gave rise to a calm in Crystal. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and drank in his strength and shelter. Legolas, Tauriel and Glorfindel left them to carry out duties. 

Legolas presided over the disposal of the bodies, and Tauriel left to see if the healers needed her help. The elves suffered no loss of life, and only had three who were so wounded they could neither ride nor walk. Room was made for them to rest comfortably in a wagon. 

In no time the party was on the move again. They stopped at the first stream they came to, and cleaned the orc blood from their bodies, clothing and armor. Thranduil made the order for all to camp along the stream, even if it would be hours before the sun set. Comforting Crystal was of more import than traveling swiftly. 

* * * * * * * 

In the days that followed the warriors were alert, but found no more trace of orcs. In time, everyone settled into the familiar rhythm that a traveling army develops. The day arrived they encountered a road. It was a real road as opposed to a forest trail. Two wagons could travel together in it's width, or five horses abreast. Every once in a while they would come across travelers. Most of the folk seemed quite surprised to run into an army of elves.

One day the forest opened up to gentle rolling hills. The next day of travel they began to see signs of civilization. There were fields along either side of the road. Later, Crystal glimpsed more fields, and cozy gardens outside homes built into hillsides. 

“We're in The Shire!” she exclaimed. Thranduil had been waiting to see her smile once she realized. 

“Yes. We will stay in Hobbiton for a while.”

“Oh Thranduil! Thank you. This means so much to me!”

* * * * * * * 

Bees flew heavy laden with pollen, industrious in their movements from flower to flower and the hum of their flight could be heard. Flowers gave off a heady aroma in the deep heat of the day. The hot sun drenched the downs and people found respite under any shade they could find. Hobbits sought the depths of their smials, and the elvenfolk stayed under tall oak trees, or under tents with doors wide open to the impetuous breezes that would fire up and then dwindle away, always teasing those who longed for the cooling touch. Puffy white clouds sailed across the cerulean sky. 

Thranduil sat with his back against a gigantic and very old oak tree, the lone tree in a great clearing. A few evenings previous, the elves had made camp at the edges of this clearing in Hobbiton, startling the inhabitants who had never expected to have an army of elves descend upon their well ordered town, and disrupt the calm days of summer. The little folk watched the elves who moved with such tall grace and stately bearing. They could not begin to guess the reason for the unexpected visit. Thranduil had met with the town leaders and in a pretty speech had explained his wife had heard tales of The Shire and held a deep affection for the place and would not rest until she had seen it with her own eyes. These were curious words to the hobbits, but they made the elves welcome with a great hospitality.

At present, Thranduil sat leaning against the very old oak tree, and Crystal's head rested upon his thigh. A breeze caught her curls and Thranduil couldn't resist toying with them. Eyes closed, she smiled and sighed in contentment. 

“And what form of servitude have you contrived for your entertainment this afternoon?” his voice carried silkily to her ears. She sighed again, still smiling before answering.

“This afternoon I have pledged to help pluck geese that will be prepared for the feast tonight.” 

“Ah. Queenly duties indeed.” he teased. In the days they had been in Hobbiton, Crystal had inserted herself into the daily lives of the womenfolk. He turned a blind eye the first morning she had helped bring laundry down to the stream, and proceeded to work with the women, washing their families' laundry, then rinsing and twisting the clothing to wring out as much water as possible before lugging it back up a hill and hanging it to dry outside charming smials. He also pretended not to take notice of her mucking about on her hands and knees, weeding gardens. She helped to mind the small and fearless toddlers, who with chubby cheeks and twinkling eyes and boundless energy tried to end their lives daily due to their insatiable curiosity and limitless trust in the good of the world. 

Crystal had a theory about hobbits. She thought they were old fussypants steeped deeply in rituals and rules and traditions by strong minded mothers and fathers, because without these rules and strong willed parents, not one hobbit would have survived their carefree childhood. She had never seen such a lack of concern over life and limb as hobbit children displayed. Yet by the time they reached adulthood, the sense of adventure seemed exorcised out of them, replaced by staid respectability, and responsible fortitude. She loved the dichotomy. Crystal did not want to leave The Shire. The women had barely seemed to take notice of her until she began to help them. Once she had proved her usefulness, they became warm and chatty, and she had made many new friends.

Arien too had made a friend she called Bella. The child was probably ten years old by hobbit reckoning, and still shorter than the five year old Arien. Bella had dark eyes and dark hair and plump dimpled cheeks. Bella treated Arien as a younger sister and dragged her along on many adventures, each one shadowed by a distant but watchful Glorfindel. At the moment, Thranduil and Crystal heard their giggles long before they saw the children. Crystal sat up and saw the girls coming closer. Arien was cradling an earthenware crock in her long fingers. Bella flitted at her side as a bright butterfly. Their legs were covered in drying mud. Arien slopped water on her father as she thrust the pot into Thranduil's hands. 

“Look Ada! We brought you a present! Polliwogs!”

Crystal could just make out dim forms moving in the water. Thranduil peered in.

“I see them.” He smiled at his daughter and Bella. “I am humbled by your gracious gift Arien and Miss Took, but for the greater good, we must return these polliwogs to their home. Did you know they will grow and change and become frogs someday? It's true.” He stood, and helped Crystal to her feet. They all returned to a pond, to return the polliwogs to their habitat. 

The mud at the water's edge was deep and thick. Of course the little girls became covered in mud again, and Crystal prevailed upon Thranduil to help them wash it off. So they left the pond and went to the stream that fed it. Thranduil stood knee deep in a pool at the edge of the stream and the two girls tried in vain to splash him. He splashed them mercilessly and in the process they became clean. He placed a wet and wiggling and giggling Bella on his shoulders, and held Arien in his arms and walked to the bank. Bella shouted commands from atop his shoulders, pointing the way she wanted him to go. She was imagining the elvenking was a pony. The elves in the encampment looked upon them in bemusement, as their king entered the camp with two dripping wet little girls, one of whom was a saucy hobbit who was trying her best to boss him, and accompanied by his queen who couldn't hide her mirth.

* * * * * * *

That evening hobbits and elves and one smiling human woman feasted together in the clearing of the old oak tree. It was an evening Crystal knew she would long remember. There were copious amounts of excellent food, such as the roast geese, smoked fish, many varieties of cheeses, pork pies, salads, roasted vegetables, berry tarts and apple bread. To drink there was brandy, ales, and wines, along with fresh fruit juices. The more the hobbits drank the more they did not mind the presence of the elves towering above them. With music the crowd grew ever more boisterous, and even after mid-night, the children were still awake and playing. Legolas and Tauriel sat in fragrant grasses, ringed about by wide eyed children. They took turns telling stories of old, stories of magic and of bravery and of mysterious deeds. Arien was sitting in her brother's lap, and Bella was leaning against Tauriel, clinging to her arm. 

Crystal's eyes shone as she took it all in. Thranduil brushed her hair aside to land soft kisses along her jaw. 

“It appears you spoke the truth, when you told me you would rather be a hobbit living in The Shire than any other place in Middle Earth.”

“That was then. Now I am happy anywhere in Middle Earth that you are.”

* * * * * * *

Glorfindel's eyes filled with tears, as he held his little princess. She was crying great hiccuping sobs as she buried her head in his chest. He patted her back. What he wouldn't give to ease her pain, he thought. She had flung herself into his arms the moment her parents had revealed their journey home would begin the next day. Arien was heartbroken. There weren't any elflings her age at home, and she had become attached to the hobbit children of The Shire, Belladonna Took most especially. Thranduil's eyes widened and he motioned for Crystal to follow him. Crystal threw a last pitying gaze at her daughter cradled in Glorfindel's arms and followed her husband.

“Well my little one... it seems your love for The Shire and it's people are indeed shared by our daughter. What can we do for her to ease her sorrow?”

“We can promise to return soon, and often.”

“Yes. That is an idea. However, I have another. Will you ride with me to the Took's smial?”

They mounted the king's stallion and rode off in the twilight. When they arrived at the Took's residence, their host Gerontius graciously received them in his garden outside the door, as Thranduil couldn't stand straight inside the home. 

“Master Took, I thank you for receiving us on such short notice,” began Thranduil.

“Not at all, your Grace. To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“Our daughter princess Arien has grown close to and very fond of your own daughter, Belladonna. Arien is at this moment in tears knowing we must depart on the morrow. Elven children are a rarity in my kingdom, and Arien has been sadly lacking in friends who are not adults. I come to beg favor. Allow me to assume protectorship of your daughter for a year. She will be safe and protected as my daughter. I will ensure all her needs are taken care of, and she shall be educated along with my daughter. I am sure their friendship will last many years, and this will likely not be the last time I ask your daughter to come to my kingdom. If you agree, I shall send guards to accompany you any time your family would like to sojourn to Greenwood the Great. I realize your people have no great love for adventures in general... but from what I hear, your line of the family is no stranger to adventure, no?”

Gerontius finished packing his pipe, and took an exploratory puff. Deeming it satisfactory, he lit the pipe and blew an elegant ring into the air. Up up it sailed before disappearing. But it was followed by several more before he spoke.

“Adventures. Yes. We seem to have had a few of them. You do realize my daughter has a strong will? And she is carefree. She is also fond of adventures. Hmmmm... I am not at all convinced of her suitability at an elven court. Moreover she is a help to her mother on occasion, and she is dear to my heart. She is my eldest daughter you know. Before I entertain your suggestion I must speak to my wife.” 

He excused himself and entered his home. Crystal and Thranduil waited in the garden. Within a few minutes Gerontius returned, holding hands with his wife Adamanta. Crystal and she were already acquainted, but she curtsied to Thranduil when she met him. 

“We have come to an agreement as to your proposal your Grace. Providing we have your word that you will return our daughter to us in one year or sooner, she can go with you.”

“You have my word.” said Thranduil with a generous smile. “We shall be ready at first light. Your daughter will have little need of anything except what she will need for traveling. In my halls, all shall be provided for her. Thank you, you have our gratitude.”

“Yes, yes... as to your little problem of few elflings. Ahem. Your Grace, perhaps you need to feed your wife more rich food. She should have no problem bearing more children, if she is sufficiently plump first. Oh.. and I must counsel you. It is best if you sleep with your wife each night too. We are a simple people, but in this way, we have many children. Perhaps your people can fatten up your wives a little this coming winter. And be sure to warm their beds. My wife would like to share her richest recipes with you.” he said, and rocked back on his feet, looking satisfied now the awkward conversation was at a close. 

Adamanta nodded, and smiled at Crystal. Crystal and Thranduil managed to keep a straight face while they were receiving such advice from Master Took. After accepting the promise of recipes graciously, they bade the Tooks goodbye.

Thranduil nuzzled Crystal's neck, causing shivers up and down her spine, as they were riding back to their encampment. 

“Mmmm, now I'm thinking about fattening you up, and keeping you in my bed all winter. It is a very sound plan.” he breathed in her ear.

“Stop that. I don't want to get fat.”

“These thighs... this ass.” he squeezed her as he spoke. “You are beautiful as you are, but you might be more so, if there were more of you.” he teased. 

“It's not going to happen. I'm healthy and fit now. And I'm going to stay that way. As much as I love the hobbits, we don't have to adopt all their ways.”

“But Master Took has a good point, my love.” Thranduil said. “We should remedy our elfling problem. Human women can give birth often, no?”

“They can. But... I'm getting older now. Do you really wish for more children?”

“As many as I can get with you. Yes. I do wish it. And you don't look as if you are getting any older. I would love to keep you pregnant year after year, safe in my halls, far away from any sort of adventure that involves gallivanting around with dwarves.”

His soft rich laughter kept her from killing him.

“Thranduil, do you have any idea how sexist, not to mention probably racist that statement is?” she protested, while hitting him in the side with an elbow. “God.... what an arrogant-”

“Now, now, my love. You appreciate me for all my qualities, arrogance included. Hush now and let me plan the pregnancies, starting tonight!”

“Thranduil! You're getting worse! What has gotten into you tonight?”

“Oh, it might be I'm feeling a little 'Tookish'.”

She couldn't help but laugh with him.

“No pregnancies. I have done my duty. Don't be so greedy.”

“We'll continue this conversation later tonight. In bed. We shall see who is greedy then, hmm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! :D I know, I know! I didn't update in forever! I'm sorry all you lovely people.


	40. Shadows of Shadows

Thranduil lounged in a pool of radiance as sunlight filtered through a window and lit his rich blue tunic detailed with intricate embroidery and danced in his platinum hair. He sat on a stool and leaned against a heavy wooden table in one of the kitchens. His mouth was crooked in a faint smile and his features were relaxed. Trails of spilt honey threaded through flour and errant blackberries on the surface of the table. Bella had flour in her hair, on her face and covering her apron. Arien was clean except for the tell-tale stain of blackberry on her lips. Baked pies were cooling on racks, some were in the oven, and still Crystal was filling more shells with the berry mixture. 

Thranduil's own hands were berry stained as the four of them had spent the hours previous to this baking project picking the berries out in the forest. They had picked too many berries, hence this baking marathon. 

At last all the pies were cooling on racks and filling the kitchen with a glorious scent, and after sampling the fruits of their labor, the girls helped Crystal tidy up the kitchen. Bella and Arien scampered off to play. Thranduil bent to whisper in Crystal's ear, causing little goosebumps to tighten on her skin as his breath tickled her neck.

“You look tired my love. Let me bring you to our bed.” He tried to thread his fingers in hers. 

She swatted his hand away and said “No, there's no time for that. I have so much to do today.”

“You think that will sway me?” he laughed and threw her over his shoulder, making way toward their bed-chamber, without the slightest care of the startled glances of those they encountered in the halls.

* * * * * * *

After the first harrowing encounter with orcs, Crystal began taking her training seriously. Oh, she had thought she had been training diligently before, but now she was in earnest. It was one thing to know one should learn to fight foes in theory, and another thing entirely when the foe in theory became stinking horrifying terrible flesh. Tauriel spent a portion of each day with Crystal, helping her hone the skills she had already learned. On occasion, Legolas would join them. Crystal knew she would never have the same lightning fast reflexes and skill as the elves, but she did not let that deter her. 

If she was competent with daggers and swords, as well as archery, she excelled as a horsewoman. She and Glorfindel were fond of competing on horseback. Two weeks before, she had startled him. They had been riding bareback, galloping their horses along a series of targets and letting the arrows fly as swift as they could. Glorfindel's aim was always more true, but Crystal was no less swift than him, meaning she felt no small measure of pride in her accomplishment. On a whim, Crystal swung to the side of her horse, balancing with one leg swung over her withers, and shot at the targets from just under her horse's head. Glorfindel, although startled, immediately grasped what she had done. If she had been in a battle, she had in essence shielded herself behind the bulk of her horse, and still was able to fire arrows. It was brilliant, and no small measure of her skill. When Glorfindel had attempted it, he had only been able to hold the position for a short time. His frame was heavier, and it took a lot of effort for him to hold the position for the whole series of targets. With practice though, he too had perfected this maneuver. 

One day, Glorfindel stood on his mount, and while his horse galloped across the ground in front of the targets, he maintained his balance and let his arrows fly. Crystal smiled as admiration and envy grew in her. He looked majestic. In an instant she was standing upon Braigien's back, although she did not let her go faster than a walk. For weeks Crystal practiced, just to get her balance, never mind attempt to let an arrow fly yet. Perseverance or stubbornness meant one day Crystal stood atop her galloping mare and let arrows fly with triumph written on her face.

Crystal and Glorfindel often had an audience while they practiced, and many of the elves followed suit, and practiced these new horsemanship skills too. Thranduil watched his wife attempt to match the Balrog Slayer's skill with an indulgent smile on his lips and pride in his heart. 

* * * * * * *   
Like multi-colored leaves playing in an autumn wind, the years slipped by, with scant notice. Looking back one day, Crystal would refer to this time in Thranduil's kingdom as the “golden years.” At the time though, it felt natural to be filled with happiness, and to enjoy the moments spent with loved ones. The shadows that threatened still felt far off and distant, a threat, but not yet imminent.

Crystal had taken to standing naked in front of a mirror in her chambers when no one was around, and marveling at her skin. She would play with the areas around her eyes and mouth, inspecting for some sign of aging. It defied reason, but in the intervening years, she did not appear to have aged a day since she arrived in Middle Earth. Thranduil said nothing, and she said nothing. It was something they left unspoken between them.

Orc packs roamed Middle Earth, but encountering them was rare. Thranduil and Crystal made personal visits to Rohan and to Gondor, to strengthen bonds. They brought news of impending peril and also of solidarity between elves and humans against the coming evil. Thranduil believed frequent contact with the kingdoms of men would mean that when the shadows encroached, kingdoms would be less inclined to resolve their difficulties alone, and more willing to admit need and ask for help. Years spent poring over the books Crystal brought with her meant Thranduil had not only planned for facing the evil that would come, but was active in seeking to change the one possible future they were privy to.

Although their message of impending peril was real, when the king and queen traveled to far away lands, they were often accompanied by little girls, Arien and Belladonna. Childish laughter danced among the singing of the elves. Bright pennants flying in the wind, and bells and ribbons on the horses, and the smiles and good humor of the elvish army accompanying them belied the serious nature of their visits. 

* * * * * * * 

And in time, the darkness did make itself manifest. One morning, before the sun came up, Thranduil woke with an ache in his heart. He felt harried, and confused. He slipped out of the bed, and donned a simple robe only, and barefoot stepped out the door and into the garden. He passed through the garden gate and into his forest. He could perceive a force at the edges of his forest, seeking to penetrate, to rot, to sicken. The trees trembled in fear. In the pit of his stomach, he felt the strength of the darkness, and knew it's inexorable weight would crush his resistance. But he would fight. He set his face... the face of a warrior, and pushed back against the darkness. 

In the coming days, Thranduil's demeanor changed. Gone were the easy smiles and in it's place was stern strength. He spent much time actively engaged through his mind, with the power outside his lands that sought to corrupt. That he had known this shadow would come did not make this moment any easier. In a secret corner of his heart, jealousy flickered at the thought of the kingdoms of Elrond and of Galadriel and Celeborn, and the ease of protection afforded to them by possession of their rings of power. The trees spoke to him of orcs, and even of spiders. They spoke of disease, and of malaise, and of rot. They were cognizant of what was coming, and this pained Thranduil. He walked the borders of his kingdom, speaking words of protection. He commanded patrols to be doubled in number. Still orc encounters were rare, and the spawn on Ungoliant did not enter his borders. But the trees whispered. They felt what was coming.

Thranduil sent missives to Celeborn and Galadriel, and to Elrond when first his forest spoke to him of the coming darkness. Their replies were comforting. They spoke of support, and he learned their kingdoms had not been threatened yet, beyond the rare appearance of orcs. 

 

* * * * * * *

One early evening near the end of spring, Bella sought to speak with Thranduil alone. She knocked at the door of his study.

“Enter.”

“Ada, Thranduil.”

“Bella! Please, have a seat.” he said, gesturing her toward a chair. “What brings you here child?”

“I have something important to say. I love you. I love your family as if they are my own...” she began, and tears gathered in her eyes. “I will be returning soon to The Shire. But this year I must stay. I- I cannot return here next year. I am thirty. Last year my father told me this would be my last year in Greenwood. I am- I am of marriageable age. I am nearly come of age, and I am a hobbit, not an elf.” The tears slipped down her cheeks.

Thranduil leaned over and rubbed her tears away. “Of course you are a hobbit. Although you are like a daughter to me. This day has come too soon. Was it not just yesterday we brought you here for the first time?” 

“But this doesn't mean I don't love you!” she said, throwing herself in his arms. “I'm going to miss Arien, this place... I'm so sad!”

Thranduil smiled into her hair that was pressed against his face. “Bella, you are always welcome here. Even with a husband and even with wee ones. We will not forget you. But your father is wise. You do need to live your life as a hobbit, and it is a very cozy and comfortable life.”

“But... I cannot imagine not being here each year. Oh! I will miss you!”

“We will miss you child. But you will visit, and we will visit. All will be well.”

The day came that Bella was going home to The Shire. Bella slipped into Thranduil and Crystal's quarters as the rosy dawn broke. Crystal rose from their bed and sat with Bella in the adjoining sitting room. Bella was seated on a large pillow at Crystal's feet, and Crystal was plaiting her hair in the style beloved of the elves. When she finished, she removed two jewel encrusted clips, and fastened them in Bella's hair.

“I'm going to miss you Belladonna Took.”

Bella looked at her and swallowed tears back, forcing a smile between quivering lips.

“Oh don't look so sad child! You're always welcome to return here, and we will still visit you in The Shire.”

“I know. I'm not sure why I'm being so dreadfully maudlin about this whole affair. It is the natural progression of things to grow up and to get married one day. But I've lived a lot of my life now away from The Shire, and I consider Greenwood the Great to be my home. At least a second home. I know my father means well, insisting I be there to meet suitors. But, I fear I shall be picky. How will there ever be a hobbit that can make me forgive him the loss of this life here, in return for only whatever life he can give me?”

“I believe that hobbit is out there, that he actually exists. I think one day, once you have felt the strength of love, all these little fears will just fade away. Please don't dwell on what you lose. Don't let such losses keep you from accepting with joy the beautiful things this life has yet to offer you.” 

Bella smiled and hugged her tight, before leaving to spend a few more precious moments with Arien.

Tauriel and Legolas accompanied Belladonna to her home in The Shire, along with a large army of elves. Thranduil felt the pull of his forest's needs, and did not wish to leave it. Crystal did not wish to leave Thranduil. So they and Arien stayed in Greenwood, and waited for Tauriel and Legolas to return. And when they did return, it was with unsettling news.

Thranduil and Crystal were waiting at the gates when Legolas and Tauriel arrived. Legolas gave no smile at his father's greeting, nor the blessing he received as Thranduil rested his hand on his brow. As soon as the formalities were over, he drew his father away from the others.

“Ada. Gondor has been under constant attack. Orcs have been harrying the small villages, raping and killing, setting all aflame after they desecrate the small towns. We heard of this from no less than five different eyewitnesses to these attacks. Has no one requested our aid from Gondor?”

“No. I have not had any news from Gondor for many months.”

Let me go Ada. While we can still do some good, let me go with an army to their aid.”

“You may. Take three thousand warriors with you, as quickly as you can raise the army, and in all haste make for Gondor. I'll send messengers to the other elven kingdoms, as well as Rohan. How fares The Shire?”

“All is well there. There are no shadows lurking in those lands.”

“Good. At least we need not yet fear for our little halflings.”

“I would not have been able to leave Bella there if it were otherwise.”

Thranduil walked with Legolas, an arm placed round his shoulder. 

That evening Tauriel, Crystal, Arien, Legolas and Thranduil dined in the privacy of the king and queen's chambers. It was nearing summer, but the spring air had too much chill in it for them to dine in the royal gardens as they liked to do whenever they had the opportunity. The mood was somber for the thoughts of what the people of Gondor were enduring.

“I wish to bring the Balrog Slayer to Gondor Ada.”

“Of course.” said Thranduil, as he glanced at his daughter. “If that is what Glorfindel wishes, of course you have my blessing to bring him with you.”

“Glorfindel is ever a symbol of unconquerable strength to our people. His presence will inspire.”

“Then ask him Legolas. I can't answer for him.”

“He won't want to leave me.” Arien spoke with a small rueful smile.

“No one would ever want to leave you pet.” said Legolas. “But duty often makes us do what we would wish otherwise.”

“If only Glorfindel would believe that I can protect my own daughter, and wife, in my own kingdom.” Thranduil said with a laugh. “But... the heart knows not logic.”

“Humph! Isn't that the truth!” exclaimed Tauriel. “I've been arguing with this great oaf myself!” she said, gesturing to her husband. “He thought he could just tell me that I had to stay home, and that I would simply obey him.” 

Thranduil turned to her with a bland look on his face. “I tend to agree with my son. There is no reason for you to go off to war.”

Tauriel opened her mouth in shock, but when no sound came out, closed it quickly. Her eyes sought Crystal's who returned her stunned look.

“What?” she finally spluttered. “I'm a highly skilled member of your guard. My skills are impeccable. You cannot think it best for me to remain here while my husband rides off to war!”

“I do think it best, yes. Tauriel, none of us here has cause to doubt your skills. You are a fine addition to my army. You serve well and faithfully.”

“But?” she prompted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Thranduil took a sip of wine before answering. “The horrors of war are not something to be faced with lightly. My son is a prince, and is honor bound to fight for his kingdom, to fight for ideals, and treaties I have made with other rulers. If it were not for this, I would do my utmost to shield him as well.”

“So you are denying me the right because I am female?” Tauriel challenged.

“No. Not because you are a female, but because you are not the prince. Because you are my daughter. You have been my daughter for what? Only twenty years? I will not risk losing you in this war. It grieves me to say it, but there will likely come a day I will need you to march off to war. But it is not this day. Not this war.”

Tauriel looked as if she wanted to say something, but instead picked at the fruit on her plate. Legolas looked surprised but pleased at the support from his father on this subject.

In three days time, Legolas gathered his army. Thranduil looked on in pride as they exited the gates. Legolas caught Tauriel in one last passionate embrace before urging his horse to a gallop to overtake the front of the line of warriors.

“Tauriel will be peeved with you Thranduil.” Crystal said softly.

He smiled. “I know. Better she be angry with me than with Legolas. It would not be well for him to go off to battle with marital strife pulling at his mind the whole way there. This will probably be the most action he has seen in his life. There are things he will learn, and horrors it will be better for him to process without the constant fear for his beloved.” 

* * * * * * * 

One night, in the deep dark before dawn, Thranduil woke, and drew Crystal in, cradling her with his body. His hand lightly brushed against her belly. He felt something. His hand pressed tighter to her. In an instant his face went from calm repose to an excited smile.

“Welcome to this world, little one.” 

Crystal slumbered on in peace while he spoke with his unborn child.


	41. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up ladies and gentlemen... it's about to get rough.

She knelt with her knees in the dust. Her hair was gathered in a mess, a great mass of golden curls caught in a pony tail. Tight breeches clung to her hips and thighs, reminding Thranduil of how she had once looked in yoga pants in her home in California in what felt like another life. Her tunic would have hung loose about her torso, but instead she had tied it in a knot at the bottom, to cling tightly to her frame and not get in the way as she tended her precious plants. Her hands moved with dexterity and swiftness, removing weeds. She sat back on her heels and stretched her hands to the sky for a long moment before bending to the earth again.

Thranduil stood in the shadows, watching her through the window from inside his study. Legolas had only departed a month previous, and Crystal still knew nothing of the little elfling she carried inside her. He couldn't say why he hadn't told her of it yet... perhaps it was the proprietary feeling he had toward this child. Once she knew, she would feel connected to it, but for now it was all his, in the silence of the nights while she slept. Perhaps it was for another reason. Thranduil felt the force of the darkness push against the protections he had placed upon his forest, becoming stronger and more powerful by the day. Perhaps he feared acknowledging such a new precious life amidst the birth of this coming evil.

Thranduil pushed the unpleasant thoughts away. Instead he watched Crystal, and daydreamed of seeing her body swell and change. When she was heavy with child she reminded him of a goddess. Fertile. Her skin swollen with promise of life, her energy slowing and becoming alluring in her economy of movements. She had once complained she looked like a waddling duck when pregnant, and the memory of his laughter turned up the corners of his mouth. But to him, her derogatory descriptions were not accurate. Her center of gravity would change, and yet her walk was still elegant, just more slow. Her complaints of not being able to take a deep breath or to see her toes while standing and looking down, did nothing to diminish her. In fact her fragility pulled at him and made her more precious to him.

He was alarmed she was pregnant now... why not five years previous? But he could not deny the love and hope that filled his heart as he watched her toil in the garden.

He would let her know soon. Her servants would certainly have felt it by now, but wisely they would say nothing to her until she said something first. Legolas was gone. But Tauriel, Tauriel would say something if she were to come close enough to Crystal to perceive the elfling.

She sat back on her heels again and wiped an arm across her forehead.

Thranduil called to the servants to bring a glass of fruit juice.

Meanwhile he splashed a little cool water in a basin and placed a soft cloth in it. He thanked the servant when the juice was brought, and wrung out the cloth.

The cloth in one hand, juice in the other, Thranduil walked out into the royal gardens. His shadow alerted her to his presence and she turned and looked up at his silhouetted form. He knelt in front of her and gave her the juice. She smiled gratefully, and after she drank her fill, he took the wet cloth and cleaned traces of dirt from her face. He leaned in and claimed a kiss. Her lips tasted tart, and sweet and felt cool from the juice. With no words spoken, but with mutual accord, Thranduil picked her up and brought her back inside, to their bed.

Some hours later the lovers were lying in a languorous tangle of hair and limbs. Thranduil drew his fingers up and down Crystal's spine in an endless caress and she sighed in contentment.

“We can't go to sleep. Remember we're taking Arien for a little picnic in the forest today? Speaking of food, I'm hungry!” Crystal rambled.

“Food is overrated when we can be doing this instead.” He moved his pelvis against her and gave her a devastating smile.

“I know you find this hard to believe, but we can't exist on sex alone. Feed me!”

She playfully swiped him with a pillow. He retaliated by gathering her hands and holding her wrists together above her head while his other hand began to roam over her body, tickling and teasing, when there was a strident knock on their door.

Thranduil eased on his previously discarded gown and strode to the door.

“My Lord, a message has arrived from Lord Legolas.”

Thranduil broke the seal and unrolled the scroll. Crystal left Thranduil to the letter and took a quick bath. She was anxious to see how things went for Legolas, and for the people of Gondor. She dressed in haste, and crossed the room to sit next to Thranduil as he re-read Legolas' missive.

“Greetings Ada,

I am well, as are all of my men. I write to you from the outskirts of the kingdom of Gondor. We have yet to engage with any orc forces.

Unfortunately we have found much evidence that leads credence to the words of those who told us Gondor was under attack. We have found three villages, in as many days utterly destroyed. Our healers have been hard pressed to offer aid to the few survivors. The part of Gondor we have seen with our own eyes is indeed in dire circumstances.

Perhaps the most disconcerting of all are the orphan children who have survived the massacres. We have picked up about a half a dozen children from each village, and if this luck should hold, our army will be nothing more than nursemaids to a traveling orphanage. My hope is to encounter some villages soon, populated with living humans at last, and leave the orphans in their care while we defend in their behalf.

I ache to press my blades deep in the hearts of the beasts who slaughter the innocents and defenseless with such contempt.

Please give my regards to Crystal, and Arien. To Tauriel I send a separate message along with this one.

Farewell Ada, I will keep you apprised of the developments of this quest.

Most humbly, your son,

Legolas”

Crystal's eyes met Thranduil's.

“I will write a letter to send along with the one I know you will be writing to him. I am grateful for the lack of details, for I can sense the horrors he has seen, written between the lines.” Crystal said.

“Yes, indeed.” Thranduil replied. He laid out a parchment on his large desk and dipped a quill in a small glass bottle of ink.

“Thranduil, it is well past noon, and we have promised Arien a picnic. Will you come?”

“Yes, yes. He said absentmindedly. “I prefer to write to Legolas immediately. Where shall I meet you?”

“We will ride for our favorite swimming hole. If you hurry, you may still catch us before we have readied the horses. I still need to stop by the kitchen first for supplies. I'm famished, after all of our …exercise.”

“Very well.” He answered. “Crystal,” he looked up and met her eyes giving her his full attention. “Be sure to take Tauriel and a half dozen guards.” He mentally traced their route to their favorite place to swim in the river, a place not two miles from his fortress. “It is not far from here, but better to be safe.”

“Yes my love. See you soon.” she said and turned on her heels and left the room.

* * * * * * *

Crystal, who truly was famished, sat atop Braigien, and ate an apple. It was nearly a year old, and through the long months of storage, it was no longer as crisp as she could have wished. For crisp apples she would have to wait out the summer. Still, it was sweet, and as hungry as she felt, she could not complain. Her horse turned her head to look at her when she got down to the core, and smiling, she gave it to her.

“How did Legolas seem to you?” she asked Tauriel.

“He seemed as if he would go mad if he were not able to engage with the orcs soon. I understand, it would be terrible to come upon those destroyed villages, too late to save them.”

“Yes, I imagine so.”

“It is ironic. I have been worried about him every day since he left, sometimes even to the point of not being able to fall asleep... and now I learn he has not even engaged with the enemy once.” Tauriel said with a wry look.

They arrived at the banks of the river, and after setting out cloths on the ground, and placing food and drink on it, they let their horses graze freely. They were not afraid the horses would run for the stables, as there was a plethora of green grasses to keep them occupied.

Their guards split up and faced outward in a crescent shape along the riverbank and about a hundred paces away from the women, affording them privacy if they should wish to swim.

Arien was chasing dragonflies along the shore and Tauriel and Crystal were reclining against a large tree. Although they would wait to eat the meal once Thranduil arrived, Crystal and Tauriel were drinking wine and snacking on pastries.

* * * * * * *

Thranduil nearly finished writing to his son when he was overcome with a profound sense of foreboding. Legolas! Legolas is in danger, he thought.

The feeling nagged at him, and wouldn't go away, even while he shook sand onto his freshly written letter, to soak up the ink and keep the words from smearing. He stood and discarded the used sand, and left the letter there, unsealed.

He couldn't place the unease. Did it concern Legolas? Or was it something else?

* * * * * * *

The river beckoned, though the day was warm, not hot. Crystal did not intend to swim today as she knew the water would be ice cold. It was barely summer. But Arien and Tauriel were game to swim, so she agreed. Even knowing it would be cold, the iciness of the water took her breath.

“Aaaaack! It's so cold it hurts!” she sputtered, her teeth chattering convulsively.

Laughter rang out over her protestations as Arien splashed Tauriel over and over. After a short time Crystal's body adjusted to the cold, and they swam and floated for awhile.

But pulling a numbed body out of the water and sinking into the warm grasses to let the sun warm them felt heavenly. Crystal felt lulled by the peace of the moment and closed her eyes. The three of them lay in the grasses listening to the buzzing of insects, the song of birds, and the breeze swaying the branches of the trees.

Crystal felt a vague sense of unease and sat up. Tauriel felt it too, and their eyes met. The guards hastened toward them, and the three sunbathers began to reach for their clothing. The birds had stopped singing, and even the breeze was gone making the forest silent.

* * * * * * *

Thranduil was near the stables, when his apprehension became something more that stabbed his guts. The fear was so strong he lurched into the side of the doorway, his sense of equilibrium failing him. Crystal! Danger!

He had no recollection how he found his way to his horse's stall, or even of mounting it. He urged the horse in the direction Crystal had gone, and in his distress, not even pausing to call for reinforcements.

* * * * * * *

Crystal happened to be looking at Tauriel's face. She saw her face blanche, and saw a shudder of revulsion and her mouth tighten into a sudden grim line.

Tauriel spoke low and quickly to Arien.

“Go now child. Get on your horse, and do not look back. Go as fast as you can, to the fortress for help. Tell your father to come as his help is needed urgently.”

She raised her voice slightly and addressed the guard closest to them. “Follow the princess. Make sure she makes it home. Do not look back. Send help.”

Tauriel turned to Crystal and spoke, but at that moment Crystal perceived what had alarmed Tauriel. The stench of orc. None were visible. She couldn't see them! She twisted around feeling an edge of panic. Tauriel gripped her shoulder hard.

“Crystal! Get on your horse and run! Go now for the Valar's sake!"

Reaching for her weapons, and realizing there was not time to dress, Tauriel stood. Arien and the guard thundered off for home, and their exit was as if it were a signal. The orcs descended en masse. Crystal reached for her daggers, and wished instead she had brought a bow and arrow. Daggers would mean closer contact. Crystal did not relish the thought when not only was she without armor, but also without a stitch of clothing. Tauriel and Crystal were surrounded by the five remaining guards, who were armed.

The shrill yips and chittering of the orcs was frightening. Crystal was shocked that such a large pack could have gotten this far into Thranduil's kingdom without notice. There must have been fifty of them.

They were badly outnumbered.

* * * * * * *

Thranduil was in shock when he saw his naked daughter running her horse full out in his direction. She was followed by a guard. He stopped his horse, and slipped to his daughter's side as she stopped too.

“Ada!” She flung herself into his arms

“Arien, everything is alright, I'm here.”

“Ada! Help! Orcs!” Her chest was heaving and tears streamed over her face.

“Go now for help! Send healers also.” he commanded Arien and her guard.

He ran and jumped on his horse, and sped off as fast as the horse could carry him.

* * * * * * *

They were fighting for their lives. The first guard fell. Crystal's arms ached at the force necessary to slash through armor, again and again. She had to stay alert and jump out of the way of whistling blades and avoid being crushed by hammers.

Another guard fell, and she didn't see it but the circle she was in grew much tighter. They were all fighting back to back, but the force of the waves of orcs was pushing them in ever tighter to each other.  
Crystal almost went down when an orc's hammer landed on her hip. The pain took her breath and it was all she could do to stand and fight. She fought with desperation. Another guard fell. Tauriel was fighting with fury. She was shouting and swearing and whipping her sword around in a deadly, dizzying dance. She needed more room to maneuver, but the press of orcs was inexorable.

All at once, Tauriel was tossed aside with a blow to the head. Crystal saw her fall, saw the blood spring from her scalp, saw her sightless eyes staring at the sky.

She swallowed her fear, and fought on. Another guard fell. Crystal was now back to back with only the last remaining guard. They had killed more than two thirds of the orcs. But there were only the two of them left, and the enemy looked like it had no intention of backing down any time soon. If she had time to think of it she would have prayed that help would arrive soon.

She was weakening. She couldn't keep up the pace necessary to stay out of reach of the blades whirled at her. She felt a slice in her calf. Another at her thigh. When she parried a weapon aimed at her neck, her ribs were exposed and a hammer hit her. She fell to her knees. She tried to breathe. The pain in her ribs was excruciating. She did not know the last elf had died.

She was hauled up off her knees, and tied stomach down onto a horse. Her head and feet lolled on opposite sides of the horse, and the movement sent such sharp pain through her ribs it made her vomit. Then vomit filled her nostrils as her head was upside down. In a panic she arched her back trying to hold her head up so her nose would clear. The pain in her ribs made her pass out.

* * * * * * *

Thranduil found the scene of the battle. It was eerily silent. Orc bodies littered the ground in a circular formation. There he found too, the bodies of his guards. Red hair. He found Tauriel buried under a huge orc. She lived. He did not know the extent of her wounds, but she still lived.

He could not find Crystal. He searched under all of the fallen. Crystal was nowhere to be seen.

He looked toward the bank of the river, and there he found her dress.

She was not here.

Did she yet live?

If so, his wife was alone with orcs.

 

His heart felt as if it were being ripped in two. But he would not give in to fear. He would find her.

Thranduil began searching the signs on the earth, finding footprints, then finding the prints leading away from the battle. A feral smile stretched his lips. He was hunting orc this day.


	42. Unbearable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi to my readers, if anyone is still following this story. I must apologize, things do get rough in this chapter. There is violence and rape, so that is a heads up.
> 
> I would also like to take a moment to apologize about the infrequent posting. Never fear, I will write the whole story... but sometimes things come up that you can't possibly prepare for. In July our family dog of 9 years passed away :( and in August, last week to be exact, I lost a parent to cancer. I hate cancer. :( :( Hard times. 
> 
> Anyway... without further ado.... back to Crystal and Thranduil~

Thranduil had been in too much haste to don armor, or to even arm himself. Corpses littered the ground near his feet, and he strode with care to a sword that lay nearby. It had belonged to one of his guard who had lain down his life in defense of the queen and for Tauriel. Thranduil grasped the hilt, and checked the sword for damage. It would do. He picked through the bodies until he found another sword that too had belonged to a fallen guard. 

His eyes swept back to where his wife's dress lay. He picked it up and tied it around his hips, like a belt. He couldn't bear to leave it there when Crystal would need it after he reached her. He thrust the two swords through it and made to follow the footprints leading away.

Tauriel. The king stopped, the realization of difficult choices etching his brow. He stared in the direction of the footprints, then turned his back on them and ran back to where Tauriel lay. He pushed off the offensive orc body that half covered her, and knelt beside her. 

She was bleeding from a wound on her head. He made short work of examining her for other injuries. Other than many gashes and bruises, that were not life threatening, she was free of dangerous wounds, but for the wound on her head. Thranduil caressed her brow before cupping the wound in both hands. He closed his eyes and began chanting. There was an immediate connection between them and he felt the gravity of her plight. Deep concern pierced him and he redoubled his efforts. What he lacked in skill as a healer he made up for in raw power. The bleeding stopped. She was still unconscious, and he could not reach her. 

His concentration broke as reinforcements from his city came streaming toward him. He nodded at them then turned his head toward Tauriel and closed his eyes again. He sought her elusive spirit. With this profound an injury, she needed to be anchored. There was no other healer present with the skills to even attempt it. Thranduil dug deep, ignoring the usual polite elven customs that were there to keep one out of another's mind.

The healing took more time than he could afford, nevertheless, it was for Tauriel, and he found he was unable to leave her until he deemed her stable. At long last, he opened his eyes. Her natural color had returned to her skin, and although unconscious still, her breath rose even and deep.

With a grunt he got to his feet and sent half of the warriors to escort Tauriel to the healers, and the other half to follow him.

With determination in each footstep, Thranduil mounted a horse and led his small force at a quick pace into the forest. 

His mind sought Crystal's. Nothing. He had expected this, but still it caused his temper to flare. Not for the first time, he regretted Araw showing her how to keep her mind guarded. 

* * * * * * * 

The orc leader stopped and held up his arm for silence. With haste, he untied Crystal from the horse and slung her unconscious form over his shoulder. Taking two other orcs with him, they melted off into the forest, away from the others, while the large band with all the horses made haste in the direction they were already traveling. 

* * * * * * * 

Crystal's mind found consciousness, but she couldn't make sense of her reality. Something that stank carried her. Every movement jolted her ribs and it felt like liquid fire or shards of glass were being shoved in her chest, constricting her breathing. Pain! She could not even gather a coherent thought long enough to understand what was happening.

The orc who carried her was relentless in forcing the other two to march as well. He did not allow them to hunt for food, or even to rest. Through the night they kept up a brutal pace.

* * * * * * * 

The moon had risen; a half orb shrouded in clouds, trying to pierce the night when Thranduil's keen senses alerted him to the orcs somewhere ahead. The others caught scent moments after. After catching up with the orcs at last, the elves didn't bother with stealth. Thranduil's features were stretched in a fierce grimace as he led his men to slaughter the enemy. Moonlight glinted on swords as the two groups clashed, the elves ferocious in vengeance, and the orcs surprised and unorganized.

With every enemy he slew, Thranduil felt certain he was that much closer to Crystal. In the act of beheading an orc, Thranduil's side was left unprotected, and in that split second an orc was able to slice hard into his midsection. 

The elves fighting nearest to their king saw him go to his knees, and stagger for a moment before scrabbling hands in the dirt and pushing himself back to his feet. One of his guards killed the orc who had just breached Thranduil's defenses, and within another minute all the orcs had been slain.

Thranduil asked for assistance in stanching the flow of blood. It hurt but he allowed his men to bind the wound tight. Blood had already drenched his tunic and down his breeches. He realized soon the blood loss was not what he needed to fear. He felt the poison. It had spread through his blood.

“This wound is poisoned. Before I lose consciousness, hear me. Find my wife. Bring me home, and if you find no sign of your queen, do not stop looking for her. I want her.... searched for until... she is found. Do you... understand?” he grated, stumbling over the words.

“Yes my king.” a soldier answered.

“Good.” said Thranduil and walked in unsteady steps toward his horse. 

He needed assistance to mount, and once seated, hunched over. His men looked at him in unease. It was obvious their king was in dire need of a healer, and they were hours from the fortress. The commander ordered five elves to comb the area and retrieve Crystal from wherever she must have been stashed before the elves' arrival. The rest surrounded their king and swiftly rode for home.

* * * * * * *

Crystal felt a fierce jolt in her bones as she was unceremoniously dropped to the ground. She saw the sky was beginning to grow light. Pain. Pain everywhere. 

“Water.” Was that really her voice?

The orc leader gave her something to drink that smelled like fetid water mixed with a strong alcohol. It was wet. She sipped as well as she could in her weakened state.

The orc sat back on his heels and looked at her, his head at an angle. He removed his armor. When his hand went to his waistband, and opened the raiment around his loins, and fondled what was there, her eyes widened. 

Surely not...

She whimpered and tried to scoot away from him, her hands scrabbling for purchase in the grass under her. 

“No. No! Nonononooooo!”

The orc said something unintelligible to her before laughing. It was easy for him to overpower her and he threw a leg on each side of him. The vile creature bit her breast and when she screamed, clobbered her head. She sank into oblivion.

Pain. Sharp pain radiated from her womb. Her hips, her ribs... she could scarcely breathe for the pain. Her dull eyes could not understand what she saw. Dark red smears covered her thighs. Ugh. Malevolent eyes met hers before the beast lowered his red stained face to the apex of her thighs again. She shuddered at his touch. She turned her head and dry heaved. Pain. 

“Oh God, Jesus... Araw... Eru. Somebody help me! Save me!” She moaned and tears seeped from her eyes.

Another orc bit her breast, tearing flesh and sucking at the blood. She screamed and again begged the Gods for mercy. She lost all sense of time, and only found rest in the moments she passed out from the pain.

Later that day, with throat nearly closed, Crystal no longer begged to be saved. She begged for death.

* * * * * * *

The king moaned and thrashed in his bed. The healers were there, attempting to help him through his fevers until the poison would fade. They feared for his life.

Thranduil caught hold of her mind. He had been searching for hours.

Crystal!

Thranduil. Let me die.

Crystal I will find you. Stay alive. Promise me you will stay alive.

No. Noooooo! I can't I can't I can't! Araw let me die!

Crystal, my love. Be strong. I am coming for you. 

He heard her whimper an agonizing appeal again for death, and then she was gone from him, her mind shut tight by her. 

He roared in anger. 

* * * * * * * 

Crystal opened her eyes. No orcs. She sat up, cradling her aching head. Again she looked around. There was still no sign of orcs.

She began crawling through the bushes. Faint sounds of fighting could be heard from off in the distance. 

She kept crawling away. As disoriented as she was, she did not realize the danger. She pulled herself to the edge of a ravine and kept going. She was in midair before she even realized she was falling. More pain when she hit bottom. But what was this? She had landed among stones in a shallow stream. She laid her head on a rock and passed out.

When she woke, the cold water quenched her thirst, and she felt more revived than she had for a long time. The cold water had also washed over all her wounds, and had numbed her from some of the pain. She tried to move but found she had not the strength. This would not be a bad way to die. Her body could go into hypothermia and she could just drift away. She began to hope for such a release. 

She heard sounds and her heart skittered in terror. Footsteps were coming closer to her. Dread seized her and she could not look. 

“Baaaaa”

Her eyes flashed wide, and she realized the sound came from a goat. She got her breathing under control, and saw more goats picking their way down the slope and to the stream in which she lay.

Crystal lay still. Everything felt fuzzy in her mind, and reasoning anything out took a lot of focus, but she held onto the thought about the goats. If the goats were here, drinking without fear, then bad things like orcs must not be near. 

Then she spied another creature coming down to the water. Her heart raced until she saw it was a man. He was an ancient and tiny man with an unsteady gait, and he warbled out a greeting to the goats. They nosed around him with affection as he patted their heads.

Crystal lay in the stream as still as she could. She hoped he and the goats would go away soon so she could get on with dying. She no longer even felt the temperature of the water. And she was getting so very sleepy.

His ancient eyes saw her.

He made his way with care to the edge of the water and looked down at her. Surprise and pity showed on his face.

“Mistress, you are hurt.”

“Yes.”

“I can try to help you.”

“I prefer to die.”

He sighed. He sat next to her on the bank, and drew one of her hands into his gnarled fingers. Only her hands weren't bruised. The rest of her body was blue with bruises and red with scratches and bites. She had a black eye and swollen cheekbone and lip. Still what he could see led him to believe she had once been a pretty woman. 

“Your wounds are bad. I will not tell you otherwise. Yet, they may yet prove to not be so catastrophic as to take your life. I'll bring you to my home, and we shall see if you can mend.”

Crystal wanted to tell him to leave her alone, but she did not have the energy.

He put his hand under her neck and with gentle pressure helped her to a sitting position.

“I don't think I can...”

“You must Mistress. I don't have the strength to bring you out of the water on my own.”

Crystal took his hands and watched him struggle to help her to her knees. She tried with all her might to get her body to cooperate. Once she made it to her knees, he embraced her around her chest and though she cried out at contact made with her ribs, she rose to her feet. She stood there leaning against him, shaking and trying not to cry as it hurt worse when she did. 

The old man was stubborn. He held her and kept her from falling, and he shouted at her to keep going until after what felt like to her a never ending amount of time, they arrived finally at a hut. It was dark inside, and tiny, but he pushed her into a bed and told her to rest. He covered her naked abused body with a light blanket.

Later she woke to find he had bandaged what he could of her wounds. 

The old man entered the doorway with a shallow bowl in his hands.

“Mistress, please sit up. I have fresh warm milk for you. Please drink it.” 

He held it to her lips and she took a few swallows of the rich beverage. It was goat milk. She drank a little more and then lay back against the pillow.

“Thank you...”

My name is Tob.”

Thank you Tob. Do you have anything for the pain? It... hurts to breathe.”

“I put something in the milk. If you drink it all, it will help the pain to leave and sleep to come.

She sat back up, and drank the last of the milk.

“I still think dying would have been easier.”

Tob smiled, his expression sad and understanding. 

“Sleep now Mistress. I'll be nearby in the garden. If you need something, call for me.”

Crystal slept, but not well. Each breath tormented her, and she could not bear the psychological knowledge of what had happened to her.

“I beg you Araw. Let me die.” she spoke these words over and over whenever she drifted to wakefulness.

Late that afternoon she developed a fever. Her eyes were glassy and her cheeks were red when old Tob checked on her.

She did not look well at all. He decided to go get help for her.

“Mistress, here is more milk with more herbs for the pain. Please drink it. I'm leaving to get a real healer to come help you. We should be back by morning. Stay here. Drink what you can. Sleep if you can. I will be back.”

He left with only a walking stick and a wolf-dog at his side. He fretted as he left... not knowing if the woman would live through the night.

* * * * * * * 

King Thranduil was finally still. His fever still raged, but was lessened. The healers placed cold wet cloths on him and as soon as his body heat warmed them, they replaced the cloths. His wound was serious even without the poison. All they could do was wait, and hope he had the strength to overcome the injury.


	43. Seeking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to all of you for your kind words when I told you of my loss... I have missed writing my story. So glad to be back. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.

She had to pee. The need was excruciating, and it drew her from the depths of unconsciousness and delirium. Her eyes opened and she blinked in an attempt to make her surroundings coalesce into something recognizable. She was in a tiny house full of things she didn't know the purpose of. Multicolored glass vials and bottles filled a shelf in front of a window near her bed. Light of the rising sun shone through, sparkling bright on the bottles. Her blanket was tattered and patched, and when she sat up she realized she wore an unfamiliar gown, shapeless and too long, and in a dingy grey color. She swung her feet over the side of the bed, and stood gasping at the sudden pain she felt shooting through her head. Her hip was tender and any attempt to walk was almost impossible. Stabbing pain radiated through many points on her body, causing her to gasp as she first stood and tried to walk. Her equilibrium failed, and she clutched at the mattress, hunched over and moaning in pain. She still had to pee. The little house was one room, and she saw no sign of a bathroom. That must mean there was an outhouse somewhere on the outside. She felt defeated as she saw she would need to cross the entire width of the house to make it to the door. At the foot of the bed was a basin. It would have to do. Through pain and stubbornness, she managed to get the job done, and whimpered as she moved back into an upright position. She had one purpose now, and it was to return back to the bed and it's relative comfort. Her immediate need assuaged, she fell back to sleep.

“Wake up my dear!”

She woke with a start, as an unfamiliar man thrust a glass of water in her direction as he also helped her to a semi reclining position. 

“You need to drink water. And eat. But water first. That's a girl!” he said with a twinkle in his eyes as she complied. 

He had a large bulbous nose, and expressive eyes, that she later learned looked mostly sad or confused, masking what he was really thinking. His long hair was several shades of grey, and his beard matched. At present, he was wearing a large floppy hat, lending an air of whimsy to his disheveled appearance. 

“Where am I?” she asked, handing the empty glass back to him.

“You are at my home, and I am Radagast, the Brown.” he informed her while sweeping a light bow.

“Once we have you patched up and strong again we will return you to your home.”

“Delightful.” she answered, but inside she felt a sense of unease begin to grow. She realized at once with a pounding heart, that she could not picture her home in her mind. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Nothing came. She felt a thick dark curtain was there instead of memories.

“R Radagast? I am afraid... I do not remember!”

“What is your name child?”

“I.” Her eyes filled with tears. “I don't even know that!”

“Shhhh. Don't fret. It is early days yet, and you have survived. You have had a very high fever for many days, and it has made you weak. Relax and give it time. Do not worry. I am helping you.”

She shook her head gratefully and swallowed back her tears. 

The next weeks passed in agonizing slowness for the woman while her body healed. Radagast was a kind host, if somewhat forgetful and peculiar.

She grew fond of him and the little creatures he surrounded himself with. Often she would wake to find a hedgehog or two curled into the warmth at her side. One day while he was muttering to himself she had the strange sensation of recognizing him from somewhere. The feeling bothered her all afternoon.

“Radagast... my memories have not returned and yet I am becoming more fit by the day. Do you think it possible I have lost my memories for good?”

“Come here child. Sit down. I will seek... I will be gentle.” He took her arm and helped her to a chair. She sat and he pulled up a chair and faced her. His warm hands cupped her temples and he stared into her eyes. For the space of a minute she stared back at him. He stood abruptly and began to pace in the small house. When he returned to her his eyes were calm, but grew fierce with his guttural words. He closed his eyes and his voice boomed out and echoed off the walls. Her eyes widened and she felt little prickles of energy, like electricity running along her skin. She was in the midst of a powerful magic and she knew it.

He ceased chanting, opened his eyes, and spoke to her in his usual voice.

“You, dear child, are an enigma. Your mind is closed to me. This is surprising, most surprising indeed in a human.”

“Do you think we can go to the nearest human settlements and see if anyone recognizes me?” she asked. 

“Yes, certainly. It is what we must do, after you have recovered completely.” His face became grave, and his voice serious as he spoke again. “There is no easy way for me to tell you this...when I first assessed your injuries it was apparent that someone had hurt you. I am sure you have seen the bite marks on your body. They are... they appear to be overly large to be human bites. I believe they are from Sauron's foul minions. Other injuries that you have can have come from accidents, falls, or even combat. But there is yet a delicate matter we must speak of. My dear... you had been raped. There were signs that you had recently miscarried as well. I am sorry. When your memories return, you will be facing a great deal of trauma. It is not unusual for a person who has been through such pain to repress their memories. Your lack of memories can also be from being so ill. Your fever was high, and lasted a long time. Under these circumstances, it may take a long time for your memories to return, if ever. And while we look for your people, we will be careful. You certainly had some very bad luck. Possibly even enemies. No matter. We will be careful. Now. Until you remember yours, what name shall we call you?”

She looked back at him in a daze. Now she desperately wanted to find out about her past, while at the same time desperately wished not to ever know. She had been pregnant. Raped. Beaten. Bitten. She would like to remain ignorant of that event forever, but she had a deep need to know her past, who she was.

“Call me Seeker. There is no more fitting name for me. I will seek my past, I have no other option.”

* * * * * * *

Seeker's health improved each day. Her hip had healed. She bore scars all over her body from being beaten and bitten. Her ribs were finally healed for the most part, but still felt a little tender. Her strength had returned and vitality as well. She grew restless inside the house, but felt unprotected whenever she ventured forth past Radagast's garden. As a consequence, she spent most of her hours there, carefully ministering to the plants. Occasionally she went into the woods with Radagast to help him harvest wild herbs.

Their first foray into a human community was not successful in bringing any of her memories back. Nor did any of the people there recognize her. She however did find a bow, and a quiver of arrows to her liking, and three hunting knives, and a sword that if it was a little too large for her, she still wanted it. She prevailed upon Radagast to purchase them for her, and a pleased smile graced her face for the rest of the trip home. She didn't remember how she knew how to use the weapons, she just knew that she did.

The next morning she practised forms with her new sword at dawn. Radagast watched her for a few minutes from his doorway, and when she returned to the house, he spoke.

“It is apparent in the way you wield that sword, that you have trained with the elves. Taking you to them must be our next step in seeking your past.”

She looked away. Elves. Yes... she knew elves. How, she did not know. But images of tall graceful smiling beings filled her mind as she thought of elves. Platinum long blond hair. Piercing eyes. Lust. Love. She drew in a deep breath and let it out in a rush. Elves. No. She thought of her scarred body, and instinctively pushed away at the allure that mention of the elves had upon her. 

“Radagast, if you think we should visit the elves, then we will. But first I would like to visit all the human settlements. I am sure I lived among humans, not elves.”

* * * * * * * 

As luck would have it, each time searchers from Greenwood the Great came to Radagast's home to speak with him, he and his guest were gone. 

In the first year of Crystal's disappearance, Thranduil was nearly manic about finding her. Fully half of his army was mobilized and searching for her, and searching for sign of orc. He had been gravely injured, yet made a lengthy but full recovery. 

Legolas returned as soon as he heard the news. As often as their father was gone, Arien felt she had lost both her parents. Legolas saw the pain in her eyes, and made extra effort to comfort her. 

It was a bitter year. There was no cause for celebration. Thranduil forgot how to smile, and his demeanor was not cold and haughty but haunted and despairing.

* * * * * * *

If she had no people of her own, or could not remember them, she must become self sufficient. It was not glamorous, but she learned much from Radagast. The first late summer and autumn she learned much about food harvesting and preservation. They picked buckets of berries and dried them in the sun. Corn, squash, potatoes and carrots were harvested when ready. Almost all of the vegetables that would not last long were quickly cut in small pieces and dried in the sun. Herbs were cut and dried in bunches hanging from the rafters. They braided garlic to hang bunches from the rafters as well. Each week Seeker would take a break from harvesting to go hunting. She sought the smaller deer, and the ones close to Radagast's house, as he did not have a horse she could use for packing the meat.   
Together they would slice thin strips of meat to place in a salt and spice brine before taking it back out to dry. Eventually they built a smoker that allowed larger pieces of meat to be smoked and preserved. 

In the winter hours, she learned how to spin wool into a decent yarn. She then knitted woolen sweaters for Radagast and herself. The next spring, they tilled the garden beds, and prepared them to be planted. A large portion of daily life had to be devoted to the growing and caring of food, else life would have been very uncomfortable. Seeker fell in with this simple yet busy life as if she had been born for it. She might have for all she knew, yet she felt somehow that these were new skills for her. 

In the spring, she found a hidden cave. It was halfway up the hill of a steep ravine. A creek rushed past nearby and although well hidden, the cave could be accessed easily. The cave was nearly ten miles from Radagast's home, right on the edge of the forest. She instantly decided this would be her home. It would be easy to keep warm in the winter. It was less comfortable than Radagast's home, but she knew he had lived alone long before she came on the scene, and wished to give him back his peace. Moreover, she wished to make her own way in the world. Through the spring and summer, she tilled a garden along the banks of the creek at the bottom of the ravine and planted her vegetables, and labored to keep them weed and pest free. She also hunted often, using the pelts and meat both as items to trade with the nearest people. 

Radagast placed spells of protection around her new home and reminded her to come to him if she had any need of aid. 

So began her quiet and lonely life.

* * * * * * *

She was astonished when she found the body of the wolf. It had been gored most likely by a buck. She stepped back and heard a whimper. A pup. No, two! She reached for the jerky she carried with her and held out the dried morsels of meat to the pups. They ate with gusto, and nosed her fingers for more. She gave them all she had with her. 

She hadn't intended to take in two wolf cubs when she had gone hunting this day, but after seeing their mother's fate, she couldn't leave them there either. She walked back to her cave slowly, allowing the small creatures to follow her on foot. 

The two pups made themselves at home in her bed, and she smiled that evening as she looked into the fire, her fingers sifting through their luxurious pelts. Having companions would be good. 

The pups followed at her feet, frolicking together and mock fighting each other. They went everywhere she did, and she soon grew fond enough of them to give them names. The male she called Mars, and the female she named Venus. Her loneliness abated.

She had to hunt more often as the pups were quickly eating through her supply of jerky. As they grew, they became much faster than her, cornering the prey, until she arrived to send an arrow or two through it. In this way they learned to hunt together as a pack. They grew large and powerful, and Seeker felt even more protected with them than she had armed and alone.

* * * * * * *

Years passed. Seeker did not seem to age. She did not remember her past either. Her days were spent in Spring, Summer, and Fall, in the pursuit of providing food. In winter, she spent some time hunting or fishing, but most of her time she would spin wool, and knit clothing. Everything she wore, was made by her hands. 

One day Mars and Venus signaled with high yips that something was amiss. Seeker whistled low, for them to drop to the ground and stay still. She crept up to where the wolves were and tried to discern what had alarmed them. Mars groaned in protest at the stay command, but complied. 

Seeker slowly crept around the large boulder and met the eyes of a fierce orc. Horrified, and acting on adrenaline, she let an arrow fly. It pierced his throat. As he fell, she picked off his two companions. She shuddered as waves of adrenaline and fear flowed through her body. She felt nauseated at the sight of the orcs. She knew without a doubt now... her body's response proved it. She had been raped by orcs, even if she couldn't remember it.

She scanned the immediate surroundings for more orcs. Her wolves were sniffing at the bodies, with hackles raised. She commanded them to go scout. After just a few minutes, it became apparent these orcs had been alone. If there were more orcs near, they weren't within a mile of the ones she had slain.

She and the wolves returned to her cave. Now she had to decide what to do. Was she too frightened of orcs to be able to live with the threat of more coming? Did she need to move? Or could she face the prospect of hunting them? What would she do if she ran into a large number of them? She thought long into the evening about what to do. 

The following day, she made her way to a nearby community of men, and she bartered for a set of tough hide armor that would fit her. It was uncomfortable, for she was not used to wearing armor, but if she were to hunt orc, the better armed she was the better her chances of survival. 

It was weeks before she encountered more orcs, but one afternoon, she found a small party of them traveling. She followed them on silent footfalls, and waited for them to fall asleep around a fire late in the night. She dispatched the guard first. The others she shot swiftly with her arrows, while they were lying on the ground. 

She had found the perfect way for one lone human to fight against these monsters. 

* * * * * * *

One night, after killing orcs she was returning to her cave. She saw firelight flickering through the trees in the distance. She and the wolves crept closer and closer.

There in the light of the fire stood the most beautiful being she had ever seen. She knew at once he was an elf. Another elf was freeing the laces that kept his armor on. He stood there like a king, allowing the other elf to remove the pieces of armor. His long pale hair shone golden in the firelight. His face was somber, with not even the hint of a smile. The other elf went into a tent and lit candles. Seeker watched as the tall blond went into the tent. He soon came back out, dressed in elegant robes, and holding a large goblet. He sat with grace at the edge of the fire, and gazed into it.

Seeker was mesmerized by his features. She touched her own face the way she would like to trace his. She was drawn to him, like a moth fluttering to a flame. She wanted to walk into the light, and see his eyes looking into hers. She sat down across from him, well hidden in the dark, and watched him drink his wine. She wanted to be the wine on his lips, in his mouth. She watched a drop hover on his bottom lip for a moment before his tongue licked it away. She felt heat dart into her abdomen. She nearly groaned aloud. Only when he stood up and went into his tent for the night did she come to her senses. She waited for ten minutes, to see if he would come out again, but once the candles were extinguished, she turned for home.

The next day she returned to the site where the elves had camped, and she followed their trail. She had become obsessed with the blond elf. She spent her days tracking his movements, and part of the night watching him. She could not understand the compulsion, she could only obey her heart. There was no reason she could think of to be so enthralled with the elf, but she was.

On a cloudy night with a constant breeze blowing through the trees, she crept closer than ever to the elf. He stood in a clearing while in the distance, his companion was setting up the tent. It was dark, and she stood at the edge of the trees, completely still and unseen. The breeze blew her scent to him, and she did not realize. His head lifted, and he inhaled deeply, his eyes searching with a hunger in them. 

At that instant the clouds parted and bright moonlight revealed her. She began to step back into the shadows, but his hand came up. She obeyed the unspoken command to halt. His eyes bore into hers, watching the emotions in hers. She was curious, intrigued even, but ready to flee. With slow paces he drew closer to her. 

He saw her begin to tremble and he stopped. He looked down and then back up at her with a small smile on his lips.

“Do not be afraid. I will not harm you. I would never harm you.”

His voice was rich and assuring. She felt she could trust him. She sighed. He came ever closer. When he was almost within arms length of her, he stopped. He stared in her eyes and she stared back.

A tremor moved through him, and his suddenly hoarse voice rasped out “My love.” as he reached for her wrist. 

One of the wolves he hadn't seen at her side snapped at his hand and startled, he snatched it back. His face registered his shock, and the loss of her touch and the sudden loss of power over her as she gasped and looked away from him. She turned and fled, and he followed only to have the way blocked by two growling wolves. After she had run for a while, she whistled to her wolves, and soon heard them running behind her and catching up. She ran and ran. She heard him running behind them. 

“Crystal!” she heard him cry in anguish.

That sound nearly tore her heart in two.

She stopped running and called out to him when he was about fifteen yards away. 

“Stop!”

He stopped, an arm held out to her entreatingly. 

“Please Crystal. Please. I love you.” She saw tears seep out of his eyes and run down his cheeks. “You are mine to love, mine to protect. Do not be afraid of me, I can't take it.”

“I am not Crystal! I do not know you!”

“You are Crystal. You are my love, my wife. I had not hoped you were still alive, but here you are. I will never let you go. I will protect you Crystal.”

“You say these...words! But I tell you I do not remember you!” Her voice quavered.

“I am your husband. We have a daughter, Crystal. Where is our other child? You were pregnant when you were taken.”

Horror filled her eyes. She ran from him, crying. This time she did not call her wolves. She ran hoping she had enough presence of mind to not leave a trail. She ran for the cave, and only hours later did her two companions come home too.


	44. Hide and Seek

She moved from shadow to light, back into shadow as she paced in the cave. A small campfire flickered, providing light and heat. 

Venus and Mars had bedded down in the furs. They did not sleep. Their eyes followed the restive figure of the woman. She paced for hours before she too joined the wolves in the bed. Her body was tired yet her mind raced with thoughts.

That beautiful elf had nearly caught her in his spell. Thankfully her wolves didn't trust him and reacted with strength enough to stop him before he could touch her. 

“He called me 'my love.' He said he loved me.” she whispered aloud. She realized whoever she had been in her past, this elf meant everything to her. Frustrated, she clenched her teeth against silent sobs while tears flowed down her cheeks. She loved him. 

They had a daughter! That was a miraculous revelation. She was a mother. She wished she could remember. 

She had been pregnant, with another of his children. This thought made it's way to the forefront of her musing, destroying the joy in her previous thoughts. She had been raped. There had been a miscarriage. She felt nausea. The orcs had torn away a happy life from her, leaving her damaged and sullied. The faded scars of bites she had endured defiled her skin. She would bear the proof of rape not only in her mind, but on her body for the rest of her days. She was too ruined to return to her previous life. That beautiful elf would hunt for her. She knew it. She felt his force of will in her bones. If she could not remember him, still she knew him. He would be relentless.

“I must leave this place.” she murmured, watching the embers of the dying fire.

* * * * * * *

Thranduil was imbued with energy. His wife was alive. No matter she did not remember him, had even run from him. She was alive and well, and here in his forest. He would find her within the week. He had sent his guard to his fortress, with instructions for his entire army to join him here in these woods, where he had seen Crystal last night.

They would canvass with such care that she would be found. She would return home with him and he would heal her heart, and protect her.

He had been deeply annoyed at himself last night, when his words of their unborn child had sent her from him in horror. He understood this meant their child was lost to them. He was sorry for the pain he had unknowingly inflicted upon Crystal.

* * * * * * *

She woke before dawn, with full knowledge of herself, all of her memories restored. This life she was living now seemed so flat, so two dimensional. She was nearly a hermit, and she felt strangely off balance trying to reconcile her past and present. Crystal remembered everything. She did not dwell long on her time with the orcs, pushing those grim memories aside.

She knew with utter surety that Thranduil was searching for her, even now. But she knew with even more conviction that he must not find her. She began to plan. The task of disappearing was daunting. Lord Elrond would shelter her, but she knew it would only be a matter of time before Thranduil would be aware, and come for her. The Shire? Those good people would surely share home and hearth with her. It would only be a matter of time for Thranduil to find her there too. She bit her lip and threw back the covers, dressing in haste. She reached into the firepit and pulled out a darkly charred piece of wood. She drew a map on the walls of the cave. She drew a crude road from the Shire to the Grey Havens, and labeled them in Sindarin. Then she wrote under this the words “Forgive me. I cannot stay.” Would Thranduil believe she would attempt to Sail? She did not know, but she needed to buy herself some time, and this was the first plan that seemed possible to her.

Crystal looked around her home. Once she donned her armor, she placed slim daggers in each boot, and placed daggers at her back in the style she had learned from Tauriel. Her sword swung from her side. She packed food, cooking pots, and utensils, and blankets, and strapped this in a large bag she wore as a makeshift backpack. Whistling to her wolves she stepped out into the cool morning air. 

She walked for hours, stopping here and there for a handful of berries, or a drink from a stream. At last she sighted Radagast's home. In a few more minutes she was knocking at his door. There was no answer. She entered, and shrugged off her pack in relief. Massaging sore shoulders, first one side, then the next, she pattered around his kitchen. She made a simple soup, started a fire, and hung the soup to boil over it. She waited for Radagast's return. It was past time for the evening meal when he returned, not surprised to see the two wolves and Crystal. With a smile she dished up the hot soup for the two of them, and set the bowls on the small table. They sat and ate in silence.

Radagast looked at her over-stuffed pack, and his eyebrows shot up.

“Are you planning a long trip somewhere my dear?”

“Yes. Radagast. I need your help. I need you to transport me far from here, in great haste! I. My memories have returned, and I know where I must go. But the journey is long, and I may not make it on my own. Will you help me?”

“Of course. My rabbits and I are at your service, you know this, Seeker. We will leave at dawn. But now you know your past and real name. What shall I call you now?

“I will tell you Radagast. But I beg you not to ask me until we have arrived at our destination. Please?”

“Very well... but now you have stirred my curiosity.”

“You'll live.” she said with a laugh.

In the morning she told him her destination, and other than a look of momentary surprise, he took it well in stride. The rabbits carried them away swiftly, the wolves following along as best as they could. 

Their travel time was greatly enhanced by the speed of the rabbits, as compared to riding horseback. Crystal was nevertheless relieved when she saw light smoke of many hearths rising against the dark backdrop of an immense forested chain of hills and mountains. 

“We are here Radagast. I am not ready to go into the town yet, and this is where you can leave me. I will tell you my name, at last, but I beg of you. If you bear me any affection, please promise me you will never reveal where I am? Please? Radagast, after remembering my life... I know this is the only place in Middle Earth where I can find any peace. Perhaps even for years to come.”

“Well, out with it girl.”

“Radagast, your promise.”

“You have it. Although upon my life I can't see the need for it.”

“You will. Radagast, I am Crystal. Wife to King Thranduil.”

Surprise etched his features.

“Yes. I see. Oh you poor dear. You must not run from your husband. He is powerful, more powerful than most, and you would be much safer with him than here, I daresay.”

Tears welled in her eyes. “I can't Radagast. After what happened to me... losing our child in that way... my body is ruined. I can't accept- he would give me his best. I can't accept it.” 

“Your feelings are not wrong, they are your feelings. But Crystal, think! Your husband would accept you... knowing what happened to you was a tragedy of no fault of your own. He may not accept this. Your hiding yourself away the moment your memory came back.”

“I know. I know Radagast. Yet... I don't have the strength to face him. Maybe in time I can talk myself into it.”

“I do not have a good feeling about this. Not at all. But I will keep your secret Crystal.”

“One favor more, I would ask of you.”

* * * * * * *

Radagast had been gone for an hour and forty five minutes if a second. She paced in the small clearing, wondering what was taking so long. They should have been back an hour ago. Her nerves stretched tight with waiting. It was dark now, and she stood well back from the small campfire, not wishing to be easily visible.

At last she heard footfalls and gentle conversation, and Radagast and his companion stepped into the firelight. She was as tense as a bowstring, when she too stepped into the light.

Crystal matched the regal bow of the head he gave her.

“And what is the Queen of the Elves doing here, in my lands, and without an army this time at her back?" His eyes pierced hers and his face was expressionless. 

“I am in need of aid, if you will grant it Thorin.” she replied. “If not, I will leave you in haste, with no ill will upon my part.”

“What do you need?” he asked, his voice going soft.

“I need a place to live. In secrecy and in safety. I will need your word that neither you or your people would ever tell anyone I am here.”

He gasped in surprise, then laughed a great and booming laugh. 

“I should have guessed. Of course there would be marital strife, with that arrogant elf you've hitched yourself to. Your secret is safe. I'll take care of you in any way you like.” he said with a wink and another bow before he reached for her hand.

“Er. Thank you Thorin, but I assure you it is not marital strife. I am still true to my husband.”

“What a pity. Nevertheless, you are welcome here with me, and with my people. Radagast,” he said, turning to the wizard. “Let us put out the fire, that you and the queen will have a more comfortable night in fine beds at my home.”

* * * * * * *

A small smile appeared at the remembrance of sharing Thorin's company in front of his hearth many years ago, as she did this night. Thorin was telling her of a recent adventure, and she had been laughing. She looked down at their twined fingers, and remembered he was as wily as he was charming. Always she must be on guard with this one.

“Thorin, I've a favor to ask.”

“Tell me.”

“Will you grant me a small home a few miles from town? I've come to appreciate the solitude of life far from others.”

“Hmmm. It will mean you are less protected than you would be here. But if that is truly what you desire, I can't see the harm. Yes Crystal, you may have your little house in the forest. We can go looking for your home site tomorrow morning if you like.”

“Thank you Thorin.”

“I would find it hard to deny you anything, my lady.” he said, brushing his lips against the back of her hand.

“Thorin.” She pulled her hand back. “I am married.”

“Yes, I know that. Although at this moment it appears not to be a happy union.”

“It is a strong union. I will ever remain true to Thranduil. I won't give in to your flirtations Thorin.”

“That is your right. The right to refuse any advances. That won't stop me making them.” he said with a wolfish grin.

“I see.” she laughed. “Then you are doomed to perpetual disappointment. Just so long as we are clear.”

“What is clear, is something happened to make you leave your husband. Whatever it was, I will keep you safe Crystal. You won't need for anything.”

“Thank you my friend. I couldn't ask for anything more.”

* * * * * * *

The next morning, after saying goodbye to Radagast, Crystal found herself arm in arm with Thorin. Fili and Kili accompanied them as they walked from town into the forest. The sun shone through the pines, with a golden light. Fili was excited about the adventure as he knew of a perfectly delightful location for a home. 

A pleased smile graced her lips as she agreed yes, this was a perfect site for a little home. There was a creek nearby, and the house and garden would be tucked between the creek and a high hill. Although it was in the forest, the house site was in the midst of a small clearing. Fili showed her a deep recess of the creek, where he promised there was good fishing, and should be good swimming too in the warm months. 

Having found a suitable site so early in the day, they all returned to Thorin's house for lunch. 

* * * * * * *

Within a few short weeks, the dwarves had built a wooden house for Crystal. Then they had filled it with provisions, and furniture. Her wolves were suspicious of the bed, high off the ground, as opposed to the pile of furs that had been their bed in the cave, but soon they adjusted. Crystal was overwhelmed with gratitude for the home she had been provided, but happy too for the privacy it afforded. She spent her days hunting and tilling the soil for a garden. 

Her new home reminded her of her words to Thranduil. It was homey, if not a hobbit hole in the earth. There was a newly tilled garden outside, she hunted and fished, and provided for herself. She remembered saying something to Thranduil about how happy she would have been to be a hobbit, and to take care of her family in such a simple setting. She had her cozy home. But she did not have a family. She did not have him. She was alone. She swallowed her tears.

* * * * * * *

Frustration shone in Thranduil's eyes. He was staring at the map and words on the cave wall. Sail? Would she? Could she even? 

Of all the Valar, Araw favored her, but would she be allowed to sail? Thranduil did not think so. These words did not fit with what the Vala had told Crystal about she and Thranduil's future. Yet, she may be so desperate to attempt it. 

It only took him two days of thorough searching to discover her cave. To think she had been living here all this time. His heart ached when he looked at the home she had made for herself. Nothing was beautiful, or comforting. It was not furnished. It was a utilitarian home. He could not imagine anyone he loved living like this. She was merely surviving.

“Crystal, where are you?” he murmured, one hand tracing the words she had written.

“I will find you!” he vowed.

He turned on his heel and exited the cave. A great portion of his army stood ready. 

His voice rang out, “We make for the Grey Havens in all haste.”


	45. Leaves Fluttering

Thranduil with his elven army at his back, arrived at the gates to his fortress just as the long cold winter made it's presence known. A biting wind cut through deep woolen and fur cloaks. Home and warmth of hearth beckoned, yet Thranduil alone felt no relief at being home. 

They had traveled from his forest in haste, searching for Crystal. He had hope of finding her before she ever made it to the Gray Havens. But she was nowhere to be found. At last he stood upon the sand, seeing the wild waves toss themselves upon the shore. The sea was barren, nothing but vast water in his eyes. Empty. As was his heart.

Thranduil felt a chill seep into his bones. Crystal felt far beyond his reach. Anger bubbled hot, but he buried it deep under the chill. They did not hurry home to Greenwood the Great.

Upon entering the great hall, his eyes met those of his young daughter, Arien. She ran to him, saying nothing, but reading his despair in every movement he made. Tears welled in her eyes as they embraced in silence. 

During the cold of winter, Thranduil withdrew. While present for public functions such as winter festivals, he would make an appearance, then leave well before it was proper. No one said anything. He spoke less and less frequently, and only his children could coax the ghost of a smile from his lips. He cared less for matters of state than usual, leaving the brunt of the load of ruling a kingdom to Legolas. 

Arien suffered. The loss of her mother and the change in her father left her bereft. Tauriel and Legolas sought out her company and included her in all their merry making as often as they could. She was a bright and eager child. She would go along with them as they sang, or danced, but she was not skilled enough to keep the loneliness from showing in her eyes in unguarded moments.

Glorfindel felt pain whenever he was near the princess. As close as they were, her emotions were louder than his own. Thranduil too saw his daughter's distress, and tried for her sake often to mask his own despair.

Glorfindel bore the weight of guilt. He had not been present at the time of the orc attack in which Crystal was taken. He had sworn to Araw to protect her, and he had failed. Before the end of winter, he had come to the decision to leave Greenwood the Great, even if it hurt to leave the little princess, and search the length of Middle Earth for her mother. He told no one of his plan, slipping away before dawn one day in early spring.

Glorfindel opened the solid wooden door leading to Arien's bedchamber. Moving without sound, he stood gazing at her sweet sleeping face for a long while before bending to place a sheet of parchment on a small table near her bed. With a deep sigh, he turned on his heels and left, as soundless as he had entered.

Arien opened her eyes with a sense of foreboding. She tried to push the feeling aside but it stayed with her. She sighed and sat up. She saw the parchment and reached for it.

Angrily she held the paper to her breast while she ran down the hall. Her father's door was locked.

“Ada!”

“Ada! Let me speak with you!” she implored.

Thranduil opened the door and she flounced through it, rounding on him with a red fury lighting her face.

He rubbed his eyes and stared down at his daughter. 

“Ada! First my mother leaves me. Then you were gone for ages. Now you're back, but look! My, my, my... Balrog Slayer- my Glorfindel has gone!” She thrust the paper in his face and burst into tears.

“Arien, I'll find him. I'm sure he hasn't gone far yet-”

“No! Ada don't you see? You can't leave me! Everyone I ever love leaves me! You can't go. I forbid it!”

Thranduil swept her slight form into his arms, and sat down, cradling her. “Ssshhh... Arien. I won't leave you. Never fear.”

“Promise me, Ada. Send others to search for my Nana. Promise you'll be home with me.”

“Arien my little love, I will be home with each sunset. Unless I bring you with me. Now give me a smile.”

 

* * * * * * * 

Far off in the Misty Mountains, Venus breathed her last. Crystal cried as she held the wolf's head cradled in her lap. Mars howled. The eerie sound, was worse, for not being echoed by Venus' voice. She had sickened, and Crystal had not been able to get her to drink. The wolf died after several hard days. 

Within a week, Mars died too, and Crystal knew he had died of a broken heart, for he would not leave the grave of his sister. 

With the passing of the wolves, something in Crystal broke. She cried for days, holed up in her little house in the woods. She cried for her dear wolves. She cried for the baby she and Thranduil lost in the cruelest way possible. She cried for Arien. She cried for Matthew and her parents in another world that was forever lost to her. She cried because she had lost so much of herself as a result of being defiled by the orc filth. And she cried for Thranduil, not only of her loss of him, but for his own sorrow at losing her. Wave upon wave of grief descended upon her.

Thorin knocked on her door, and hearing no answer, entered. No fire was burning in the hearth. The cabin was cold. No candles burned. No wolves came to nose his fingers. Crossing the small space from the door to the bed, he could just see a form buried in furs in the dim light. 

“Crystal.”

“No. Go away.”

“It has come to my attention that you haven't been seen in the village for nearly two weeks. We started to worry. Now I see, for good reason.”

Silence met his words.

“Crystal, where are your wolves?”

“Dead.”

He drew in a deep breath. “I see.”

Thorin turned around and faced the task of starting a fire in her hearth. As there were no coals, it would take a while to coax flame into existence. Once the fire was going, he lit candles. The small cabin was soon cozy and warm in the winter dusk. He hung his great cloak near the door, and removed his boots. 

He prepared a small soup made of dried herbs, vegetables and meat and hung it over the fire. Crystal still had not moved from her bed, nor chosen to speak to him. 

“Would you like a glass of wine? Or would you prefer tea?” he asked.

She did not acknowledge him.

“Right. Tea it is.” 

He found what he needed in her cupboards. 

In a few minutes he carried a steaming mug to a table at the side of her bed. 

“Crystal. I brought you tea.” His voice was soft, but the inflection let her know he would not be ignored.

She sighed. 

“Thorin. Please. Go away.”

“I will not. Not until I am satisfied you are able to care for yourself. I understand you are grieving for your wolves, but that's not reason enough to stop caring about your health. This house was freezing and dark. No Crystal, I will not leave you now.

He saw one small hand reach out and draw a fur over her head.

Laughing, he entered her bed and in one decisive movement he gathered her up against him. She did not protest, and he stroked her hair, her head cradled on his chest.

“Thorin, I have lost everything.” she said in a whisper.

He felt her shudder, and he held her as she gave into waves of grief. For hours he held her until at last she stopped sobbing. She slept. He crept out of the bed and added wood to the fire. After extinguishing the candle flames, he undressed down to his underclothes, and lied down upon the bed again. Sleep came at last for Thorin too.

* * * * * * *

“Ordinarily, I would never say this to a queen. But you my dear, stink.” he said as he handed her a steaming cup of tea.

Crystal laughed in shock at his statement, and tried not to spill the contents of the mug. Morning light shone through the small windows, and she had awoken just a few minutes earlier to the sounds of Thorin preparing tea.

“Thanks for that. Really.” she replied with a mock frown.

“Today you bathe.” he replied.

“Certainly. But only if you carry the water up from the river. I don't have the energy.”

“I will Crystal. And anything else you require. And I'm not leaving your side until I am convinced you are well.”

“That may be a long time then Thorin.” she said.

“It's OK. Crystal, it may lighten the load if you share your burdens. I would like to wipe your pain away.”

Her eyes filled with fresh tears.

“I have lost everything, Thorin. My children. My husband.”

“I don't understand.” Thorin's brow furrowed. “Your husband adores you, no? And your daughter Arien is well...”

“Yes Thorin.” 

Thorin sighed in confusion.

“Did you know I have a son?” she asked. “He... and my parents live, or lived- in another world. Or another time. Or something.”

“I did not know this.”

“Yes... I miss them.”

“Tell me about your son. Is he a great warrior?”

Her lips twisted in a semblance of a smile. “No. More of a scholar, and... a farmer. Although if he were to have come to this world, I've no doubt he would have made a good warrior.”

“How have you lost your daughter and your husband?”

“I. Thorin, I'm not ready to talk about it.” 

“That's alright too.” he soothed.

* * * * * * *

Like yellow leaves fluttering to the ground in an autumn wind, years too passed by, barely noticeable. Thranduil kept his promise to his daughter. He kept to his halls for the most part, and in his absence his forest became infected with darkness. Shelob's kin, the gigantic spiders, infested the lands around his forest, and even dared to enter it. Thranduil's army was kept busy tracking down and destroying nests they found outside of his borders. The orcs were growing more bold as well. Thranduil often hunted the dark creatures, but was ever mindful of his promise to Arien. Always he returned home before nightfall. 

One day near a human settlement at the edge of his forest, his eyes fell upon a human child. Her hair fell in golden waves that reminded him of Crystal. When she turned her face in his direction he was mesmerized by her eyes... the same shade as Crystal's. His breath caught. 

He stepped from the shadows of the trees, into the light.

She caught sight of him, and stared in curiosity.

“Come child.” He extended a hand toward her and smiled.

“You are beautiful.” she said.

“As are you.” he replied, and held her hand and led her into the forest. 

He sat down at the base of a large tree, and she sat too, in front of him, gazing at him in wonder. She reached out a hand and caressed long platinum strands of his hair. 

“Who are you?”

“I am the king of the elves.”

“Why are you here?” she asked, sweeping her arm to encompass the trees they were in, and the small clearing that held her house.

“I fight to keep these lands free of foul creatures. But then I saw a little princess playing in a meadow. I had to say hello.”

She giggled. “I'm not a princess! I'm a girl.”

“My mistake.” He made a mock grimace, then smiled at her again. “Would you like to be a princess?”

“No. When I grow up I'm going to be a mother.”

“That will be nice.” he said. “How old are you?”

“Seven. I will turn eight tomorrow.”

“Ah. So very old.” 

He took a chain with a glittering jewel hanging from it from around his neck, and placed it around hers. 

“Here... a gift from a king to a... girl who is not a princess. For your birthday.”

“Thank you! It's like a little star!” she said of the jewel.

“Yes.”

A woman came out of the house, and shouted. 

“She's calling for me. Goodbye!” 

The girl scampered off to her mother.

“Farewell.” he said.

Several days later Thranduil was once again near the clearing where he had seen the little girl. There was no sign of her this day. He found the necklace he had given her hanging from a low branch of the tree he had sat under.

Some weeks later he caught sight of the girl. She saw him too at the edge of the clearing, and eyed him warily. She looked toward her house, then back at him.

She walked closer to him.

“Mother says that you will try to steal me. She says you are not the king of the elves... and that even so, elves are not to be trusted. I gave back your necklace. Mother made me. But it was nice and I liked it. I liked you too, even though I'm not supposed to anymore.” 

“I like you too, young one. Your mother cares for you, and you should obey her. Be well.”

They shared a smile before Thranduil turned and walked in silence back into the forest.

* * * * * * *

Arien was excited. She had just received a letter from her best of friends, Belladonna. Arien's “nephew” Bilbo was finally reaching the age of majority. They would have a fine party for him.   
She and her maidservants spent hours picking out gowns that would be suitable for travel, and life in the Shire, and packing all the various things that would be needed.

The next morning at dawn, she kissed her Ada goodbye, and rode next to Legolas and Tauriel at the head of a strong force. Life in the Shire was safe... but the road between there and home was dangerous. 

* * * * * * *

Thorin looked at the elf before him. He recognized him from years before, when he had first met Crystal. This elf was a living legend. Glorfindel. How many years had gone by with nary an elf on his doorstep? He had thought Thranduil would send someone years ago. But he had been mistaken, for Crystal had lived near his people for long years now. Glorfindel was the first elf to show his face in these mountains in all that time.

Thinking of her brought images unbidden to his mind. Sometime in the first years she had lived in her little cabin, he had gone to see her one summer evening. He had come around the bend to see her enter the river. She was nude. He hid himself, but saw her. He saw faded scars. She had bite marks of what could only be orcs over much of her body. 

This aroused deep feelings in him. Anger. And protectiveness. He knew if needs be, he would lay down his very life for this woman, to keep her safe. He understood finally her reasons for never speaking of what had caused her to leave her husband. He never asked her to speak of such things again.


	46. Follies and Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to take a moment to say hi to all the lovely people who have commented so far on my story. It means a lot to me that you're reading this and providing feedback to me. More than that, all of the love is.... so great! I love you all too! <3

Long years had passed since the last time an elf had appeared on Thorin's doorstep. Thorin stared at the one in front of him for a long time before speaking. The Balrog Slayer stood without any sense of awkwardness as Thorin continued to regard him. 

Thorin's thoughts returned to Crystal. She had unobtrusively integrated herself into the lives of his people, but for the most part kept to herself. He wondered how this elf's coming would affect her. Could Thorin and his people keep her presence unknown to Glorfindel? Perhaps, for a while... Maybe whatever Glorfindel's reasons for seeking him out could be satisfied, and he would leave before learning of Crystal's presence in the mountains.

At last he grunted, and offered greeting. “Welcome Balrog Slayer. What brings you to my door?”

Glorfindel inclined his head and replied “I thank you for the welcome. I come in search of something that belongs to the ElvenKing.”

“And you think to find such a thing here, with my people?”

“It is only a hope... I have been searching for many years.” 

“Hmmm. I can offer you comfort, rest and food for as long as your search continues in my lands my lord. Please, make yourself at home.” said Thorin, while opening the door to his home and ushering the other inside.

* * * * * * *

“Crystal! I have news!”

Kili jumped down from the lowest branch of a large tree just outside her home. Crystal had been hunting that day, and was returning home at dusk. She had not been expecting company, and the sudden appearance of Kili with his announcement caused her to startle.

“Ah! Kili! You frightened me on purpose didn't you, you oaf!” Laughing she made a half-hearted attempt to smack him on his head, which he deflected with mock exaggerated fear.

“Since you're here, make yourself useful, and skin this deer please.” she said, handing him her burden. “I'll put on some tea and get something for us to eat.”

Crystal walked down to the banks of the river to wash her hands, and then went inside her little house to prepare their food. 

“What news brings you here Kili?” Crystal asked after they had eaten most of the meal. 

“An old friend of yours has come to the village Crystal. Thorin said you're not to fret, as it is likely he will move on soon.”

“Who is it?”

“Glorfindel.”

Crystal's mouth opened in a silent o. 

“Glorfindel.” she said, her words coming out as a whisper. She felt her skin prickle at her spine. Glorfindel! He would find her. Thorin's words of him being 'likely to move on soon' were mere platitudes. She knew Thorin knew this as well. He was only offering her knowledge. Now Glorfindel was here, what would she do?

Crystal had felt safe in the mountains, dwelling near the dwarves for many years. She was content to stay hidden for many more years here. What could she do?

Kili watched in curiosity as Crystal sat thinking. Emotions flitted across her features. 

“Crystal, be assured, we will not allow him to harm you. You look as if you fear him, do you?”

“Glorfindel? No! I don't fear him in the least. He is... he is dear to me.”

“Then, why is this not joyous news?”

“I, Kili, I... it is so complicated. I do not wish to go back to Greenwood. If Glorfindel tells Th- if Glorfindel tells my husband I am here, I don't doubt he would march all his armies here to come fetch me home.”

“And you... do not wish to go home?”

“NO! Kili, I do wish desperately to go home but I cannot! I. Damn it, it is complicated.” 

“Thorin asked Fili and I never to pressure you for answers as to why you've come here... why you continue to deny your family your presence, your kingdom a queen. I will obey my uncle. But it is deeply curious Crystal.”

She looked into his dark eyes, his warm face at once sweet and serious. She could not share her horrors with him.

“Thank you for respecting your uncle's wishes Kili. I am grateful.”

“You have our protection. Crystal. We will not allow anyone to harm you. The ElvenKing can't force you to come home. We will see to that.” His face turned hard as stone.

Crystal felt the blood drain out of her face. She imagined what would happen if the dwarves who had given her shelter, went up in arms against the elves, again in protection of her.

“Oh Kili, if ever my husband comes for me, I will go with him. There will be no need for you and your brave people to stand between us. There is no need for war. It is not my husband I fear. It is about his... love. His pure and selfless love. And about how very much I have changed. I cannot explain it to you Kili. But please know, my husband, if ever he comes here for me, you must know, there is no reason to protect me from him.”

Kili nodded. But there were questions remaining between them, unasked. 

* * * * * * *

“Ada!” Legolas clamped a hand upon his father's shoulder, holding him from breaking cover behind trees.

Thranduil whipped around to face him, surprise evident in his eyes. 

“Legolas. Why are you here?”

“Ada, I am here for you.” 

His eyes were gentle and pleading, and he hoped his father would not take great offense at his next words.

“She is beautiful. She has her hair, even the color of her eyes.” 

They both gazed upon the maiden bathing in the stream near them. She had washed her hair and it trailed down her back in wet waves. Rivulets of water slid down her breasts, and her skin shone in the sunlight.

Thranduil turned back to his son. His eyes became cold.

“Ada,” Legolas continued speaking. “She is not your wife. She is an innocent. Nothing good can come of this.”

Thranduil's voice was full of ire. “You presume to judge me, my son? I have not spoken to this human since she was a child. I have done nothing.”

“You were going to go to her just now, before I stopped you.” Legolas insisted.

Thranduil heard the truth of his son's words. All of the longings, all of the times he had sent all of his guards away, just so he could watch for her from the shadows of the trees, this he acknowledged. 

He stepped away from Legolas, further into the forest. His voice trailed behind him. “I would not have hurt her.”

Legolas saw the turmoil on his father's face, as he turned back to face him.

“I was never going to touch her... no matter the temptation. I just needed time with...”

“She would have fallen in love with you. How could she not?”

“Yes.” Thranduil said softly. “Yes, she would have loved me. And I. I would have taken all her memories of me away, so her heart would never break.”

“Ada. To use power in such a way over a mortal, is... no small thing. I know you are under a great strain, but Ada, your own conscience will not permit this. Nor your love for Crystal. Imagine trying to explain this to her.”

“I would love the chance to explain anything to her!” the king said in a sudden blast of fury. “But you are right Legolas. No good could come of this. You need concern yourself no longer for this girl. I remove myself.” 

He strode away, a figure of grace and power, and soon was lost from view in the thick forest.

Legolas let out a breath slowly. It had gone better than he had anticipated. Tauriel had told him of the king's infatuation, and he had not been able to believe it. She became aware only after he dismissed all of his guard, whenever they happened to pass by this human settlement on the edge of the forest. It did not set well with her to leave their king alone, and so she had disobeyed, to provide him protection, without his knowledge. She told Legolas immediately of her concerns. Only when he had seen with his own eyes, his father's frequent outings to the trees at the edge of the clearing of this girl's home after she matured, did he believe it. Until today, his father seemed to want to keep her from knowing of his presence. Legolas had moved with speed to intercept him today, before he could take that first step from among the trees. 

Legolas glanced back at the girl still bathing in the stream. She had no idea how close she had come to an encounter with the ElvenKing. He shook his head, and turned for home.

* * * * * * *

Glorfindel's face lit up in joy when he beheld Crystal. She turned from the river and found her path blocked by the imposing warrior. She dropped the bucket from nerveless fingers. Water splashed her, but she did not notice. Her eyes were held fast to his gaze. 

With a radiant smile, he raised his fist to his chest and then extended his hand to her. Crystal ran to him and he caught her in a fierce embrace. 

“Little queen, you've no idea the trouble you've caused.” he said and laughed as he held her tight and kissed the crown of her head. 

“Glorfindel, I am so happy, and so sad to see you.”

“You've such a fine way with words, my lady. I am most anxious to bring you home to your husband and your daughter. Let us depart tomorrow.”

“No.”

“No?” Glorfindel raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Glorfindel, I am not leaving here, and neither are you. Araw charged you with protecting me, and now you are here, I am calling upon your word to him. Protect me.”

“I do not understand Crystal. Of course I will protect you. I can do that all the way back to Greenwood. I would see you safely back in the arms of your king.”

“No. If not for me, then for the love you bear my daughter, I implore you Glorfindel. Do not leave me. Do not send word to my husband. Stay with me here, and protect me as you have sworn. It is for what these requests will cost you, that I am sad to see you.”

“Crystal. I know you were taken by orcs. We know they hurt you. Your husband is in agony daily, waiting for your return. You must come home. Now. Thranduil cannot be made to wait longer. And your daughter. With your absence she has in essence lost both parents. She needs-”

“Stop! I can't bear to hear it!”

Glorfindel was stunned by the depth of pain he saw in her eyes, and as tears flowed down her cheeks, he found himself acquiescing to all of her demands.

“Ssshhh my queen. Fear not. I will stay with you. I'll not send word home to the others. I will be here with you, and care for you until you feel able to return home.”

Her fears eased with his words; Crystal clung to him. She felt so safe, so protected and so cared for with his strong arms about her. She knew she must return home, to try to set things right. But she did not have the strength to do it yet. 

* * * * * * *

Glorfindel's presence helped Crystal through the many long years he was with her. He did the majority of the hunting, and this allowed her the time to devote to gardening. He carried the firewood, the water, and did any of the more physically demanding chores around the house. 

More than this, his presence made her remember. She was reminded of her husband daily. The smooth, effortless grace with which he moved his body, this was the way only an elf could move. The way Thranduil moved. His long blonde hair, not the pale shade of Thranduil's, nevertheless reminded her of her husband. 

Glorfindel was a graceful companion. He never punished her for insisting they stay in the mountains with the dwarves, by coercive show of emotions. He never asked her to change her mind. He was simply there, a solid comforting and nonjudgmental presence in her life. She knew in her heart how he must be desperate to return back to Greenwood, to be near her beloved daughter. She was grateful for his patience, and she felt guilt too. Her stubbornness was a high price for all of her loved ones to pay.

Every day upon waking, she would search her heart. “Can I go home today?” she asked herself every day. Each day the answer was the same. “You are not worthy.” She missed Thranduil in a way that bordered upon desperation. But she could not imagine being near him, talking of the child they lost, and the way she lost it. She could not imagine if he were to set his gaze upon her ruined body. She could not bear to see in his eyes the loss of the love he had once felt for her. She could not bear to see the revulsion he would feel upon seeing her. She could not imagine any other response. She could not even forgive herself, so how could she expect that of him?

 

* * * * * * *

“Thorin's been in contact with the grey wizard.” Fili told her with a gleam in his eyes as she gaped back at him.

Really? Now? Um.” Her head whirled with the implication of these words.”

“Yes. We've sent word to our relatives who live far off, to see if they will rally to Thorin. We seek to take back our fortunes, to return to our home, and destroy that wyrm who stole it from us.”

“I had no idea... it was yet time for all that.” she breathed.

“Whatever do you mean?” Fili asked.

“I. Nothing. Simply, I don't understand. A wyrm, you said?”

“Yes, Smaug the Terrible. But Thorin has decided. The time for waiting is over. Our people's hardship is over. It is time for Durinsfolk to reclaim the mountain. Oh Crystal, wait until you see it! You will be dripping in jewels!” 

“I don't need jewels, I assure you!” she laughed at his infectious enthusiasm.

“Nevertheless fair lady, you shall have them! Now, give me a hug, for we shall be parted for a while. I'm going with the others on a little adventure tomorrow.”

“Oh? Where are you going?”

“The wizard has found a burglar for us, suitable for our plans. He found him of all places in The Shire.”

“Oh my.” she replied in a faint voice. Her eyes widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***I can't wait to see your thoughts about this chapter! :)


	47. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know friends... It has been so very long. I hope for anyone still reading this story, that this chapter brings some pleasure. :) I have missed writing this story and it is great to be back!!!

* * * * * * *

Thranduil woke before dawn, a frisson of energy sparking him to alertness. A storm had brought sudden onslaughts of rain through the night, but with the dawn the clouds were scattering. Yet the fresh ozone scent remained and permeated the air, even inside Thranduil's cavernous keep. He felt the wind was a perfect representation of what he was feeling inside himself. Change. Thranduil felt as if cobwebs were suddenly cleaned out of his mind, and everything was fresh and new. Imbued with a sudden restive spirit, he dressed in the dark, and then went looking for a servant to follow him back to his quarters.

There the servant stirred the fire back to life in the hearth, lit candles, and then left to fetch breakfast for the king. She also sent others to wake Lord Legolas and Lady Tauriel. By the time she returned with breakfast, Thranduil's manservant was just finished lacing and fastening the intricate pieces of armor the king wore.

Legolas and Tauriel entered Thranduil's chamber just a few minutes later. Seeing him dressed for battle before the sun was up, caused Legolas' eyebrows to raise.

He pushed back from the table, and with an elegant grace stood to face them.

“We hunt spiders today. Yes Tauriel, as you so often advise me, we hunt them to their source. Meet me at the stables as quickly as you can.” With an enigmatic smile at his son and a wink at Tauriel, he left them.

The stables were warm and smelled of horse and fresh hay. Thranduil groomed his own horse while waiting for his captains and their companies to be ready. His soul felt restless and he ached to be doing something, anything. Slaying the filth that kept infiltrating his lands would help him let off steam.

His thoughts turned to his daughter Arien. She had been accompanied by a large force of elves for yet another of her trips to the Shire. Ever since Belladonna had passed away, she had gone to the Shire at the first sign of Spring each year to spend time with her “nephew” Bilbo. Perhaps after slaying spiders he would join her in the Shire. It had been several years since he had accompanied her there, and the place always soothed him for it's own charm as well as the fact that Crystal loved it fiercely.

* * * * * * *

The hobbit jumped back in alarm when confronted with the great eye of the wizard through his window! His nose twitched and he slunk on silent feet off into the more shadowed recesses of his smial with exaggerated footsteps, and breathing rapidly. Entering his kitchen, with his mind on other matters, he seemed surprised to see the radiant beauty smiling at him.

“Bilbo darling, I've cooked you second breakfast. Or is it third?”

She deftly swept five fried eggs onto a platter and two large hunks of bread slathered in butter and set it at his place at the table.

He blinked at her wore a perturbed expression.

“Whatever is the matter, Bilbo? You look as if you've seen a ghost.”

“Worse. I've just spoken to a wizard.”

“A wizard!”

“And he wants me to go on an adventure. Hmmmmpphhh.”

“An adventure! And a wizard. Lovely! Let's do go, Bilbo.”

“Oh no. Bless me, it sounds like a lot of nasty disturbing nonsense.... adventures! We don't want anything of the sort Auntie. Besides, I've already given him my answer, and my answer was no.”

“Well, I think I shall take a stroll. I've always wanted to meet a wizard.” She flashed him a brilliant smile and set a platter of dainty cakes next to him before stepping out his front door.

* * * * * * *

Crystal reached Thorin's doorstep before the dawn was more than filamentous pink seen through lacy silhouettes of trees. She rapped on the door and waited. She knocked again but there was no answer. She bit her lower lip in worry before walking up the lane toward Dis' home. There were things she must tell Thorin before he and the company set out. He must be at Dis' home to get Fili and Kili. She was greeted by the woman, with a brusque hello and a command to warm herself by the fire. In no time, porridge and fresh cream was set before her.

She ate a few bites and sighed in pleasure. Anything Dis touched in the kitchen was exquisite.

“Thorin, and Fili and Kili, where are they? I've come to bid them a safe and swift journey.”

“Oh. Aye? Then you've come too late. The whole lot of the lads were giddy as could be, and had me up and slaving in the kitchen well before decent folk are about.”

“Oh no... I've missed them! Why did they leave in such haste?”

“Thorin Oakenshield is not one to stand about watching flowers grow, not when he's made up his mind to do something. You know that lass.” Dis gave her a kind yet rueful smile. “Don't fret. No doubt we'll see their faces before the deep snows of winter.”

* * * * * * *

Glorfindel and Crystal remained in the cabin in the woods, in the Blue Mountains for several more weeks, until at last warm breezes chased away the bitter Spring frosts. On the morning of their departure, Glorfindel readied their horses. Inside the Cabin, Crystal dressed in layers. First soft cotton leggings and tunic covered by a fine gift from Thorin; dark grey leggings and a tunic in fine wool embroidered in gold with symbols of the house of Durin. She had never had occasion to wear it but would not leave it behind. Over this she wore leather armor, fashioned well by dwarven hands. She swept her gaze around the cabin. How strange to leave this simple home she had dwelt in for long years. Taking a deep breath, she swept a dark cloak around her shoulders, stepped out her door and closed it with a final thud.

“My lady.” Glorfindel said, handing her the reins to her horse.

Their travels were easy. Good weather prevailed, and they encountered neither orc, spiders or humans on their journey. By midsummer, they reached their destination, but their host was not at home. Crystal and Glorfindel stabled their horses, and entered the brown wizard's small house.

* * * * * * *

The forces of the ElvenKing swept from his great halls in an upward arc and cleared the spiders from the northern edges of the wood before sweeping southward. They crossed the Forest River and there encountered the greatest infestations of spiders. The elves battled with fervor and were relentless in destroying nests. With each day Thranduil felt well-being return to his forest. There was still a deep gloom, rot and spoil among the roots, but there was life and an expectation of things being righted. Thranduil felt his spirit grow less restive each day, like his forest. They made their way southward unhurried, and thorough in driving the kin of Ungoliant from their lands.

Near Rhosgobel and the cave Crystal had inhabited years ago, Thranduil found his new found sense of peace shatter. Memories plagued him, like tattered rags in the wind, twisting and turning and he was tormented by the same old thoughts. Where was she? Why would she not come home to him? If she had crossed the sea, would not her heart have been mended? He felt her presence near him, could almost hear her voice, and smell her unique scent. But he knew she was not there. He was so overcome with desperate longing and the futility of it, that he ordered his army to follow Legolas in the hunting of spiders, and he and a few guards turned instead to Rivendell. There under the care of Lord Elrond, he hoped he would find some small measure of relief, if not peace.

* * * * * * *

They walked along the side of a bubbling brook, near Rhosgobel, with hands clasped. Crystal paused, and turned to face the elf who stood so tall and silently next to her. She tilted her head to look into his eyes.

“Glorfindel, please do listen to me!”

“I have listened my queen, and I will not leave you.”

“I am safe. I will stay with the wizard. Now he is here, surely there can be no doubt of my safety. I need you! I know what loss of life will occur in mere months if you cannot rally the others! First go to Rivendell, and then to Lothlorien. Thranduil will need their armies. There will be an endless number of orcs that will descend upon those who will be there at the doors of Erebor after the death of the dragon. My husband and all his army will be there. Glorfindel, you must go and warn the others.”

“We can travel together.”

“Glorfindel. I am not ready to be a part of this. I need more time.”

He gazed deeply in her eyes in silence. He didn't hide the disapproval he felt.

“You must be ready, and soon. You cannot hide from him, from life forever.”

“I know. I-” she broke off with a shaky sigh. “But I am not yet ready.”

Glorfindel heard that old stubborn tone he had grown accustomed to in her voice.

“As you wish my queen. Although it is with great reluctance that I follow your command.”

“Thank you!” she replied as relief swept her and with a glad cry she hugged him.

“You are a troublesome little thing.” he said before kissing the top of her head. “Crystal, don't leave Rhosgobel. Give me your word. I will warn the others, and return to you.”

“You have it.”

* * * * * * *

Bilbo and Arien found themselves thrust without warning and rather roughly into the center of a group of threatening dwarves who faced outward in ominous belligerence at the fine figures of Lord Elrond and his retinue as their horses danced around the dwarves. Even though only minutes before, Mithrandir had sternly advised Thorin that if the company was to be successful, the meeting with the elves would need to be handled with tact, respect and charm. At once the hilarity of the situation caused Arien to whoop with laughter. These dwarves had confused, and delighted her at every turn of their adventures thus far together. But now they were “protecting” her and Bilbo from the good folk of Rivendell.

It felt like a much longer journey than it really was, and Arien was very happy to have reached Rivendell. Not that the journey was bad. She had grown quite close to all of the dwarves, but especially Fili and Kili, who seemed to her to be just as adventurous as she was. She shuddered at the thought of running into the mountain trolls. That was one adventure she could have lived without. When Mithrandir had struck the rock with his staff and it had split in two, revealing the brilliant light of the dawning sun, and turned the mountain trolls to stone, she had nearly cried with relief. Now they found themselves in Rivendell, and her eyes drank in the sights of the Valley of Imladris.

 

In moments after Mithrandir and Lord Elrond exchanged quiet words, she was walking arm in arm with Lord Elrond up long stairs. Feeling quite good about this happy turn of events, she looked forward to elvish food, music and the restful conversation of her host. The satisfied smile on her face vanished as she looked up and met the icy blue gaze of her father.

* * * * * * *

Crystal knew that there was at least one pack of orcs in the area that she could encounter on her quest, but she felt she had no option. If she could get to the house of Beorn before the dwarves, she would be sure to meet them there and keep them from the misadventures that would otherwise occur in the forest of the ElvenKing. She left her horse with Radagast. She knew she could move much more soundless through the forest without a horse, although for stealth she gave up speed. She needed to remain unseen, unheard. The thought of being found by the orcs made her nauseous, but she pressed on.

She was tired but unharmed by the time she found Beorn's home. Luck was on her side, and the form she met was that of the man, and not of the bear. Beorn was curious about her, and her reasons for seeking out his home. At first his size and wildness intimidated her, but she soon found his gentle kindness of all the little creatures that lived in his home to be telling of his true character.

Weeks passed and Crystal was more than aware of the passing of time, as waiting for the Thorin's Company to arrive stretched her nerves taut as a bowstring.

* * * * * * *

She gasped and raced up the stairs and flung herself into her father's arms. She had seen the cold in his eyes, and knew she was in for a lecture, but not before an embrace.

“Ada... I've missed you.”

“And I you, my daughter. When I arrived in Imladris yesterday, it was just after the force I had sent with you to protect you on your journey to the Shire had arrived... without you, and without knowledge of your whereabouts.”

“Ada, I can explain...”

“Yes, you will. But first let me look at you. Are you well?” He ran his hands down her arms from her shoulders to her elbow, and stepped back to regard her tattered, travel stained clothes, her disheveled hair and the smudge of dirt on her cheek.

He gathered her close in his embrace again, not minding her filth and stench.

“Of course I'm well Ada! And what fun I have had! It has been a true adventure!”

“Hmmm... yes, I see you have found interesting traveling companions, and among them Thorin Oakenshield.”

“And Bilbo, and dear Fili and Kili, and Oin and Gloin, and Bombur-”

“Yes, I'm sure dear that you have enjoyed your little adventure with a hobbit, a wizard, and dwarves.” He smiled and tried to loosen the dirt on her cheek with his thumb. “But let's get you cleaned up, and rested. Later we will eat, and you can tell me everything.”

The ElvenKing wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders and led her inside Lord Elrond's home.

* * * * * * *

“Thorin, please! You sound just like my father!”

“In this one instance, it would seem that he and I are in agreement.”

Arien sighed and pouted, trying to find words to change Thorin's mind. It had been two days since the company had arrived in Imladris, and she had finally found a moment away from her father's watchful eye in which to speak with Thorin in privacy. She had just asked him when they would be leaving, and he had let her know that she would not be traveling with them any longer.

“But I don't see why not. I did not slow you down, nor cause you any trouble. Why can't I come?”

“Arien, this is not your battle. And you are safe, back in the arms of your family. And even I know it best to avoid the wrath of the ElvenKing. Why would I take his daughter along on a dangerous, possibly deadly quest and knowingly against his wishes?”

“Because he is the ElvenKing, and thwarting his wishes may be enjoyable for you?” she said with a half smile.

“Hmmm, tempting. But we have all come to care for you princess. No. You will remain with your father.”

Arien sighed again. She would seem to acquiesce with everyone who thought they knew what was best for her, and meanwhile she would plan.


	48. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've not forgotten this story... just pulled in a thousand directions. But never fear my friends, this story, will happen!

* * * * * * *

Arien flitted the halls toward her quarters on swift and silent feet. As she turned the last corner before reaching her door, a sound jolted her out of her reveries.

“Ahem... Daughter, I was looking for you.”

“Ada!” Her cheeks flushed, as if just being near him could cause her secret plans to expose themselves. He cocked his head and looked down at her. His blue eyes penetrated hers. She grabbed at a strand of her golden hair and twisted it while biting at her lower lip. 

“What are you doing Arien?”

“What? Um... nothing. I mean, I was getting a breath of fresh air, but then I got the idea to go spend time with Bilbo, but he was no where to be found.” she rambled on. “So I came back here, and actually I'm feeling like a nice nap would be a good idea!” She looked up at him with wide awake eyes, and a flush still visible across her cheeks.

Thranduil raised an eyebrow.

“Umm. So, I'll see you later Ada.”

“Walk with me Arien.” he commanded as he turned on his heel, his robes swishing in his wake.

She rolled her eyes and made a face at his retreating figure, sighed, and then scampered to catch up.

“The next time you speak with Oakenshield, I'll accompany you.” he said, reaching for her hand.

Her eyes widened. She had just left the dwarf, and a very unfruitful discourse with him.

“Ada. I'm sure we will see him at our next meal.” She smiled up at him, striving to look the picture of innocence.

“Hmmm. Yes we will. And you'll be at my side.” He took her hand and tucked it in the crook of his elbow.

“Come now Arien. Let us enjoy the fresh air together, and you can tell me of your most recent adventures.” He smiled down at his daughter and led her to Lord Elrond's bountiful gardens.

 

* * * * * * * 

Mithrandir was secretly amused by the boisterous antics of the dwarves at table at yet another of Lord Elrond's elegant dinners. At their own insistence, they sat apart from the elves, and yet their raucous speech and song overpowered the more genteel discourse where he sat next to the elves. Elrond did his best to ignore the noise, and the dancing on table tops. Thranduil really was ignoring it, and his daughter looked wistfully at the dwarves. Saruman was somber and the Lady of Lorien looked from the dwarves to Mithrandir with a twinkle in her eyes. Mithrandir sighed. The meeting earlier had not gone as he had hoped. Still, things would play out in Middle Earth as they would. Not even the best intentions could keep Thorin Oakenshield from pursuing his destiny. Thranduil's voice broke through his thoughts, and he realized the king had just announced he and his daughter's return to Greenwood on the morrow. Mithrandir looked across the table at Arien, who appeared dismayed at his words, but strove to hide her response. Mithrandir had seen it though, that look of mutiny and determination. Thranduil had best take this one in hand, he thought. She needed a firm hand of guidance, but if anyone could overpower her youthful will, and do it with grace and care, it was her father.

* * * * * * *

Her travel clothing that she had worn from The Shire were deemed no longer suitable, and had been taken from her, and so she had to choose a gown. She chose a dark blue one and over it a long hooded and charcoal gray cloak. Elrond didn't post guards inside his home, so if she kept to the shadows, she had a good chance of making it out without being caught. Arien found her way to the kitchens and stuffed the empty pillow case she had absconded from her quarters with, and filled it with fruit and nuts, cheese and a loaf of bread. She wore daggers strapped to her calves, and brought her own bow and a quiver full of arrows with her. She thought about the layout of the house and the grounds. She would move slowly through the gardens, and sit at an occasional bench, hoping to not arouse suspicion by appearing only as someone whom sleep evaded. Luck was on her side, and although there was a moon, it was hidden by clouds, and the night was dark.

The trail she was on led deeper into the forest once she were to cross through the arched gateway of the wall that bordered the garden. She looked around. There didn't seem to be any guards near. Was it possible? Could she just walk through?

After scanning the surroundings again, and listening for anything suspicious, she decided to brave it. Chin up, she approached the opening. Just then the clouds parted and just in front of her a form that had been hidden next to the wall was revealed by the sudden light of the moon. Lady Galadriel wore an enigmatic smile as she gazed at the girl who squeaked in surprise.

“Clearly, king's daughter... you were expecting to leave with no one the wiser.”

“Lady Galadriel...” she said, trying to come up with a good excuse to be where she was, dressed as she was.

Galadriel's laugh felt warm. Arien looked at her in wonder.

“Do not attempt to lie to me young one, and do not think I will stop you this night. Stay safe. Keep your wits about you, and when you meet him, tell him I know the armies must be rallied. I have spoken with your father. I know it is time.”

“I, what? When I meet who?”

“You will know soon enough. Hurry now, if you wish to leave this place.”

Arien did not hesitate. 

“Farewell Lady Galadriel.” she said stepping through the archway and into the forest.

 

* * * * * * * 

At dawn, turmoil broke out at the Last Homely House. Thranduil had discovered his daughter's bedchamber empty, and ordered a full scale search for her. Ten minutes later he was pounding on Oakenshield's door, demanding to know if the heir of the house of Durin had knowledge of her whereabouts.

The dwarf was offended, and made a snide comment about some folk not being able to take care of their own. Thranduil's eyes turned fiery, and he pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes and counted to ten before turning on his heels and leaving Thorin without a further word.

This seemed the perfect moment to the dwarves to absent themselves. They had been feeling watched, and no matter the reassurances from Gandalf, they believed the elves would attempt to alter their plans. In no time they were dressed, packed up, and on their way through the pass with one bewildered hobbit. 

Meanwhile, in Lord Elrond's hall, another drama was unfolding. Lady Galadriel walked in, the very picture of grace, and amidst the preparations for a full scale search for the princess walked over to Thranduil and spoke quiet words.

“She is safe, and she must be alone right now.”

“You knew she had gone?” Thranduil looked at her incredulously.

“I had seen a glimpse of her future in one of my visions. The time is now. Thranduil, please call off the search.”

“But my daughter. Is alone. Out there.” He gestured.

“Yes, but not for long.”

His beautiful eyes filled with consternation, and at his expression, she giggled like a young elleth. 

“She is safe, or she will be, soon. Wait here. She will return of her own volition, and soon.”

Thranduil sighed. He sat down at the table and drew his hands over his face and through his long tresses. Another deep sigh, and then he called for wine.

“My Lords, we wait.” he said at last, fixing an intent gaze upon Galadriel.

That day Thranduil shadowed Lady Galadriel. He was filled with impatience for his daughter's appearance, and if he had to bear the discomfort, then she would have to bear his discomfited presence. Galadriel remained calm and cheerful, even when the news broke about the dwarves disappearance. Upon hearing those words, Thranduil turned his baleful stare upon her, but she returned his gaze with an unconcerned smile.

“It is just coincidence my lord, she is not with the dwarves.”

* * * * * * *

Horse and rider thundered into the small encampment. The great white horse skidded to a stop next to the largest group of orcs seated at a fire; dirt and rocks flying from the force of the horse hooves. The rider wasted no time in conversation, but attacked in deliberate ruthlessness. The group of orcs was decimated by him, but he did not see the few who had been returning to their camp when he attacked.

He did not see the arrow as it flew at him to pierce his side.

The arrow flew true. Past the armor and into a small unprotected area in his side, while he whirled in battle, sword slick with blood of vanquished foes, the arrow flew and hit the mighty warrior. Surprise flickered in his eyes. Time seemed to slow as he recognized it. A blackened arrow. Poisoned. He launched his horse away from the encampment of slaughtered orcs, and hoped for distance. Asfaloth carried him at great speed for miles. His hands lost their grip on his mane. When he slumped against the creature's neck, the horse stilled. A few minutes more and the great elf fell unconscious, and slipped to the earth in a heap. Asfaloth nudged him with his muzzle but could not get him to move.

The horse stepped away, grazing the grass, while keeping an eye on his master.

* * * * * * *

Arien's adventure was becoming something of a chore. With neither dwarves or a hobbit to talk to, time seemed to drag as she walked through the forest. She kept herself alert, knowing that because she traveled alone, she needed to have every sense tuned to her surroundings. 

Throughout the day she stopped when she came upon berries, and picked and ate them until satisfied. She kept the contents of her pillow case for later, in case she couldn't find food to forage.

Before dusk she would need to set up camp. This evening she would not dare to start a fire, as she was certain her father would have many out searching for her, and she didn't intend to make it easy for anyone to find her. She hoped she was going in the direction she thought it was likely the dwarves would take, but she wasn't certain.

She was unrolling her blankets between a large tree with overhanging branches and a thicket of bushes when she heard the snort of a horse, and its muffled footsteps on the thick layer of dead pine needles. She froze. She did not want to catch anyone's attention, so she hardly dared to raise her eyes to see. 

Arien looked up, and saw the regal white horse crossing the clearing, heading straight toward her. The horse was without a rider. She stood and the beast whickered a welcome. 

“Asfaloth!” she breathed in wonder.

She walked to him and laid her hand on his velvet muzzle, then his cheek before flinging her arms around his neck.

“Asfaloth, bring me to him. Bring me to Glorfindel!”

* * * * * * *

Asfaloth bore her through the forest to where Glorfindel lay in a heap on the ground. Fear clenched her guts as she looked down at him, only recognizing him by the golden splendor of his hair. She rushed to his side and touched his face with a hand that trembled. Fire! He was burning with fever. She searched in the saddlebags for wine or water, and when she found it she returned to him and cradled his head in her hands and wet his lips with the liquid. She tried again and was able to get a little water into his mouth. He groaned and then opened his eyes. 

The next instant his arms came around the back of her neck forcing her face down to his. His lips seared hers, and his tongue probed her mouth, The kiss dragged on as he groaned into her mouth, tasting, drawing forth sensations in her she had never felt before. His hands found her breasts, and her taut little bottom and kneaded her through her gown. She tore her mouth away to suck in a deep desperate breath, feeling overwhelmed by his presence, and how he was touching her.

“Arien, my little love...”

He pulled her tight against him and stole more kisses.

At last she tore her mouth from his and trembling, backed away. He made her want... made her want something desperately! She felt warm and excited and there was an ache in her stomach. She looked at him and saw his fever bright eyes watching her every move. She saw the arrow. Shock juddered through her. The kisses forgotten in an instant, she met his eyes again. 

“You've been hit Glorfindel! I- what do I do?”

His eyes were closing again, and she was afraid he would lapse into unconsciousness.

“Glorfindel!” she shouted at him. “You must wake up. You must get up. Now!” 

She had no choice but to get him on his horse now while he was still awake. If not, what would she do? 

Horrified, she shook him and told him the gravity of the situation.

“Glorfindel, get up now! You will die of this wound if you don't get back up on your horse!”

She pulled at him although she knew it would hurt him, and he was able to sit up. Then with amazing force of will he got to his feet and with her help, lurched over to Asfaloth. She nearly cried with fear and effort while boosting him into the saddle. Once he was there, she tied his hands to the pommel and his legs to the stirrups. Next she mounted behind him, and held on to him while her other hand held the reins. 

With absolute determination, she turned the horse toward Rivendell.

* * * * * * *

Glorfindel slipped into unconsciousness, and even Lord Elrond's touch couldn't bring him back. In the weeks since she had found him, he had gone through dangerous fevers and he seemed to be growing weaker by the day. Arien would not leave his side. She paced at the side of his bed during the day when healers came in and out of his chambers. She would not return to her bed even under dire threats of her father. During the days she was circumspect, but at night in the late hours she would lie down at the warriors' side, and try to will him back to strength.

One summer morning, with birdsong ushering in the dawn, she opened her eyes and found him gazing at her.

The surprise of seeing his eyes open, robbed her speech. But her smile grew as she realized at this moment that he would recover. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she stroked his hair away from his face.

He reached out and grabbed her hand, and pressed her palm to his lips. 

For long moments they gazed at each other, and she felt her pulse racing. Without words she left the bed and filled a flagon with water.

She brought it to him and helped him to drink. He was too weak to do more than drink a few mouthfuls, and as much as he wished to continue gazing at her, sleep pulled him back under. After he fell asleep, Arien asked one of the healers to stay with him while she went to her chambers to rest and bathe. 

Before she returned to his chambers, she went to her fathers' chambers. She knocked, and entered.

Thranduil turned from the missive he was writing to see his daughter's smile.

“He is awake then...”

“He woke for a short time, but was able to drink. He is sleeping, but will you come with me Ada? I want to be there when he wakes again.”

Thranduil pressed a kiss to her crown, and accompanied her.

They sat and spoke quietly at his side for the next few hours until he awoke again. Arien gave him water, followed by a few sips of broth. 

“Help me to sit up.” he said.

She fluffed pillows behind his back and with a tremulous sigh he sank back against them, and closed his eyes a moment.

“How long have I been like this?”

“For nearly five weeks.”

He stared at her. Then turned his face to Thranduil.

“My lord... forgive my weakness... if only I hadn't become wounded.”

“As if any would choose such a fate.” Thranduil replied with a wry twist to his lips. “There is nothing to forgive.”

“Yes, but these words really should not have waited. My Lord, your wife, ...Crystal,” and he turned his head to gaze at Arien, “Child, your mother.” He looked at Thranduil again. “She is alive and well, and not far from here.”

Thranduil had tensed, his hands were clenched fists.

“Where. Where is she?” he demanded.

“She is safe at the home of Radagast the Brown, in Rhosgobel. Not far, you see.”

“Tell me.” Thranduil's voice was harsh, pleading and resolute. He would have answers.

“She is physically well, mostly well, that is. But her spirit carries darkness. She cannot forgive herself. I believe she does not feel worthy of you my Lord.” Glorfindel said with a gentle voice.

Thranduil sighed.

“Yes, it is as I thought.” he said. He looked at Arien, then Glorfindel. “Take care of her.” he said, motioning to his daughter. “I'll go fetch her mother.” He crossed to Arien's side, and embraced her. 

Then with stubborn pride bolstering his pained heart, he left the room.


	49. Longing

Crystal sat with the dwarves, Bilbo, Gandalf and Beorn at the solid wooden table. She was happy to be among friends again, and was looking forward to stealing Thorin away for a moment of private speech. Waiting for them to arrive had been nerve wracking. She had no idea when or even if they would really arrive at Beorn's home. But arrive they had and Crystal was anxious to speak with Thorin. At all costs she must persuade him to not enter the Greenwood forest. 

Crystal turned startled eyes upon Fili and Kili. Could they be talking about her daughter?

“No brother, I'm certain I'm the princess' favorite.”

“You oaf, clearly she prefers me.” retorted Fili with a smirk.

“Arien's smarter than that. Besides she wanted to learn about fishing from me.”

“You have seen Arien?” Crystal interjected, laying a hand upon Fili's arm as she was seated next to him.

“That's nothing Kili. She wanted to spend hours with me, hearing our history. How boring fishing is compared to stories!” Fili ignored her question in the moment, his full attention on goading his brother.

“Oh is that right, Fili? It was so boring that she asked to go fishing with me every time we came near a stream or river. Is that it? Boring?”

Gandalf had been following the conversation between Kili and Fili with a twinkle in his eye.

“Cut it out you two.” Thorin's voice cut in. “The princess was merely being kind to you pups. She-”

“My daughter.” Crystal interrupted, raising her voice. “You've seen her recently? She is well? Have you seen her?

“Oh aye, we've seen her. We've only been traveling with her from The Shire to Rivendell where we left her with her father.” replied Kili.

“Oh!” Crystal exclaimed.

“Well, that's not exactly right Kili, remember? She went missing right before we left, and the elvenking thought we were involved!” said Fili.

“She went missing? And... and you just left?” Crystal turned to Thorin in dismay.

“Thranduil was rousing all of Rivendell, his forces and Elrond's and even those of Lorien I daresay.” said Thorin. “After being accused of having something to do with it, we found a perfect moment in all the uproar to depart.” His chin jutted out stubbornly.

Crystal rose from the table and stepped outside of Beorn's house and into the shadows. It was late twilight... Only a very faint patch in the western sky revealed the time to be early in the night. Above her the stars shone bright in the veil of darkness. She was standing still and gazing at the stars when another joined her.

“My lady, if I may join you?” asked the wizard.

“Of course.” she replied.

He packed his long stemmed pipe, lit it, and took an introductory puff. The faint glow of the embers in the bowl lit his face and beard in a delicate golden hue.

He sat down on the steps leading into the house. Crystal sat next to him, and tried to calm her mind. Gandalf puffed slowly in the darkening evening. 

“Lady Galadriel saw your daughter in one of her visions. All will be well for the little Princess. You needn't fear.”

“Gandalf, are you certain?” Crystal hardly dared to hope.

Gandalf blew a perfect ring of smoke that drifted away.

“Hmmmm...yes, quite.” he replied without hurry.

She drew in a deep breath and exhaled. Just hearing her daughter's name... and her husband's name being spoken in casual conversation had disoriented her. Then compounded with the sharp jolt of fear she felt when she realized her daughter was missing... it left her feeling on edge and fragile. But Gandalf's words were reassuring, and she clung to them.

Thranduil. Such longing entered her soul when she thought of him. She imagined he and Arien together in Rivendell just a scant few weeks past. She nearly cried with the deep longing she felt to see them.

A few weeks past? She had sent Glorfindel to Rivendell only a scant few weeks past, and from a much closer location to Rivendell. He must have arrived there weeks ago. That meant...

Her eyes scanned the nearest trees across the clearing... she could almost imagine an inexorable army of elves drawing ever closer. Glorfindel would have told Thranduil that she was in safety with the brown wizard. Thranduil would have gone to Rhosgobel in all haste and not finding her there, would have begun tracking her whereabouts.

She paled. He should have made it here to Beorn's house already, given that time-frame. Why he wasn't, she couldn't understand. She stood up suddenly. Every instinct warned her to flee.

“Gandalf!” she spoke with urgency. “We must depart tomorrow morning! And, we're avoiding the Forest. We'll skirt it to the north, and make haste to the Lonely Mountain.”

“It would be quicker to take the elf path through Greenwood the Great.” he stated.

“It will not. Thranduil will capture the dwarves, and lock them away in his dungeons. I have seen it.”

Gandalf looked upon her in appraisal and his eyebrows knit. “Thranduil is in Rivendell.”

“I know what I saw, Gandalf. And if you value Thorin's mission, you will support me in keeping him free from the elven-king's dungeon.”

“Hmmmph.” Gandalf stared at her and took another puff. He saw truth in her face. Fear too.

“You realize, don't you, how much greater a risk we take by not cutting through the forest? We must go north, then east, then south to skirt the forest before reaching the Mountain. Each day we could be beset by orcs. And the elves, while not exactly friends with the dwarves...” he said, then searched her face.

“So I see. It seems the long journey will be made even longer. Yes, we must leave tomorrow. Let us go speak with our host and the others.” Gandalf rose, then took her arm as they strode into Beorn's home.

Crystal was sleepless that night. Her heart warred conflicting emotions. She desperately wished to run to Thranduil. And she desperately needed to flee from him. And the events she was swept up in, in Middle Earth, would force her to face her deep fears. She knew she would come face to face with Thranduil soon, with no place to run. She tried to tell herself she was strong enough now... enough time had passed. But she was grateful to be seeking a few more moments respite. 

* * * * * * *

The entire journey to Rhosgobel, Thranduil had been thinking about Crystal. He tried to think as Crystal, and how she perceived things. He could not understand. Why did she not seek shelter from him, support from him, and why did she deny him her presence? There had been so many long and wasted years. He hadn't dared to hope she was still in Middle Earth. He had believed her safe with Araw, and that had been both reassuring for her safety, and galling for her choice. Then Glorfindel had told him of the years she had been ensconced in Ered Luin, with the dwarves, and his heart became bitter. He had long been mourning her absence, and now anger stirred in his belly. Anger at her for her choices.

When he flung open the door to the wizard's house, and saw naught there but the startled old man, he swallowed down his ire, and hid it under civil conversation with the wizard. But inside, he was angry. Angry and determined to bring home what was his by all rights. There wasn't a corner in Middle Earth that could hide his wife from him now he knew she was here.

* * * * * * *

Glorfindel endured the ministrations of the healers during his long convalescence, but delighted in the devoted presence of Arien. He wasn't strong enough to leave the bed for anything other than to relieve himself, and the hours would have dragged on if not for her. She would fluff his pillows when he woke, and at mealtimes she would feed him from her hands. She told him stories of all the goings on in Elrond's house and of her adventures with the dwarves. He told her of his time in the blue mountains with her mother. She was optimistic about a quick reunion with her mother. Glorfindel wondered. 

Glorfindel felt like the sun shone radiantly whenever he was in her presence. They held hands and often caressed the other. As he gained strength, his lusts awoke.

She was young, he knew. But not too young. She was fully mature in body. And they had a bond that had been forged while she was yet in the womb. It was incredible, but this ancient being was destined for such a young new soul. He was ever mindful of her innocence. She may look like a woman, but she was still an innocent in her mind. 

Glorfindel enjoyed how passionate she was about life, about everything. He had been around many elven princesses in his life, and while she had their grace, none had her fire. She must get this passion from her mother, he mused. She would be a fitting consort for him when she matured, he knew. A warrior like him needed a fearless woman by his side. He thought of the centuries he must wait if he were to behave with utmost propriety with her and her family. That thought was gut-wrenching. 

One afternoon she had joined him in the bed while feeding him the afternoon meal. She placed the plate on the side table and tucked a pillow under her head and faced him. They spoke, and then lapsed into silence, and finally slumber.

When Glorfindel woke, evening shadows were lengthening across the room, and Arien was plastered to him. She was snoring softly in his ear, with an arm thrown around his neck and a leg thrown over his waist.

He lay there for long moments trying not to think of her breasts squeezed up against him. A hand went unbidden to her little round rump. His fingers splayed over it, through her gown, and he drew her closer to him. She pressed her pelvis against him. Glorfindel held his breath and tried to think of something else. She stretched and yawned and drew her leg down and across his pelvis.

“Ow, Glory, quit poking me.” she said as she moved her thigh fully across him, twisted, and lay face up. She swatted at him, but her hand found his erection, rather than a hand poking her playfully as she had thought.

He watched in fascination the realization on her face as she colored and sucked in her bottom lip. 

“Oh. oh...sorry, did I hurt you?” she asked, contrite that she had swatted him there. He groaned as she lightly caressed him there, and his eyes turned smoky with need, seeing her hand right there.

“No princess, stop.” he ground out between clenched teeth.

“Glory...I'm sorry.” she said, jerking her hand away. She looked mortified. She sat up and leaned over and placed soft kisses on his forehead. “Are you going to be alright?” she asked.

“Yes.” he stated. “Please leave me for a while. I need some privacy.” 

She turned hurt and confused eyes on him, but then turned to do as he asked. “Are you very angry with me?” she asked.

In a scant moment he had placed her under him on the bed.

“I am a lot of things. But angry with you is not one of them Arien.” he traced her lips with his finger.

He pressed his erection against her. “I want you. You need to understand what you do to me with your innocent touches. I am not made out of stone. It would be a kindness if you remember, and refrain from pushing me to the limits.”

She nodded solemnly.

His lips sought hers and he kissed her deeply. She responded with innocent enthusiasm. He groaned again and sat up. She sat up too, and faced him. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes glittered. 

“Glory, can I see it?”

She indicated his erection.

His eyebrows rose. This was unexpected. For a moment he hesitated, and then his hands unlaced the light trousers and he pulled them down his hips. He lay back upon the pillow, his golden locks tangled and watched her look at him. Avid curiosity lit her face.

“Can I touch it?”

He swallowed. Speechless, he watched her place a finger on the tip. She trailed her finger down his length. 

“It's smooth, and the skin is so soft, yet it is hard. No wonder it poked me! And hot. You're so warm here Glory. It's very nice.”

“It feels so nice when you touch it like that.” his voice was hoarse.

“Really? Hmmmm...” she replied.

Glorfindel grabbed her wrists and stopped her from further torturing him. “Arien, you must leave now. I am not angry with you, but as I told you earlier, I need privacy.”

She nodded accepting what he asked and left the room with a speculative look on her face.

Glorfindel lay back, an arm flung over his eyes, and groaned aloud again.

* * * * * * *

In the next few days Glorfindel had much time to contemplate the events of that afternoon, and to regret it. Now the little minx had learned what power she had over him and was using every excuse to sit on his lap or 'innocently' rub up against him. She seemed to be finding her new-found power over getting reactions out of him exhilarating. He was becoming frustrated with the near constant arousal and denial. He was not angry with her. He knew her innocence made it all a fun game to her, but it was truly torturous for him because he had every intention of being honorable, and waiting the centuries it would take to make their union respectable.

* * * * * * *

The dawn light found them mounting the ponies their host so graciously gifted them. Crystal had dressed in her traveling clothes, donning the woolen tunic and trousers intricately embroidered with the symbols of the House of Durin. Her cloak too, was rich and luxuriously warm, and held the symbols of the House of Durin. She took the time to comb her hair and plait it in one long golden braid. She felt energy and purpose fill her as they turned toward Greenwood the Great. 

They reached the edge of the forest before long, and began skirting its northwestern border. The forest did not feel terribly sick to her as she imagined it would. There was no sign of spiders either she noted with true relief. They were always on guard against Wargs and Orcs, but there was no sign of these either. 

“I know we've spoken of this before Thorin. But a long time ago. I beg you to listen to me. Whatever happens when all hell breaks loose, do not, you nor your heirs, do not go to Ravenhill.”

“Yes I know, Crystal. You have seen my death and the death of my sister sons. I will heed your words.” His eyes met hers.

“Why did I go there when you “saw” this?”

“You went there because you thought you could take down the commander of the orc armies. But Thorin, it was only a trap. Do not be deceived. This world is a better place, for you being in it.” She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and placed a hand on top of hers.

“I will be watchful Crystal. Your warnings are not in vain.”

They walked back to the campfire and joined the others. Their travel was swift and spirits were high as the dwarves came closer and closer to their old homeland.

* * * * * * *

It felt like a dream... Crystal mused. Of a sudden, through the fog, Legolas and Tauriel were there. As the fog drifted, it became apparent they were with a whole contingent of elves. 

Legolas saw her and his face broke into a grin. Tauriel too was wreathed in smiles. They stared at Crystal, and she stared back, without words, tears gathering in her eyes. She thought of the last time she had seen Tauriel, struck down by orcs that fateful day long ago. Legolas' horse pawed the dirt impatiently, and this broke the sudden spell of silence.

“Crystal, well met! Welcome home! My father will be overjoyed.”

Crystal's heart plummeted. She held up her hand regally. The smile left her face.

“Well met indeed.” She dropped her hand. 

“Legolas, Tauriel.” She inclined her head to them. 

“This is not the day for homecomings.”

“Crystal, if you think I will not bring you back to my father this day-”

“No. Legolas. Let me remind you I am still queen of these lands. I will continue the quest I am on, and only when it is over will I come home. You and Tauriel are to take this troop to Laketown. In merely a few days that serpent Smaug will belch forth from the mountain and annihilate the town. Make sure not a soul is there for him to smite.”

Legolas' face had turned cold, and Tauriel looked dismayed. 

“Bard. Find the man named Bard, and remind him of the black arrow. Only this can take down the beast.”

Legolas stared at her. After all these years, and no smile of welcome, no great rejoicing of homecoming. Only she, clothed in the House of Durin, surrounded by dwarves, and a hobbit, speaking orders, and denying his father happiness. Legolas was suddenly angry. 

“Crystal, this is a mistake!” he spat.

Tauriel placed a calming hand upon his arm.

Crystal saw the look in his eyes, and hoped one day he would forgive her. 

“Farewell, and I pray for your safety in the coming war.” she said, and meant it with all her heart as she gazed at Legolas and Tauriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so interested to know what you think my friends!


	50. The Gathering

The Master of Laketown seated himself in an ornate chair in his Audience chamber, and waved his hand to alert the guard to allow the visitors in. He had kept them waiting for fifteen minutes or longer, and this caused a secretive smile to light his face for a moment. He wondered why the elves were upon his doorstep. No matter, he would learn the reason soon enough.

 

Legolas strode in, with Tauriel at his side, matching his strides. Six elven guards followed. Legolas looked at the man seated upon the chair, unwashed, with ill treated robes, bearing old and new stains, and with wispy hair and beard, with rotted teeth and stinking breath, and with a self-important and pompous expression on his face. Legolas kept his own features bland.

 

“Greetings, Master of Esgaroth.”

 

“Likewise, Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Greenwood the Great. Welcome.”

 

“My news is dire, and may not be welcomed, sir.”

 

The man raised an eyebrow. “Do tell.”

 

“We have recently become aware the serpent Smaug will wake. Upon waking, he will come to destroy this very town. We wish to accompany you and your people into the forest, in secrecy before he wakes, and hide until he is killed.”

 

The Master stared at Legolas in astonishment.

 

“And...” he searched for words. “And, how do you come by this knowledge?”

 

“I have spoken myself, with one who has the ability to see the future. The time is at hand. For this reason, I have my Father's army at my back,” Legolas gestured to the forest beyond the walls of the house, “We are prepared to mobilize your people, and bring them to... relative safety.”

 

“Hmmphhh... That dragon has been sleeping for decades. Why would it wake up suddenly? And it left us alone, for the most part before. Did you say it would destroy THIS city upon waking? Nonsense. Utter rubbish.”

 

“But have a care for your people-” Tauriel began.

 

“You have heard the warning. I have done my duty here.” stated Legolas. “If you do not wish to heed it, that be on you. However, it is my intention to offer your people whatever protection we can.”

 

The Master rose from his seat in impatience. “If they are foolhardy enough to believe your story, and if they can well enough afford to go off on a lark into the forest with the elves, and forsake their duties and their livelihoods... then let them.”

 

Legolas and Tauriel nodded to the Master and left the house.

 

“At least he did not forbid his people from seeking safety!” Tauriel said with a sudden smile.

 

“Yes, you're right Love, but it will be up to us to convince them, and we must be quick about it. There is no way of knowing if we have a week, or just a day...” and with that he strode with even more haste back to the forest, to set plans in motion

 

When evening shadows encroached the land, the elves knocked door to door, from dwelling to dwelling, speaking of the coming of Smaug, and offering cover just a short distance away, in the forest. Under cover of night, and with no more light than that of the moon, the townsfolk arrived in the forest that night, accompanied by the army of elves, who helped guide, and carry belongings to the make-shift camp. Legolas had given orders, no fire-light of any kind was to be used at night, neither candle nor cooking fires were permitted. There was to be nothing that would draw the dragon's attention to the forest. There were not enough tents to house all of the people, nor the elves. The night temperature was cold, and men and elves sheltered wrapped in blankets, while women and children occupied the tents. No cooking fires meant eating dried fruit or dried meats, as well as fresh fruit and vegetables instead of the comfort of cooked food, and there was some grumbling in the next days, although for the most part everyone seemed in good spirits, for their situation, although a little uncomfortable, was not dire.

 

Legolas kept a tight control over the camp during the hours it was dark. Daylight found the folk of Laketown, busy. Children scampered everywhere, and the forest rang with their playful voices. The town-folk seemed to regard this peril as a kind of strange celebration. Folks who had their livelihoods temporarily interrupted found time to gossip with neighbors, play games of chance, and get drunk. For the ones who couldn't find comfort in lack of daily work, there was fishing, or foraging for berries. Some of the more enterprising women brought baskets of laundry to the river, and hung garments to dry in the low hanging boughs of the forest.

 

Every evening, a troop of elves and town-folk went back into the town, to encourage any who yet remained in the city, to join their kin in the forest.

 

One day, the people of Laketown and the elves of Greenwood were joined by Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn, and Lady Galadriel, and all their armies. Legolas greeted the others with a lightness in his heart. The time of conflict was near, and they had come.

 

“Well done Legolas,” praised Lord Elrond. “Convincing the town-folk to leave their relative comforts of home for safety from a threat not seen for decades is no small feat.”

 

“In truth, it was not my idea.” Legolas replied. “Crystal advised this path, but a few days ago.”

 

“Ah! So your father found her? Where are they-?”

 

“No.” Legolas interjected. “No. We spoke with her for a brief moment. She was with a few dwarves, one of them Thorin Oakenshield.” His lips twisted in derision. “She would not come with us. She bade me to protect these people, saying that in a short time Smaug would wake and destroy their town. And my father... ” he paused. “The last time I saw him, he was going to your home, Lord Elrond.”

 

“He left several weeks ago, having learned where Crystal was last seen. If you saw her a mere few days ago, I've no doubt we'll see your father, and soon.”

 

“The same day we spoke with Crystal, I sent several guard back to my Father's halls, to mobilize the rest of our armies, to bring more supplies, and to give my father word of his wife, if they were to encounter him. I too believe he will be here soon.”

 

* * * * * * *

 

_Her eyes drew him to her. She stood in front of him and let her garments slide down her form. He could take three steps and he would be able to touch her. He would gather her in his arms and hold her tight, breathe in the scent of her and cover the top of her head in kisses. He would slide his hands over her skin, cup her breasts, press her loins to his own. He would worship her body and bring her immense pleasure... he would punish her. Anger seethed in him. She had rejected him. Rejected their love, rejected their life... she had chosen other. And it had hurt him. He would punish her. His anger came hot and acrid to the forefront of his mind and his fists clenched and his jaw clamped so tight his teeth ached._

 

Thranduil woke to the pale light of morning. He rubbed his jaw and sat up as the waves of anger receded. It was but a dream. All these years he had felt loneliness and sorrow. But he was angry too, now.

 

He took deep breaths, and stilled his mind, stilled his emotions. He listened to the birds that sang in the branches of the trees overhead his small tent. He opened his eyes and focused on the pattern of sunlight that speckled the walls of the tent, bright green, against the darker shaded green where the sun did not touch. He focused on his breathing and his heart rate. After some time he changed into his woolen travel clothes, and fastened his leather armor around him. Leather was easier, when one traveled alone.

 

He took a fine comb made from antler, and delicately inlaid with ornate swirls of colorful semi-precious stones, out of one of his travel bags, and sat on a log outside his tent, in a pool of sunlight, and enjoyed the warmth while taming his platinum tresses. He strode to a nearby stream and washed his face, and brushed his teeth. Returning to camp, he stoked up the fire, and prepared tea and a cereal of grains, flavored with berries he had picked the evening before. After his simple meal, he packed up his tent and travel bags, released his horse of it's tethers, and placed saddle and traveling gear on it's back.

 

He would be in his halls before evening. Once he was astride his horse, and headed toward home, he allowed his mind to return to his troubling dream. Seeing Crystal standing before him... it had felt so real. His body reacted in his dream as it would in reality. She called to him. She belonged to him. This anger, that he now realized was very real, and strong, was unwelcome. He knew that it would ultimately serve no purpose, and would be divisive, for his ultimate goal was unity with his wife. But the anger was there, and it stemmed from a hurt.

 

He could not understand her choices. He did not know if he would be able to forgive her for them. But first he had to retrieve her.

 

He had tracked her to Beorn's home. Then he had tracked her and the dwarves she took as companions to the edge of his forest. He knew now where she was going. He had chosen to cut through his forest along the road that led straight to his halls instead of following her along the northern edge of Greenwood. He would save time by taking the direct route. He was coming for her.

 

His thoughts turned to the events that must take place before the foot of the Lonely Mountain. But this time things would be different. Three elven kingdoms would fight in this coming war, not just one. And this time, with foreknowledge, other things would play out that would ensure less loss of lives, other than their enemies, of course. Thranduil's face turned feral as he considered fighting the forces of darkness. He pushed his horse to a canter, and the sudden breeze swept his hair back behind him, whipping the pale strands like a streaming torch. His body thrummed with energy and his eyes shone with determination.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Glorfindel was living in exquisite torment. Thranduil's daughter, the little minx was using her considerable, if untried wiles on him. She was seductive in spite of her innocence. He had never known another elf maiden to act this way. Because of their Bond, she felt his complete acceptance of her, and never felt fear of rejection, so she was forward with him in a way that was improper given their circumstances. Once she was older, of course, all would be well. But Glorfindel was beginning to realize waiting the proper two-hundred more years or so, before formally speaking to her parents was going to be a feat of strength, will and no small amount of luck. Perhaps he needed to go seek adventure in a far corner of the land, for the proper amount of time to pass before he could claim her. Glorfindel sighed at the amount of time it was taking him to recover his wounds.

 

The two of them were in a private garden just outside of his quarters in Elrond's home. Just now, he was reclining in the sunlight of mid-day, on a blanket of clover, sweet smelling grass and tiny flowers, while Arien splashed about nearby in one of Elrond's fountains. His lips twisted in a wry smile, as he thought of this slightly improper way for a princess to behave. If she would only act the childish elfling like this, at all times, his life would be easy.

 

He sighed again, when his thoughts wandered to the coming war that he was certainly missing out on, ensconced here in the healing wards of Elrond's home. He ached to be there, with the others at the foot of the Lonely Mountain. But he was weak yet, and knew the wisdom, the necessity of staying.

 

Puffy clouds danced across the sky, and the autumn weather was warm this day. The trees of the forest were truly breathtaking, having taken on the autumn colors. Still this day was reminiscent of summer. He was warm and contented in the garden, listening to the honeybees drone, and Arien play in the water. He dozed.

 

Something woke him. It must have been the lack of sound from Arien. He sat up and looked toward the fountain. She was stepping out of it, long hair stringing down her back, rivulets streaming from her hair and the tiny slip of fabric clinging to her body. She came and stood in front of him. Her eyes sought his. His eyes were roaming her body, catching every curve, every delightful place the fabric clung nearly transparent to her skin. She was so much more curvy than elves were, he mused. Her breasts were full globes. His mouth parted. When he looked back in her eyes, they were crinkled with mirth. She reached down and pulled the dripping garment up and over her head, His eyes took in her blue eyes, the slight blush on her cheeks, the full pink mouth, and her creamy skin. He watched in fascination how the breeze caused the water to evaporate, and her little pinkish nipples to tighten to hard nubs. He saw her narrow waist, and the curvy expansion of her hips. His eyes fell to the golden curls at the junction of her thighs. The breeze was causing her goosebumps, and she shivered.

 

“Glory, I”m suddenly so cold!” she said, and lied herself down beside him, burrowing into his warmth. He clutched at the wet coldness of her and sheltered her from the breeze. As she wiggled herself ever closer, he rolled his eyes heavenward.

 

“Oh Valar, have mercy upon me.” he whispered.

 

* * * * * * *

 

The company was ever more lively, the closer they came to the Lonely Mountain. Every day they journeyed, it seemed no closer than the day before, until suddenly it did. Crystal became apprehensive. This was the moment. In nearly no time at all they would face the dragon, or Bilbo would. She tried to keep the pity from her face when she looked at him, and thought of him conversing with it. Him. Smaug. She feared for Thorin too, and the sickness the gold could bring him. She had spoken to him about it, but he had assured her he had no intentions of falling prey to the same disease as his forebears had succumbed to.

 

Crystal was staring into the fire. She watched little embers pop and fly up high and disappear into nothingness. The dwarves were singing, so close to their goal now, fear of orcs no longer could dampen their enthusiasm. She turned in her bedroll until her back was to the fire. She gazed through the dark filigree of tree boughs up into the sky. The stars were bright, and after a time, she felt settled, then finally drowsy.

 

_His eyes pierced her to her soul, as he gazed at her from under his dark brows. He gestured to her with an elegant movement, to come to him, and she did. She ran to him. And she ran, and ran. She ran until her throat ached and she couldn't catch her breath. She fell to the earth, skinning her knees on stones and scrabbled in the dirt until she could force herself upright again. She looked up. Still he beckoned her. And she ran to him again. When she fell again, she looked up at him and he was right there! He gazed down upon her. His eyes were cold. He spoke to her but she couldn't understand the words he said, and as she shook her head in confusion he was suddenly angry with a fierce intensity that terrified her. He whirled and strode away from her, leaving her there in the dirt. From the shadows stepped the orcs. They leered at her._

 

She woke, panting, tears streaming down her face, and tried to extricate herself from her bedroll and face the orcs. She was standing, and across the fire from her was Gloin, the watchman on duty.

 

“It's alright lass. Naught but a dream. I'm on watch and all is quiet, all is well. Sleep if you can. There are a few more hours until morning.”

 

She nodded at him, and returned to her bed, mute. She wanted to run. All instinct told her to leave this place. Thranduil was coming. She must face him, she must face her life with him, again. But oh! She was so afraid. If she had a place she could go to now... she would go. It galled her to find that she was so weak, that she would run again. How long has she sought to be brave and not found it inside herself? Too long. It was time to face her life, although she wasn't ready.

 

Thorin had been warned, about the gold-sickness, and more importantly about staying away from Ravenhill. The elves from the three kingdoms would fight to protect the land from Sauron's deadly reach. Legolas had surely rescued the people of Laketown... if she could slip off now somewhere in Middle Earth, she would, knowing that she had done all she could to stop the worst of the events from unfolding. But where could she go? Nowhere. There was no place to hide. She had to face her husband. She had to try to live her life there in her old home. Her thoughts continued in this circle until morning when the others woke, and broke camp.

 

If any noticed her pale face and withdrawn behavior, no one commented. She felt grateful. She had to find strength to face the coming events, but she felt drained, empty.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Thranduil made a grand entrance astride his great elk, and was gratified to find his people had already anticipated his arrival, and had prepared a large tent for him. It was placed in a semi-circle with two other large tents belonging to the rulers of the other Elven kingdoms. While Thranduil bathed, Legolas came to speak with him, and they discussed much. Legolas had news for his father about the logistical aspect of caring for an army of this size, and the people of Laketown, as well as the plans and strategies the others had been discussing.

 

“This is all very good Legolas. You have thought of everything. But what of Crystal? What of the Lonely Mountain?”

 

“The dragon still resides there, and as of yet, there has not been a sign or Crystal, nor of her companions.”

 

“I see.” He was silent a moment, and then, “What of the man named Bard? Have you found him?”

 

“Indeed, Ada. He is an archer, and he has been practicing with the very last black arrow in Laketown. He says he imagined shooting the dragon while yet a child, but never imagined this would really happen. I can't say I don't sympathize. Are we certain this one man can bring down the beast?”

 

“Anything can happen. Yet. Yet I feel he will prevail. He must find the chink in the serpent's armor. Have you told him this?”

 

“No, Ada. I can tomorrow.”

 

“Perhaps I will accompany you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crystal and Thranduil. They are so close to being reunited! Things are about to get interesting! :D


	51. Of Dragons and Flames

Cool blue eyes regarded the archer; assessing, evaluating.. The king's face was placid, his gaze impenetrable as he kept his eyes fastened upon Bard. This man, did he have it in him to defeat the great wyrm Smaug? So much would depend upon this man. 

“Ada, may I present Bard, the Bowman.” Legolas said, and turned to Bard. “Bard, this is Thranduil Oropherion, King of Greenwood the Great, and my father.”

Thranduil inclined his head a bare inch, still taking the measure of Bard.

“The aid you bring my people is most welcome your majesty,” began Bard.

“I have come for something of mine.” Thranduil said, his voice filled with dark humor. Something bitter yet amusing seemed to be occupying his thoughts. He guided his elk closer to the man.

“Well met, Bard the Bowman,” he said his tone changed to one of friendship, and he leaned down, clapping the fellow on the shoulder. “Has my son informed you of your part in the near future? That you will slay a dragon?”

“Er... yes, my Lord. Although... One wonders if this is a mistake.”

“There is no mistake. It is you. This thing is yours to undertake.” Thranduil said with certainty.

Bard raised wondering eyes. 

“I have seen you myself, Bard. With a black arrow you shall fell the wyrm... and end his time here in these parts. The city shall be afire because of the dragon, left in ruins. Yet we have taken action to safeguard your folk. Are there any more yet in this city?

“Aye my lord, there is the master, and his guards. And some of their families. And there are my children here yet... While I must remain in this city, we will part at the last moment.”

“The time is nigh! Send your children to the forest... We will protect them!” Broke in Legolas. “Indeed Tauriel and myself will watch over them. Fear not for them Friend Bard, we will shelter them.”

“Then I will send them with you this very evening.” replied Bard, with a look of relief on his face.

“I will return for them after the sun sets.” said Legolas. 

The elves took their leave of the bowman before turning their mounts back to the forest. 

* * * * * * *

The season marched inexorably on towards winter; each night colder than the one preceding it. Chill morning light high-lighted the steam leaving their ponies and horses nostrils, their own, and hot mugs of tea. Crystal felt ever more weak and distressed with every step toward Thorin's ancestral home, the Lonely Mountain, as it stood vast and looming, a solitary beacon that they could not look away from. It held the hopes and dreams of some, and the restless unease of Crystal, and perhaps of the hobbit too, she thought.

Crystal had taken note of the furtive glances he had been shooting toward the mountain. 

The morning of Durin's day found their party at the foot of the mountain, and despite being tired from the journey, the dwarves were merry and spirited.

Crystal stepped near the hobbit, as they saddled their mounts.

“How do you fare, my friend?” she asked while looking deep into his eyes.

He looked down at his hairy and bare feet, rocked back on his heels while hooking his thumbs in his waistcoat pockets, and cleared his throat.

“Well... your grace. Everything is fine. Everything is perfect. Except, you know. There is a fire breathing dragon in there.” he said, pointing at the mountain. “And we are going... there. I suppose they are largish creatures. But how large, one wonders.” He looked at her. “Have you ever seen a dragon?”

“Not in real life, no. But I've heard tales, and in a way I've seen them. In kind of... visions.

“Hmmm. The more thought I give to the dragon, the happier I am to be designated 'thief,' and not 'mighty dragon slayer.'” he said.

Her smile lit her eyes. “I understand, Master Baggins!”

At that very moment Crystal and the dwarves and one hobbit, began the long climb up the western slopes of the mountain, to search for the secret entrance into the mountain. As the climb became steeper, they unsaddled their mounts, and freed them. They would continue on foot. The last days had worn on Crystal, and she could feel no great joy in this moment, when the dwarves would reclaim their homeland. She knew what fierce events were to come, but she had always imagined this to be a moment of jubilation, and that she would share their joy. She could not though. Her feet were sore; in truth her whole body was sore. She was bone weary, having slept very little the last few nights she lay down in her bedroll. The nights were becoming so cold out. But it wasn't the cold of night that kept her from sleep. It was the sorrow in her soul. It was the dreams she kept having of Thranduil, and of his coldness toward her. It was daily fear and trepidation she lived with. She sighed and placed one foot in front of the other. 

At last they crested the last stair-step and Crystal sank in a grateful heap in the grass, as the dwarves attempted to suss out the answer; to unravel the mystery that would allow them entrance into the mountain. Here she kept quiet, hoping that by saying nothing, her presence was in no way altering the events that would soon unfold.

* * * * * * *

He had been staring off at the Lonely Mountain throughout the day. He felt her presence, somehow he just knew she was there. Even with his keen sight, he would not have been able to see the company or their horses at such a distance. Yet he knew this day she had arrived. He would not risk her life. Much as he wished to take a contingent of his army and scour the low lying hills of the mountain for her, he did not dare. What if they woke the beast? 

He put down the flagon of wine he had just poured for himself. Rising from his carved wooden throne, he began pacing inside his tent. He was feeling much too restless to join Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel for the evening meal. Perhaps later this evening.

Making up his mind, he called for a guard. 

“Go fetch Legolas.”

The guards at the entrance saluted Legolas smartly as he approached his father's tent. Inside the ornately and sumptuously appointed tent, his father stood, while being arrayed in light armor.

“I'm accompanying you, ion nin, to Laketown, to fetch those children.”

If Legolas was surprised, he did not let it show. He merely nodded in acquiescence. 

* * * * * * *

 

Clouds parted for the light of the moon to spill forth, and Crystal held her breath as Bilbo saw the keyhole, at last, in the last light of Durin's day. In the uproar, the key nearly fell to oblivion from the high cliffs, but Thorin's booted foot stopped it in what had to be fate. He bent down, retrieved the key, and plunged it into the keyhole, hoping against all odds for a miracle. And the door long hidden and unused, swung silently inward.

The Dwarves had come to reclaim their mountain.

Tears flowed as freely as emotions, and they stepped inside in reverence and awe. 

At once Thorin turned to Bilbo, and reminded him of his purpose in this long journey, to be a thief. “Find for me the Arkenstone. Bring it back to me the moment you retrieve it. Stay thrice as stealthy as you have ever been, and do not wake the beast!”

Bilbo Baggins had a serious and determined and perhaps even frightened expression on his little face as he turned away from them and slipped away down the corridor leading down, down to the depths of the mountain, and to a foe he could only imagine.

* * * * * * *

Crystal found that she despised the scent of dragon. As soon as they had bidden farewell to the hobbit, she left the shaft and sought fresh air. She sank again into the grass along the hillside, and stared out into the night sky. The clouds had all but vanished, and the moon shone so brightly the light of the stars was diminished. 

He will be fine, she thought. He has the ring of power, and he will be invisible to Smaug. Nevertheless, she was grateful it was not up to her to face the dragon. She shuddered. It stank up all the air in the mountain. She had never encountered such a smell before. She had spent hours imagining Smaug, and never once had she imagined that dragons would carry such an awful stench.

Thorin sank into the grass beside her. 

“The wizard insisted he was our burglar. But he is no warrior. I fear for our friend the hobbit.” His words were spoken softly, with a touch of regret. “The waiting is the hardest part.”

Her eyes sought his, and she echoed him, but she meant something altogether different. “Yes, the waiting is the hardest part.”

* * * * * * *

Moonlight greeted them as they exited Bard's home and sought their horses tethered in a nearby street. Thranduil placed Bard's youngest daughter upon his steed in front of him. Tauriel rode with Sigrid behind her and holding tight to her waist, and Bain was beginning to climb up behind Legolas, when Thranduil's voice rang out.

“Halt! To arms! Orcs!”

He couldn't see them, but he had caught their scent. Immediately Legolas pushed Bain toward Tauriel. She reached down and helped him swing up behind his sister. Thranduil whispered to Tilda, “Little one, have no fear. I will protect you. But you need to climb until you are behind me. Once there hold on tight.” He helped the little girl move from being in front of him to riding behind him. She grasped his waist in a tight grip.

Bard stood in the doorway, filled with unease. “My Lords, bring my children back in the house! We can withstand the orcs from inside!”

“No, friend, our hope is speed. My father and Tauriel will bring them safely to our armies in the wood. You and I must distract the orcs. Get your weapons. We hunt orc tonight!”

Bard came out armed with his longbow and a quiver of arrows. He held the long black arrow in his left hand and a dagger in his right. 

“Follow me.” Legolas instructed and vaulted to a windowsill and pulled himself up to the top of the roof. Then he vanished soundlessly from sight. Bard rearranged his weapons and followed the elf.

With as little sound as possible Thranduil and Tauriel kept their mounts to the shadows. Both of them wished to be hunting for orc with Legolas, but would protect these children with their lives if need be. 

Thranduil was in the lead, and as they rounded a corner in the street he caught sight of two orcs. He urged his horse to a gallop and swung his twin blades that had the orcs heads rolling before they could comprehend the danger. 

“Good girl.” he spoke to Tilda, who still clung to him.

They had arrived at the edge of the forest before they stopped to look back. None followed them. Thranduil whistled. An elf materialized out of the tree line. 

“My Lord.”

Take these children to Tauriel's tent. They will be staying with her.” He handed Tilda to the elf. Bain and Sigrid dismounted and went with their sister. 

Without words, Tauriel and Thranduil turned their horses toward Laketown. They were perhaps halfway back when Thranduil felt a frisson of energy. Old magic. He turned his eyes to the mountain, to the sky. There... in the darkness, the moonlight barely making it visible, winging his way toward Laketown at an incredible speed was Smaug. 

“Tauriel, Daro!” he said, motioning her to stop as well. Her eyes followed his and she sucked in a breath. This was the first time she had ever seen a dragon.

Laketown erupted in fire with Smaug's first pass. He climbed high in the air again and circled back to breathe more doom upon the townspeople. 

* * * * * * *

Fire erupted suddenly to their left. Legolas left off the pursuit of the orcs they had been slaying, and yelled at Bard. “To the bell-tower!”

They jumped from roof to roof, making their way toward the bell-tower in all haste. Bard made for the tower, and Legolas made for a tall building to the right of it.

When the dragon descended, they let their arrows fly. Nothing could penetrate that hide, but they did gain the beast's attention. He flew up and circled again, and when he came back this time, he did not loose a river of fire, but landed, his eyes fixed upon the bowman in the bell-tower. Legolas hid in the shadows of the building to the left of the dragon. 

The dragon's voice shook the earth as he spoke, and the heat that radiated from him caused a sheen of sweat to develop over Legolas' skin. He saw the Bowman's hand was steady as he pointed the black arrow at the dragon, at a spot of hide that was missing! Of all the places to be missing a scale, it was where the scale should be covering his heart. In it's absence, the place missing the scale glowed from the fire inside him. 

Still the dragon spoke. How many countless years since the dragon had speech with anyone, Legolas wondered. He had drawn his arrow too, it was aimed at the glow above the dragon's heart, but he did not loose it as he knew the black arrow that Bard had would be able to penetrate dragon hide. His own arrows... he did not know if they could.

Bard loosed the arrow. It flew so swiftly, Legolas had not the chance to see it in flight, but he saw it hit the mark. And all hope was lost, for the black arrow was lodged firmly half into the soft skin of the dragon, and half into the scale on the edge of it. It was not a mortal wound. But the dragon was enraged and breathed fire at the base of the tower causing it to topple over, and Bard with it. Legolas had no time to plan. Despite the heat, he leaped for the dragon, and clung to it's scales as it launched itself into the air and winged higher and higher.

Going higher and higher in the sky, Legolas could not climb to the black arrow, He simply held on as the dragon shrieked out it's anger. He did not think it had noticed him as his weight was too small for Smaug to notice. As soon as the dragon leveled out in flight, Legolas was on the move. He dared not look down, dared not think of the vast expanse of nothing between him and the ground. 

His hands were sweaty from the heat of the beast, and that made clinging to his scales that much harder. At last he made it to the arrow, and tugged. Nothing. He tried again to tug it loose but it was in vain. The arrow held fast. But the dragon had noticed him now. 

It growled and tried to twist it's head to see him. Legolas was horrified to see a clawed leg reaching for him! Even more horrified to feel the claws wrap around him and pull him free. It held him in its razor sharp grip and laughed. But Legolas would not die for nothing. He reached into his quiver and shot arrow after arrow into the mark. They entered. Light left the beast's eyes, and for a moment they were suspended in mid-air. Then they fell. The claws of the dragon loosened enough for Legolas to escape it, but he was still crashing toward the earth. Together they fell, dragon and elf, into the dark waters of the lake.

* * * * * * *

Please, please, please let all the people of Laketown be safely away! Crystal thought, as the dragon had taken to the sky. At first the thundering vibrations in the earth seemed to be an earthquake, but Balin had disabused them of that notion.

“That, my friends, is a dragon!” he had proclaimed. All feared what that meant. The dragon had awoken. And where was Bilbo?

Finally Bilbo appeared, gasping and falling to his knees as soon as he made it across the threshold. 

“The dragon! It... it thinks the people of Laketown aided us, so he is going to destroy them!”

“Bilbo, my dear!” Crystal said, rushing to him. “Remember? Legolas went to warn the townspeople, to take them to safety! All is not lost!”

As soon as Bilbo had caught his breath, he said “We need to see what is happening. Is there somewhere we can go to view the Lake and the town?”

“Yes, this way. We'll make for the south-west corner of the mountain, to the old look-out post. Follow me.” said Balin, leading them away from their steep entrance to the mountain.

* * * * * * *

With their keen sight, Thranduil and Tauriel had seen Legolas clinging to the dragon as it rose into the sky. Anguished, they watched them fall, and rode swiftly to the water's edge. Thranduil and Tauriel divested each other of armor, and threw off their clothes. They swam to where the beast had fallen, and dived deep.

* * * * * * *

The woman, the hobbit, and the dwarves arrived at the outpost, and saw Laketown laid desolate in flame.


	52. Leaving Erebor

Legolas was unconscious, lying unclothed on his back. Most of the front side of his body was wrapped in soft cotton over poultices of herbs and ointment. Although such close contact with the dragon for such a sustained time meant he was suffering burns, at least he had not had to endure being singed by dragon-fire. His hands were the most severe site of the burns, and the state of them had kept Lord Elrond and Thranduil's best healers at Legolas's side for hours. They had put him in a deep restful sleep, having no herbs that could match the severity of the pain from the burns.

Tauriel lay at his side, as close to him as she could get without actually touching him. 

Thranduil crossed to her and stooped to caress her face.

“You should rest now. While he sleeps. I fear you will not have an easy time once he is awake. Tauriel, sleep.”

She turned to him, her eyes filled with all of the emotions they had experienced this night. Of the fear, and of the victory in retrieving Legolas from the waters of the lake, and the horror over his wounds. 

“I will try to rest a little, my king. It is just that... when I close my eyes- all I can see is him hurtling down into the waters with that beast.”

“Ssshh.” he comforted. “He is safe now. He will recover. Daughter, I will help you rest now. Close your eyes. Don't fear, I will give you only a very light sleeping-spell, just enough to aid you in drifting off.”

Tauriel did as he commanded, and he spoke a few words, and watched the care ebb from her face. Soon she was breathing as evenly as his son. He watched the two for a few more minutes. His son was pale, and still, but Thranduil had no doubt that Legolas would be able to fully recover. Even his hands, the most badly burned would regain their full function. Tauriel rested sweetly beside her husband. Her lips and cheeks bore healthy pink color, and the dark circles under her eyes would fade if she would but sleep a few hours. He shook his head ruefully. Tolkien had not foreseen this. That Legolas would ride the great dragon Smaug. He shook his head again and strode off to his own tent. 

“Send for my seneschal.” he commanded one of the waiting guards.

* * * * * * *

Thorin Oakenshield turned his back on the sight of Laketown engulfed in flames. His steps were purposeful as he made his way back toward the Lonely Mountain. The others turned to each other aghast. Surely there was time to try to assimilate what had happened. The town was destroyed, and the dragon was dead. But no... one of the dwarves said it aloud: the passing of the dragon would be common knowledge soon, and all eyes would turn to the mountain. If Thorin wished to assert his authority, he needed to find the Arkenstone. They followed him in silence.

A few hours later, deep in the mountain that smelled dreadfully of dragon, Crystal lay her bedroll in the dusty and forlorn chamber that had seen so many years of disuse to be more uncomfortable than sleeping on the ground outdoors. Besides, the whole mountain was rank with the smell of dragon, and it made her feel slightly queasy. Still, she would try to sleep for a few hours. She knew she would need to be alert in the coming days.

* * * * * * *

Thranduil dressed with care. He deliberately chose not to wear armor, as he did not want to be perceived by Thorin as being provocatively war-like. He wore sky blue and silver, with a dark grey cloak that shimmered in the light. Upon his head he wore a circlet with a shining large jewel in the center. He wore more rings and bracelets than he usually did, and he had given orders for his white stallion to be adorned in matching ribbons and with bells. He wished to cut a royal and impressive figure, knowing that Crystal would see him for the first time in many years that day. He couldn't help the tremor that ran through him, when he thought of how soon he would see her.

Thranduil mounted his horse, when the sun rose enough to crest the horizon. He gave the order to the mounted party of elves behind him to move out, and in no time they were before the destroyed gates of Erebor.

* * * * * * *

Crystal was awakened by Fili. She rubbed her sleep bleary eyes and tried to grasp what he was saying to her.

“Hurry. The king of the elves is before our gates. Let us not keep him waiting, but give a proper greeting.”

“Do you mean, my husband?”

“Unless you've gone and married a different king of the elves, then yes, Crystal. It is your husband!” Fili said with a grin.

Suddenly her sleepiness vanished. She dressed in her best tunic that had been given to her by Thorin and bore the sign of the house of Durin. She stood in front of a dust covered mirror, wiped a circle somewhat clean, and tried to tame her hair, that had been long unkempt during her most recent journeys. She sighed and simply pushed it back behind her. She hadn't the heart to care about her hair in this moment. She was going to see Thranduil. The thought of seeing him was agonizing. She told herself she had the strength. Would he demand she leave with him? Would she dare to do otherwise?

With hesitant steps she joined the others on the parapet. She took a deep breath and stood near enough the wall that she could look down upon those gathered in front of the gate.

Thranduil shone in the morning sun. He looked regal. His beauty was so great, she felt like hiding in his presence. Her love for him, and her desire to be in his arms hit her in an instant. She was reeling inside, and he hadn't even said a word yet. His face was expressionless, but his eyes sought hers. She stared into his eyes for long moments. Conflicting emotions warred within her. She wanted to fling herself into his arms, and she wanted to run and hide. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his.

In an inhospitable tone, Thorin broke the silence.

“What brings you here, Thranduil Oropherion, before my gates?”

“Greetings Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, and King under the Mountain.” he began, in tones of velvet. “I am here for but a simple mission. I wish to be reunited with my wife.” he said, his eyes still locked with Crystal's. “If you will come down my lady, we can speak in private.” He indicated the gate.

Thorin turned to her expectantly She tore her eyes away from Thranduil and looked at him, but she couldn't find any words.

Thorin turned back to Thranduil and said in a voice loud enough to carry easily to all.

“I have extended my protection and hospitality to your lady wife for as long as she requires. When she is ready to leave Erebor, she has my blessing, but until then, she will be welcome here as if it were her own home, just as it was in the Blue Mountains these many years past with my people.”

Thranduil's hands clenched on the reins, making his stallion dance restively. He calmed his horse, and his own temper, and spoke directly to her.

“Crystal. It has been so many years. My people and I are eager to welcome you back home.”

Her heart beat furiously. She felt her blood singing in her veins, and her vision nearly swam. He was here for her. She had but to accept, and she would be swept back into a life with him. She stepped closer to the wall, and Thranduil saw her more clearly. Her hair was tumbled about her shoulders, and she still had pillow case markings on her cheek, from being so recently asleep. Her eyes were troubled. She wore dark clothing, that had the markings of the house of Durin prominently displayed along her high collar, and sleeves. He gritted his teeth at the sight. These many years she had lived under Thorin's protection, and Thorin had no trouble throwing that in his face. Thranduil was becoming more annoyed by the minute.

“Crystal?” Thorin was quietly trying to get her attention.

She tore her eyes away from her husband again, and looked at Thorin. He looked troubled.

“You are free to stay here as long as you like, you don't have to go anywhere with anybody, you know.” he said softly, for her ears alone.

“Her place is by my side.” Thranduil snapped, his excellent hearing allowing him to hear Thorin's soft conversation with Crystal.

“Her place is where she chooses it.” Thorin replied with a stubborn lift of his chin.

“Please, I- I need time. I am not ready to 'be at your side' Thranduil.”

“Crystal, it is not just I that am waiting for your return. There is also your daughter-”

“Do you think I don't know this?” she broke in, with great emotion. “I am well aware that there is a whole life just waiting for me to return, that people have expectations of me, that I have disappointed you all greatly already. Don't you think, if I could, I would already be there at your side?”

“You can. And you will.” Thranduil replied, edging his horse closer, and lifting his arm up to her. “Come down. If not I will come to you.”

“You will not. She is under my protection, and will remain so unless she chooses otherwise. Step not a foot closer, elf.” Thorin's voice boomed.

Thranduil looked at him, and saw Thorin had an arrow, held back in a taut bowstring, that was pointed directly at him.

“You would risk war?” Thranduil questioned him scathingly.

“I will make war upon anyone who tries to enter this mountain without permission, and upon anyone who would intimidate or otherwise imperil my ward.”

“She is my wife. She is not simply your ward, but a ruler of another kingdom! And you cannot keep her from me.” Thranduil said, incensed.

“I'll not keep her. I'll support her decision.”

Thranduil narrowed his eyes and sent Crystal a glare that would have made anyone snap to obey him.   
She trembled and stepped back.

“Crystal.” his voice was stern.

Bilbo stepped next to Crystal, and slipped her hand in his. He felt her tremble. 

“Crystal.” Thranduil's voice was softer now, more entreating. “You know the horde of evil that will descend upon all before this mountain. And it will come soon. Do not think I will wait and allow you to come to whatever fate could befall you here. I need you safe with me and under my protection. Before this battle, where anyone's life can become cut short, do you not think you and I should speak with one another? Do we not wish to have some things mended?” 

“I don't know that some things can ever be mended.” she said in a forlorn voice. “Nevertheless, I will not go with you today. I know that soon, I must. But I am not ready today.”

Thranduil's horse danced before the gate again, as it felt it's rider's agitation. 

“Soon Crystal. Soon. If you force Thorin to 'protect' you, there could be great blood-shed. I will not sit idly by, and leave you all but defenseless here with this small band of dwarves. I believe Thorin means well... but he can't possibly imagine the forces of evil that will arrive soon. You know of what I speak. You are much safer with me, and all of the armies of the three kingdoms of elves.”

“I understand. Please go. I can't go with you right now.”

Bitter disappointment filled Thranduil with a cold fury. He dipped his head to her and made to turn his horse, but stopped mid-turn.

“Make it soon. You may wish to see Legolas, wounded as he is.”

“Legolas is wounded?” Crystal rushed back to the wall and asked: “How, what happened?”

“Smaug. Legolas is badly burned, and had to be placed in a deep sleep.”

“Oh no! I did not realize.”

Thranduil turned away, bitterness at her for her choices making it easier to leave her in such distress over Legolas. It was perhaps a dirty trick to let her fears run wild with this news, but he was angry with her and the small barb he inflicted felt good after she had wounded his pride with her refusal to return with him. 

When Thranduil rode away with his retinue, Crystal sat down and rubbed her eyes, finding her fingers wet with tears. The dwarves surrounded her, murmuring comforting sounds, and the hobbit was still holding her hand. She sucked in a deep breath, and gave them a tremulous smile.   
* * * * * * *

“I know you are planning to leave tonight Bilbo. I intend to come with you.”

“My lady...” Bilbo's mouth closed and opened, making him look somewhat like a fish gasping for air as he searched for words. She laughed. 

“My lady, how could you? Why would you think such a thing?” He asked at last, striving for the right balance of innocence and slightly wounded pride. Again she laughed.

“Master Baggins, you should know by now that I know of all sorts of interesting things... like for example, the things you carry in your pockets.”

His eyes bugged out.

With merriment, she continued on. “Yes my dear Bilbo, I know many things. I know you will leave tonight, in the hopes of sparing our dear friend Thorin of the ailment upon him. This dragon sickness. He meant to fight against it, but alas... like you, I see it is consuming him. You are right to take that away, which would feed that sickness. And so, when you go tonight, I will go with you.

“But I intend to go to the Elvenking.”

“I know. So do I.”

* * * * * * *

In the two full days since Thranduil had come before the gates of Erebor, much had changed inside the Lonely Mountain. First, Thorin had been manic about shoring up the defenseless gate the dragon had ruined. The dwarves had worked through the night to close it with great heaps of rubble. Then Thorin had demanded that everyone search through the great horde of gold and other treasures in the depths of the caverns. Crystal searched like the others. She soon grew tired of trudging the hills of treasure. The air was thick and foul with the stench of Smaug. It made her stomach turn. But the hunt for the Arkenstone could not be postponed, not even for her comfort. Thorin was obsessed with finding it, and as each hour went by with it's absence, he grew more cold and distant. The one bright spot in his temper had been just that morning, as the dwarves outfitted themselves for war. He had presented Bilbo with shining mithril. The hobbit had been overcome by his gentleness, and friendship, and it had made Crystal smile.

Then he had turned to her, his eyes kind and his expression soft, as he had opened a small ornate box.

“These belong to you. Or to be more correct, to the Elvenking. But I would see you wear them Crystal.” He brought out beautiful gems that caught light even in the shadowed halls where they stood. Crystal knew them the moment she caught sight of them. These were the white gems that caused such enmity between Thranduil and the dwarves of Erebor. Thorin placed the necklace around her neck and she placed the earrings. Then last he picked up a delicate circlet encrusted in the gems and placed it on her head. 

The others began speaking, one over the other.

“She looks a right queen now, to be sure.” “Should we bow?” “I think we should all bow.” 

The dwarves bowed and she curtsied back to them, a big smile covering her face. She turned to look at Thorin, and was taken aback at the look in his eyes. He gazed at the jewels, and at her in the same way.  
With avarice.

“My lady, you light up Erebor with your presence. Long may you stay.” Thorin murmured in her ear as he took her arm and led her away from the others. Crystal felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise at the continued expression in his eyes. This dragon-sickness was causing him to view her as a jewel, as something to be coveted and possess. She had shivered as the realization came to her that her time in Erebor would best be cut short.

* * * * * * *

That night, Crystal stayed in the shadows as Bilbo went to relieve Bombur from his watch, and promised to wake Dwalin in two hours. After Bombur had gone, she went to Bilbo and the two crept up to the parapet. Bilbo knotted a rope that they would use to climb down. She shivered. This was it. This was the moment. There would be no going back!

It was time for her to face all of the things she had long put off. She carried a small knapsack slung over her back. It held a simple change of clothes, and an extra set of hunting knives. She carried a bow and arrows and wore her swords at her sides. There was no way she was covering this expanse of land, between the mountain and the forest unarmed. After Bilbo reached the bottom of the rope, she too descended.

“Well my friend. This is it.”

Bilbo turned to her and took her hand. Together they crept through the darkness of the night toward the Forest bordering Laketown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit, I am so curious what you all think of this part of the story!


	53. Recrimination

The hobbit and the woman crossed the expanse from the mountain to the forest swift and silent, as both knew there was a good chance of orcs patrolling the area. When they were within a mile of the forest, Crystal asked the hobbit to stop, and allow them to rest. 

In truth, she needed to prepare her mind. She stood for ten minutes or so, gazing up at the bright stars... these stars that were so much larger and brighter looking than the ones she had grown up viewing. She felt as if she could reach up and pluck one from where it lay ensconced in ebony. Her gaze moved to the moon that had risen during their travels. She felt the anxiety rise in her as she thought of how soon she would be with Thranduil. She was annoyed with her own feelings. Thranduil, her love... how could she be so … -panicked, at the thought of speaking to him? She was choosing this moment to return to him, never mind the circumstances that seemed to propel her toward this moment. But. It was no use. As much as she wished to believe that she was in charge, that she was choosing this moment to return, she had to face the truth. Her fears held her bound, and she would not be seeking her husband at this time if circumstances didn't make it necessary. So much for feeling empowered. She felt down and distressed again over what she would be facing. 

“Ahem...” the sound of the hobbit's voice broke through her pacing.

“I am uh, almost ready dear Bilbo.”

“Please my lady... take all the time you need. But you are a ruler of one of the great lands of this earth, and your husband, a mighty king will be so very pleased to receive you... so it seems to me, this should be a time of rejoicing for you, and not a time for fretting.”

“Why yes, you are right Bilbo! Of course! And thank you my dear friend for reminding me of this... with everything that has passed, it is easy for me to lose my bearings.”

“Your bearings are things that no one can refute, my lady. You are the mother of a princess, the wife of a king, and the queen of a people. Regardless of other events, these things remain true.”

“Even if I no longer feel adequate?”

“Well um, Your Majesty, it seems to me, that a queen does not have the luxury of questioning whether or not she is adequate to her position. Her duties make her rise. Is this not true?”

“No, you are right my dear friend. Thank you for your clarity. I have long pushed my duties aside. And … this is not right. I am able to rise. It is the other that has held me captive for so long... the fear that I will no longer be adequate for... him.” her voice gave out at the end, as the power of the emotion swept through her.

“It may be my lady, that you are no longer adequate... it may be that he will be more than adequate for the both of you. You will not know until you are in it. It may be that your heart will break, and that your soul will find no rest when you return to your family. It may be that you wish to leave. Again, you will not know until you try. But if you should find yourself bereft, remember that as long as I shall live, you will be welcome to greet the sun each day from the homely comforts of the Shire.” 

His good and earnest face and kind words brought tears to her eyes.

“Oh Bilbo. How do you always manage to make me feel better?” she laughed through her tears, and hugged him.

“It's a gift, my lady.” he said with a wink.

She stilled as she thought of Legolas. To think of him badly burned tore a hole in her heart. For the past two days, she had been in fear for him, and desperately wished to see him for herself. Well now she would. She squared her shoulders, and drew herself up to full height.

“I am ready now Bilbo. Let us go to the King of the Elves.”

“Indeed, my lady.”

* * * * * * *

Before arriving at the edge of the forest, they were challenged. Seeing the uniform of one of the elves from the greenwood, she said: “It is I, your queen, and accompanying me, is my dear friend Bilbo Baggins. Take us now to my husband the king, straightaway.”

The guard bowed and led the way.

Crystal took a deep breath as she was announced, and released it, stepping into the light inside the great tent.

The flagon of Dorwinion slipped from Thranduil's fingers as he stood upon seeing her, from where he had been elegantly sprawled in his carved throne. The wine splashed up the front of his golden robe and the train dragged through the burgundy liquid. What a pity, she thought, staring at the dark red stain. Dorwinion wine shouldn't be treated like this. It must be savored. And that fabric... it is much too fine to be burdened with stains. And then, in what felt like a split second, his hands were reaching for her face, lifting her gaze until her eyes met his, and all thought of Dorwinion wine or anything at all, really, fled her mind. His eyes searched hers' seeking, probing. Those eyes. She couldn't keep a coherent thought in her head. But joy bubbled up in her. He smelled as he always did, clean, and strong, and with a mysterious blend of the forest and fine spices. His hands tangled in her hair and he drew her to him. She flung her arms around him and breathed in the scent of him through her tears. She was home. There was no telling for how long, but for now, she was home.

How sweet it was, this embrace, and how she wished it would never end... but in time, she became aware of the quiet footsteps of others exiting the tent. He lifted her and carried her to his throne, and sat down with her cradled tenderly in his lap. 

“Crystal, Crystal...” he whispered her name, and placed kisses along her brow, and caressed her. She in turn gazed at him in wonder... as always his beauty broke her heart... he was completely too good for this world, any world, and she drank in the sight of him. His lips along her neck sent tremors through her whole body. She became oblivious to anything but his touch. She was restless in his arms as she couldn't get close enough to him. Hearing his ragged breath near her ear, just before he nipped at it sent heat through her.

When he bent to kiss her lips, she froze. Her body and mind became numb in an instant, and she couldn't register the sensation. He raised his face, puzzled at her lack of response. 

Let us try this again.” He smiled into her eyes and she watched his lips move ever closer to hers. She tried to respond, but froze again, and when he persisted in opening her mouth with his, she panicked. She pushed away from him, hyperventilating, and landed on the floor at his feet. His face was utterly shocked and he reached for her, but stopped short of touching her.

Cat-like, he descended to a crouch in front of his throne, facing her and staring deep into her eyes. 

He reached to her. “Crystal? What game is this?”

“I'm sorry Thranduil, I, I don't know what came over me.” she said as her cheeks pinked in mortification of her reaction to him. She shied away as his hand came near.

His eyebrows raised. 

“Why did you come to me now?” he asked. His face was stern and his eyes continued boring holes through her.

“I returned to be at your side, Thranduil.”

“That's a very interesting statement, coming from you Crystal.” His lips betrayed a snarl before he smoothed his features. “Why now?”

“I- er. ...You made it clear that if I didn't return, you would come for me. And there could have been bloodshed. You said something like that, didn't you?” 

“Did you fear for me?”

“Of course not!”

“For whose shed blood were you fearing? Dwarves? Not your husband's blood.” he said bitterly.

“Oh Thranduil! Let us not argue!” she leaned forward to grasp his hand, and as she did so, something at her neck caught the light, and his attention. 

“What is this?” And his hand was at her collar, retrieving the necklace of white gems. He let it fall, wordlessly over her tunic. It hung bright and beautifully displayed against the dark blue wool and golden embroidery in the sigil of the House of Durin. He stared for countless seconds, then his eyes sought hers.

“Where did you get this?”

She braced herself. This was not going well. “Thorin. He said it belonged to you. And-” she cursed herself inwardly, for saying too much.

“And?” his voice was low, dark.

“He wished to see me wear them. Nothing more.”

Thranduil's eyes darkened. 

“Is that so?” he asked, his voice icy. “They are beautiful, these white gems. Even more so on a queen. And as they are mine, and you are mine, my queen, they would have ultimately been yours. But. They. Were. Mine. To. Give.”

She shivered under his frigid regard.

“What else concerning you has Oakenshield taken from me?”

“What do you mean?” she spoke softly, wonderingly.

“What does Thorin Oakenshield mean to you Crystal? Speak carefully, for I will know if you lie.”

“He- I- ...we- we share friendship Thranduil. We share respect, and trust until recently, which is part of why I came to you this day!”

“You admit that! You have come to me today, partly because of a lack of trust for Thorin, and partly for fear I would shed your friends' blood.” He gritted his teeth. “When would you have come for me? On what day would you have come to me, for missing me... for love of me?” the last phrase came out a whisper. He rose and strode across the tent from her, holding his frayed temper barely restrained.

His voice reached her ears, although he faced away from her, and spoke in hushed tones.

“I searched for you. I feared for you. I grieved for you. Even when you did not know me, I never gave up hope for you. I feared you had sailed. I did not know if you could do that... but I had no sign otherwise. I mourned Crystal. Never once did I think it would be better to live my life without you. Never once did I wish to be free of our bond. Never once did I break my vows to you. And this entire time... your not being by my side has been a result of your choice! Your reasons for coming back to me today, have nothing to do with me, but everything to do with Thorin Oakenshield!”

She stood on unsteady feet, and swayed. Through a veil of tears she saw the doorway.

“I will just go.”

He whirled and had her wrist in a vice-like grip. 

His laugh was terrible and mirthless. He bent until his nose was a bare inch from hers.

“You think you shall have it that easy? Oh no. You are here by my side. At last. And you will fulfill every last vow you have ever sworn to me. That is what I require of you.”

He grabbed the collar of the tunic she wore, that he despised, and tore it in two. In shock at the tearing sound, and the sudden baring of her skin, she overlapped the ragged edges together and hugged herself, trying to make herself small against his rage.

“You will no longer deny me what is mine Crystal. You. Are. Mine. And I will not accept your attempts at playing games. I know you are attracted to me. I can smell it on you.” He smirked, but it was not a playful one, it was haughty and aggrieved. Only now, here with him this very night, she could see how much her absence had hurt him. It was far more than she anticipated. This too made her feel sorry.

He towered above her, and she felt overwhelmed by his words, his storm of feelings that had erupted over her. Her nerves were stretched taut. With everything in her, she regretted coming to him this night.

“Look at me.” he commanded.

She refused, keeping her eyes locked on the wine stains on the hem of his robes.

“By the Valar! You are beyond belief!”

He wrenched up her face until she could not avoid looking into his eyes. She closed them at the evidence of deep anger in their depths.

Tears still leaked out her eyes, and she trembled when she felt his arms encircle her. She felt him brush the tears away from the corner of her eyes, and sigh.

With the suddenness of a summer thunderstorm his mood changed. His hands ran over her back in a soothing motion, and he nibbled at her ear and neck. Soon she was breathless, and would not have kept her feet except for his strength holding her up.

“Touch me.” he whispered in her ear, bringing one of her hands up to his chest. She splayed her fingers, and felt his solidness, felt his warmth, felt his strong rhythmic heart under her palm. Thranduil. Her love. She moved closer to him until her face rested against his chest. He lifted her and pressed her against him intimately. With a low growl, he claimed her lips. She sank into his kisses, feeling the flames of desire, and wanting ever more desperately to melt into him. His hand slipped inside the rent tunic with ease. He found a nipple and with soft flicks of his thumb was bringing forth delightful moans from her. 

Crystal was floating in sensation. Suddenly the beauty of the moment was pierced by the realization that Thranduil was tracing her scars with his fingertips. In shock, she stiffened and pushed against him. When she couldn't break free she became crazed. Sharp horror filled her mind. The memories rushed in, the evil beasts had eaten bites from her as they violated her. Her skin told the tale. Her scars were shameful and terrible and made her feel disgusting. 

“I cannot! Leave me alone! I cannot bear for you to see me Thranduil!” 

She came to her senses to find she had been beating on his chest until he freed her. In deepest shame, she gathered the broken edges of the tunic around herself and sank to the floor. In that moment Thranduil understood. Her scars were old, yet her spirit was wounded, as if still fresh. 

“Crystal. Shhh.” he said, and seated himself cross legged on the floor in front of her. “You are safe. You are home, and I will protect you. I promise to respect your needs Crystal. You are safe with me. Do you understand?”

She looked into his eyes, and saw his calm and reassuring gaze. 

“I do.”

“May I hold you Crystal? For comfort?”

When she nodded yes, he picked her up and held her again, caressing her back and making little shushing noises until she calmed.

After a time, with Crystal still cradled in his arms, he stood and walked to the door of his tent and sent a guard to fetch a serving maid, hot water for a bath, and food.

When the tub was filled, the serving maid drew the privacy curtain, and beckoned Crystal. She knelt before the tub, and told the serving-lady to wash her hair in this way. The servant was puzzled, but did as she was bid. After her hair was clean, Crystal dismissed her, insisting she could clean herself. She quickly undressed and bathed, and did not spend any time relaxing in the hot water. Her thoughts were focused upon being dressed, and covering her scars. After drying herself, she looked for clothing. Nothing was visible. She tried to cover herself as much as possible and drew back the curtain to look outside. There were no clothes to be seen. 

“Thranduil?” she called.

“Hmmmm?” he responded, walking toward her from a chest on the other side of the tent. In his hands he held a diaphanous night gown, and a robe. Both were hers! She recognized the blue robe from her time in Greenwood. She was taken aback that her personal items were here, in this camp, waiting for her. Thranduil's thoughtfulness amazed her.

“Oh, thank you!” she smiled at him, and reached from behind the curtains for the clothing he held out for her.

She dressed and exited the bathing area. Thranduil had the table set for just one, so she was certain he had already eaten.

“I'm not hungry.”

“Little one, it must have been hours since you last ate. And you have been under a great strain. You must keep up your strength. Humor me?”

And so she sat down to eat, admiring the fruits and cheeses, and of course the Dorwinion wine that accompanied them. Thranduil rubbed oil of rose into his palms, and then into the ends of her wet hair. Pressure from his fingertips along her scalp relaxed her. She yawned.

While she picked at her food, he painstakingly combed through her wild mass of curls. In the end, he braided her hair simply in one long braid down her back. 

“Now, are you feeling better?” he asked, seeing her lean back in her chair, replete.

“Yes. Thank you. Thranduil?”

“Yes?”

“I need to see Legolas.”

“Tomorrow. He is still being kept in a deep sleep. He is awakened only once a day. We shall go in the morning.”

“Is he ...is he going to be alright?”

“He will recover.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Thranduil stood, and began putting out the candles. With all but the last candle near the bed extinguished, he began undressing. He stood for a moment, nude, letting her look at him, before he smirked at her and then entered the bed. 

His arms outstretched to her, he said: “Come to me.”

She had to trust him, didn't she? That she would be safe with him. She stood and walked toward him. 

She leaned over to blow the candle out, and sank onto the bed. She removed none of her clothing. Swinging her legs up, she found herself ensconced next to her husband, who covered her with blankets and nestled her tight against his body. Her muscles were tense for a few minutes, but she relaxed in time, listening to Thranduil's steady breathing, and feeling protected in his arms. He posed the greatest threat to her well-being, she mused... yet he also made her feel protected. She didn't know how to reconcile that.

“I'll respect your needs Crystal, yet I shall never hesitate to remind you how much I desire you. I want to feel your lips and tongue all over my body. I want to make love with you, touch you so deep where you need me. I want to feel you as you come undone in my arms, and see in your eyes how deeply my love in this physical way affects you. Yes little one, I feel you trembling, and in spite of your past trauma, I know you still want me. Here. Touch me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my friends. Full disclosure: This chapter gave me fits. Writing Thranduil, a rightfully angry Thranduil, who is still able to (eventually) see and understand with perfect empathy someone he is rightfully pissed with... was so challenging! Ugh! I can only hope that it has been achieved with some degree of credibility. Crystal was a little easier... although she knows she's fucked up royally, by letting him down so terribly, she truly feels she had no choice. And yet, she doesn't argue with him, but listens as he berates her. I feel she would really do this in this situation, to gain understanding, and also because she felt powerless to change his opinionated stance. Ah these two. This won't be an easy walk in the park.


	54. Scars

“I'll respect your needs Crystal, yet I shall never hesitate to remind you how much I desire you. I want to feel your lips and tongue all over my body. I want to make love with you, touch you so deep where you need me. I want to feel you as you come undone in my arms, and see in your eyes how deeply my love in this physical way affects you. Yes little one, I feel you trembling, and in spite of your trauma, I know you still want me. Here. Touch me.”

He drew her hand to him, and placed it above his heart, and gently covered her hand with his own. 

She couldn't help but feel a shiver of desire at his words. But there was another feeling more pressing, more powerful, that of apprehension.

“Thranduil, I can't give you what you're speaking of right now. Maybe not ever. I don't know if I'll ever be able to … to accept your touch... in that... way.” she spoke haltingly, in a voice strained with tears. His tenderness was making her weepy.

“You will Crystal. In time.” Thranduil sighed, and gathered her closer to him. “Love between us, expressed in a physical way- it is a natural thing Crystal. It is natural and good, and right. Yet you my love, have been through a horror that was severe enough to make you wish to stop living. I know. I remember you begging to die, in that moment you let me reach your mind. I don't ever wish to bring up these moments to you... and I wouldn't do so now, except it is necessary. Hear me now Crystal, and don't doubt my sincerity. If you could never accept my touch again, still I would love you. If you are with me when I wake, and when I lie down to rest, if you are with me through the trials and the joys of each day... if you are there to hear the things on my mind and provide counsel... if you are with me Crystal, it will be enough. And still, I do believe this present darkness will fade, and one day you will find solace, and not fear, in my touch. And if I press you, and you deny me, still I will not be angry with you, and still I will love you.”

She wept. His words took nearly every fear she had been living alone with for all the years since she had last been with him, and tossed them away like so much dust in the wind. She could love him. He would allow her to love him in her way, as best as she could...and almost she could believe him, that one day she could toss off her wounds and insecurities and love him the way he wanted.

Tear-choked, she said: “Thranduil, I don't deserve your grace, your sweetness to me... I know it. But I am so grateful!”

“Of course you deserve it. I am not a monster that can't understand your needs. We have time my love to remedy everything. I will place many demands upon you, but nothing you can't bear. You will see. For now sleep, you're exhausted. I'll watch over you tonight. You're safe Crystal. Sleep.”

“I can't sleep!” she protested.

“It is fortunate you've married someone old, and wise, and able to easily sweep such a small problem away from you.” he said with a smile in his voice. “Close your eyes.” 

As she did so, he spoke an ancient spell, and all tension drained out of her. He kissed her softly and rearranged the blankets around them. 

Through the night he held her close in his embrace, guarding her dreams, and she slept in peace. 

* * * * * * *

Voices in hushed tones and the smell of fresh food woke her from deep sleep. She yawned and rolled over to face the voices. At once her heart rate escalated as she realized where she was. Among the elves. Thranduil was speaking softly yet no less adamantly for all that his words weren't above a whisper. Crystal took in the sight of him leaning in and gesticulating to make a point, while his companion sat with elegant ankles crossed and reclining, long fingers toying with a piece of bread. His dark hair fell along his breast, against rich robes. He had been looking into Thranduil's eyes but turned his head to face her as she sat up. 

A warm smile warmed his eyes, then the rest of his face.

Thranduil followed his gaze and rose immediately and stepped to her side. Holding out his hand, he helped her from their bed. 

“Come my love, break your fast with us, you've awoken in time.” he said, placing a kiss on the top of her head. 

“Greetings Crystal, it has been too long.” Elrond said and rose from his chair. 

“Elrond! Lord Elrond.” She attempted to greet him in the courtly way of the elves, but at the last minute broke his personal space and wrapped her arms around him instead.

“It is so good to see you again.” she said, smiling up at him. 

“I hope you will excuse my intrusion this early in the day, my lady. I must confess, after hearing of your arrival in our camp, the dawn couldn't come soon enough! I needed to verify for my own eyes that you are as beautiful as ever.” he said with a wink.

“Why listen to you! Still as full of it as ever!” she teased him back.

A few moments elapsed while they bantered with each other before Thranduil took her hand an led her to the table. Thranduil poured her a cup of tea, and pushed a heaping platter of fruit, cheese and bread toward her.

She ate while listening to them carry on their conversation. After a short time, Crystal was finished, and at that moment Thranduil changed the topic from the impending war, to her.

“Lord Elrond, with Crystal's permission, of course, I would like for you to examine her.” 

She swept her eyes to Thranduil in surprise.

“A long time ago, Thranduil, I was healed by dear Radagast. I've not needed a healer since then.”

He graced her with a smile. “Humor me?”

“Oh very well.”

Thranduil led her back to the bed she had risen from so recently.

“My lady, if you would be so good as to disrobe?” Lord Elrond suggested.

She looked from one to the other. No. This she could not do. Her breath came quickly, and she shook her head no.

“That is alright then, my lady, I can examine you through the clothes you wear.” Elrond smiled reassuringly at her, and gestured toward the bed. She lay down. 

“Please lie on your stomach.”

She turned, and felt his hands at the top of her head. He did not touch her, but balanced his hands just above her body.

After he completed her backside, he had her turn over. Then he repeated the exam.

“Just as you said, there are no physical wounds my lady. But your fea... that is another thing. Your fea has been badly wounded. There is a darkness within you still. It is strong, but you are strong too. Your injuries are- well... They are the same kind as were sustained by my wife. Even after her body healed, her fea could not. She chose to sail, once she began to fade...”

“Oh! But. I am not able to fade. Does that mean? What does this mean, my Lord?”

“It means, we must find a way to help you rid your fea of this darkness. It will take a lot of love, a lot of care, and” he looked in Thranduil's eyes, “a lot of patience. And no small amount of bravery upon your part Crystal. I will consult with Lady Galadriel today. Perhaps there is something we can do to help you feel better sooner, rather than later, hmmm?”

“That would be good.” she replied.

Thranduil followed the elf lord out of his tent after Lord Elrond said farewell to Crystal. Within a few measured paces they were far enough from the tent to have their conversation out of her hearing.

“What is this this darkness?”

“I fear it is the same as befell my own wife after her injuries suffered at the hands of Sauron's filth. Thranduil, if you look at Crystal, you see a sound body, and she acts as if she has a sound mind. But it is not so. She has suffered much and what you told me, of what you felt does not begin to touch the darkness in her fea. She suffered and was broken. Likely she still is, the shards of her being are held together by strong willpower. But she has weaknesses that could cause her to break all over again. It was a blessing for my wife to sail... she could not live in the aftermath of her attack. Better sailing than fading. But Crystal is a human and sailing or fading is not an option for her, and it seems that death is not a release for her soon either. She must heal or break further. The path you tread will not be an easy one. For you, and certainly not for her. But you must break through her self loathing, and her shame.”

“She has nothing to be ashamed of!” 

“You and I both know that. Do you think she believes it?”

Thranduil did not need to answer.

“My friend, do not coddle her. Don't allow her to hide based on events in the past. She needs to grow past it. She needs to embrace the life in this moment. We must care for her, and we must help her, but we cannot allow her to remain crippled in her mind.” Lord Elrond clasped Thranduil's shoulder. “I do not envy you this. But take heart. Your bond is strong. You can prevail where none other can.”

After Elrond took his leave, Thranduil stared long moments out into the trees.

He had known everything of the darkness of which Elrond spoke. He wanted another opinion other than his own, as the course of action he had contemplated over the night would be severe. He had seen Crystal's shame, and had decided to not let her hide in the shadows to be tortured by them. But he knew this would force a battle betwixt them.

* * * * * * *

She rummaged in the bag she had brought from the Lonely Mountain. Not finding what she had been searching for, she turned to Thranduil.

“Where are my things?”

“What things?”

“My clothes.”

Oh... those rags,” he waved a hand dismissively. “They weren't suitable for a queen. I've had them destroyed.”

Her mouth formed an o. 

“But... but Thranduil, that was my spare set of clothing! You tore my tunic last night, and, and I can't stay in my nightclothes all the day!”

“No, you're right.”

He turned to the trunk he had removed her night gown and robe from the previous evening. He pulled out a silver and white gown. Laying it in her arms, he stooped to kiss her brow. 

“I brought some of your things.”

She lay the gown on the bed and rushed over to the trunk. After rooting about, and not finding anything to her liking, she turned to face him.

“Is this everything? I need more than gowns! I wish to wear a tunic and leggings, and boots. Not a dress and slippers.” Her voice was cool, and she sneered at the idea of wearing a dress.

“A gown is suitable for you.”

She sighed.

“This being perhaps the eve of war, I am sure you can understand I would like the freedom of movement of other clothing. Hmmm.”

She crossed to the entrance of the tent. 

“Would you be so kind as to fetch a tunic and leggings and boots, all in my size? Or at least close to it? If nothing else is available, can you see if Tauriel has something?” she asked the guard.

She hadn't heard Thranduil follow her, but she heard him tell the guard no.

Her cheeks bloomed pink, and her breathing quickened.

“Thranduil, this is ridiculous!”

The only thing ridiculous is your not conforming to my simple request. Wear the gown. We will need to leave soon to see Legolas, as the time they will wake him draws nigh. If battle looks imminent, I will see that you have appropriate attire as well as armor. For now, wear your clothing, the clothing appropriate for my queen.”

“Ughhh. I can't even begin to understand why you're being so stubborn about MY clothes!”

He rolled his eyes. 

“Wear the damned dress for Valar's sake!”

“I will not!”

“No? Do you miss your dwarven clothing?”

“Thranduil, that's not fair! And yes, I do miss it.”

“Why?”

“I... it is more suitable for me now. I need to be more covered.”

“It is not more suitable for you. I say what is suitable for you. My wish is for you to wear that gown. Now.”

She saw the stubborn set of his jaw, and the determination in his cold as steel eyes. 

“Then I shall stay here. Until you and I come to an agreement.”

“Truly Crystal? You would remain in this tent all the day, the moment you have returned to me, to our people, and you will stay here not even greeting Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, and forgetting all about my son in the care of the healers? You would do this rather than concede one simple request to me? No. We will not 'come to an agreement.' You will do as I command.”

He seemed ever more menacing as he walked closer to her.

“Do I need to destroy these clothes too, or will you simply obey?” he asked her reaching toward her shoulder. 

She gasped and turned from him, and walked slowly to the gown. Picking it up, she drew the privacy curtain and sat on the bed. 

It was a lovely gown. She could almost remember wearing it in the past. But the thought of wearing it on this day made her feel nauseous. Still she saw no way around it. Her husband wasn't going to give in on this.

She undressed and drew the rich fabric over her head. The bodice was fitted and she dreaded seeing herself with so much skin showing at the neckline. It was modest, but she knew the scars would show, nevertheless. 

She turned and faced herself in the mirror, hands pulling at the fabric, as if by pulling, it would cover more of her chest and shoulders. Her scars were old. Her skin was puckered in places where it had knit unevenly, and it was pitted in others. This went beyond vanity. She was vain as any other, but this... this was memory. She had rarely been able to stand seeing her reflection since she had been kidnapped by the orcs. Not ever had she worn anything since that day that revealed her scars. Great fat tears burst from her eyes, and ran down her cheeks. From the other side of the curtain her husband was there to push it aside, and gather her into his arms. She snuffled inelegantly and tried to regain her dignity. After long moments he turned her and brushed her hair from her back. He tied the laces, and then while still standing behind her, he lifted her chin until her gaze met his in the mirror. 

His lips sought her neck, at the highest visible scar. He kissed down her neck, covering each unsightly blemish with kisses. After reaching the neckline, he did the same with the back of her neck, and shoulders, again only stopping at the neckline of her gown. Through the veil of her tears, she saw him, with his hair falling like a curtain with his movements. She saw his ethereally beautiful face, press kisses to the horror that lived in her skin. 

She broke down, tears silent and breath coming out in gasps. He sat down on the bed and gathered her into his arms. 

“Don't you see, Crystal? You are precious to me. Every bit of you.”

“But! But...”

“No. Don't tell yourself lies. These scars are not something to be ashamed of. This is you, these scars tell the story of you... surviving. You lived. You lived, and that is all that matters.” 

At last her tears stopped, and her breathing stabilized. Thranduil went to soak a cloth in cool water. He brought it to her and she wiped her face, and held it to her heated cheeks. 

“They are so ugly.”

“Your scars?”

“Yes. I can't bear to look at them. To have you look upon them. Much less... kiss them. I don't understand! How can you bear it?”

“Crystal, look at me.”

She gasped as his beautiful features changed before her eyes. The whole left side of his face was skinless, muscles destroyed and teeth and bone visible through oozing and congealed blood. It was gruesome. His eye appeared white, and any remaining skin was bubbled and pasty with burns. His neck was burned in the same fashion, down to the collar of his robes.

A moment more, he let her gaze linger. Then in a moment, his features were as perfect as before.

“Do you love me any less, seeing the destruction that I survived?”

“No, I, how could I? Thranduil, I thought that was an aberration of the movies! That happened? Was it a dragon?”

“No, it was not an aberration. And yes, and yes.”

With tenderness she caressed his face. 

“Oh Thranduil, I never knew.”

He cupped her palm to his face and smiled.

“So you do not find me too hideous to love, despite the destruction you witnessed?”

“No! How could you ever imagine I would!”

“I did not imagine you would Crystal. And you can now understand why your scars do not hinder my love for you. You are not only skin... Your beauty is not skin deep. You are still beautiful, and you are mine.”

His acceptance of her, even her flaws that she could not yet accept in herself was more than she had imagined. It was overwhelming. 

“Does it still hurt?”

“Where the dragon fire reached my skin? No.”

“But... but how can you hide it so well? Is it a glamour as I have read somewhere?”

“No my love. I am an elf... and I healed from my wounds. It takes no magic to shroud it. What I showed you was a... memory. I remember what it looked like, and wished to show you for a brief moment.”

“Oh. I am relieved you are without pain.”

“As am I, about your wounds.”

“But mine... I have this constant reminder. Looking upon my skin makes me remember, when I would rather not!”

“Yes, my love. And you are a human, and even with the best of care, still your skin would bear the tale. But remember. These are the marks borne by a survivor.” He swept kisses along her collar bone. “And I am with you, to help you bear this weight.”

His will was indomitable, and she knew he would insist she view herself as a survivor instead of viewing her scars as shameful, herself as weak and pathetic. She knew he was asking her to step very far out of her comfort zone. But he was willing to be there with her. She could cling to his strength when her own faltered.

As if he could see her thoughts, he spoke: “Crystal I will not make light of your experiences. But you are a queen, my queen, and I will not have you lower your head in shame. Will you stand with shoulders back and head high, at my side, although a few of your scars will be visible?”

“Yes, Thranduil... if it means so much to you... yes I will. I will try my best.”

From inside his robes he withdrew the necklace of white gems, and draped it around her neck. Next he placed the beautiful circlet upon her head, and helped her put the earrings in her ears.

“Look my love, you are radiant!”

She glanced at her reflection and fastened her eyes to his. “Fake it til you make it” was the mantra playing in her head. She would rely heavily on his strength this day.

“Crystal, are you well enough to see Legolas now?”

“I. Yes.”

Clasping her hand in his, they exited the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything feels so prickly and precarious with these two right now doesn't it? And never fear, I've not forgotten their daughter Arien, nor her beau Glorfindel. 
> 
> And I had a thought, do any of you use Twitter? Some day I plan to post this entire story somewhere all edited and cleaned up nicely, so I thought to make myself a little more accessible to you than only through this site, so I can share that and any other news... So... here is my twitter details if you want to add me. @ambraceleste


	55. One Ring

The elves had made an encampment among the trees and the dense woods camouflaged them. Although the sun had risen near an hour past, the light only pierced the forest in flickering intermittent patches, and the chill of the night had not worn off. Crystal held tight to Thranduil's hand as they walked toward the area set aside for the healers tents.

Upon entering a tent, Crystal found the cool of the morning dissipating from her clothes and skin, as the warmth of the tent enveloped her in comfort. It was mostly dark, but she could see two forms bent over a third who was lying on his back. Legolas.

Tauriel turned her head as they entered, and rose to greet them. She embraced Crystal, and took her hand and led her over to Legolas.

“Camaenor, how is he this morning?” Thranduil asked.

The healer had risen also, and inclined his head to them as they had entered and he spoke now.

“My King, we awoke my lord Legolas at sunrise, and he rose for his constitutionals. The pain was quite strong and so he has already been given the tea to combat it. My lady Tauriel has been feeding him, a little... “

“He is in a temper today.” Tauriel interjected.

“I can hear you.” said the voice from the figure on the bed.

Thranduil picked up a lit candle from a table across the room, and brought it close to his son's bedside. Now Crystal could see him, or at least the form of an elf well padded in bandages. The light fell upon Crystal as well, and Tauriel in the shadows could see Crystal's ravaged skin. Her eyes filled with tears, and she again embraced Crystal, and spoke softly to her, before Thranduil's clear voice overpowered them as he spoke to Legolas.

“Greetings my son.”

“And to you Ada.”

“And to Crystal?”

Legolas struggled to open his eyes. Crystal stepped closer yet, and smiled at him. She would have liked to embrace him, but dared not touch him under the circumstances. His face looked drained, tired, and lined in pain.

“Legolas my dear, greetings!”

Legolas was silent for a long moment, and then at long last he responded.

“Ah. I see you have decided to return to my father.” His words were spoken in an unnatural slowness, no doubt the herbs given to remedy his pain were the cause. He continued. “Hmmm... I wonder. How long will it please you to stay? Will you stay? Or will you disappear again playing whatever games you wish to play, and leave my father to his bitter fears?”

“Legolas! Watch your tongue as you speak to my wife!” Thranduil spoke harshly his features tight with anger.

“Ada. I beg your forgiveness. Yet she cannot remain ignorant of the pain, the fear, the loneliness that she caused you. She can't just decide one day to return at her pleasure, with no fear of consequences! Ada! _She chose not to come back!_ And you... you could have faded. Certainly the darkness entered your life, and has affected all of us! My baby sister has grown without a mother. A healthy willful mother that chose to live with those dwarves! And Arien nearly was without a father too. Even though you have been with us Ada, always your mind was attuned to the search for her. Without myself and Tauriel, Arien would have been unbearably lonely due to Crystal's negligence. No, I cannot understand it. And I am sorry if my words hurt _you_ Ada. But I am not sorry if they hurt _her_.”

“You speak of things that you have not the full knowledge of my son. But beware. My grace is upon Crystal, and this is my decision, and you had best no longer speak these things, as you speak in ignorance, and against my will.”

Meanwhile, Crystal had wrenched herself free of Tauriel's arms and stood outside the tent, eyes unseeing, as tears filled them.

She heard Thranduil's raised voice, and Tauriel's softer tones sounding concerned. In moments Thranduil was with her.

“Crystal. Come here. Shhhh. I'm sorry little one. I had no cause to believe he would react to you so harshly.”

“You're sorry? But he's not wrong! Thranduil... I have caused us all so much pain. And not from willfulness as he said, but from fear. I have lived in fear for so long. But he's not wrong. Legolas is right! I have caused all of us pain... Arien... You.” her voice broke. “I am so sorry!”

“Do you know,” he said, wiping the wetness from her cheeks, “I've seen more tears from you in these last hours than I can ever remember from before?” His arms encircled her and he brought her in tight to his body.

“I know.” she said, her mouth muffled against his chest. “I'm sorry.”

“You have _nothing_ to be sorry for my love.” he said through kisses he planted on her brow. “But let's have no more tears.”

* * * * * * *

In the shadows of the long afternoon stillness among the trees in the forest, the female's arms quivered. She held her pose, arrow drawn, and target sighted for long minutes. Sweat broke out as she concentrated and held her pose. She could feel it running down her face, itching as the unwanted presence of an insect would on her skin. At first her arms had burned as if on fire, then the rigidity of her pose, shoulders held just-so, and hips locked into position had all bore against her will. Still she held her pose. Her arms no longer burned, but instead throbbed between bouts of feeling almost numb and rubbery. She did not want to give up before he gave the word. Her arms shook, the muscles utterly fatigued. Suddenly the arrow twanged forth from her numbed fingers, and she swore in frustration. She heard his low chuckle behind her and turned to see the self-satisfied smirk on his beautiful face. The face she stuck her tongue out at just now.

“Are you really having fun at my expense? I can't see why! I held that arrow drawn for at least a handful of minutes! And it left my grip only when I couldn't feel it any longer!”

He looked at her exertion and heat flushed cheeks, and the perspiration across her brow, and grinned even more widely. This caused her to pout with even more exaggeration and he laughed aloud.

“Princess, any trained warrior worth a few grains of salt could have held that pose in their sleep. I don't think it can really have been much effort for you.”

“Glory! My arms were about to fall off! Ughhh. I'm tired already.”

“Well if you insist Arien, by all means, go have a rest in Lord Elrond's cool gardens. I shouldn't wonder that this kind of training would be too intense for such a soft flower as yourself.”

“I'm not a soft flower! I've already been on one legitimate adventure with the dwarves, Mithrandir and my nephew Bilbo, as you know... and another adventure that was illicit, although I saved your ass. So don't go saying I'm soft! Ughhh. Plus I have been training very hard with you in the past week. I have callouses on the palms of my hands, and blisters on my fingers as well as on my feet. I have bruises all over too. And even you must agree that I've been making progress.”

“Now my sweet, don't fret. Of course you're making progress. I'm teaching you the finer points of the art of war, or at least of one-on-one combat. Of course you're learning much with me here to guide you. It's hardly your fault you're so young and tender. And you've only recently developed an interest in self-defense... so with your vast ignorance to overcome coupled with your youth and inexperience, it's no wonder your progress is slow. The main thing to focus on here is that you are making a little progress.”

Glorfindel had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing at all of the insults he tossed at her from the guise of being helpful. Her eyes widened and she stuttered.

“Hardly my fault... vast ignorance? A... little... progress? I- I- Glorfindel! I need a moment!”

She stomped off.

He laughed full and deep when he was sure she couldn't hear him. Oh she was delightful. When she had suggested following Lord Elrond to the edge of the forest at Esgaroth, her reasoning being that everyone was going to be there, he couldn't fault her. But he turned it to his advantage to spend the last weeks that he needed to heal fully, training her hard with the promise of journeying to Esgaroth with him as the reward. He told her he would not take an untrained elfling with him on such a dangerous journey. She immediately countered and asked him to train her. As he had hoped, the intensity of the training had taken every bit of her energy. She was too tired each day to tease him and flirt as she had been. Glorfindel felt more in control each day, and less tempted, and less inclined to avoid her presence. These days she followed his orders, usually with a calm and quiet attention, but occasionally as just now, with irritation and anger. This, he could deal with. He turned on his heel to go seek out Arien, and see if she had enough energy to have another go against him with daggers.

* * * * * * *

Late afternoon found Crystal ensconced with Lady Galadriel. Her husband Celeborn was there as well as Elladan and Elrohir and Lord Elrond. Thranduil spoke with the ellyn as Galadriel and Crystal sat a little apart from the others.

Crystal was listening with rapt attention as Lady Galadriel had been describing her recent interaction with Arien. She couldn't help it, every word of her daughter caused more longing in her heart.

“And now my dear, we must speak of something far less pleasant. But it must be done. Dear Elrond has spoken to me of the ill you bear in your very fea... and I too feel this. But please do not be alarmed. I do believe that this darkness can be taken from you. You know my daughter married Elrond? Celebrian... ah I miss her. She lived through an experience that was much like yours Crystal. And she could not bear to live in this world after that. She had to sail. We all supported her decision of course. We love her, and knew she would never find rest here... But you Crystal, you don't have the same choices available to you as she did. Your woes you must bear. But know this also,” she swept her arm to indicate all the others in the tent. “We are all here to help you bear this, to help you break free of the darkness.”

“Thank you. I know this, and I thank you for your kindness to me. I have had a long time to come to terms with what happened to me.”

“You have had a long time my dear... but you have not come to terms with it. Oh, I've no doubt you've learned how to push it from your thoughts, that much is obvious, but... true healing still needs to occur.”

“You may be right.” Crystal said.

“Oh, I know I am,” Galadriel replied, “and I propose that we begin the healing now.” Her enigmatic smile lit her face, and although Crystal knew she was not likely to like whatever it was that Galadriel would say next, she bowed to her wisdom.

“I am... amenable.”

“Crystal, this will go against everything. You have pushed memory away. You have hidden yourself. And now I ask you to lower the barrier to your mind, allow us, all of us, not just me, to witness what happened to you.”

“Why not just my husband? Or why not just you?” Crystal asked, her mind already leaping to alternatives.

“None of us needs to know as we can't effectively heal you by simply knowing what happened to you. It is not like that. The mere act of you lowering your defenses to allow those who love you witness your trauma and accepting our support- it is this act of yours that will- I believe, set you free from the darkness.”

“So you mean... I'm not showing you so you can do something to help me... I am showing you my memories... and in my choosing to do this I gain power over it- somehow?”

“Yes, that is close enough to what I mean. Lord Elrond is a great healer, and I will lend my strength. I assure you Crystal that we will not let your emotions gain too much traction; we will help you feel calm. The other benefit is that in knowing your memories, you will never be asked about the past... we will know, and know best how to support you.”

By now all the others were listening to their conversation. Crystal looked to Thranduil.

“Do you think that here... and now is really the best time to do this? We are on the eve of battle! I mean it could really happen at any moment!”

“It could, and we would do what is necessary. I do believe now is the best time to confront this, if you feel able.”

“I'm afraid.”

“I know. I am with you. We all are.” He sat next to her and pulled her into his lap. “Just relax, and when you feel comfortable, let the barriers to your mind down, and take it slow. My love, don't try to avoid the memories because you would like to protect us from them. For this to work, you must be open, honest.

She leaned her head back against Thranduil and closed her eyes. Thoughts pulled her in various directions, and she even questioned their wisdom, these elves who wanted to help her. What if this did not work? What if when it was all said and done, she felt worse? But what if she could be free of the nightmares? What if she could start feeling again as if life was worth really living, not merely existing? What if instead of hiding, she could trust?

As she began baring her mind to them, she felt love and acceptance coming to her from all of them, but something special from Galadriel and Elrond. This sensation was of comfort, of being nestled in warmth and softness. Thranduil was proprietary. She felt a lingering thought of his. _Mine_. She opened her eyes and smiled at him before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Yes, I am. She replied, only to him.

She closed her eyes again and lowered her defenses all the way. She didn't feel them in her mind so much as she simply knew when they had access. She counted backward from twenty, and then began to think of that afternoon, so long ago when they had decided to eat a meal alongside the riverbanks not far from Thranduil's halls. She tried to keep her thoughts linear, to follow the timeline of events, but this was not easy for the more emotionally charged moments. Every time she would shy away from the memories she would pull her mind back to the memory, in a feat of will. Thranduil kept his arms wrapped tight around her, and his embrace grounded her.

She gave them more. She let them see and experience her entire life from the moment she was abducted until the moment she set foot in Thranduil's tent the night before.

When it was over, she again placed the barriers to her mind. Upon opening her eyes, she found not one of the elves gathered there was dry-eyed, and all were emotionally burdened.

She felt nearly nothing.

“We will help you to bear this pain, and you will feel lighter for it.” Thranduil explained.

“I suppose so.” she replied.

“Ah... there is so much to say my love.” he said to her.

“Yes, but later please. Oh, I feel exhausted!”

“That is to be expected.” Elrond said.

After many heartfelt embraces the others let Thranduil escort her to their tent. She eyed their bed.

“It's calling my name, Thranduil. I need a short nap. A power nap. And then... I would dearly love to change my clothes, to something more appropriate for impending battle. Do you agree?”

“I do, Crystal. Not that you'll be coming anywhere near a battle, but yes, you will be prepared for it nevertheless.”

“OK. Oh, good night.” she said, her voice half muffled by a pillow.

* * * * * * *

When Crystal awoke, after a couple hours of deep restorative sleep, she realized she was alone in the tent. Folded neatly on the bed next to her was a soft woolen tunic and leggings dyed green as the forest; the uniform of Thranduil's guard. A beautiful and costly, she knew, mail tunic of glowing silver, mithril, was there as well. Soft supple leather boots were at the bedside as well, perfect in size. After she dressed, she found her much used and discolored leather armor at the foot of the bed. She hesitated. In the end, she decided functionality was more important by far than beauty. Over everything else she wore, she placed her used leather armor.

She bound her hair in one simple long braid down her back, and stripped off the jewels that Thranduil had placed at her neck and ears early that morning. Her long daggers that she wore in a harness on her back were there on the table she had supped at earlier with Thranduil and Elrond. Her sword, her bow, and her scabbard of arrows was there as well. A soft woolen cloak in grey was folded over the back of a chair. Thus arrayed, she felt confident, and willing to take on whatever else this day would throw her way.

The two guards greeted her as she exited the tent. She was just realizing her stomach was growling when she noticed two things simultaneously. First, Thranduil was not far off, speaking with Lord Elrond, and he caught her eye. Second, Bilbo Baggins had just rounded the corner of the tent, and began speaking with her.

“My Lady, Queen, I mean, how are you this evening?”

“Ah Bilbo! I am well. And happy to see you! How are you? Have you eaten?”

“The evening meal is nearly ready, but no, I've actually come to talk to you. And to the elves. Your husband, and the lords and ladies here. But first I would speak with you. Alone.”

“Then you shall eat with us when it's time. For now would you like to speak in here?” she gestured to the tent.

“Actually, I would rather take a walk, if it pleases you. I have often found it easier to speak one's mind when one is occupied with walking. Don't you think?”

“A stroll sounds lovely Bilbo. Let me just inform Thranduil. I'll be right back.”

She hurried from Bilbo over to where the two ellyn, Thranduil and Lord Elrond, were deep in conversation.

“I shall be taking a short walk with Bilbo. He needs to speak with me, and so would appreciate privacy, if you send guards with us.”

“No need for guards. Lord Elrond and myself will accompany the two of you. With appropriate distance for your private speech, of course.” Thranduil said with a wink.

“Thank you Love.” she replied.

“Shall we?” she asked Bilbo when she returned to his side. “I'll follow you.”

Bilbo chose to leave the shelter of the forest, to better view the sun as it sank on the horizon. Dark winter clouds banked one whole side of the sky, but where the sun went down the sky was clear and pink above the forest.

The land was grassy and they had to pay attention to where they placed their feet, for stones were littered everywhere. They were near an outcropping of rock when Crystal had an eerie sense that all was not right. She swiftly looked behind them and saw that Thranduil and Elrond were there within eyesight. Her flesh broke out in goose-bumps and she felt foreboding gnaw at her insides.

  
“Bilbo-” she began, but he too had started to speak.

“I have the Arkenstone.”

“I- you, what?”

“Yes. You see, this is a conundrum. I meant to safeguard it from Thorin, for Thorin. I know that doesn't make sense, but, once he comes back to himself the Arkenstone belongs to him, but it is far too dangerous for him to have it now, as he is.”

“Oh, Bilbo! He will find this difficult to forgive! What can we do?”

“I don't know, precisely. Yet...”

He began to walk away from her, toward the foothills, and a rock-strewn ravine. She followed, deep in thought. The sun had finally faded from the sky, and the brilliant pink of the sky faded also. She looked up at the sky. No hint yet of the moon.

Without warning a troop of orcs burst forth from behind large rocks of the ravine that Bilbo had just reached. Crystal's skin crawled with horror at seeing them, but seeing her friend in danger galvanized her into action. She sprinted for him, even as one picked him up and dangled him upside down by one leg. A brilliant gem flashed into the fading light, gathering light unto itself as it fell from his pockets to their feet. The orc holding him tossed him aside and reached for the Arkenstone. Crystal shot arrow after arrow into their thick hides as she sprinted for her friend.

She reached him in time before he could be destroyed, and she threw herself between him and the nearest orc, advancing upon it with her sword. She fought long and hard only barely seeing that another orc had reached Bilbo and was shaking him violently to see if anything more might be shaken loose from his pockets. In despair, she realized they were outnumbered by far. They would be lucky if Thranduil and Elrond could reach them before they met their deaths.

She fought on, all the while trying to keep what was happening with Bilbo within eyesight. Like the scariest of dreams, what happened next appeared to be slow motion. While being held by his feet and shaken like an old farm-wife would shake a rug, a shiny golden ring was flung from his pocket and bounced along the ground. It was so small, such a simple thing... she hoped it would escape their attention. But it did not. For the second time in less than a minute, Bilbo was tossed aside like rubbish, and a horde of hellish creatures descended upon the ring. The One ring.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends! We are wandering very very far... off the path of true Tolkien Canon here... step into my world! And as always, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> You can also connect with me here: Twitter: @ambraceleste Facebook: Ambra Celeste (for my bio, I listed: Slave to Tolkien's Universe) so I think you can find me to add ;)


	56. My Hobbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness, it's been a long time! Please forgive me my friends!

* * * * * * *

Swing. Hack, evade. Crystal barely thought, she just let her instincts carry her. She could not allow her mind to focus on the horror that had just befallen them. The One ring. It had just fallen in the evil clutches of the dark lord's minions. Crystal wished to crush the huddle of orcs, the ones who had found it, but to do so would leave Bilbo on his own. She could not abandon him, not even to try to gain back the ring.

She finally reached Bilbo's side. He had picked himself off the ground and was frantically patting his pockets. His hands shook as he probed his pockets over and over. From his left an orc came swiftly, and would have skewered the hobbit, had not Crystal reacted so fast. She sprang between the attacker and the hobbit, and with a loud cry and parrying blows, deflected the orc's interest onto herself. The battle was short, but fierce, and at the end Crystal was victorious and panting hard. She rubbed the sweat and hair from her eyes, and saw what her ears had just told her. Thranduil and Lord Elrond had reached them. Crystal had eyes only for Thranduil. He made her think of an avenging angel taken form. His eyes flashed and his twin swords carried out a lethal pattern of blows that sent the orcs within his reach flying.

Thranduil had rushed to her side, to protect her, but as soon as she saw he could protect Bilbo, she sprang for the knot of orcs who still fought each other, the ones who had presumably found the ring. She felt certain that no orc could come near Bilbo with Thranduil so near. She heard her husband's voice, strained, as he attempted to call her back, while still carrying out deathblows to the enemies within his proximity. She ignored it.

She felt certain that Thranduil had not seen the precious golden trinket fall from Bilbo's pocket and bounce on the ground. If he had, he would have certainly thrown the hobbit behind him and helped her decimate the group still squabbling over it.

At once they turned upon her as her blades hacked at them. In no time she had to surrender to instinct and stop thinking, as it took too much time. She switched between offensive and defensive in a matter of seconds, and felt a crushing blow to her left instep, and couldn't stay upright. She would have been doomed, but then, Thranduil was there. He cut through the orcs as a hot knife through butter, spraying their blood everywhere. Crystal was safe. His efforts drove the orcs that still survived off. They ran shrieking into the rocks, and the ones who could, abandoned the fight they had with Elrond.

Before anyone had time for speech, Elladan and Elrohir rode up with about twenty warriors.

“We came when you called, Ada. At least you could have left us some to dispatch for our efforts.” quipped Elrohir to his father.  Elrond's soft laughter was his only response.

Crystal found herself lifted to her feet, and held tight against Thranduil.

“My love, have they hurt you?” he asked, running hands all along her, seeking injuries.

“No. I am not hurt. But Thranduil-”

“Thanks be to the Valar!” he exclaimed, speaking over her, and crushing her closer to him.

“Now why were you so foolish to attack that pack once you were safe!”

“I don't think any of us are safe.” she said and missed the confusion her words caused him as she looked past him to Bilbo.

“Bilbo.” She hobbled over to the hobbit. He looked shaken.

“Bilbo.” again she said his name, softly and laid a hand gently upon his forearm.

The hobbit looked at her.

“I can't find it. I can't find _my precious!_ It's gone!” His voice rose to a plaintive wail.

“Bilbo, please... was it a golden ring? Was it a magical ring?”

“Yes.”

“From where does it come?”

“It came to me. It is MINE! And now it's gone!” he wailed again. The hobbit appeared to be growing frantic.

Thranduil joined them, and Elrond and his sons as well.

“Master Baggins, where did you find this ring?” Thranduil asked, his voice much less gentle than Crystal had been.

“It was... it was in the deep dark secret passages under the Misty Mountains, your grace.” the hobbit responded in a quiet voice.

Thranduil turned at once to Lord Elrond.

“This is not the fate that was to be. This is not what I have seen. Yet I know this ring, this ring that was just stolen from this hobbit. Lord Elrond, the One ring has just fallen into our enemies hands. Sauron's One ring.” he paused. “We can't let the ring pass beyond this forest. We must find it. We cannot let it reach Sauron.”

Elrond's eyes fixed upon Thranduil's face in open horror at these words. He had seen Sauron overthrown at the battle of Dagorlad. He had seen Isildur slice the ring from the dark lord's hand, and it had been he, Elrond, who took Isildur to the fires of Mount Doom, to destroy the ring from whence it came. But in his folly, Isildur refused.

He shook his head, trying to stop the rush of memories.

“This hobbit bore _THAT_ ring? How is this possible?”

As one, Elrohir and Elladan ran to their mounts and vaulted atop them. “We ride! We will track down the foul creatures that have the ring.” shouted Elladan to their father. The warriors thundered off on horseback, toward the outcropping of rocks the orcs had retreated to.

“Excuse me.” Bilbo said gaining their attention again. “My ring is a small thing, a little precious magic ring, well... it is precious, but only to me. I have grown fond of it. And it must be a magic ring, but it can't be a magic ring of any consequence. No, I should say not. It can't be a ring of a dark lord, it is mine, and I would have it back. I would.” he said with a sniff.

Elrond turned incredulous eyes from the hobbit back to Thranduil.

“It IS the One ring, make no mistake.” Thranduil answered. Then he picked Crystal up and strode off with her toward the camp, not even looking to see if the others followed.

* * * * * * *

Crystal didn't need to be carried, but she had to admit it felt nice to be spoiled this way, instead of having to hobble all the way back to camp. She raised her eyes to Thranduil's face. His mouth was set in a grim line, and his eyes were shadowed. He appeared lost in thought. Still he carried her swiftly away from where the attack had taken place. She laid her head back down against his chest, and enjoyed the silken cool strands of his hair against her cheek.

She reached up and gently grasped some of his hair that hung so straight. It's cool softness was a pleasure to touch. She realized she had brought Thranduil out of his reverie and her lips curved in a smile at his sudden grin. In this moment, she adored being cradled by him, and the little bit of intimacy they had during the short walk. She wished the moment would linger on...

But all too soon they had reached camp, and Thranduil began barking orders.

“Send for Camaenor, and send also for my seneschal. Ready a messenger. See to it the hobbit is brought here.” he said to the guard as he brought Crystal into their tent.

He laid her on the bed and brushed her hands aside, as she tried began to unlace her boots. He finished the task, and took her left foot in his hand. Seeing her wince as his fingers caressed her instep, he frowned.

“It doesn't appear to be serious.” he said. “Although there is no grave injury, it looks to be inflamed. No matter, the healer will soon be here and will see to it.”

She had risen to a seated position and was examining her foot. She agreed, it would likely just be a large bruise. He kissed her forehead and sat at a nearby table with a piece of parchment stretched out before him. He wrote in haste, folded the missive, and held a candle horizontally for the wax to spill, before affixing his seal to it. Once he finished with his message, he set it aside, and looked up at her. The light in the tent was dim from only a few candles being lit, but he looked long on her face, his expression softened as he moved toward her.

“Crystal, you've changed in many ways. Almost, you didn't need Lord Elrond or I to assist you in protecting Master Baggins from that horde.” he teased.

“Oh, we needed you!” she protested, flashing him a grin. “In my mind, I was willing you to go faster and faster, but you two were moving as slow as molasses!”

Sitting next to her, he couldn't but smile with her, as he reached an arm around her to draw her in close.

“Oh, but Thranduil,” she said, suddenly serious. “Did you see? First... out tumbled the Arkenstone, and as if that weren't bad enough, then the One ring!”

“The Arkenstone?” Thranduil glanced at his missive. “That indeed bodes ill, at least for our little friend. But unfortunately it is nothing compared to the loss of the Ring.”

“I know. I'm scared. This is... Nothing like what we saw in the movies! It does not happen this way in the book! We are- what happens if we don't get the ring back?”

“We must get it back Crystal. I can't begin to think of the alternative. Now, we've much to do this evening, many people to meet with. Meanwhile, I will see to it you and the hobbit eat. There won't be time later. Where is he?” Thranduil asked while striding to the entrance.

At that moment, the guard opened the flap and ushered Master Baggins in. Thranduil asked for the food to be delivered, but stepped outside for a quick word with Elrond, after inquiring about the hobbit's well-being. Crystal hobbled over to the table and poured watered down Dorwinion for herself and Bilbo.

“Cheers. To us. We survived.” she said wryly.

“I don't feel particularly cheerful,” he replied. “But I suppose you're right. Lord Elrond, and King Thranduil are under the impression we are under a great calamity. That the theft of my bauble is much greater than the theft of the Arkenstone, and I shouldn't wonder they're right. They know more of the magic in this world than I do. It's just that. I- I can't quite imagine his face when I have to tell him I've lost the Arkenstone! The very reason I brought it here was to safeguard it, for him! And yet...” his voice trailed away, and his eyes misted. “I am a bad friend. I wish more for the return of my magic ring. It is, oh I miss it! It is dear to me. But how will I face Thorin?”

Crystal did not know how to comfort him, and watched him drink all his wine in a gulp. Then he sighed and stared at nothing.

“There there, my friend,” she said, refilling his cup. “We will eat soon, and perhaps in mere hours everything will be returned. Elrond's sons were fast behind the orcs who got away. No doubt we'll have good news soon.”

The food arrived, and Thranduil strode across the tent for his missive, which he gave into the hands of his messenger. He bade the young ellon to ride to the Lonely Mountain in all haste.

Then Thranduil went back outside to await his seneschal Aenor. Once the ellon arrived, Thranduil instructed him to send a party of elves along with those of those of Lothlorien and of Rivendell. Between them they could spare a party of a thousand warriors, to spread out through the forest from the site of attack and guard all passages toward the place Sauron dwelt. They were to remain in hiding, a stealthy guard along the entire flank of the forest. Until news could assure the ring was found, they must seal all passages. But they had to do it with care, for Sauron's forces were amassing for a great battle, Thranduil knew. Unless, perhaps now there wouldn't be a great battle, Thranduil mused. Just how badly had fate been twisted by the enemy getting it's grip on the Ring ? Only time would tell.

At last Camaenor the healer arrived, just as Crystal and Bilbo were finished with their meal. Crystal sat while he gently wrapped her foot with a poultice that made her foot feel uncomfortably hot and itchy. It didn't smell very well either, she noticed and had to stop a laugh at the incongruity of this stinky itchy hot substance actually being medicine of the elves. This wasn't in the movies either, she thought and giggled. Thranduil raised his eyebrows at her sudden gaiety, and this caused more laughter from her.

“Oh, I need another splash please,” she said holding out her cup to him, and hoping he would blame her mood on the wine.

At her sudden laughter, Thranduil remembered something previously forgotten in all the commotion of the evening. He poured more wine for her and Bilbo and excused himself, and left the tent. In only a few minutes he was again at the campsite of a man of Esgaroth that he had bargained with this morning. In moments he held a sleepy springy-haired wolf-hound pup cradled loosely in his arms. He saw the starlight reflected in its soft eyes, and smiled. He walked slow and silent back toward his encampment.

“The Elvenking and ... what is this? A baby canine... what a wonder!” exclaimed Galadriel. She was there at his side suddenly as if she could not resist the pup, and reached out a finger to it's face. It sniffed her finger and a pink tongue followed. She laughed in delight. “What are you doing, Thranduil?” she asked.

“It may be in vain now... after the events of this evening. No. We'll not speak of this yet.” he said, sounding more forlorn than the words intended. “But, I had intended to bring happiness into the life of my love. Yes, I court my wife.” he said with a self-deprecating smile.

Galadriel's smile changed, and she reached a hand to cup his cheek.

“Go now dear Thranduil. Bring her this joy.”

With a last smile, she stepped away, and Thranduil returned to Crystal. He entered the tent with his cloak drawn over the pup, concealing it.

She saw at once that he held something under wraps, and looked at him with questions in her eyes.

“Stay seated my Love. Close your eyes. I have a little surprise for you.” His face looked so earnest and sweet, she wanted to kiss him, but did as he bade instead. She closed her eyes.

And she opened them again when she felt the springy-haired little beast under her hands.

“A puppy! Oh my God! I can't believe it! For me?” she asked her eyes shining. “But I know how you feel about keeping animals for pets. Are you sure?”

“It is already done.” he declared. “I saw your memories and I know you grew deeply attached to your wolves, and... although I won't have a wolf roaming my halls, I decided I could tolerate a dog, if it brings you happiness.”

“Yes! Yes it does.” She reached for her husband and kissed him. A moment later she released him to admire the puppy. “Thank you my Love.” she said softly, and wound her fingers in its gray-black coat.

* * * * * * *

They were gathered in a great circle about a fire set near the war tents of the leaders of the three Elven kingdoms. Everyone there spoke in hushed tones, speaking only to their nearest neighbors. There was an uneasy feel, as if everyone were waiting for something to happen, waiting to know the fate of the One ring, and therefore their own fates.

Crystal tried to keep her mind off her fears, to simply enjoy the presence of Thranduil who still preferred to have her seated on his lap, puppy or no puppy. Bilbo sat near Crystal and Thranduil, and Celeborn sat to their other side. Near him sat Lord Elrond, who stared into the fire with brows furrowed, and a slight frown on his face. Crystal imagined he was thinking of his sons, who had yet to return. But it wasn't yet time to sound alarm either. It was barely three hours since sunset, since she and Bilbo had been attacked. Three hours, and the fate of the ring weighed this heavily on her mind. Everyone seemed in this pensive mood. There were audible sighs and again, the quiet conversation was in stark contrast to the usual gaiety shared by the elves. Captains of the guards were present as well, and even Bard the Bowman and his children. Tauriel spared a few minutes to speak with those gathered before she made her way back to Legolas' side, but Crystal was happy to see her, even if only for a moment. The puppy's antics had made Tauriel laugh, and Crystal was glad to see it, and determined to spend time with her soon. She turned back to Thranduil after Tauriel departed, and the two of them tried out various names for the puppy.

Over the muted conversation, she heard one voice steadily raise. It was the querulous voice of the Wizard. He was in deep conversation with Galadriel. The two were standing on the opposite side of the fire, among the trees, and he was shaking his head no, as he argued against what she was saying. She raised a hand to his arm, as if to calm him but he broke away, shouting “No! And all for the foolishness of this hobbit!” His voice shook in anger as he shouted and pointed at Bilbo. “The hobbit that I brought here for a purpose, my hobbit, and he has wrought this ruin!”

Without thinking, Crystal stood, handing the puppy to Thranduil, and stepping closer to Bilbo. “I'm not sure what you mean, Gandalf, but he is my hobbit! I mean he is my friend, and you well know he meant no harm!” she said, staring fiercely at the Wizard.

“Nay, he is my hobbit.” A voice penetrated from the gloom beyond the campfire light. Thorin Oakenshield stepped into the light, followed closely by Dwalin. “He is my hobbit, pledged to my service. Tell me at once what he has done to cause this much uproar among the Elves?”

“Oh dear, oh dear, dear me.” breathed Bilbo as he clambered to his feet. He looked to Crystal as if he were marching off to his doom. She slipped her hand in his and held his hand fast. Together they faced the King Under the Mountain.

 


	57. Truth Will Out

 

 

 

Glorfindel had been feeling on edge all evening. The day had been as easy and restful as all the recent ones spent in the company of Arien were. The two sparred, and practiced their archery skills, and argued and laughed, as much today as any other day.

But during dinner, a slow dread began forming in the pit of his stomach. He could do nothing about it, as he couldn't identify from whence came the source of the agitation.

All at once, he sucked in a breath, and his eyes held a far away look. Arien stared into his eyes, but he didn't seem to see her. Whatever held his attention was far from here.

She dabbed her lips with the soft and rose scented napkin and laid it atop her plate. Pushing back from the table, she swiveled in her seat until she faced Glorfindel who was seated at her side. She waited, not altogether patient, but she knew she would have answers.

At last Glorfindel sought her eyes.

“My Princess. Your father has requested that I bring you to him near Esgaroth, in all haste. We leave at once. Come.” he commanded and he was pulling her to her feet. “You can help me to don my armor, and I'll do the same for you.”

Arien followed, breaking into a jog to try to keep up with him. Before they reached his chambers, he stopped and waited for her with brows furrowed, and reached to hold her hand. Then without words he led her at a slower pace into his rooms. She wanted to ask questions, but instead helped him dress in his best armor, as he snapped out commands. She couldn't help but wonder at the haste. Leave now? When the sun had been down for nearly three hours? It didn't make sense, but she knew better than to slow their preparations with questions that could wait until they were on the journey.

His lustrous waves of golden hair vied with the light shining off his armor. He truly looked glorious, her beautiful Glorfindel, and she could think of no better companion to have than this warrior at her side. She was excited to be leaving this night, no matter the hour. And she smiled to think of her Ada sending for her. But her Ada was wise, for only now was Glorfindel recovered enough to make this journey.

She stood still, and enjoyed the many touches of Glorfindel's hands on her body as he fitted the armor to her. They had gone from Glorfindel's chambers to her own, for she had been wearing a dress and needed to slip into breeches and a tunic before putting on the armor. She stifled a laugh that wanted to ring out, when she realized that the ellon at her back was only anxious to dress her, not undress her. How disappointing. She smirked at him over her shoulder.

Once she was similarly attired in the heavy armor of metal, not the leather stuff they wore during their daily practice, he left her to prepare their horses. He would also take a small group of soldiers with them, and had to make them aware of the impending journey as well. Arien was to go to the kitchens and begin packing for the company, enough so they could travel without the necessity of hunting on their way to Esgaroth. She stripped pillowcases off her bed, and ran off to the kitchen.

She had nearly packed everything when Glorfindel came bounding into the great kitchen wild eyed.

“Arien. War drums in the distance. Orcs. Go now in all haste and bring out all the people from Lord Elrond's house. Bring everyone. Make them go in haste, leaving everything, and meet me at the fork in the creek, where we were this morning. Do you remember it?” he asked, gripping her upper arms so hard she felt she would have bruises. Solemnly she nodded.

“Orcs? Really?”

“Yes. Go now, don't let them panic, or at least they should do so silently. And Arien,” he said flashing her a grin, “don't fear. I will protect you. Hurry! I will meet everyone there with the full might of what is left of Lord Elrond's garrison.”

Arien had rounded up all the kitchen servants and bade them to go and fetch everyone to the great hall with great haste. Once there, she told everyone assembled of the danger, and asked them to leave all of their possessions, all of Lord Elrond's fine things, and gather only stores from the kitchen, and warm clothing and bedding, as much as they could gather in a few short minutes and meet her back at the hall. She stressed the importance of lives over possessions, and even if she knew everyone would understand that, she wanted to be clear, so as to avoid anyone being left behind. Once everyone was departing, she climbed the stairs to retrieve something that could not be left behind. It was needed. It was a symbol of hope, and she could not bear to think of Lord Elrond's face if he learned they left it there. With nimble fingers she placed the shards of Narsil, in her last pillowcase, and hurried back down to the great hall. Together, she led the entire household to the place of waiting for Glorfindel. They were now crouched in the dark bushes and under trees waiting for the soldiers.

At long last Glorfindel and the others arrived on horseback and leading every horse that remained in the stables.

“We took the time to free the livestock, and to take whatever food your group couldn't manage to carry, and we spoiled the rest. The grain is what you see burning...” his voice trailed away. Arien thought of the riches and all of the little things that made Elrond's house a home, and how soon they would be taken or destroyed by the orcs. She was sorry for Elrond, sorry that he would lose so much. But if all the people could find safety, that is what mattered.

“You ride with me.” Glorfindel said as he pulled her up in front of him on his great white beast Asfaloth. Then he spoke louder for the sake of the others. “Everyone must ride. Double up if there aren't enough horses. We need to put as much distance as possible between us and the horde that will descend upon Lord Elrond's home soon. We barred the doors from the inside of Lord Elrond's Great Hall. They will think we are all in there, hiding, and this will buy us a little time. This will be a journey with little rest. We must reach the armies of our people. Does anyone have anything to say? No? Good. We ride.”

* * * * * * *

The creature ran with abandon, ran and ran, for it had something special in it's grasp. It shrieked in awe and fear when the great lidless, dark and fire filled eye filled it's vision. It's senses dulled, and it only heard a roaring blackness, and the earth shook as if in tremors. But when the creature could see with it's own eyes again, when the eye let it loose, it only had one compulsion. To return to the camp of it's high commander. The creature had always been base. It had only known fear, and the delicate act of staying alive among it's own kind. It now felt that it was somehow better than the others for what it possessed, for it's connection to the eye, for the sense of power the small golden thing gave it. It felt more important, but it felt disturbed too, for it knew with a certain dread, that others would try to take the thing from it. So it ran and ran. It ran from the others who coveted. It ran toward the high command, in terror for it knew one of the masters would make it give up this precious thing. It ran even when the horses thundered close, and the elves shot arrows. It ran, until suddenly the world was swallowed in darkness...

* * * * * * *

Thorin stepped into the flickering light, and after he spoke of _his hobbit_ , he directed a slow measured glance to each face of those gathered there. He was not surprised at all that Crystal was a staunch champion of said hobbit. What truly surprised him, was that she would need to be, among these folk, who he would have imagined would be wiser than to hold the hobbit to blame for anything of consequence. His brows raised at the mystery, and his gaze turned at long last to the Wizard, who had just spoken in a most astonishing manner regarding Master Baggins.

Celeborn, Elrond and Thranduil stood, and bade the dwarves to join them. Galadriel smiled at Thorin, and led him to a place near the fire. His trusted companion, Dwalin, stayed at his side.

“It is good of you to join us Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain. The events that have just occurred this evening have the potential to reach us all, touch all the free people of Middle Earth.”spoke Thranduil with a regal nod to the dwarf, before he sat with grace and re-arranged the puppy on his lap, and looked at Thorin again. “I had hoped my message would reach you, and it seems it has.” he said with a contented expression. The others were somewhat surprised to find it had been Thranduil who had initiated contact with Thorin, but they said nothing, keeping their thoughts to themselves.

“Indeed I received your message King Thranduil, and curiosity impelled me to come. But I digress. There are other things on my mind at this moment. Why are you speaking so of my hobbit?” Thorin asked, turning to Gandalf.

“Ha! Your hobbit... we shall see.” the wizard responded among other things he grumbled under his breath.

“What do you mean, Gandalf?”

“The question is... will you still claim him, once you know... son of Thrain?”

The hobbit being spoken of trembled at Crystal's side. But he sniffed, and with quiet determination walked over to where Thorin sat, watching him as he knelt in the dust at his feet. Crystal would have followed him but for the soft brush of Thranduil's hand at her wrist, and when she glanced at him, the subtle gesture he made conveyed to her that he wished her to stay at his side.

“I ask for your pardon, Thorin, friend and liege.” Bilbo stated. “You see, I ask,” he raised his head and gazed into Thorin's deep eyes. “I ask. And I understand that you will not forgive me, and yet... I wish, I-” his voice broke, and he looked at Thorin's feet.

Thorin hooked a finger beneath Bilbo's jaw and lifted his face, and leaned in close.

“Speak. Plainly.”

“Thorin, I meant to safeguard it, and save you too. It is yours, and I would never take it from you for my own sake, but for yours, and well ...everyone's. You see, Thorin” he spoke earnestly. His hands clutched themselves in front of his chest, and he leaned in toward Thorin. “I am not a thief, least not a thief for anyone but you. Yes. I am your thief, and what I mean to say is...” he rambled on. “Thorin I did not steal from you. There, I said it.”

Thorin shook his head, doubting what he heard. Could it be?

“Well thief. What is it you have not stolen from me?”

Bilbo inhaled swiftly. “I had the Arkenstone.”

“You. Had. The. Arkenstone. You _wretch!_ ” And with a mighty yell he reached for the hobbit's bare neck. But he was sent flying to the dust, Dwalin on top of him and trying mightily to hold fast his flailing limbs.

“Help me hold him!” shouted Dwalin. “Else Master Baggins will not live.”

The others came out of their stupor and helped Dwalin subdue his king. From his perch atop Thorin, he ordered: “Take Master Baggins out of here! Remove him at once that we may release Thorin.”

Crystal nodded to Thranduil, before leading the stunned hobbit away to Thranduil's large tent.

Once released from their hold on him, Thorin jumped to his feet snarling. He glared long at Dwalin and breathed deep.

“There now... just as I was saying.” Gandalf remarked.

“You are interfering, Mithrandir.” Thranduil mused.

“Oh, well...hmmph.” he replied.

“I'd like to know just what it is you know that I don't yet.” said Thorin with little patience left in him to ask courteously.

“The matter is dire.” Celeborn said. “Mere hours ago the Arkenstone was lost to the Dark Lord's minions. Stolen from the hobbit whilst he and the elvenqueen fought for their lives.”

“Wait. The foul minions of the Dark Lord have the Arkenstone? My Arkenstone?” Thorin asked. It was nearly impossible for him to believe such as this could occur. He rolled his eyes heavenward when he thought of all the desperate and long years Smaug had held it, and now, before he could even gaze upon it, the Arkenstone was lost to the dark forces of Evil that preyed upon Middle Earth. “Without the Arkenstone, I will not be recognized by my kin, as King Under the Mountain.”

“There can be no denying your claim Thorin Oakenshield.” Thranduil interrupted. “You are the heir, moreover, your blood is more than enough Durin's Son. You are the King Under the Mountain, you are the mountain... no one can refute this, no, not even your stubborn kin.”

As if almost an afterthought, Thranduil continued. “There can be no kingdom without a king, nor king without his kingdom. Possession of the Arkenstone does not dictate your inheritance. It is but a part of it, Thorin, remember. And although I can well imagine, your distress, yet there is more.”

“And worse.” said Elrond. “Not only the Arkenstone, but... to the peril of us all, they now have the One ring.”

Whatever Thorin had imagined hearing, this was not it. The whole conversation was absurd. He was sorely affronted, because by all rights he was just in his anger and indignation at finding the Arkenstone taken from him. And yet, it paled in significance to the words just spoken. He did not have the liberty to indulge in emotion over the loss of the Arkenstone, not when this great calamity had occurred.

“How? That ring passed out of all knowledge! How can this be?”

“The ring found a new bearer Thorin, in the form of your hobbit.” replied Gandalf.

“Bilbo Baggins bore that ring?” Thorin pulled an incredulous face. “This defies belief...”

“But he did.” Gandalf insisted. “He did, and it was taken from him.”

Then Thorin urged them to tell him everything, how such a thing occurred, that both the Arkenstone and the Ring of Power were both lost. And they explained how even now Elrond's sons and more warriors trailed after them, to find what was lost, and bring such things back to safety.

“We wait now,” Galadriel spoke, “with heavy minds. Dare we hope the ring will be found, and returned with no further calamity? I cannot see a future in these lands for any of us if the dark lord receives back his ring. Our people must surely... sail.”

Thorin looked at her in consternation. “You would leave? Leave us who cannot sail to our fate with the dark lord?”

“The last battle we fought against him... we lost so many. We are so few now, and have not the might to battle his legions again. This horror cannot come to pass, else we must remove ourselves. But I cannot see this, have seen none of this in my visions, and I know not what future our people may devise. I ask you, Thorin Oakenshield, what will you do, if the dark lord does receive back his ring? As a King, for your people?”

Thorin looked away, and frowned. “I do not know, Lady Galadriel, but I do know this much. I will do everything in my power, whatever I must, to make it right for my people, to help them...”

“Yes, Thorin, as will we for our people.” and she indicated all the elves present.

“But my people will not sail,” said Thranduil with a small smile. “Not my Silvan folk. No matter the outcome with this ring, they will not sail, nor I without them.”

“Thranduil, consider!” spoke Elrond.

“My friend, what is there to consider? You know the bond of a monarch with his subjects. Whatever fealty, loyalty, protection, honor and respect they have sworn to me, I am sworn back to them. And I know the heart of my forest people, they will not go. They will not sail.”

Thorin was heartened, for the thought of all the elves sailing to the west and leaving the other races to face the Dark Lord without their help was frightening. Even with the elves, in the far past of ages gone by, they had barely withstood the Dark Lord.

Everyone was quiet, soberly reflecting Thranduil's words.

“And yet, it might not come to pass, friends.” said Gandalf.

They nodded and tried to feel comfort in his words. Each one there gathered at the fire, and gazing into it saw instead the orc with the One Ring, and Elrond's sons in pursuit of it.

Bard the Bowman's youngest daughter left her place next to her siblings, and stood in front of the Elvenking. He looked down upon her and smiled tenderly, and made room for her in his lap, so she could pet the sleeping puppy.  Thranduil gazed across the fire, and saw her father smiling fondly upon her, and he nodded to the man.

All of a sudden, Galadriel gasped, and uttered a forlorn cry. Next to her, Thorin, stood suddenly and bent over to touch her shoulder, as she had slumped to her knees in the dirt.

“My lady, what is it?” he asked.

“Arwen. She is in danger!” Galadriel whispered.

Celeborn lifted his wife into his arms and spoke. “Haldir spoke to us, just now. All of our people are leaving Lothlorien. They will meet us here. There has been minimal loss of life, but Sauron's forces have overtaken our homeland, and the Dark Lord's army even now pursues them.”

Looking stricken, Elrond spoke: “He grows bold. Even now the Dark Lord is aware of the Ring. Else he would not attack an Elven Kingdom directly. We must act now!”

Thranduil, with his arms full of sleepy innocence, the puppy and the girl, felt anger stir. Evil would like to see all innocence destroyed. Possible strategies flickered in his mind. “The ring may or may not be lost to us. The battle for which we are gathered may or may not come to pass here, as we have seen no evidence yet of great numbers of our foe here. Some of us may, or may not sail. But right now, we must protect those we can. We will send forces to meet the folk of Lothlorien, and we will seek to know if my kingdom or Lord Elrond's is under attack. One thing is certain, we must act together, as our very survival may well depend upon it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! So I got another chapter out before an age passed! Please let me know your thoughts... I can't wait!
> 
> And join me, Ambra Celeste, on facebook too. A couple of you have already, you know who you are ;) and it's been fun.


	58. On the Brink of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh everybody! A thousand apologies if you are still reading that it has taken me so long to update this story. I hope to be updating more frequently now. Thanks for reading, if you're still here! :) PS... your comments are love.

* * * * * * *

Hooves clip-clopped through the night, the sound muffled by the soft mulch of fallen leaves that littered the forest floor. People sighed or whispered a phrase, but maintained a quiet alertness. The loudest sound to be heard was an occasional squeak of saddle leather or the jingling metal bits of a bridle. Glorfindel guided the rag-tag remains of the folk of Imladris, and through the long hours no one asked for rest or respite. Even the infirm, fresh roused from the halls of healing, stayed steadfast in their attempt of reaching the elven armies at the edge of Esgaroth without encountering the orcs who had descended upon their kingdom. Glorfindel felt a strong sense of responsibility for these people. Long had he made his home in Imladris, before his life became entwined with those in the Elvenking's lands. And these people, most of them, were not soldiers. Their company was largely comprised of those who served the kingdom and it's household in other ways. There were gardeners, menservants, maidservants, cooks, musicians, artisans and craftsmen. There were children. 

Most of his friends and comrades were soldiers, those already upon the shores of Esgaroth, amassed for a war that would be coming, and soon, if all portents were to be believed. This would be a war that none of the kingdoms of elves should abstain from, not if they were to turn the tide of evil that waited in the dark to overtake their lands. ...And yet. Yet, he could not help feeling bitterness, acrid in the back of his throat when he thought of the lack of foresight that had left this kingdom ripe like a piece of luscious fruit, ready to be plucked from Lord Elrond's fingers the moment his forces were elsewhere. His mind worried the problem, and it did not escape his thoughts, this idea the other kingdoms were just as weak and ill-prepared for assault, without protective forces. 

Arien shifted, trying to find a softness to the saddle that wasn't there. Glorfindel pressed a kiss to her head in commiseration. 

“It's cold.”

“I know. Here.” And he lifted her until she was cradled in his lap. Once she had removed her cloak, and covered her front with it, he pulled the edges of his own cloak around them both. She sighed. 

Although a little warmer now, she was still tired, and uncomfortable, and wanted to lie down in a bed. Still it felt nice to lie against Glorfindel and hear his soft breaths, in and out, and feel his warmth. 

“I can't wait to get to Esgaroth. How long will it be?”

“I would like to say two weeks, but it would be unwise of us to drive our people and our horses so hard. We must rest a little. These folk are not soldiers, and are not used to the demand this long trip will be. We can't make it in two weeks. It is possible we can be there in three weeks.” He said.

“I won't complain. Let's just get there as quickly as possible, even if it's miserable.”

“We will, Princess.”

“Glory, do you think we are being pursued?”

“I do not believe so. That filth is not likely to be so well organized. I believe they will drink Lord Elrond's wine, and eat whatever they can find that is edible, and defile whatever they can of Imladris. Then, they will look to see where their prey has gone. I hope to have many miles between us, many days even, and while we are fresh, I will drive us all the harder, but later we will need to rest.”

“It is a good plan.” She said, and snuggled closer before closing her eyes.

* * * * * * *  
The fire blazed and popped, the embers glowed orange and red and Thranduil stared into it, gathering his thoughts.

Caressing Tilda's cheek, he spoke a few words to her. The girl scooted off his lap and returned to her father, and he rose. Thranduil looked at each face present before speaking.

“We must see what this night brings, and what the coming days bring. We stand here on the brink of war. We know the evil one is amassing his forces. This will be a war that we cannot lose. The dark lord's forces now have the One ring. We must reclaim it. Meanwhile, my daughter and Glorfindel will be meeting us here in some weeks. My son is not yet recovered enough to make the journey easily to Greenwood. We know the people of Lorien are joining us in some weeks as well. We do not know if Lord Elrond's kingdom or my own will face the same fate as the people of Lorien. I urge you to send forces to your kingdoms, to safeguard your people Lord of Imladris, and Lord and Lady of Lorien. As many as can be spared from here. I will be sending a portion of my forces back to Greenwood immediately, to safeguard it, if it has not been taken, and to take it back if needs be, because we may yet, all of us, need it's refuge. It goes without saying, that all of you are welcome. Every elf, man, dwarf, hobbit or wizard as you may be... all of you are welcome.”

While the others began speaking all at once, he inclined his head toward them, turned, and walked away. Once his seneschal Aenor was summoned to dispatch forces to Greenwood, Thranduil returned to his tent.

* * * * * * *

Elladan dismounted in haste and stalked over to the creature. He flipped it over and took in the sight of it's lifeless eyes, and the dagger in it's neck. He pulled it free and wiped it clean against his thigh. Then shoving the dagger back into it's sheath, he reached a hand out to the One ring, on the tip of the beast's finger. As his fingers closed over the bright object, he felt an instant jolt of energy that blasted him back. His head ached and he turned on his side to vomit. He was filled with evil feelings of rage, fear, hopelessness and finally despair. Tears leaked from his eyes, and he vomited again. He couldn't think where he was or what he was doing, only felt the wretchedness of the moment. The world felt vile. He felt covetousness for the shiny object still on the finger of the dead orc, but the thought of touching it caused him to vomit again. His head was splitting with a headache such as he had never felt before in his life. He moaned, and tried to sit up.

Another orc had been watching from behind scant cover, but with light of stars shining faint in the sky, and the moon not yet risen above the trees, he decided now was the time to act. He had kept his eyes upon the one who had claimed the ring. Fortune seemed to smile upon him for the elf had reacted most strangely to the bauble. The orc decided he would not touch it until he understood more about it. He rushed over to his dead comrade and in one swift blow, severed his hand from his wrist. He snatched up the hand, and thereby the ring and dove for the underbrush before Elladan had even managed to sit up. The poor fellow sat there in a helpless stupor, and believed he was fortunate that Elrohir arrived before the enemy could finish him. In truth, the orcs had scattered when Elladan had attacked their companion, and Elrohir was scant seconds behind Elladan, and only because he had been slowed down with the slaying of other orcs. Only the awful sensations from the moment he had touched the One ring had caused time to seem to elongate, and Elladan felt stupefied. 

Elrohir reached out to him.

“Brother, what ails you?”

Elladan tried, but failed to speak. Elrohir helped him to his feet and half carried, half dragged him toward his mount. Finally he was able to get his brother on his horse, and full of angst for his brother's plight, Elrohir ordered all of the elves but one to continue hunting orc. Then, with one on each side of his brother, they managed to keep Elladan on his mount, and turned back to their camp. Elrohir helped steady his brother's body, and as much as he wished to return swiftly, they had to travel at a walk, as Elladan wasn't able to sit upright on his own.

* * * * * * *

Thranduil stopped short of entering his great tent. He nodded to the guards standing at attention, and then bent to let the puppy touch the ground. While it relieved itself, Thranduil's eyes were lifted toward the light of the stars. He breathed deep draughts of pine scented cool air, letting the stillness of the glittering night sustain him. The last few hours had been calamity. The three elven kingdoms had forces that together should have assured them of victory against Sauron's multitude. None of them had imagined that Sauron would turn his attention on one of their kingdoms, much less attack it; not while his forces were gathering for war here. It must be the ring. Sauron had to be aware of the ring, and with it's promise, grown exceedingly bold. Thranduil sighed. He wanted nothing more than to rouse the entire camp and make for his halls in Greenwood. Yet, if he had to have war, he preferred it here, not on his doorstep. 

The little beast whimpered, and raised a paw, and looked up at Thranduil. With a grin he retrieved it and strode into the tent.

Crystal stood up to greet him, and to take the wiggling wiry-haired baby from Thranduil. The hobbit as well made a bow, and fell back to his chair, clearly in a state of inebriation. 

“It seemed best,” Crystal explained, motioning toward the bottle of Dorwinion wine they had been drinking.

“Indeed. Pour some for me?”

Thranduil joined Bilbo at the table and Crystal poured for her husband. Then before she could reclaim her seat, Thranduil pulled her into his lap.

“Stay with me. I need a moment of peace.”

She embraced him, and stilled her racing thoughts, stilled her body too, so as to give him the quiet he craved. Again this evening, she was in his arms, and her head leaned against his shoulder, against his pale hair. He smelled so very good. Almost, in the midst of chaos and impending war, Crystal could imagine a true fresh start for them. 

Thranduil stirred, and drank deeply from his flagon. He sighed as he placed it back on the table, and Crystal ran her hand over his chest, soft and slow, hoping to relax him with her touch. He reached for her hand and drew it to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

“My precious.” Bilbo complained and then burped, and then begged their pardon, before laying his arms on the table and his head on them, and falling asleep.

Crystal giggled, and Thranduil smiled as well. 

“He can put the wine away, like you my Lord, but he can't keep his wits about him after. Well. Where shall we put him?”

“For now, I'd like to keep him close, until Thorin has returned to the mountain.” and so saying, Thranduil lifted the hobbit and placed him on the bed. Bilbo snored softly. Crystal placed the pup next to Bilbo and after circling a couple of times, it too laid down and slept.

At that moment raised voices were heard, and Crystal and Thranduil rushed outside.

Elrond's sons had returned, and not in jubilation. Elrohir's face was strained, and Elladan looked ill. They joined the others ringed around them, and Elrond helped Elladan down from his horse.

“He was never out of my eyesight, Ada. One moment he was fighting with me, and the next moment I found him unable to speak or walk.”

“It was... the... ring.” Elladan said in a weak slow voice. “I but barely touched it.”

“Of course...” mused Gandalf, “none of you elves can touch this ring, much less bear it. First it would pain you, and then it would corrupt you, and then when you were beyond redemption, it would fill you with power. An awful power. And it would destroy you.”

“We did not think, we merely reacted.” said Elrond shaking his head. 

“But Bilbo bore this ring, and he was not corrupted!” Crystal stated.

“Bilbo is not an elf. He is an extraordinary creature. Perhaps he is the only one of us who is not corruptible.” Gandalf said, eyeing Thorin.

“Bilbo must hunt for the ring with us. It must be him who bears it.” Elrohir said.

“Indeed, but at this moment he is sleeping, and I would wager that he will not be able to wake before morning, if I can imagine the effects of good a good vintage on his system.” said Thranduil. 

Then the king sent several of his guard along with the soldier that had accompanied the twins back to camp. The others in search of the ring must be made aware of the danger in actually touching it. Elrond led his son back to his tent, followed by Elrohir, Celeborn and Galadriel. Thranduil had little fear that Elladan would suffer the ill effects of the ring, not with great healers at his side.

The others trailed after Crystal and Thranduil, when they returned to their tent, not yet willing to let conversation die down. Once everyone had been welcomed with wine, Crystal made her way to the bed and found a place next to Bilbo. She preferred to be near him, better, between him and Thorin, at this moment. Thorin had noticed him right away as they entered and stared beneath his furrowed brows at the softly snoring hobbit. 

Crystal didn't wish to miss out on the conversations going on around her, but it had been a rather exhausting day, and that followed an equally exhausting day prior. She closed her eyes and rested, curling her body around the puppy that lay between Bilbo and her. 

Thranduil noticed that in due time, the others also saw his queen was fast asleep. With smiles and nods from him, and bows from everyone else, at last they departed. Thranduil stood over the puppy, the hobbit and his wife, and saw how close and utterly comfortable Crystal was with being so close to Bilbo Baggins. Almost he could envy their friendship. But mostly he was happy that Crystal had been able to achieve this level of comfort next to another after her terrible attack by orcs. He believed she would mend. Here was proof she could bear being near others.

She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew, everyone else in the tent was gone, but for her and Thranduil and the fur-baby. She must really find a name for it. And Thranduil was urging her to sit up and change into a comfortable gown for sleeping.

He was already in a robe, and had removed the armor he could before waking her. She sat up and he continued with the buckles and the laces at her back and shoulders.

Then she removed her clothes in haste, and drew on the gown he had set aside for her.

Before she could slip back into the bed, this time between the sheets, Thranduil began freeing her hair of the long braid it was in. Long minutes he brushed it. 

“Where's Bilbo?”

“He is safe, and with our guards.”

“Oh, good. Until things are resolved with Thorin...”

“Yes. Let us rest now.” 

Thranduil extinguished the last candle, and pulled her into his arms.

She did not protest, and in fact, lying there in the dark, being held by her husband, she felt a renewed sense of hope. She trusted him. She trusted him! She knew, from the things he had told her recently, he would push at her boundaries, but never more than she could bear, and this realization allowed her the freedom to not hold herself apart from him. The freedom was exquisite. She could love him, be near him, care for him, and not have to stay far away from him, because as much as he wanted their relationship to return to normal, he understood that she was not yet ready. He understood her, and he respected her. She snuggled close to Thranduil and pasted her body against him. He wrapped an arm around her and drew her closer. 

* * * * * * *

In the cold and vast caverns of Erebor, Thorin's Company, minus the hobbit, the elvenqueen, and the wizard, were gathered in a large kitchen. Unfortunately for them, they were making do with dried meat and boiled root vegetables for breakfast, and not enough of them to eat their fill. There had been no time to hunt or fish, and their food stores were nearly expended. Least cheerful of all was the lingering stench of dragon, that not even boiled vegetables could overcome. Coupled with Thorin's brooding silence, they were a subdued group. 

Dwalin had filled everyone in on the surprising events of the night before, and during the telling of it all, Thorin had maintained his silence. There had been shock at the betrayal of master Baggins, and deep unhappiness with the loss of the Arkenstone. But when they learned of the One ring and it's loss, they had no words. Learning that Lothlorien had been taken as well, was something they could hardly imagine, and each one's thoughts turned to their loved ones, friends and family who still resided so far away in the Blue Mountains. 

Balin sighed, and looked at each of them before he spoke.

“Strategically speaking, we are at an impasse. Either we abandon our hard won Kingdom of Erebor, and possibly her treasures, and take refuge with the woodland elves, and then set out to fetch all our kin in the Blue Mountains, or... we remain here, and hope to fend off whatever will seek to take our treasure. And starve. And we would be all alone with no hope of help, as the rest of Middle Earth will be far away. And I do not believe we should turn our back on the other races in this fight against evil. It is unfortunate. I do not see a happy choice.” 

“We cannot abandon Erebor.” Thorin stated.

“Then we should abandon our kin in the Blue Mountains during this time of crisis instead?” questioned Dwalin.

“And what will we find to eat, here?” asked Bombur with a pained expression.

“I say we go with the elves, and get provisions enough to make it back to our kin. Mother will be anxious.” said Fili. “Then with everyone, we can return to Erebor, and fight too with men and elves against the Darkness.” 

Most of the others nodded their heads in agreement and said “Aye!”

“And will you forsake your shares?” asked Thorin. “Are you so ready to forsake this mountain, this kingdom, your king?

“Uncle, we would never forsake you!” said Kili. “But we must warn our kin. We must be reinforced by our kin, our people. They were always meant to join us once we were victorious in this quest. Surely you see that by staying, we accomplish nothing? We will be without food, without provisions, without anything but treasure, and that will be cold comfort. And Uncle, if we can wrest this kingdom from a dragon, who else could come against us for this Mountain? 

“As for theft, I'd like to see who would dare!”chimed Fili. “We will be able to return, by my estimation, with all our kin in half a year. Just in time to till the earth, and grow food, hunt it, fish it, and put it away for next winter, those of us who are not off fighting. And if the worst happens and all the free peoples of Middle Earth must fight the Dark Lord and his confounded One ring, then... then I don't wish to be holed up in the middle of Erebor. I wish to fight!”

“You may get that wish sooner, rather than later laddy,” spoke Balin. “Or have you forgotten that all are gathered here, on our doorstep for such a battle? At any moment the fell creatures could descend upon us all. Do you not remember there's a mighty army made of three kingdoms of elves not far off waiting for this very reason?”

All of them began speaking louder and louder with strong opinion, until it was a shouting match. All of them argued for there were no easy choices. Thorin scraped back his chair and stood. His face was grim. He stared at the others until all eyes were on him. 

“We will not be abandoning Erebor!” he spoke with venom. Then in silence, he strode from the room, the sound of the oaken door banging shut in his wake, and resounding through the depths of the cavernous room.


	59. Uprising

After accompanying Thranduil to Legolas' bedside again the next morning, Crystal and Tauriel found a moment to stroll through the woods. There was warmth in the morning light, and she and Tauriel sat in a small clearing at the edge of a stream.

“I wish to speak to you of the day we were attacked, long ago Crystal. May I?” Asked Tauriel.

Crystal nodded in assent.

“If it were not for your husband, I would have perished.” Tauriel said and she grasped Crystal's fingers more firmly. “I am so grateful to our King. Crystal... my injuries were severe. My recovery took months, even longer than it took for Thranduil to recover from his own injury. Those were dark days. Once I learned that he had sacrificed so much, just to save me-” her voice broke, and she swallowed looking down at their clasped hands. “He tethered my fëa back to this earth... I have been so fortunate. I received many more years with Legolas than I would have had, if Thranduil had not been there.”

“I am so glad, Tauriel.” Crystal squeezed her hands back. “My friend, I am so relieved that Thranduil found you in time.”

“Me too, Crystal,” Tauriel whispered. Then louder, “But if he had not stopped to heal me, there is always the chance he would have been able to reach you before you endured... what you endured.”

A sharp intake of breath betrayed Crystal's surprise at these words. She had not known this. She stared at the water cascading over rocks in the stream they were sitting beside without seeing it. The peace of the place, the beauty and stillness were superseded by her dark memories. The helpless feeling as Tauriel was struck down, and the horror of her own captivity. The fact they were memories did not blunt the feeling of pain and terror of those days. But Crystal pushed those memories back, vision of the present returned and she saw her hands clasped fast with Tauriel's.

“I don't know how we both survived. We were so outnumbered. But Tauriel, please let me ease your heart if I can. I am so very glad that Thranduil took whatever time was necessary to ensure the return of your fëa, to give you that fighting chance at survival. So please stop feeling guilty. Yes, I do see that in your eyes. You are my friend, and my family, and I am so grateful that the loss of you is not one of the hardships I have to endure.”

“As I am grateful for your return to us. Crystal, I am sorry for Legolas. For his silence this morning, and for his words to you the other day. I believe that in time he will be able to understand. For now his thinking is not clear as he is dulled with medicine and pain. But I have hope he will reconcile with you.”

“I have hope too. But I do understand him. I can see why he judges me so harshly. I will not make light of my refusal to return home, nor the pain I caused his father, by my choices. But I could not see the misery I was causing Thranduil. I could not see beyond my own. He may never understand my reasons, but I do hope one day he will believe that although I hurt my own husband, it was never out of malice, but because of fear and misery and not feeling worthy. And now I see the error in my thinking, because of Thranduil's love and grace toward me, but I did not have that benefit then. I wish to have Legolas' regard again, if not his love. And I know that wish may never be fulfilled, but Tauriel, I hope I may have your continued friendship.”

Tauriel embraced her, rather tightly, and exclaimed, “Of course you do!”

* * * * * * *

After exiting the tent where his son was recovering, Crystal and Tauriel took their leave, and the king took a moment to himself in his own tent. He wished to know if his daughter and the Balrog slayer had begun their journey to Esgaroth. Thranduil reached across the miles to find Glorfindel's mind.

_“Hail Glorfindel.”_

_“Aran Thranduil. I have news.”_

_“Indeed. As do I.”_

_“Your daughter is safely with me, and we are en-route to Esgaroth. As are all of the people of the Lord of Imladris. Moments after we last communicated, the beatings of the war drums began. Imladris was the target of a large contingent of orcs, and I made the swift decision to abandon Imladris, but to save all the people. There were not enough soldiers remaining in Imladris to defend it. It is an unimaginable loss...”_

_“Thanks be to the Valar for your clear thinking, Glorfindel. I feared something like this would come to pass. Events here are such that we may never yet see a Middle Earth such as it has been. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn received news late last night. Their folk had been beset in Lorien, and lives already lost. The people of that kingdom too are fleeing their attackers, and making way for Esgaroth. That is not all. Here we have seen but little sign of orcs, and yet expect at any moment to have war brought to us. The Arkenstone of Durins-folk has been lost to the enemy, and Glorfindel, so too has the One ring, the ring of power been restored to the foul creatures. Who knows how long until it reaches it's master, although we have been searching for it...”_

_“By the Valar, this is dire news for all of us. What of your kingdom Thranduil?”_

_“It is not known. I have sent forces there to reinforce, or take back if needs be. We have forces dispatched to meet you, and forces dispatched to meet the folk of Lorien as well. So as you can see, our great collective army has been much diminished by recent necessity.”_

_“We need a place of refuge. Your kingdom cannot be allowed to be compromised my king.”_

_“Yes, these are my thoughts as well, and I have extended the invitation to the men of Esgaroth, and the Dwarves of Erebor to find succor in my lands. I fear for Middle Earth. There has already been talk of sailing. Glorfindel, push to reach us as quickly as you can. You will be met with a large force of Lord Elrond's. Keep my daughter safe.”_

_“By my life, I will.”_

Thranduil took a moment to think of how best to inform Lord Elrond of what had befallen his kingdom, before seeking him out.

* * * * * * *

In Erebor, the next days stretched long, as the company toiled to shore up the large gates to the mountain kingdom that were broken long years ago by Smaug. The dwarves were tired, and hungry and always felt the specter of war hanging over them.

Thorin maintained his desire to shore up the mountain, and to protect the vast riches inside it. The others felt increasingly at odds with him, as none of them felt this course of action was reasonable nor honorable, in light of the danger now known to all the free peoples of Middle Earth.

They grumbled to each other nearly as much as their own stomachs grumbled. They wanted to be among the camps of men and elves, to know how the search for the One ring progressed. They wanted to fish, and to hunt, and collect the last berries, and dig up roots. They wanted to eat more than watery gruel. They wanted to find the heart to sing and dance and tell stories.

But Thorin was consumed by the thought of shoring up their stronghold, to the exclusion of the reality of their situation. It would not take long for them to starve, if they did not leave the mountain. All knew it but Thorin, and yet so far, not one of them had found the courage to confront their king.

* * * * * * *

The next few days after Elladan's ordeal were strange ones. He felt weak, and disoriented. His father stayed at his side, and was there to help the sudden blinding headaches, and slowly the physical discomfort faded. But he dreamed of the One ring. He dreamed of possessing it. Always in his dreams, he was able to hold it in his hands and to caress it. He didn't feel sick from it in his dreams, but he felt it calling to him. In his waking hours, he understood the very real danger to his fëa this ring was. While he was awake he thought of it, but not longingly. He was becoming more frustrated with his dreams each night. This ring was too great a burden to bear, and yet, in his dreams he wanted it with a fierce desire.

On the third night, he rose, and slipped out of the tent he shared with Elrohir and his father. He made his way to his grandparents' tent, and once inside, found Galadriel seemingly waiting for him, a lone candle lighting the table where she sat.

“Come child,” she invited. He sat next to her and took her hand.

“Elladan, I feel your restlessness.”

“Can you help me?”

“Perhaps. Hold this in your hand, my dear.” So saying, she placed her own ring of power, Nenya, in his hands. At once he felt the power, but it was soothing, and invigorating too.

“How does this feel to you?” she asked.

He turned it to see its facets glisten in the candle-light. “I do not feel a mad need to possess it, but it is pleasant. I feel, it feels as if it is strengthening me. Where the other ring calls to me, this one sings a sweet melody. Where the other ring is foul and evil, this one feels benign, and potentially even a thing of good. I can't accurately describe it, but this one feels right. And the other feels wrong. I touched the other ring but fleetingly, and I was overcome. This one does not hurt me, and does not seek to rule me.”

“Good. Perhaps this one can heal you of some of the damage of the other. Sleep here tonight with your grandfather and I. Keep the ring on your finger. I will watch over you.”

He rose, and kissed her brow, before lying down. She drew the woolen blanket around him, as if he were still a child, and brushed his long hair off his forehead. Caressing his face, she spoke words of sleep and smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

* * * * * * *

Miserable dwarves stared into the fire upon the hearth. Since noon the day before, there had been no food. Thorin took his turn at watch, and the others had gathered to discuss the need of convincing their King to allow one or two of them to fish, gather and hunt. So far, all Thorin had uttered about the subject was that they still had herbal tea, and much work to do.

Bombur was most afflicted, as he was always conscious of his stomach's requirements, and always well aware of what was stocked in cupboards. Now they were bare, and he was empty.

“It's not as if we can live on tea, after all.” he grumbled.

“Truth!” said another.

“And if he does not listen to reason?” asked Dwalin?

“Then we starve.” Balin stated, temper peppering his words.

“To what end?” asked Kili.

“I'd rather fight a dragon, than to starve atop it's hoard.” said Fili.

“Indeed, I'd rather fight the Dark Lord's forces, with men and elves than to feel my stomach rubbed up against my backbones.” said Dwalin.

“What are we doing this for?” asked Kili. “Why do we not join them, and fight with honor, instead of being holed up in this miserable cavern, our stomach's more vast than these halls? We can't live long on tea.”

“We are doing this because Uncle is King Under the Mountain, and has not given us leave to fetch food, nor to do anything but shore up our defenses here.” said Fili

“Aye, and when will his stomach convince him of our needs, if he won't hear us?” asked Kili.

“It may not, ever.” said Balin morosely. “I am afraid our king may be unwell. It is the dragon-sickness. The love of gold over anything else.”

“Who here wishes to starve to death because of gold?” someone asked.

None answered. All stared at the fire, and the kettle of water above it, slowly coming to a boil, with tea leaves floating in the water.

“Yes. And who wishes to hide here behind our fortifications while Middle Earth needs us!” shouted Kili with strong emotion in his voice.

“Not I!” answered Dwalin emphatically.

“We should tie up Uncle, and take him with us, and in time he would see reason, Fili said jokingly. A strong chorus of “Aye.” was heard among laughter.

Not one of them considered it as a viable option, but it was funny to think about, and the dwarves were happy for a moment to share laughter with each other. None of them had even smiled for days.

“Oh! Can you imagine Uncle's face, if he found we had tied him up and taken him with us, to fight for our freedom?” asked Kili.

“Aye! I can imagine it!” replied Fili. “His glare would be frightening, but not as frightening as starving to death here.”

“Aye!” they all agreed again.

Then almost all together they noticed the figure of their lord and king standing in the doorway, his jaw dropped in shock at their words.

They looked from him to each other. Slow horror dawned upon them. He had heard their words, and although spoken in jest, he did not share their vision, and it must have seemed the most egregious sedition.  Without thought they rushed to him, and air rang with war-cries. Thorin was much too surprised to put up a fight against them, and Dwalin held his arms, while Bombur squashed him flat against the stone floor.

“Fetch some rope, Bifur!” shouted Bombur. In no time, the company had their monarch trussed up in ropes, and someone had even blindfolded his eyes, and stuffed a rag in his mouth.

“What do we do now?” asked a shaken Kili.

“Nothing for it now. We are doomed.” spoke Balin. “We have overthrown our own king.”

“He's still my king.” Insisted Fili.

“And mine!” the others echoed.

“This is the worst day of my life!” cried Bofur. “We have tied up our King and taken him prisoner!”

* * * * * * *

Three days was all it took for a portion of Thranduil's army to return to his halls. They didn't stop to sleep, but kept traveling, only allowing their horses an hour of feeding and rest per day. It was hard on the horses, but they would survive, and Thranduil had instructed them to return to his fortress in all haste. Upon arrival, the captain dispatched fresh horses, and messengers to tell their king the good news.

Thus it was, that within a week, all encamped along the banks of Esgaroth knew there was at least one place of safety available to them, if they could reach it. The leaders of men, and the leaders of the elven kingdoms came to the decision that it would be wise to send all of the non-soldiers to the Elvenking's woodland stronghold.

The women and children of Laketown and the wounded that could be moved began the journey, accompanied by warriors. Their journey would be slow, and without them the remaining soldiers would be able to move wherever necessary with much more speed than would have been managed if the women and children remained with the main forces.

The Elven armies had been much reduced, with forces being dispatched to meet the folk of Lorien, and forces dispatched to Imladris, and to Greenwood the Great. Still more forces combed the surrounding countryside for the One ring.

* * * * * * *

“We are much famished, and beg a meal of you, and a campfire around which to warm ourselves.” stated Balin to the elf who first noticed them as they approached the encampment.

“We will take you to our Lords and Ladies, and they can decide.” the elf replied.

Within a quarter of an hour, the dwarves set down the bundle wrapped in blankets and conveyed by them tied to a long pole that it had been suspended from. A small sound like “Ufff!” was heard as the bundle touched ground. None of them seemed concerned, although the elves present were surprised. They had thought it was wild game brought in by the dwarves, but it appeared to be alive. The dwarves also set down their packs and warmed their hands near a fire as they waited to be received.

Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were the first to leave their tent, and Crystal, Thranduil, and Lord Elrond arrived moments after.

“We offer our service in battle, against the dark horde.” stated Fili.

“And as we've not eaten for a long time, we ask also for sustenance.” said his brother.

“Of course.” said Thranduil. Turning to one of his guards, he requested food to be brought immediately.

The bundled figure began making noise, and everyone turned their eyes to it.

Thranduil raised an eyebrow.

“What is that?” he asked.

“Oh, lords and ladies, worry not. We will attempt to feed him too. He should be hungry enough to eat soon... at least I think so.” Balin said.

“Who is that?” Asked Lord Elrond.

“He is our prisoner.” said Fili, but at the same time Dwalin said “He is our king.”

Crystal saw Thranduil try to speak, and fail, and it was all she could do not to burst out laughing. Really, what could one king say about another one tied up like a side of beef, and currently prisoner of his own people. Thranduil who believed with all his heart in the sanctity of a monarchy.

“What will you do with him?” she asked at last.

“Oh, said Balin, “Well. That is, we aren't exactly sure yet. But we will protect him, and feed him, and care for him until he comes to his senses. And we will beg his forgiveness, too, and hope he will not banish us from his kingdom. You see, we realize it is not the usual way one deals with their monarch, even if he is unwell, and determined to starve his own people. He is a great king, and we do respect him, but you see, for now we need to keep him tied up. So good people, we beg you to allow us to care for him in our own way, and to not interfere.”

“We need a moment to ourselves, Balin.” replied Crystal. Then she led the elves whose sensibilities seemed severely strained, to the king's tent, as the dwarves settled down next to the campfire, with steaming bowls of fragrant food holding all their attention.

* * * * * * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments! It has been a joy for me each time one popped up in my in-box. Can you believe I managed to update again this quickly? LOL!


End file.
